Le Tigre de Seirin
by Sakiruka
Summary: FEM!KAGAMI. Kagami Taïga est une joueuse de Basket qui ne recule devant rien, pas même à faire parti du club de Basket masculin de son nouveau lycée, pour pouvoir affronter de grands joueurs... Elle se retrouvera alors confronter à la "Génération des Miracles", regroupant les meilleurs joueurs. /Romance lente et réels changements à partir du chapitre 14/ KagamiXKuroko - KagamiXGOM
1. Kagami Taïga et Kuroko Tetsuya

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voici une fiction avec FemKagami. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

Ceci est une histoire CANON, donc qui suit celle du manga/anime. J'y rajoute des scènes - beaucoup en fonction du déroulement- et j'y change quelques dialogues- beaucoup aussi- . j'y ajouterais aussi de la romance et des moments non mit dans l'histoire originelle. Mais cette histoire suit le manga/anime, donc il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que je rajoute des adversaires où que j'en enlève ^^

Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas !

Bonne lecture .

* * *

 _ **.Kagami Taïga et Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

* * *

 _Le club de Basket du collège Teiko possédait une équipe incroyablement forte avec plus de 100 membres et vainqueur de trois championnats. Parmi leur brillants joueurs, un groupe de cinq prodiges était connu sous le nom de la « Génération des Miracles »._

 _Cependant, il y avait une étrange rumeur concernant la « Génération des Miracles ». Bien qu'inconnu et en dehors des archives, il y avait un joueur supplémentaire reconnu par les cinq prodiges._

 _Un sixième joueur fantôme._

* * *

Le bruit d'un soupire retentit bien que caché sous le vacarme crée par les divers groupes d'adolescents autour de lui.

-Si seulement nous avions quelques joueurs en plus. Qu'on en est minimum 5...

Aida Riko, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coupés court, en deuxième année au lycée Seirin se plaignit bruyamment en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

-Nous ne faisons que commencer, la coupa Hyuga Junpei, un garçon aux cheveux noirs portant des lunettes.

Ils se trouvaient tout les deux assis derrière une table attendant l'arrivée de nouveaux membres pour leur club de Basket. Bien que l'école n'ait ouvert que l'année précédente, de nombreux jeunes s'étaient inscrits pour la rejoindre en tant que première année mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient vraiment intéressés par le Basket.

Riko lui jeta un regard et sourit.

-Oui, tu as raison. Nous sommes une nouvelle école. Donc, si nous gagnons l'Inter Lycée et la Winter Cup, nous serons réputés l'année prochaine.

-Essayerais-tu de mettre la pression sur ton capitaine ? Lui demanda Hyuga incertain de ce qu'elle voulait.

-Bien sûr que non, voyons.

Il crut voir un sourire sadique s'étirer sur ses lèvres alors qu'une personne les interpella.

-Vous êtes du club de Basket ? Leur demanda une voix féminine.

Quand Riko et Hyuga levèrent leur yeux vers la personne qui leur parlait, ils restèrent bouge-bée. Comment un regard pouvait être aussi sauvage que le sien ? Une fille aux longs cheveux rouges attachés en queue haute avec des yeux rouges flamboyants s'était arrêtée à leur stand.

-Oui, c'est bien ici, répondit Riko étant la première à avoir reprit ses esprits. Que pouvons-nous faire pour t'aider ?

-J'aimerais savoir s'il y a un club de Basket pour fille dans ce lycée, les questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant en face d'eux. Étant donner que vous êtes le groupe masculin, vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve celui des filles.

Hyuga regarda la fille de plus près alors qu'elle fixait Riko tout en lui parlant. La rouge portait l'uniforme des garçons bien qu'ayant ajouté sa petite touche personnelle pour ne pas ressembler à tout le monde, enfin c'est ce qu'Hyuga pensait. Elle avait des cheveux rouges attachés en queue de cheval avec deux petites mèches encadrant son visage, arrivant à son menton. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux que possédaient les félins agressifs. On avait l'impression que si l'on faisait un geste on serait attaqué sur place sans rien pouvoir faire. Le capitaine avala difficilement sa salive quand il vit que l'inconnue s'était retournée vers lui.

-Comment ça vous n'avez pas d'équipe féminine ? S'écria-t-elle en se penchant sur la table.

Hyuga pivota vers la brune, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, sortant tout juste de son observation.

-Et bien, cette école est toute récente et la seule équipe de Basket qu'il y ait est celle des garçons, lui répondit Riko en essayant de rester impassible.

Cette dernière avait bien cru mourir sur place quand la jeune fille avait haussée le ton.

La rouge se recula furieusement et croisa des jambes, semblant soudainement dans un grand moment de réflexion. Elle ferma les yeux avant de souffler un coup.

-C'est décidé, dit-elle en souriant tout en posant sa main sur la table. Je rejoins l'équipe masculine dans ce cas.

Les deux deuxièmes années ouvrirent grand leurs yeux. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle venait de dire ?

-Attends un instant, lui dit Riko avant de tirer son capitaine vers l'arrière pour lui parler sans que la rouge n'entende. Qu'est-ce-que l'on fait ? Crois-tu qu'elle pourrait entrer dans l'équipe ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que ça arrive, murmura Hyuga en jetant un regard vers l'inconnue qui les fixait bizarrement. A première vue, elle m'a l'air plutôt bien dans le sens où elle tiendrait le coup à tes entraînements.

Rien que d'y penser Hyuga pâlit. Heureusement pour lui, Riko ne comprit le double sens de sa phrase.

-Je pense que l'on devrait lui faire passer un test, proposa-t-il.

-Sûrement, après tout, à ma connaissance, il n'y a aucune règle contre la participation des filles dans les tournois de Basket, acquiesça la brune en se replaçant droite face à la rouge.

Cette dernière souleva un sourcil en les voyant faire. Elle avait vite envie d'en finir.

-Et bien, pourquoi pas, mais tu devras passer un test. Dans un premier temps, remplit ce formulaire, lui demanda Riko en lui tendant une feuille et un bic. Elle posa aussi devant elle un gobelet.

Quand la brune reprit le papier alors que la rouge buvait un coup, son front se fronça. Aucunes motivations ?

-Tu n'as aucunes motivations ?

-Pas vraiment. Où que l'on soit au Japon, le Basket est partout le même, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Riko et Hyuga la regardèrent partir et la virent jeter son gobelet dans la poubelle derrière eux bien qu'étant très éloigné d'elle. La rouge leur lança un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans la foule d'adolescents.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes comme elle.

Le capitaine se retourna vers celui qui venait de parler, Izuki Shun. Celui-ci était accompagné par deux autres garçons, Mitobe Rinnosuke et Koganei Shinji.

-Kagami Taïga, lue à haute voix Riko. Elle était au collège en Amérique.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

-Elle a apprit directement à la source, en déduit Hyuga.

-En tout cas, elle a l'air extraordinaire, dit Izuki. Elle est plus grande que la plupart des japonaises et son regard ne manque pas de détermination.

-Hey, vous avez oubliés de prendre ce formulaire, remarqua Koganei, un garçon-chat, en tendant à Riko une feuille qui était posée sur le coin de la table.

-Oh, désolé, fit Riko en le prenant en main. Voyons, Kuroko Tetsuya... Hein?! Il était dans le club de Basket du collège Teiko !

-Teiko ?! Le fameux collège Teiko ? S'étonna Hyuga.

-C'est ça. Et puisqu'il est en première, ça veut dire qu'il est de la « Génération des Miracles », conclut-elle en souriant. Comment se fait-il que je ne me souviens pas avoir vu cet incroyable joueur remplir ce papier, dit-elle tout en posant sa main sur sa tête.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser à cet instant était le fait que cette nouvelle année scolaire ne serait pas comme celle qu'ils avaient imaginés.

 _Le sixième joueur fantôme et Kagami Taïga venaient d'entrer en scène._

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Kagami Taïga se dirigeait vers le gymnase de l'école... qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver.

-Bon sang, je vais être en retard. C'est pas possible pour un premier jour, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle devait être présente dans le gymnase à 15h15 et il était désormais 15h26. Elle était assez en retard. Elle trouva finalement l'endroit qu'elle cherchait après avoir effrayer quelqu'un en lui demandant la direction à prendre. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du le menacer ? Elle poussa les portes de l'infrastructure et entra.

-Désolé de mon retard, Kagami Taïga est enfin là, dit-elle haut et fort pour que tout le monde l'entende dans la salle.

Elle s'avança vers la ligne de premières années déjà formée et tourna la tête vers eux pour les voir sans t-shirt. Elle sentit sa mâchoire tomber petit à petit alors que les visages des garçons prenaient une teinte pourpre.

-Je crois que je me suis trompée de lieu, réussit-elle à dire tout en reculant vers la sortie.

-Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé d'endroit Kagami-san, lui chuchota une voix dans l'oreille.

La rouge se retourna brusquement pour voir la brune avec qui elle avait parlée le matin même.

-Oh, vous êtes la fille de ce matin, la reconnut-elle.

-C'est cela, maintenant suis-moi.

Elle prit son poignée dans sa main et la tira vers les vestiaires. La salle se fit silencieuse après le départ des deux jeunes filles.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'était que cela ? Demanda un des premières.

-Ne trouves-tu pas la fille aux cheveux rouges mignonne ?

-Elle est plutôt grande, non ?

-Premières années, taisez-vous, s'énerva lentement le capitaine.

Les premières années se mirent tous droit en entendant la voix de Hyuga leur crier dessus.

-Il semblerait qu'elle soit enfin là, dit Izuki en marchant vers Hyuga. J'ai cru qu'elle ne viendrait jamais.

-Elle s'est sans doute perdue dans l'école, après tout c'est une étrangère.

Tout les garçons se remirent de l'apparition de la rouge sauf un. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus avait toujours son regard fixé sur la porte que venait d'emprunter l'entraîneur et la rouge.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

-Je t'emmène dans les vestiaires, lui dit Riko en poussant la porte de celles-ci.

Kagami y entra sans rien dire attendant d'avoir des explications.

-Kagami-san enlève ton uniforme.

-Qu-Quoi ?

La rouge la regarda suspicieusement. Que voulait-elle faire d'elle ? Était-elle...

-Je veux juste voir tes statistiques, lui expliqua-t-elle en voyant que la rouge commençait à la regarder étrangement.

-Mes Stati... Quoi ?

-Tes statistiques. Je suis Aida Riko, l'entraîneur de l'équipe et je veux jauger tes capacités.

-Je pensais que tu étais le manager, déclara Kagami.

-Enlève ton uniforme, lui redemanda la brune plus l'air aussi gentille qu'avant.

Kagami l'écouta sans rien dire. Elle lui faisait déjà assez peur ainsi. L'américaine enleva alors sa veste d'uniforme avant de déboutonner sa chemise. Riko l'observa de toute part.

-Impossible..., murmura-t-elle en voyant ses statistiques.

Elles étaient plus élevées que celles de tout ses joueurs même ceux de deuxièmes. Elle était étonnée de sa force alors qu'avec l'apparence de Kagami elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus... Doux. Riko ne pu s'empêcher un coup d'œil vers la poitrine de Kagami alors qu'elle se rhabillait.

-Elle a une plus grosse poitrine que moi, se lamenta-t-elle en regardant la sienne.

Quand la rouge eut terminée de remettre ses affaires, elle se tourna vers Riko.

-Aida-sempai, ne faudrait-il pas que vous terminiez ce que vous faisiez avant que je n'arrive ?

-Tu as raison Kagami-san, il me reste encore à voir Kuroko Tetsuya, dit-elle impatiente.

* * *

Dès son retour, Riko appela Kuroko. Elle avait hâte de le voir.

-Kuroko Tetsuya ? Elle appela sans voir personne s'avancer. Est-ce-que Kuroko Tetsuya est ici ?

-Il n'est peut-être pas venu, lui dit Hyuga en s'approchant d'elle.

-Peut-être...

-Eh, excusez-moi, je suis juste en face de vous, dit un garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs debout devant Riko.

Cette dernière le regarda avant de se reculer d'un pas en criant. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? C'était la question que tout le monde se posait en le regardant.

-Tu es Kuroko ?

-Oui, répondit-il monotonement.

-Tu es celui qui fait parti de la « Génération des Miracles » ? Demanda Koganei en s'avançant vers lui. Tu ne peux pas être aussi... Ordinaire.

-Exact. Pas vrai Kuroko-kun ? Continua Hyuga.

Le bleu se redressa un peu et répondit que pourtant il avait joué pendant les matchs. Koganei et Hyuga le fixèrent un instant sans rien dire attendant qu'il démente mais le bleu ne le fit pas.

-Tu es sérieux ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?

-Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Répondit Kuroko.

Kagami regarda la scène d'un œil intéressé. Elle se demandait intérieurement ce qu'était la « Génération des Miracles » espérant bien avoir des réponses rapidement.

* * *

La rouge lança le ballon de basket qui entra directement dans le panier. Après avoir quitter le gymnase, Kagami s'était directement rendue à un terrain de basket tout proche. Sa main la démangeait de ne rien faire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle fois, du coin de l'œil, elle vit une ombre bleu la regarder. La balle partit de ses mains pour se cogner à l'anneau et atterrir dans les mains de Kuroko Tetsuya. Elle s'essuya le front avec une serviette avant de lui demander depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, toute seule ?

En lui disant cette phrase, il lui relança le ballon qu'il tenait. Kagami le rattrapa et dribbla un peu.

-N'est-ce-pas évident ? Je joue au basket.

Elle relança une seconde fois le ballon vers l'anneau. Il rentra.

-Tu sais, j'étais en Amérique jusqu'à la deuxième année de collège, commença-t-elle en le regardant.

Kuroko semblait surpris qu'elle lui parle tout d'un coup comme cela mais l'écouta.

-En revenant ici, j'ai été déçue par le faible niveau des joueurs. Je ne veux pas jouer au Basket pour m'amuser. Je veux jouer à un jeu sérieux qui me motive vraiment. J'ai entendue parler de la soi-disante puissance de la « Génération des Miracles » de ton école. Tu étais dans cette équipe, n'est-ce-pas ?

Kagami ramassa le ballon qui roulait au sol pour le faire tourner sur son doigt. Elle ne lâchait pourtant pas Kuroko du regard.

-Je suis assez douée pour ressentir la puissance des gens qui sont forts. Cependant, pour toi, je ne ressens rien. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi. Tu n'as ni l'odeur d'un vainqueur, ni l'odeur d'un perdant. Alors, j'aimerais que tu me montres...

Elle stoppa le ballon.

-...la puissance de la « Génération des Miracles ».

-Cela tombe bien. J'espérais aussi pouvoir jouer contre toi.

Elle vit Kuroko retirer sa veste.

-En un contre un, termina-t-il.

-Tu es sûr ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Le regard que lui donnait Kuroko répondait clairement à sa question.

-Jouons dans ce cas, dit-elle impatiente. Je ne me retiendrais pas, rajouta-t-elle.

-Moi non plus, acquiesça le bleu.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. Si vous avez des choses à redire par rapport à quoi que ce soit, mettez le en message.

A bientôt.


	2. Je serais l'ombre à ta lumière

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voici le chapitre deux de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Aussi Merci à **ReimaChan** et **krisyeol77** pour leur commentaire !

Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **.Je serais l'ombre à ta lumière.**

* * *

Kagami ne savait plus quoi penser. Qui était-il vraiment ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi faible ? Elle l'aurait ressentit alors pourquoi ?

Kuroko était pitoyable en tir autant qu'en dribble. Il n'avait pas encore réussit à marquer un seul point alors que Kagami était déjà loin devant.

-Tu ne te moquerais pas un peu de moi là ? Lui demanda-t-elle, énervée. Est-ce-que tu m'écoutes ? A quel point est-ce-que tu surestimes tes compétences pour espérer me battre ?

Kuroko ne disait rien, ne faisant que la fixer.

-Tu dois être fou pour m'avoir défié !

-Pas du tout, répondit-il nonchalamment. Tu es bien sûr plus forte que moi. Je le savais depuis le début.

Kagami sentit sa mâchoire craquée. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit par le col, le tirant vers elle. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans cette situation, elle aurait rigolée en voyant qu'elle faisait la même taille que le bleu.

-Tu veux te battre ? Qu'est-ce-que tu cherches à faire ?

-Je voulais juste voir à quel point tu étais forte, avoua-t-il en gardant son sang froid, pas comme celle en face de lui.

-Comment ça ? Je te comprends pas.

Elle lâcha la prise qu'elle avait sur son col alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses longs cheveux. Voulait-il la faire tourner en bourrique ? Était-ce son intention depuis le départ ?

La rouge soupira un bon coup et marcha vers la sortie du terrain. Elle en avait assez de lui pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de rentrer chez elle et de dormir. Elle était fatiguée. De lui et de sa journée. Très fatiguée...

-Kagami-san...

-Ça suffit. Les faibles ne m'intéressent pas. Je m'en vais.

Elle boucla son sac et le posa sur son épaule, tout en fermant la veste qu'elle venait de mettre sur son dos. Elle quitta le terrain de basket, se dirigeant vers la sortie du parc. Mais avant de partir, elle rajouta quelque chose pour le bleu.

-Laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose.

Kuroko se tourna vers elle, tenant toujours le ballon qu'ils avaient utilisés en main.

-Tu devrais abandonner le Basket. Peu importe que tu t'acharnes ou pas, la seule chose qui compte c'est le talent. Et toi tu n'en as pas.

-Je ne l'accepte pas, contra le bleu.

La rouge s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda. Kuroko s'avança vers le banc présent sur le terrain tout en disant :

-Plus que tout, j'aime le basket. Et je ne partage pas ton opinion.

-Je m'en fiche de savoir si tu es d'accord avec moi ou pas. Je m'en vais.

L'américaine s'en alla laissant Kuroko seul sur le terrain. Ce dernier fixait la personne qui partait au loin, devant lui. Il murmura une phrase que seule la nuit entendit.

-Que je sois faible ou pas, ça ne change rien puisque je suis une ombre... Je ne suis pas comme toi, Kagami-san...

* * *

-Un match ? Quoi ? Dit un des premières années.

-Nous allons joués contre les sempais ? Déjà ?

Kagami sourit, elle l'avait attendue ce match.

-Les sempais sont arrivés en finale, dès la première année, apprit un des premières années à Kagami et aux autres.

La rouge était étonnée d'apprendre ça. Elle allait enfin jouer contre des joueurs décents et plutôt forts. C'était mieux d'avoir des adversaires plus forts que soi-même que le contraire. Elle aimait les défis !

Riko siffla dans son sifflet, signalant le début du match. Kagami se mit à l'entre deux, voyant que personne ne se désignait dans son équipe. Quand la balle fut lancée, elle l'attrapa en première. Même si elle était contre un grand adversaire, il lui suffisait juste de sauter plus haut que lui.

L'américaine avait envie de montrer à ses sempais et adversaires qu'ils ne se battaient pas contre n'importe qui. C'est pourquoi lorsque qu'elle reçue la balle, elle s'avança vers le panier et fit un dunk. Un puissant dunk comme elle aimait les faire. Bien qu'il n'était pas semblable à celui des garçons, son dunk n'avait rien à leur envier.

-Génial...

-Ce Dunk était incroyable...

Elle pouvait entendre les commentaires d'où elle se tenait, c'est-à-dire, accrochée à l'anneau qu'elle finit par lâcher.

Riko la regarda stupéfaite comme tout les deuxièmes années. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle puisse faire un dunk pareil même si c'était une fille, ce qu'elle venait de faire était impressionnant.

-Quelle force, pensa Riko en tenant son sifflet près d'elle.

-C'est incroyable, dit Hyuga en essuyant la sueur qui se formait déjà sur son front. Elle est prête à se battre.

Quand Kagami lâcha l'anneau, elle se dirigea vers Mitobe qu'elle avait fait tomber au sol. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

-Je m'excuse Mitobe-sempai.

Il lui sourit en réponse. Le match continua avec une série de dunks, tous mit par Kagami. On pouvait même dire que c'était elle qui marquait tout les points.

Malgré tout, faire cela l'épuisait et Kagami passa sa main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui y coulait.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle vit Kuroko se faire voler le ballon qu'il tenait. Qu'est-ce-qu'il l'énervait d'être aussi faible. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sur son amour du basket, il ne pouvait pas jouer convenablement avec ses faibles capacités. Ceux qui ne faisaient que parler l'énervait grandement. Elle courut derrière Mitobe qui allait mettre un panier et le bloqua en poussant le ballon hors de sa main.

-Comment peut-elle sauter aussi haut ? Se demanda Fukuda, un des premières années sur le terrain.

-Rien ne peut arrêter Kagami ! S'écria Kawahara, première année.

Les secondes se regardèrent entre eux et sourirent.

-C'est l'heure de les remettre à leur place, dit le capitaine en regardant ses coéquipiers qui hochèrent de la tête.

Lors du deuxième quart de temps, Kagami était marquée par trois de ses sempais. Elle avait du mal à passer si ce n'était pour dire qu'elle n'y arrivait pas du tout. Et pour les passes, la rouge était marquée par deux personnes de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse recevoir la balle.

Les sempais menaient désormais de 16 points alors qu'avant c'était les premières qui menaient.

-Ils sont bons, lâcha Fukuda en soufflant.

-Je ne pense pas que nous puissions gagner, on a aucunes chances, dit Kawahara.

-J'en ai assez, je suis trop fatigué, déclara Furihata.

Kagami se retourna furieusement vers lui et l'empoigna par son dossard pour le rapprocher de son visage.

-Comment ça t'en as assez ? Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

Alors qu'elle s'énervait, elle ne vit pas Kuroko se mettre derrière elle et plier son genou avec le sien, lui faisant lâcher Furihata.

-Calme-toi s'il te plaît, Kagami-san.

-Kuroko..., dit-elle lentement, une aura noire se formant autour d'elle.

Les secondes années se retournèrent vers eux en entendant le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Ils virent la rouge essayait d'attraper Kuroko, une aura meurtrière autour d'elle.

-On dirait bien qu'ils se battent, fit Koganei un peu inquiet.

Izuki qui était à côté de lui ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Kuroko. Koganei se retourna vers lui ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-Kuroko était sur le terrain ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le garçon-chat. Je viens de le remarquer.

-Même moi je l'ai oublié alors que je suis l'arbitre, pensa Riko en regardant le bleu.

Puis, elle réalisa qu'il était vraiment sur le terrain. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps il était là, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué depuis le commencement du match.

-Il y a quelque chose de pas normal, murmura-t-elle ressentant comme si elle oubliait quelque chose.

Le match reprit avec les sempais toujours en avance. Kagami était toujours marqué par deux joueurs. Cette dernière regardait la balle être lancer par Fukuda puis la vue être renvoyer à l'autre bout du terrain dans les mains de Furihata. Elle était perplexe. Comment avait-elle pu passer du milieu du terrain jusqu'à là-bas en un instant ? Elle n'y comprenait rien tout comme le reste des joueurs.

Riko avait un étrange sentiment comme si quelque chose d'incroyable venait de se passer sans qu'elle ne le voit. Elle croisa les yeux de Kuroko qui se remettait en place.

-Est-ce-lui qui...

Le jeu continua avec la présence de ces passes magiques. Kagami ne savait pas quoi en penser mais elle était plutôt satisfaite de voir leurs points remontés à grande vitesse.

Riko comprit alors. Kuroko utilisait son manque de présence pour passer la balle, n'étant pas très bon pour la garder. Après tout, il l'avait montré durant toute la première moitié du match.

-Est-ce-qu'il diminuerait encore plus sa présence déjà faible ? Pensa-t-elle en le regardant.

Misdirection ( Mauvaise direction ). Une technique demandant de la dextérité. Il détournait l'attention de ses adversaires de lui. Kuroko n'utilisait pas son manque de présence, il attirait ailleurs l'attention de ses adversaires.

Riko savait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas mentit quand à son appartenance à la « Génération des Miracles ». Il était le titulaire invisible de Teiko qui excellait en passes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il existait vraiment et qu'il était là, dans le club de basket de Seirin.

 _C'était le sixième membre fantôme de la « Génération des Miracles », Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kagami regarda Kuroko faire. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'il puisse cacher de telles capacités sous son apparence faible. Et elle qui croyait qu'il n'avait pas de talent. _Il a bien caché son jeu celui-là_ , pensa-t-elle intérieurement. Quand elle reçue le ballon en main, elle leva la tête vers Kuroko qui la regardait fixement. Elle fonça vers le panier et tira. Ils étaient désormais mené que d'un seul point. Ils avaient une chance de gagner ce match.

Dans les dernières secondes, Fukuda intercepta une passe que Kuroko attrapa. Ce dernier courut jusqu'au panier suivit de loin par deux des sempais. Il lança la balle qui se cogna contre l'anneau. Tout les premières années le regardèrent atterrés. Comment s'était-il raté, pour le dernier point ? Heureusement pour eux, Kagami était juste sur les talons du bleu. Elle prit le ballon qui allait tomber au sol et fit un dunk.

-C'est pour cette raison que je n'aime pas les faibles, dit-elle à Kuroko qui lui souriait. Mais c'était quand même bien tenté, Kuroko.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire.

 _Imperceptible, un lien venait de lier les deux joueurs ..._

* * *

C'était la fin de la journée, Kagami s'était dirigée au Maji Burger pour récupérer l'énergie qu'elle avait utilisée durant le match d'entraînement avec les sempais. Elle commanda des hamburgers et se dirigea vers une table libre. Beaucoup de personnes la regardaient bizarrement. Qui ne le ferai pas, elle avait achetée pas moins de 20 hamburgers.

La rouge décida de s'asseoir à une table installée à côté de la vitre du Maji Burger. Elle déballa son premier hamburger et le mangea rapidement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit quelqu'un assis en face d'elle. Quand elle reconnut Kuroko, elle s'étouffa avec sa nourriture.

-Kuroko ?!

-Bonsoir, dit-il en buvant sa boisson.

-D'où ... D'où est-ce-que tu sors ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant, dépassée. Et qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

Comment faisait-il pour être aussi invisible ? Elle ne s'y ferait sans doute jamais.

-J'étais assis ici en premier, Kagami-san. J'aime leur milk shakes à la vanille.

-Va t'asseoir ailleurs. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on croit que toi et moi sommes amis... ou même ensemble, rajouta-t-elle en tournant sa tête sur le côté, les joues rouges.

-Je refuse.

A cette réponse, elle en oublia vite son embarras.

-Je traîne souvent ici, dit le bleu en prenant un coup de son milk shake.

Elle soupira et le regarda boire, posant sa tête sur sa main avec son coude reposant contre la table. Elle baissa les yeux sur celle-ci et vit qu'il n'avait prit qu'une simple boisson. Regardant son plateau et souriant, Kagami lança à Kuroko un des hamburgers qu'elle venait de s'acheter.

-Je n'apprécie pas les gens faibles au basket. Mais, tu en as bien mérité un avec ce que tu as montré cet après-midi, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Merci, la remercia le joueur fantôme en mangeant un bout de son « cadeau » .

* * *

En sortant du Maji Burger, Kagami invita Kuroko à marcher un peu avec elle dans la ville. Elle ne savait pas trop jusqu'où elle allait aller. Peut-être s'arrêtera-t-elle à un terrain de basket pour dribbler un peu.

-Dis-moi Kuroko, commença-t-elle.

Le bleu se tourna vers elle, à l'écoute.

-A quel point la « Génération des Miracles » est-elle forte ? Penses-tu que je pourrais les affronter ?

-Je pense que tu perdrais immédiatement, déclara-t-il du tac au tac.

Une veine apparut sur le front de la rouge.

-Tu étais obligé de me le dire ainsi ?

-Les cinq prodiges sont chacun partis jouer dans des écoles différentes. L'une de ces écoles se hissera à la première place, dit-il, ignorant le commentaire de Kagami.

La rouge répéta dans sa tête ce que venait de lui dire le garçon avant de rire, ne pouvant se retenir. Il venait de lui apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant, de très intéressant.

-C'est génial, sourit-elle.

Kuroko se retourna vers elle, surpris de sa soudaine hilarité.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dis, c'est le genre de chose qui me motive. C'est décidé, je les écraserai et deviendrai la meilleure joueuse du Japon.

A ses mots, elle leva son poing en l'air et regarda le ciel, sans nuages.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, répliqua Kuroko toujours avec son milk shake vanille en main.

Une seconde veine apparut sur son front alors qu'elle abaissait son visage dans sa direction. Si ça continuais comme ça, Kuroko se retrouverait bientôt un bras en moins.

-Si tu avais un talent caché, je n'aurais rien dis, mais avec ce que j'ai vu, tu ne leur arrives pas à la cheville.

Ils traversèrent la rue. C'est alors que Kuroko s'arrêta en face de la rouge dés qu'ils arrivèrent sur le trottoir.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu..., commença-t-elle

-Tu ne peux pas le faire seule. J'ai moi aussi décidé.

Kagami s'arrêta et attendit la suite de sa phrase.

-Je suis une ombre. Mais plus la lumière est forte, plus l'ombre est sombre et plus la lumière est lumineuse.

Il leva ses yeux pour les encrer dans ceux de Kagami.

-Je serais l'ombre à ta lumière et je ferais de toi la meilleure joueuse du Japon.

Le visage de Kagami prit un air surpris. Il serait son ombre... Elle sourit.

-Si tu le dis. Fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

La rouge vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du bleu. S'il ne lui avait pas dit être une ombre, elle l'aurait bien prit pour une lumière éblouissante...

 _Kagami Taïga devint officiellement, à cet instant, la lumière de Kuroko Tetsuya._

* * *

Le deuxième chapitre est terminé, si vous avez quelque chose à dire sur ce chapitre mettez le en commentaire !

A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre :)


	3. Nous serons les numéros 1 du Japon

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le troisième chapitre du " _Tigre de Seirin_ "

Je tiens à remercier **ReimaChan** , **krisyeol77** , **hecate600** et **eiko** pour leur commentaire.

 _Kuroko no Basket_ ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Nous serons les numéro 1 du Japon.**

* * *

Le bruit d'un ballon de basket frappant le sol résonna dans un parc vide. Kagami n'avait pas réussit à dormir de la nuit repensant à ce que lui avait dit Kuroko. C'était pourquoi, elle était sortie dès l'aube avec un ballon et s'était dirigée vers le terrain de basket le plus proche de chez elle.

Même s'il faisait un peu froid, elle ne portait qu'un débardeur noir avec un short blanc et des basket de la même couleur. Elle commença par s'échauffer en courant autour du terrain. Après cela, elle fit des série de tirs au panier avant de faire des dribbles. La sensation du ballon sur sa main, le bruit du ballon entrant en contact avec le sol et passant dans les filets du panier. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle aimait ça!

Elle repensa alors à sa discussion avec sa nouvelle ombre.

 _/-A quel point la « Génération des Miracles » est-elle forte ? Penses-tu que je pourrais les affronter ?_

 _-Je pense que tu perdrais immédiatement./_

 _/-Les cinq prodigues sont chacun partis dans une école différente. L'une de ces écoles se hissera au sommet./_

/- _C'est décidé, je les écraserai et deviendrai la meilleure joueuse du Japon./_

 _/-J'ai moi aussi décidé. Je serais l'ombre à ta lumière./_

 _/-...et je ferais de toi la meilleure joueuse du Japon./_

Kagami laissa un petit rire passer ses lèvres alors qu'elle dribblait vers le panier. Elle était excitée. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour les affronter. Même si ce n'était pas en match officiel, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste jouer contre eux.

Le ballon qu'elle jeta entra dans le panier sans toucher l'anneau.

* * *

Arrivée au lycée, elle avait directement cherchée son capitaine.

-Un match ? Tu ne peux pas encore jouer, lui dit-il le regard blasé.

Il bailla alors qu'elle se refaisait la scène dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas encore jouer ? Était-elle trop faible pour eux ?

-Tu es encore à l'essai, Kagami.

-Le match d'entraînement n'était pas le test pour savoir si oui ou non on était un titulaire ? Lui demanda la rouge ne comprenant pas.

Elle continua à poser des questions tout plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Hyuga semblait fatigué de cela c'est pourquoi il lui dit d'aller voir la coach, Riko.

-D'accord, j'y vais de suite.

Le garçons à lunettes ne vit qu'une traînée de poussières en regardant Kagami partir. Quand elle arriva dans la classe de son sempai, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et tapa dessus, l'appelant. En retour, elle ne sentit qu'un liquide sur son visage, dégoulinant jusqu'au sol. Elle sauta cette situation en s'essuyant le visage et demanda à Riko si elle pouvait avoir un formulaire pour devenir titulaire dans l'équipe.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous avez aujourd'hui ? Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ? Dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche de laquelle était sortit tout le lait présent sur l'uniforme de la joueuse.

-Vous ?

-Kuroko est aussi venu me demander pour être titulaire dans l'équipe, lui apprit Riko.

-Kuroko aussi...

-Pourquoi voulez-vous aller aussi rapidement, sales gamins. Vous êtes trop impatients.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Une veine se forma sur le front de Kagami. Qu'avaient-ils tous à l'énerver ?

-C'est vrai que vous avez tout les deux les capacités et on a de la place sur le banc. On serait ravis de t'avoir, lui sourit Riko en lui tendant une feuille.

Son coach l'avait complètement ignorée, mais la rouge sourit en sachant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir jouer dans des match. Elle n'avait qu'à remplir la feuille, non ? Elle se dirigea vers la sortie le sourire aux lèvres, mais Riko la stoppa.

-Oh, juste une dernière chose. Tu ne pourras la rendre que lundi à 8h40 sur le toit, d'accord ?

Kagami hocha de la tête ne comprenant pas trop la raison pour laquelle Riko lui souriait aussi bizarrement. Elle marcha dans les couloirs en se retenant de sautiller. Une image sur le panneau d'affichage retint tout de même son attention.

« Basketball.

Les nouveaux !

Le tournoi de Kanto commence ! »

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait apprit des premières années en voyant la photo de ses sempais sur la feuille de journal accroché sur le tableau.

-Ils disaient vrai.

-Oui, ils sont forts, répondit une voix à côté d'elle.

La rouge sursauta en l'entendant. Son cri retentit dans tout le couloir en résonnant.

-Tu ne peux pas apparaître normalement comme tout le monde ? S'écria-t-elle contre le bleu. Arrête de sortir de nul part !

Kuroko lui fit signe de se taire en désignant du bout du doigt la bibliothèque se trouvant à côté d'eux. Kagami empoigna son col, elle avait l'habitude maintenant, en le fusillant du regard.

-Tu fais exprès de te moquer de moi, c'est ça ?

-Tu te trompes.

Elle le relâcha et souffla un bon coup. Elle savait désormais qu'elle l'aurait tueée avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

-Ça fait mal, lui dit Kuroko en remettant son col correctement.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça peut me faire ?

Kagami pensa soudainement à quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce-que Kuroko, étant le sixième joueur fantôme de la « Génération des Miracles », n'était pas allé dans une école forte comme les autres ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait comme eux ?

-Dis Kuroko..., débuta-t-elle avant de remarquer qu'elle était toute seule dans le couloir.

Elle se craqua les mains,prête à massacrer quelqu'un. Si jamais elle le retrouvait ça allait barder pour lui.

* * *

Quand Kagami arriva le lundi matin sur le toit comme Riko le lui avait demandé, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été appelé. Furihata, Fukuda, Kawahara et Kuroko étaient présents.

-Je vous attendais, leur dit Riko, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en position de méchant comme si cela était un duel.

Kagami sentit ses nerfs à bout. Comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans un club pareil ?

-Aida-sempai, tu pourrais te dépêcher, l'assemblée du matin commence dans cinq minutes, lui rappela Kagami en montrant tout les étudiants sur le terrain.

La rouge sortit de sa poche arrière son formulaire.

-Dépêche-toi de les prendre qu'on en finisse !

-Je dois d'abord vous dire quelque chose, les arrêta-t-elle. J'ai fais une promesse au capitaine l'an dernier en devenant coach. J'ai promis de pousser l'équipe jusqu'au niveau national. Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, il y a d'autres clubs qui vous conviendront mieux.

Alors que Kagami s'apprêtait à parler, Riko la coupa.

-Kagami-san, je sais que tu es forte. Mais, je veux juste savoir si tu as quelque chose de plus important que ça. Peu importe que tu t'entraînes énormément, réussir un jour ou peut-être ne suffit pas ! Je veux que vous ayez des objectifs plus ambitieux et la volonté de tous les accomplir. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de dire votre nom et votre classe ainsi que d'énoncez vos objectifs, ici et maintenant, à tout les étudiants de cette école.

Kagami la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Si vous ne pouvez pas le faire, vous devrez déclarer votre amour à la personne que vous aimez... totalement nu.

Trois cris d'incompréhension ont étés entendus, alors que Kagami et Kuroko restaient calmes.

-Tous les secondes années l'ont fait l'an dernier. Comme je l'ai dis, je cherche quelque chose de concret et de suffisamment ambitieux. Vous devez faire mieux que « donner le meilleur de soi-même ».

-Et bien c'est facile, répliqua la rouge en souriant. Cela ne ressemble même pas à un test, c'est un jeu d'enfants.

Elle s'avança vers le bord du toit et sauta sur la rambarde. Elle entendit les étudiants commencés à murmurer en la regardant faire. Elle prit son souffle et cria du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait :

-Classe 1-B, Kagami Taïga. Je vaincrai la « Génération des Miracles » et deviendrai la meilleure joueuse du Japon !

En disant cela, elle leva sa main en l'air et fit le chiffre 1. Quand elle redescendit de la barrière, elle jeta un regard à Riko qui lui en revoie un plutôt satisfait.

-Au suivant, entendit-elle dans son dos.

L'américaine les vit tous passer un par un jusqu'à ce que ce soit au tour de Kuroko. Elle le vit demander la permission d'utiliser un mégaphone.

-En plus d'avoir une faible présence, sa voix ne porte pas loin, rigola doucement la rouge. Et où a-t-il été trouvé ce mégaphone ?

Il ne cessera peut-être jamais de l'étonner. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse entendre les ambitions de Kuroko, un professeur débarqua sur le toit en les engueulant. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les six assis par terre, recevant le châtiment du professeur. L'entendant baratiner sur leur comportement pendant deux heures.

-Qu'est-ce-que je fais là, moi ? Soupira-t-elle intérieurement, blasée.

La plainte de Kagami fut entendue par ses sempais qui eurent une pensée pour la jeune fille.

« _Courage! »_

* * *

La fin de la journée se termina exactement comme la précédente. Aller manger des hamburgers au Maji Burger. Kagami se rassit à la même place que le jour d'avant et commença à s'empiffrer de ses achats. Elle repensait encore à ce qu'elle avait du endurer pendant deux longues heures.

-Il s'énerve beaucoup pour quelques cris, murmura-t-elle la bouche pleine.

-Je n'ai pas pu finir et j'ai aussi été grondé, lui dit une voix.

Un bout de son hamburger passa mal dans sa gorge et failli l'étouffer. C'était la deuxième fois. Elle leva son regard pour croiser celui de Kuroko.

-Encore toi ! Je devrais peut-être changer d'endroit...

-Nous n'avons plus le droit d'aller sur le toit, continua le bleu semblant ignorer le commentaire de Kagami. Et si je ne pouvais pas rejoindre l'équipe à cause de cela ?

Kagami ricana à sa phrase. Elle savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Riko savait de quoi était capable Kuroko tout comme le reste de l'équipe, elle le laisserait rejoindre le club, elle le savait.

-Kuroko, ça n'arrivera pas. Fais-moi confiance !

-On verra...

-Oh, j'avais une question à te poser.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partis dans une grande école comme les cinq autres ? Tu étais assez bon pour avoir le titre de sixième membre fantôme, alors pourquoi ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua.

-As-tu une raison pour laquelle tu joues au basket ici ?

-...L'équipe de basket de mon collège avait une devise, « Gagner est tout ce qui compte ». Au lieu de travailler en équipe, nous comptions sur les capacités individuelles de chaque membres de la « Génération des Miracles » pour gagner. Personne ne pouvez nous battre, cependant nous n'étions pas une vraie équipe. Les cinq étaient d'accord, mais j'avais la sensation que quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose de très important.

Kagami vit le regard de son ombre se voiler alors qu'il racontait son passé.

-Est-ce-que tu comptes les battre à ta manière ? Lui demanda la rouge plongée dans l'histoire.

-C'est ce que je pensais mais... Les mots du coach me l'ont fait comprendre... ainsi que les tiens, Kagami-san. Ma principale raison de jouer est d'essayer de faire de toi et de l'équipe les meilleurs du Japon.

Kagami ferma ses yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise cela.

-Nous n'essayerons pas, dit-elle.

La rouge se leva, recevant un regard surpris de Kuroko. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui tendit sa main.

-Nous serons les meilleurs, Kuroko. L'équipe, toi et moi deviendrons les meilleurs, ensemble.

Kuroko prit sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit. Kagami serra la main du bleu plus fort en pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Oui, ils deviendraient les meilleurs. Elle en était assurée.

 _Ils seront les numéro 1 du Japon !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant à l'école, Kagami remarqua que les étudiants semblaient plus agités que d'habitude. Ses camarades de classe avaient tous le visage collé aux vitres de la classe. Elle s'avança pour regarder d'où venait cette agitation.

« Nous serons les meilleurs du Japon »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la rouge en comprenant qui avait bien pu écrire cette phrase sur le terrain de l'école. Elle jeta un regard à Kuroko et remarqua que sa manche avait une étrange couleur blanche.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 3 est terminé. J'essayerais d'écrire de plus longs chapitres car j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont assez courts.

Si vous des choses à dire, vous pouvez l'écrire en commentaire ^^ ( comme, par exemple, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes car on m'a déjà fait remarquer la présence de faute de conjugaison. Merci à **eiko** pour ça )

A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !


	4. Kise Ryouta

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici le quatrième chapitre. Il est plus court que les précédents mais comme je vous l'ai dis, je vais essayer de les faire plus long. Promis ! ^^

Je ne possède pas _Kuroko no Basket_.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Kise Ryouta.**

* * *

L'entraînement du lendemain commença fort. Ils débutèrent par un match, premières années contre deuxièmes. Kagami reçue le ballon. Elle se retrouva contre Izuki cette fois-là.

-Je vais te passer, Izuki-sempai.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire, contra-t-il en souriant.

Elle dribbla en courant dans une direction avant de se stopper, tourner sur soi-même, ne laissant pas le temps à Izuki de la bloquer, passer sa défense et tirer le ballon qui rentra dans le panier.

-Impressionnant Kagami, lui dit Izuki en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle le remercia et partit rechercher le ballon. Elle ne vit cependant pas qu'à l'instant où elle avait fait son enchaînement avec la balle, quelqu'un la regardait attentivement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle est incroyable, dit Koganei. Un changement de direction à une telle vitesse ! C'est vraiment pas une joueuse ordinaire.

-Elle pourrait battre la « Génération des Miracles », rajouta Tsuchida.

-Elle pourrait même les battre avec ça, déclara Furihata.

-Ce n'est pas un mouvement que tout le monde peut faire, sourit Kawahara.

-Elle est peut-être déjà meilleure qu'eux.

Kuroko les écouta parler et repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Kagami.

 _/...mais avec ce que j'ai vu, tu ne leur arrives pas à la cheville./_

-C'est ce que je lui ai dis, mais...

Il leva la tête pour voir Kagami revenir avec la balle, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était capable de faire ça...

-Bien, rassemblement tout le monde ! Riko siffla dans son sifflet. Comme Tsuchida vous l'a dit, j'ai réussi à avoir un match d'entraînement.

-Avec quelle école ? Demanda Izuki.

-Le lycée Kaijo, sourit-elle.

-Le lycée Kaijo!? S'étonna Hyuga.

-Oui, cil y a de très bons joueurs, donc nous mettrons pleins de premières années sur le terrain.

Kagami écoutait attentivement ce que la coach disait. Elle ne connaissait pas les bonnes écoles du coin donc, c'était un bon moyen pour se repérer.

-Ils sont bien meilleurs que nous, fit remarquer Koganei.

-Ils sont aussi forts que ça ? Demanda Furihata.

-Ils ont un niveau national, les informa le capitaine. Ils sont chaque année à l'Inter lycée.

 _Pas mal_ , pensa Kagami en posant sa main sur sa hanche et en repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, la gênant un peu. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres rien qu'à la pensée de cette école forte.

-Et cette année, continua Riko, ils ont mis la main sur Kise Ryouta de la « Génération des Miracles ».

-Quoi ?

Les premières années s'étaient écriés, surpris. Kagami, elle, avait sentie ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand. Elle ne pensait pas en affronter un si vite mais ce n'était pas pour la déplaire. Quelle chanceuse elle était. Pouvoir affronter un gars de la "Génération des Miracles " aussi rapidement était ce qu'elle avait souhaitée !

-Apparemment, Kise travaille comme top modèle, déclara Hyuga.

-Vraiment ? Incroyable.

-Beau et bon au basket ? C'est dur, souffla Koganei démoralisé.

Soudain, du bruit se fit entendre dans le fond du gymnase. Quand l'équipe pivota dans cette direction, ils virent un rassemblement de filles chahutant entre elles.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Dit Riko en les regardant. Que font toutes ces filles dans le gymnase ? On avait prévu quelques chose ?

-Euh, je ne voulais pas provoquer tout cela, s'excusa une voix. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-C'est... , commença Hyuga en reconnaissant le garçon aux cheveux blonds autour duquel se trouvait un troupeau de filles.

 _Kise Ryouta, que vient-il faire ici ?_ Se demanda intérieurement Riko en le voyant. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un joueur de la « Génération des Miracles » se trouvait dans votre gymnase.

Kagami regardait le blond signé ce qui semblait être des autographes aux filles présentes autour de lui. _Qui était-il et que venait-il faire ici ?_ C'était les deux questions qu'elle se posait. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir de lui qu'il était dangereux. Ça lui donnait des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Elle entendit la voix de Kuroko s'élevé dans la salle alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre qui pouvait bien être le garçon.

-Cela fait longtemps.

-Oui, longtemps, répondit le blond en faisant un signe de main dans sa direction.

Kagami était surprise. Alors comme ça Kuroko le connaissait ?

-Kise Ryouta, murmura Hyuga.

Kagami sursauta en entendant ce nom. Il faisait partit de la « Génération des Miracles », non ? Elle savait qu'elle allait en rencontrer un rapidement mais là c'était plus que rapide...

* * *

Après que Kise ait finit de signer ses autographes, il s'était rapproché de Kuroko et l'avait appelé « Kurokocchi » ce que Kagami ne comprenait pas. C'était quoi ce surnom, franchement ?! Le blond avait commencé à parler à Kuroko. Kagami n'écoutait rien de la conversation se concentrant plus sur Kise. Il était de la « Génération des Miracles » et elle voulait faire un match contre lui, là, maintenant. Elle ne pouvait attendre le match d'entraînement, le lendemain. C'était pourquoi, sans que personne ne le remarque, elle était partie chercher un ballon. Elle vit justement la balle qu'elle avait utilisée durant la pratique, un peu plus tôt, dans le coin de la salle.

L'attrapant au sol, elle se dirigea vers Kise avec. A une distance qu'elle trouva respectable, elle tendit le bras vers l'arrière, celui sur lequel reposait le ballon, et le lança vers le blond. Elle savait qu'il allait le rattraper, il ne le laisserait sûrement pas toucher son visage alors qu'elle l'avait visée.

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Cria-t-il ne s'y attendant pas en rattrapant tout de même le ballon orange.

Riko et Hyuga se tournèrent vers Kagami et la grondèrent pour son acte. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas contents de son comportement, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voulait l'affronter.

-Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre conversation bien que passionnante, mais je ne peux plus attendre, dit-elle en regardant Kise qui avait les sourcils froncés. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es déplacé jusqu'ici juste pour saluer Kuroko ? Pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas un peu avec moi ? Lui proposa-t-elle en souriant narquoisement.

-Quoi, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt, répondit-il. Et puis contre une fille...

Son attitude énerva Kagami qui n'en laissa pourtant rien voir.

-Mais je peux juste faire...

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, posant une main sous son menton.

-Ok, faisons ça. Après tout, je dois te remercier pour ta jolie démonstration de tout à l'heure, dit-il en lui renvoyant la balle.

La rouge plissa son front à la remarque du garçon ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire pas là, mais partit quand même se mettre en position .Riko regardait sa joueuse en soupirant. Elle ne l'écoutait jamais. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit Kuroko lui parler.

-C'est mauvais, déclara le bleu.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'y a-t-il Kuroko ?

Riko regardait Kuroko, curieuse. Que voulait-il dire ?

* * *

Le un contre un commença. Kagami dribbla un peu avant de passer la balle à Kise. Elle se mit en place face à lui, attendant qu'il bouge. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Alors que Kise souriait presque, Kagami, elle, était concentré, si ce n'était pour dire à fond dans l'observation de son adversaire. Elle respirait lentement.

-Tu as un bon regard, lui murmura Kise. Rempli de détermination.

Kagami arqua un sourcil, étonnée de le voir lui parler, surtout pour lui dire ça.

-Mais cette détermination ne te servira à rien contre moi, lui dit-il en s'avançant.

Tout se passa très vite. En voyant les yeux de Kise aller vers la gauche, Kagami commença à se déplacer dans cette direction pour finalement voir Kise aller vers la droite. Elle le rattrapa mais le blond changea rapidement de direction laissant Kagami un peu en arrière. Alors qu'il sautait pour mettre un dunk, Kagami le rejoignit en l'air pour l'en empêcher sans y arriver cependant.

Cette dernière tomba au sol, repassant dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Il avait fait exactement la même chose qu'elle pendant la pratique de tout à l'heure sauf qu'il avait été plus fort et plus rapide, elle n'avait rien pu faire contre lui.

Riko, en voyant la scène, repensa au parole de Kuroko.

/ _Il apprend de ce qu'il voit. Dès qu'il voit quelque chose, il se l'approprie./_

 _-_ Ce n'est pas qu'une simple imitation en plus, pensa-t-elle en voyant Kagami tomber au sol, ne pouvant repousser la puissance du dunk de Kise.

-C'est la « Génération des Miracles », dit Kawahara encore stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de voir. Kuroko, ton ami est très fort.

-Je ne connais pas cette personne...Pour être honnête, je crois l'avoir sous-estimé jusqu'à présent, avoua-t-il les yeux fixés sur la personne qu'il croyait connaître. Cela ne fait que quelques mois que je les ai quitté, mais la « Génération des Miracles » s'est améliorée plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Son regard changea de Kise à Kagami. Il pouvait voir l'étonnement sur son visage qu'il ne voit cependant l'étonnement bien vite se faire remplacer par de la frustration. Elle semblait contrariée de ne rien avoir pu faire contre le blond. Et il comprenait un peu. C'était souvent ainsi que laissaient Kise et les autres leurs adversaires après un match contre eux. Pourtant, un éclat dans les yeux de Kagami lui fit dire qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire même après avoir vu ce dont le blond était capable.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Kise en se frottant la tête. Je ne peux pas partir sans rien faire après avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi décevant que ça.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as..., commença Kagami avant de s'arrêter en voyant que Kise se dirigeait vers Kuroko. Hey, tu m'écoutes ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Donnez-nous Kurokocchi, déclara-t-il en s'approchant de l'équipe.

L'équipe de Seirin fut prit au dépourvu. Il leur demandait de lui... donner Kuroko ?

-Rejoins-nous, continua-t-il en regardant le bleu. Jouons ensemble à nouveau. Je te respecte vraiment. Ton talent est gâché en restant avec eux. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

Kagami se dirigea vers lui s'apprêtant à l'arrêter mais Kuroko parla en premier.

-Je suis flatté de t'entendre dire ça mais je me dois de refuser ton offre, s'inclina-t-il.

-Kurokocchi, cela n'a aucun sens. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Gagner est tout ce qui compte, non ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé dans une meilleure école que Seirin ?

-Parce que depuis, j'ai changé d'opinion.

En entendant cette phrase, Kagami repensa à ce que lui avait dit Kuroko une fois, quand ils étaient au Maji Burger. Elle sourit en sachant très bien ce qu'il allait dire au blond.

-Et puis, j'ai fais une promesse à Kagami-san, dit-il en tournant momentanément son regard vers la rouge, derrière Kise.

Celle-ci leva la tête surprise avant de la baisser vers le sol, gênée qu'il donne un peu d'importance à leur promesse alors qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire. Kise lui jeta un regard.

-J'ai promis de vous battre, la « Génération des Miracles ».

-Ça ne te ressembles vraiment pas de plaisanter ainsi, murmura le blond regardant son ancien coéquipier sans comprendre ce qui avait pu le changer ainsi.

Le rire soudain de Kagami s'éleva dans la salle alors que tout le monde se retournait vers elle. En repensant subitement à ce que venait de lui montrer Kise, un rire était apparut. Elle était contente de voir que la « Génération des Miracles » n'était pas un groupe aussi faible que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Et elle ne revenait pas de penser qu'il y avait quatre autres personnes aussi fortes, si même plus, que Kise dans le groupe. Son sourire ne pouvait quitter ses lèvres.

Elle s'avança vers Kise et s'arrêta en face de lui.

-Kuroko ne ment pas en disant cela pourtant, j'aurais tellement aimée le dire à sa place, sourit-elle en levant son regard vers le blond.

-Kise-kun, je n'ai toujours pas le sens de l'humour. Je suis sérieux, déclara Kuroko.

-Je ne pense jamais t'avoir entendu dire une blague Kuroko, dit Kagami en s'approchant de lui et en posant une main sur ses cheveux, qu'elle ébouriffa.

-Voudrais-tu que j'en fasse une ? Demanda le bleu. Et, s'il te plaît, ne joues pas avec mes cheveux, tu risquerais de me les arracher.

Kise remarqua alors la présence d'un sourire sur le visage du bleu pendant que la rouge retirait sa main de sa tête, en s'excusant. Il avait l'air... heureux. Le blond ne savait pas encore quoi penser de cette fille mais ça promettait d'être amusant, sans oublier que Kuroko serait de la partie. Il avait hâte de faire ce match d'entraînement contre ces deux là.

 _Kise Ryouta était entré en scène._

* * *

Le chapitre 4 est terminé. Je posterais le chapitre 5 dans les jours à venir, l'ayant déjà commencé depuis un ou deux jours ^^

Si vous avez quelque chose à redire, commentez !

A bientôt !


	5. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le caser

Bonjour ou bonsoir, comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre bien plus long que les précédents. Plus de 3750 mots ! Dans ce chapitre, on aborde le match d'entraînement de Seirin avec Kaijou. J'ai essayé de décrire au mieux tout ce qu'il se passait en rajoutant certaines choses ici ou là. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

 _Kuroko no Basket_ ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de le caser.**

* * *

Arrivée devant le lycée privé Kaijo, Kagami ouvrit les yeux plus grand que la normale. Ce lycée était tout simplement immense. On voyait vraiment que c'était une école très sportive.

La rouge retint difficilement un bâillement, même si l'endroit l'étonnait, une autre chose la préoccupait. Son manque de sommeil. De grandes cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux.

-Kagami-san, ton regard n'est pas comme d'habitude, lui fit remarquer Kuroko.

Elle n'était même plus surprise du fait que le bleu se trouve à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne l'ait vue.

-Tais-toi Kuroko, dit-elle paresseusement.

Toute la nuit, elle avait pensée au match qu'elle allait jouer contre Kise. Elle était tellement excité qu'elle n'avait pas réussie à dormir . En fin de compte, elle s'était ramenée au lycée, le sommeil la suivant à la trace.

-J'étais juste un peu trop excitée, ça arrive à tout le monde, répliqua-t-elle croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine renfrognée.

-Oui, mais ça n'arrive qu'aux enfants quand ils sont trop contents de partir en voyage, compara Kuroko.

-Quoi ?!

Il osait la comparer à un enfant ! Une voix les interpellant la coupa dans sa réflexion sur comment tuer Kuroko sans que personne ne le remarque.

-Kise, dit-elle en voyant le blond courir vers eux.

-Je suis venu vous chercher vu que cet endroit est très grand. J'avais peur que vous vous perdiez, sourit-il.

Kagami se rapprocha de lui mais il passa à côté d'elle en l'ignorant. Il s'arrêta en face de Kuroko en lui disant à quel point il avait pleuré depuis qu'il avait décliné son invitation à rejoindre son école.

-Hey, Kise, indique nous le chemin, lui demanda-t-elle dans un grognement.

Il l'ignora encore. Et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Elle entendit Kuroko demander à Kise d'arrêter de plaisanter sur une chose qu'il lui avait dite qu'elle n'avait pas écoutée. Elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de vite rejoindre l'endroit où ils allaient joués le match.

-En faite, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur la personne qui a fait dire ces choses à Kurokocchi.

La rouge leva la tête pour voir Kise debout juste en face d'elle. Enfin il faisait attention à elle. Elle s'était sentie comme Kuroko durant un court instant. Ce dernier retint un éternuement, se demandant qui pouvait bien parler de lui.

-Malgré le fait que je fasse partie de la « Génération des Miracles », je ne peux pas ignorer un tel défi. Je ne suis pas assez mature pour ça. Désolé, mais je vais t'écraser sans me retenir, malgré le fait que tu sois une fille, finit-il en le chuchotant dans l'oreille de la rouge.

-Heureusement que tu ne te retiens pas, c'est tout ce que je souhaite, lui dit-elle sur le ton du défi. C'est intéressant, sourit-elle.

Kise leur montra finalement où se trouvait le gymnase qu'ils allaient utiliser. En entrant dans l'infrastructure, ils remarquèrent tous la même chose, ils allaient jouer sur une moitié de terrain. Ils s'avancèrent vers le terrain préparé pour leur match d'entraînement avec Kaijo.

-Vous voilà. Bienvenue , les salua un homme bien portant. Je suis le coach Takeuchi. Lequel d'entre vous est le coach ?

-C'est moi, s'avança Riko.

-Ah ?! Toi ? Tu n'es pas la manager ?

Kagami se sentit un peu désolé pour Riko, mais en même temps un frisson parcourut son dos. Riko ne devait pas être contente.

-Je suis Aida Riko, la coach. Merci pour le match d'aujourd'hui, s'inclina-t-elle poliment.

-Eh... Oui.

-Dites, euh... Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Dit-elle en montrant l'autre moitié de terrain où des joueurs paratiquaient.

Kagami savait que cela serait une raison qui énerverait tout le monde, elle y comprit.

-Comme vous le voyez, dit le coach de Kaijo. Nous nous somme juste un peu organisés pour le match.

-Organisés ? Répéta la coach.

-Ce match ne sera pas assez instructif pour qu'ils s'assoient pour regarder.

-Je vois, fit lentement Riko essayant de rester calme.

Kagami n'en tenait pas large non plus. Si elle n'avait pas un minimum de contrôle, elle l'aurait déjà frappée.

-Comme cela, les autres joueurs peuvent s'entraîner comme d'habitude pour ne pas perdre de temps. Mais nous allons quand même jouer avec nos titulaires.

-Limite, il nous dit cela comme si c'était une corvée pour lui de les faire jouer contre nous, pensa Kagami en serrant sa mâchoire.

-J'espère que nous n'aurons pas le triple de votre score, termina Takeuchi en partant.

La rouge voyait bien dans le regard de ses sempais ainsi que celui des premières années que les paroles du coach Takeuchi ne leur avait pas plu du tout, mais vraiment pas.

-Ils nous sous-estiment, dit-elle furax. Ils nous prennent pour une distraction pendant leur entraînement.

Kuroko sourit discrètement alors qu'il l'écoutait parler. Il savait qu'elle allait leur faire ravaler leurs dires. L'américaine entendit même le coach dire à Kise qu'il ne jouait pas, que ce ne serait plus un match s'il était sur le terrain.

-Vous l'entendez, siffla Hyuga levant la tête.

-Il m'énerve vraiment, répliqua Izuki.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à être énervé, Izuki-sempai, dit la rouge.

Elle vit Kise courir vers eux.

-Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. Je serai sur le banc, s'excusa-t-il.

Il dit sur un ton plus bas :

-Si vous arrivez à convaincre le coach, je suis sûr qu'il me fera entrer. Mais... si vous ne pouvez pas le forcer à me faire jouer, vous ne devriez même pas dire que vous allez battre la « Génération des Miracles ».

Il s'était retourné vers Kagami en lui souriant supérieurement. Le sang de la rouge ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Essayait-il de la provoquer ? Et bien d'accord, il avait réussit. Takeuchi appela Kise pour qu'il leur montre les vestiaires.

-C'est bon, échauffe-toi, s'il te plaît, Kise-kun, lui dit Kuroko. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre.

-Bien dit Kuroko, tu me voles les mots de la bouche, rigola la rouge en posant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu me serre trop fort les épaules, Kagami-san, la prévint-il en sentant sa poigne.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas sentie ma force, sourit-elle. Que j'ai hâte de jouer, murmura-t-elle en marchant vers les vestiaires.

* * *

-Commençons le match d'entraînement entre le lycée Seirin et le lycée Kaijo.

Les cinq joueurs de chaque équipes s'alignèrent face à face au milieu du terrain. Kagami sentit des regards braqués sur elle mais elle n'en fit rien. Qu'ils parlent, elle leur montrerait sa puissance. Elle reçue un clin d'œil d'un des garçons alignés en face d'elle. Elle ne fit comme si de rien n'était.

L'arbitre, lui, semblait mal à l'aise en regardant du côté de Seirin.

-Euh... Nous allons commencer. Seirin dépêchez-vous d'aligner vos cinq joueurs.

-Nous sommes cinq, dit Kuroko en levant la main.

Tout le monde dans la salle semblait surpris de sa soudaine apparition.

-Tu fais de l'effet à tout le monde, Kuroko, plaisanta Kagami le poussant un peu.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Kagami-san. Parfois ce manque de présence est désavantageux, dit-il impassible.

Kagami se mit à l'entre deux. Riko, elle, observa les différents adversaires. Ils avaient tous des statistiques aussi élevés que celles de Kagami. Ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Elle espérait que la combinaison Kagami-Kuroko marcherait vraiment. _Jusqu'où pourront-ils porter leur équipe ?_ C'est bien la question qu'elle se posait.

L'entre deux se fit serrer et Kagami perdit la balle à un doigt près. Alors que le capitaine de l'équipe de Kaijo semblait maîtriser, il se fit piquer la balle par Kuroko... qui se fit rattraper rapidement. Pas étonnant à la vitesse à laquelle il courait. Mais avant que Kasamatsu Yukio, le capitaine, ne puisse le bloquer, il passa la balle à Kagami qui l'attrapa et sauta vers le panier. Elle fit un dunk qui étonna tout le monde.

-Elle... Elle sait faire un dunk ? Dit Kasamatsu éberlué.

Il le fut encore plus quand Kagami retomba au sol en tenant l'anneau dans sa main. A côté de lui, son coéquipier divaguait.

-Telle une guerrière amazone. Puissante et déterminée, fit rêveusement Moriyama Yoshitaka, tireur de Kaijo, en observant la rouge alors que ses coéquipiers soupiraient de son comportement.

Tout dans la salle n'était plus que murmures à l'action de Kagami.

-Comment a-t-elle fait ?

-Elle a arrachée l'anneau...

-C'est impossible...

-Est-elle vraiment humaine ?

Kagami, elle aussi, regarda sa main stupéfaite. Elle l'avait... arrachée !? Elle ne se connaissait pas autant de force.

-C'est dangereux, les boulons sont rouillés, fit Izuki en examinant l'anneau dans la poigne de sa kohai.

-C'est quand même pas normal, répliqua Kasamatsu qui l'avait entendu.

-Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de le caser. C'était pas intentionnelle, s'excusa la rouge en regardant ses sempais et Kuroko. L'anneau est bien plus fragile que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

 _C'est toi qui à mit trop de force,_ pensèrent ses coéquipiers. De son côté, Kise regardait la rouge époustouflé. Il leur avait dit de le faire entrer sur le terrain d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais ainsi...

Kagami se dirigea vers le coach Takeuchi avec l'anneau toujours en main.

-Je m'excuse pour avoir caser votre anneau, s'inclina-t-elle en le lui tendant.

-Puisque nous ne pouvons plus jouer ainsi, pourrions-nous utiliser tout le terrain ? Demanda Kuroko.

Ils virent le coach de Kaijo essayant de contenir sa colère, mais il fit tout de même installer les bons paniers sur le grand terrain. Ils avaient réussis à l'énerver, semblait-il...

-C'est ce qu'on peut appeler convaincre, fit Kise en regardant l'anneau casé poser dans un coin du gymnase.

Kagami se retourna vers lui.

-C'est la première fois que je vois le coach comme ça, pouffa le blond.

-C'est tout ce qu'il mérite pour nous avoir sous-estimer, le contra Kagami en serrant du poing.

-Combien coûte un anneau de rechange ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Comment ça un anneau de rechange ? On va devoir le payer ? S'exclama Kagami.

-Oui, car c'est toi qui l'a cassé, Kagami-san, lui dit le bleu sous le visage effarée de l'américaine.

* * *

Le match reprit après la réorganisation du terrain bien que Kagami réfléchissait encore sur le moyen de payer l'anneau qu'elle avait détruit. La rouge vit Kise se mettre en tenue de jeu, il venait enfin.

-Désolé pour l'attente, dit-il en regardant ses adversaires.

-T'es enfin là, on a failli t'attendre, lui répliqua Kagami tout sourire.

-Il est bien trop énergique pour un modèle quand il y va, fit Hyuga en remontant ses lunettes.

-Et il ne fait pas semblant, les prévint Kuroko.

A ce moment, Riko pu enfin voir si Kise Ryouta était aussi fort qu'on le disait. Elle resta bouche-bée en voyant que ses statistiques étaient plus élevés que tout ce qu'elle avait vue jusqu'à présent sur le terrain. Des cris de filles se firent entendre dans la salle alors que Kise leur faisait signe de la main.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Kagami.

-Ah ça ? A chaque fois qu'il joue c'est comme ça, dit Kasamatsu en reculant en la voyant trop proche de lui. Et...

L'américaine vit le capitaine de l'équipe Kaijo foncer sur Kise en le frappant. Il lui criait de ne pas leur répondre sinon il le frappait plus fort. Une discussion eu lieu entre les deux sans que Kagami ne l'entende, étant trop loin.

-Est-ce-que tu comprends ce qu'il se passe, Kise ? Qui est cette numéro 10 ?

-Ah, elle, c'est Kagami Taïga, lui dit Kise.

-Kagami Taïga ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Ne t'intéresse pas à elle, il y a quelqu'un d'autre de bien plus intéressant. Le numéro 11, celui qui t'as volé la balle... C'est Kurokocchi, un de mes coéquipiers de Teiko. Il est génial ? Non ?

Kasamatsu fronça des sourcils.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi joyeux ?

Il redonna un coup à Kise pour le calmer un peu. Ça commençait à l'énerver de voir son kohai aussi joyeux tout le temps.

-En tout cas, ils nous ont bien salués, Seirin. On serait mal poli de ne pas leur répondre correctement, fit comprendre le capitaine à Kise.

Ce dernier sourit sachant très bien ce qu'il fallait faire. La match recommença avec une imitation du dunk de Kagami par Kise, bien que celui-ci n'arrache pas l'anneau.

-Il a dunké plus fort que moi, pensa-t-elle en voyant que l'anneau en fer tremblait encore du dunk de Kise.

C'était normal de voir un garçon dunké plus fort qu'elle mais ça lui faisait quelque chose quand même. Le blond s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

-Au basket, j'ai toujours répondu aux avances.

-Enfoiré...

Un des sourcils de Kagami trembla violemment. Rien que pour lui faire montrer qu'elle non plus ne s'arrêterait pas là, quand Kuroko lui passa la balle, elle refit un dunk.

-Sempais, Kuroko, donnons tout ce que l'on a, cria-t-elle en fixant Kise.

Le match continua sur un jeu ultra actif. Il n'y avait aucun moment de répit pour réfléchir ou même reprendre un peu d'énergie. La balle était toujours en mouvement entre deux joueurs. C'était comme si l'on passait le match en avance rapide. Ça bougeait dans tout les sens. Kaijo ne menait que d'un point Seirin. Le match n'avait pourtant commencé que depuis trois minutes.

-Ils s'affrontent sans se préoccuper de leur garde, pensa Riko en regardant le jeu qui lui semblait trop rapide à son goût.

Et elle n'avait pas tort. A un moment donner une des deux équipe flancherait.

-Alors, c'est ça un match contre la « Génération des Miracles ».

Les sempais de Seirin savaient bien que si Kuroko et Kagami n'étaient pas là, Kaijo aurait déjà gagné contre eux. C'était indéniable.

Kagami reçue la balle mais étant marquer par Kise, elle n'arrivait presque à rien faire, c'est pourquoi elle s'approcha du panier le plus possible avant de sauter en arrière et de lancer de ballon vers l'anneau.

-Elle va faire un fadeway à cette vitesse ?

Cependant, alors que Kagami croyait avoir réussit son panier, le ballon se fit arrêter par Kise qui avait sauté pour le stopper. Il courut vers le panier adversaire, Kagami sur ses talons et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il fit un fadeway aussi.

-Il me copie encore, remarqua-t-elle énervée. Et il continue de s'améliorer. Que c'est frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire...

Elle regarda le ballon tomber dans le panier sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Elle entendit alors un coup de sifflet.

-Seirin, time out.

Elle soupira, soulagée se reposer un peu. Elle s'avança vers le banc de son équipe et prit une serviette qu'elle passa sur son visage humide. Elle pouvait entendre le coach Takeuchi crier sur ses joueurs en leur demandant combien de points ils allaient encore leur laisser.

-Il cri trop fort, murmura-t-elle en jetant sa tête en arrière.

-Nous devons d'abord nous occuper de Kise-kun, leur dit Riko en leur montrant un plan du jeu en cours.

-Je n'en reviens pas que Kagami-san ne puisse pas le gérer alors qu'elle est la meilleure d'entre nous, dit Hyuga. Mais après tout, c'est un membre de la « Génération des Miracles », on devrait sans doute mettre un joueur de plus sur lui.

Kagami se retourna brusquement vers son capitaine ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, elle pouvait le gérer seule.

-Attendez un instant !

-Oui, il y a une solution, dit Kuroko. Ils ont une faiblesse.

-Une faiblesse ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire ..., commença Hyuga avant que Kuroko ne le coupe.

-Non, en réalité, je n'en suis pas totalement sûre que cela soit une faiblesse. A part ça, je suis désolé, mais j'arrive à ma limite.

-Ta limite ? Répéta Kagami.

-A cause de ce jeu très rythmé, je perds de mon efficacité.

Kagami en fut abasourdie. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses passes toute la durée du match ?

-Ils vont commencés à s'habituer à ma présence.

-Ku-ro-ko...

Tout l'équipe pâlit en voyant une aura noire se former derrière leur coach.

-Pourquoi nous avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi important seulement maintenant ?

Kagami essaya d'attraper Kuroko par le bras pour lui épargner de se faire frapper par Riko mais elle arriva trop tard. Elle l'avait déjà attrapée et l'étranglait méchamment.

-Aida-sempai, vous y allez un peu fort non ? Dit la rouge en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Ne m'arrête pas Kagami-san, sinon...

-Désolé Kuroko, murmura-t-elle en le voyant virer au mauve. Je ne peux pas te sauver de Aida-sempai.

La fin du time out retentit dans la salle alors que Riko désespéra de remarquer qu'elle avait utilisée tout le temps pour torturer Kuroko.

Avant d'aller sur le terrain Kagami demanda à son coach si elle pouvait rester comme elle l'était depuis le début du match, en marquage sur Kise, seule.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle, mais passez d'une défense joueur à joueur à une défense de zone, rajouta-t-elle pour toute l'équipe. Gardez une défense solide au centre pour arrêter rapidement Kise-kun. Kagami-san, on compte sur toi, c'est notre priorité.

L'américaine hocha de la tête. La brune se tourna ensuite vers Kuroko.

-Kuroko-kun, ralentis ton rythme. Essaye juste de ne pas laisser l'écart se creuser de trop.

-D'accord, je vais essayer, dit-il tout en laçant ses lacets avant d'entrer sur le terrain rejoignant Kagami. Kagami-san, l'appela-t-il.

-Whoa ! Sursauta-t-elle. Tu m'as fais peur. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Kuroko ? le match va reprendre.

-Tu devrais te calmer un peu avec Kise-kun, lui conseilla-t-il.

-Me calmer ? Mais je suis parfaitement calme Kuroko, se défendit-elle.

Le bleu ne sembla pas tout à fait satisfait de sa réponse.

-Plus tu te donnes à fond, plus Kise-kun jouera sérieusement. Si tu ne te calmes pas un peu, les choses ne feront qu'empirées et nous courrons à la perte de la rencontre.

La rouge fut un peu surprise en croisant les yeux sérieux du bleu. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec ce regard. Elle soupira et acquiesça lentement.

-Dans ce cas, moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, débuta-t-elle avant de le frapper doucement à l'épaule.

-Kagami-san ?

-Tu aurais du me prévenir que ton corps s'épuisait plus vite avec ce jeu très rythmé. Je ne veux pas te voir sortir alors que tu m'as dit que tu deviendrais mon ombre.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammées. C'était pas tout les jours qu'elle dirait quelque chose comme ça. Elle vit de coin de l'œil un sourire se formé sur le visage de son coéquipier.

-Qu'est... Qu'est-ce-qui te fait sourire ? Ne te moques pas, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, contra Kuroko. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, avoua-t-il impassible même si au fond de lui il était heureux de voir une nouvelle image de sa partenaire.

-Et bien si c'est comme cela, je ne m'inquiéterais plus, bouda-t-elle en marchant plus vite devant lui.

De loin, Kise était en train de les regarder tout les deux. Il était un peu jaloux de la relation qu'entretenait Kuroko avec Kagami. Quand il y pensait, le blond se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il avait pu être ainsi avec le bleu remontait à il y a longtemps. Trop longtemps même.

-Kurokocchi, murmura-t-il ne les quittant pas des yeux.

Le match reprit alors. Kaijo remarquèrent vite que Seirin avait changé de défense. Désormais, ils défendaient le centre.

-C'est une défense box and one, pensa Kasamatsu. Ils gardent Kagami pour stopper Kise.

Le box and one est une sorte de défense dans laquelle quatre joueurs défendent le panier et un marque les joueurs adverses.

Kise nu pas d'autres choix que de passer la balle à Kasamatsu qui tira un panier à trois points.

-Ne sous-estimez pas les joueurs de Kaijo, dit le capitaine visant Seirin.

Kagami serra sa mâchoire en regardant Kaijo revenir en défense. Elle avait dit à Kuroko qu'elle se calmerait, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas donner son maximum fasse à Kise. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle n'arriverait jamais à le stopper. A un moment, elle fut bloquer contre Kise ne savant pas avancer et elle décida de passer la balle à Kuroko qu'elle avait vue un peu plus loin mais la passe se fit intercepter. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'étonnement.

-Ils se sont finalement habitués à sa présence, pensa-t-elle.

Kaijo menait de 8 points. L'écart commençait à se creuser lentement mais sûrement. Ils devaient faire quelque chose pour ça sinon c'était fichu.

-C'est pas bon, dit Izuki attirant l'attention de Hyuga.

-Que devrions-nous faire, dans ce cas ?

Il ne lui répondit pas na sachant pas lui-même. La balle arriva à Mitobe qui fit la passe à Kagami. Cette dernière sauta vers le panier alors que Kise la rejoignit dans les airs l'arrêtant. Le ballon sortit du terrain. Kagami était épuisée. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle pourrait faire pour le battre ? Elle ne savait pas.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Lui dit Kise. Tu n'arriveras jamais à battre la « Génération des Miracles ».

-Quoi ?

-La différence de points entre nos deux équipes ne fera que grandir. Vous ne pourrez jamais remplir cette écart. En ne comptant pas la stratégie et l'entraînement, c'est la corpulence qui compte le plus au Basket. C'est un sport où la taille compte. Votre équipe est très loin derrière la notre.

Kagami ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. De quel droit pouvait-il se moquer de son équipe ? De son équipe qui s'entraînait énormément chaque jours pour devenir meilleur.

-Tu es peut-être la seule à avoir une chance contre nous, mais une fille contre cinq garçons... On sait d'avance qui gagnera. Je vois très bien tes capacités. Il est vrai que tu as beaucoup de potentiel mais tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville pour espérer me battre. Tu peux lutter et te débattre mais tu n'arrivas à rien. C'est la juste réalité. Accepte-la.

Kise fut surpris de voir que Kagami riait à la place de s'énerver contre ses propos. Pourquoi rigolait-elle ? Commençait-elle à désespérer au point de s'esclaffer de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ? Il ne comprenait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Pardon, excuse-moi, c'est juste que je suis super contente, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Contente ? Tu ne devrais pas l'être pourtant...

-Ça fait une éternité que personne ne m'avait dit ça. On me l'a souvent dit en Amérique, répondit-elle.

-Tu as vécu en Amérique ? C'est génial, s'exclama le blond étonné d'apprendre cela.

-Tu sais, je n'étais pas contente de venir jouer ici, au Japon. Mais t'entendre dire ça me donne l'envie de continuer. Après tout, il n'y a que les défis qui comptent dans la vie. Sans défis, vivre serait ennuyant. C'est mieux si je ne peux pas te battre, déclara-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Le match ne fait que commencer. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour proclamer votre victoire ?

Elle passa à côté du blond sans lui jeter un regard.

-Et puis, grâce à toi, je sais désormais ta faiblesse.

Kise la regarda attentivement.

-Tu as dis que tu apprends de ce que tu vois. Mais si tu ne vois rien, comment peux-tu copier ? Contre quelqu'un d'invisible, tu ne peux rien faire.

Ses coéquipiers la regardaient faire sans comprendre. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Elle s'arrêta en face de Kuroko avant de l'attirer à elle.

-Peu importe tes capacités, tu ne battras jamais un style de basket invisible. C'est lui, dit-elle en désignant le bleu. Kuroko est ta faiblesse.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, Kagami-san ? fit le bleu s'inquiétant un peu des comportements étranges de sa partenaire.

 _La détermination de Kagami Taïga réussira-t-elle à pousser son équipe jusqu'à la victoire ?_

* * *

Le chapitre 5 est terminée. Si vous avez des choses à redire ou si vous voulez me proposer des choses que vous voudriez voir, postez un message. J'espère aussi que le fait que je suive l'histoire ne vous dérange pas, si ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra légèrement apparaître Midorima avec Takao et on avancera vers la fin du match !

A bientôt !


	6. Si je peux faire la différence

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici enfin le chapitre 6 ! Houra! Dedans on parle, oui encore du match, mais on voit également apparaître - un petit peu- Midorima Shintaro et Takao . Dans le prochain chapitre, on passera à la fin du match même s'il se termine déjà dans ce chapitre.

Je ne possède pas _Kuroko no Basket._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Si je peux faire la différence.**

* * *

Kagami semblait trop heureuse de sa découverte pour remarquer le visage ennuyé de Kuroko à côté d'elle, ainsi que les visage surpris des joueurs sur le terrain.

-Kagami-san ne peut rien contre Kise mais sa faiblesse est ..., commença Hyuga.

-...Kuroko, qui mis à part les passes, est le plus faible, termina Riko étonnée.

Kise regarda la rouge avant de sourire et de lui répondre.

-Et alors ? Il est vrai que le style de Kurokocchi est le seul que je ne puisse copier. Mais dans le fond, qu'est-ce-que cela change ?

Le fin du premier quart de temps retentit dans la salle et les équipes eurent deux minutes de pause. Kagami se dirigea vers le banc en tirant toujours Kuroko avec elle.

-Kagami-san... Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, lui dit Kuroko.

-Oh, Kuroko, j'ai faillie t'oublier, sourit-elle en se retournant vers lui et en lâchant son bras.

-Ne veux-tu pas dire que tu m'avais déjà oublié ?

Kagami ne lui répondit pas, mais il voyait bien le sourire présent sur ses lèvres.

-On dirait que tu te calmes enfin, non ?

-Je...J'étais calme depuis le début Kuroko, hésita-t-elle à dire. Et puis maintenant, on sait quoi faire n'est-ce-pas, dit-elle confiante. On peut les rattraper.

Arrivés près du coach, Riko se retourna vers la seule fille en lui disant qu'elle s'était enfin calmée et que c'était aussi un avantage pour la suite du match.

-Qu'ont-ils tous à penser que j'étais en colère, pensa-t-elle. Mais j'étais calme depuis le début, Aida-sempai, déclara-t-elle.

-Non, tu étais folle de rage, répliquèrent ses coéquipiers.

-Cependant, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-san, votre travail d'équipe sera la clé de ce match, leur dit Riko. Pouvez-vous le faire ?

Kagami se pencha un peu des deux côtés pas sûr de savoir le faire. Après tout, elle était plus pour travailler seule qu'avec quelqu'un. Mais si c'était pour gagner le match, elle le ferait. Elle jeta un regard à Kuroko qui ne sembla pas réfléchir grandement à la question.

-Et bien, nous pouvons le faire, dit-elle en se tournant vers Kuroko. Non ?

Ce dernier pivota sa tête vers elle mais n'accepta pas. A la place, il lui dit :

-Tu veux bien battre Kise-kun ?

-Évidement, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Le bleu vit dans les yeux de sa lumière qu'elle ne mentait pas et qu'elle voulait à tout prix battre Kise.

-Essayons de faire du bon travail, sourit-il à la rouge.

-Bien dans ce cas. Attention à la contre-attaque de Seirin, dit le coach en les voyant repartir sur le terrain.

Le second quart de temps commença. Kise avait presque tout le temps la balle et ne cessait de marquer. Hyuga ajouta quand même trois point à Seirin en tirant un panier, bien que tout de suite après, Kise le copia. La différence de point ne se réduit pas et Kaijo menait désormais de dix points . Ils appliquaient toujours la défense joueur à joueur.

Hyuga passa le balle à Izuki qui l'envoya à Kagami. Kise la marquait toujours et remarqua bien vite que quelque chose avait changé. Pourtant, Kagami essayait encore d'avancer vers le panier, ce qui ressemblait à ce qu'elle faisait durant le premier quart de temps. Sans que Kise s'y attende, la rouge lança le ballon en arrière. Le blond ne comprenait pas son geste. La balle serait simplement récupérer par son équipe mais il sentit une impression différente, comme si cela avait été voulu. Alors qu'il tournait sa tête en arrière suivant la balle des yeux, il vit Kuroko la refaire passer derrière lui, la passant à l'américaine.

-Kagami s'est coordonnée à Kurokocchi, remarqua-t-il rapidement.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse la stopper, Kagami marqua. Riko fut satisfaite de voir qu'ils travaillaient bien ensemble, ces deux-là.

Kise essayait tant bien que mal de s'adapter à cette formation, mais alors qu'il se tournait pour intercepter la balle qu'enverrait Kuroko à Kagami, le bleu fit la passe à Hyuga qui tira un trois points. L'écart se réduit à cinq points.

Kaijo ne savait plus à qui il fallait faire attention. Soit à Kagami et Kuroko avec leur nouvelle formation, soit à Hyuga avec ses trois points. Alors que durant le premier quart de temps Seirin n'avait que deux options : le jeu solo de Kagami et les passes de Kuroko, durant la seconde partie, l'équipe s'était crée plus de possibilités. Leur attaque en était devenue plus forte.

-Kise ne peut pas copier Kuroko qui est le pivot du jeu. C'est sa plus grande faiblesse dans ce match, pensa Riko. Kagami-san et Kuroko-kun, avec ces deux-là, on peut aller très loin.

Kise respira difficilement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kuroko puisse faire cela.

-Kurokocchi...

Le bleu se retourna vers lui le visage impassible de toute émotion.

-Kise-kun, tu es fort. Je suis faible et Kagami-san ne peut rien tenter contre toi. Mais si nous travaillons ensemble, nous avons une chance.

La rouge se stoppa derrière son partenaire et sourit en entendant ses paroles. Il avait raison. Quitte à travailler ensemble, si cela peut les apporter jusqu'à la victoire...

-Kagami t'a vraiment changé, Kurokocchi. Nous n'avons jamais joués comme vous le faites à Teiko, mais vous ne pouvez toujours pas m'arrêter. Et je vais gagner ! S'exclama le blond plus sérieux que jamais. Il est vrai que je ne peux copier votre coordination, mais puisque tu perds ton efficacité après 40 minutes, vous perdrez dans la seconde moitié du match.

Kise attrapa la balle et commença à dribbler. Kagami sourit en voyant le visage surpris de Kise en remarquant que ce n'était plus elle qui l'a marquait mais Kuroko.

L'équipe de Kaijo fut surprise en voyant cela.

-Kuroko marque Kise ? Dit Kasamatsu étonné.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour t'affronter comme ça Kurokocchi.

-Moi non plus, Kise-kun, répliqua Kuroko.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez mais vous ne m'arrêterez pas, pas même toi Kurokocchi.

Kise passa facilement son ancien coéquipier de collège, mais se retrouva confronter à Kagami tout de suite après.

-Tu te trompes complètement. Nous allons t'arrêter pour sûr, sourit-elle. A nous la balle, dit-elle sans que Kise ne comprenne.

Par derrière, Kuroko poussa le ballon que tenait Kise et Kagami la rattrapa. L'hésitation du blond lui avait coûté de perdre la balle.

-Kise, peut importe à quel point ton jeu est incroyable, nous ne te laisserons plus passer.

La rouge envoya la balle à Hyuga qui partit mettre un trois points.

-Merde, maintenant ils sont à deux à marquer Kise, s'énerva le capitaine de Kaijo.

Kise eu de nouveau la balle mais il dit au bleu que sachant ce qu'ils feraient, il n'avancerait désormais plus vers eux.

-Je peux aussi tirer, Kurokocchi. Un trois point.

Kuroko le regarda étonné avant de sentir une main s'appuyer sur sa tête, le faisant fléchir des genoux. La rouge stoppa le tir de Kise en prenant appuie sur la tête de son ombre sans rien lui demander.

-Désolé Kuroko mais je devais le faire, lui dit-elle en redescendant au sol.

-Ils m'ont eu, pensa Kise. Pendant que Kuroko couvre le bas, Kagami couvre le haut. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent.

Kagami courra après la balle faisant se retourner Kise qui comptait la rattraper. Cependant, sans qu'il ne le contrôle son bras frappa en pleine tête Kuroko qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. La rouge s'arrêta de courir et pivota vers l'arrière voyant le bleu tombé au sol. Kagami semblait tout voir au ralenti quand le corps de son coéquipier toucha le sol et qu'il ne se releva pas. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui alors que le match se stoppa par un coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. La joueuse poussa Kise sans même s'excuser. L'état de son partenaire était le plus important. Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à côté de Kuroko qui se relevait lentement, elle remarqua un filet de sang s'écouler de sa tête.

-Est-ce-que ça va Kuroko ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-J'ai juste la tête qui tourne, lui dit-il lentement.

La rouge se leva rapidement et marcha vers Kise, le regard en feu.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? C'est parce qu'il te gênait c'est ça ? Il devait sortir à tout prix pour que tu puisse gagner ?

-Je n'aurais jamais fais ça à Kurokocchi ! Se défendit le blond. Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal.

Quand les yeux de Kise entrèrent en contact avec ceux de Kagami, il cru fondre sur place. Ils étaient remplie de sauvagerie et de colère. C'est la _deuxième_ fois qu'il voyait un regard comme le sien, pouvant le paralyser sur place. Il n'arrivait plus à parler tellement il était plongé dans ce regard félin. Elle ressemblait à un tigre à qui on venait de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Kagami s'avança un peu plus vers lui quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et vit Kuroko derrière elle.

-Calme-toi Kagami-san, je vais bien. Regarde, je tiens debout, dit-il resserrant son emprise sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière.

Kise vit dans les yeux de Kagami la lueur de colère s'éteindre directement remplacer par une lueur d'inquiétude. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part.

-Le match ne fait que commencer, Kagami-s...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, son corps pencha dangereusement en arrière. Kagami le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol du gymnase.

-Hyuga-sempai, aide-moi à le porter jusqu'au banc. Aida-sempai nous y attend, dit la rouge en regardant le bleu.

Le blond regarda Kagami et le capitaine de Seirin transporter Kuroko jusqu'au banc. Des frissons lui parcouraient le dos alors qu'il croisait le regard de la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment en colère contre lui.

-C'est fini, fit Kasamatsu en s'essuyant le menton avec son maillot. Mais cela n'aurait pas du se dérouler comme ça. Sans le duo de premières années, l'écart des point entre Seirin et nous ne pourra pas se remplir.

Kise se sentit mal en pensant qu'il avait fait souffrir Kuroko. Quel imbécile il était.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Hyuga en se tournant vers le coach.

-Kuroko-kun ne peut plus jouer, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans lui. On va devoir continuer avec les joueurs qu'il nous reste.

-Devoir continuer ? Répéta Fukuda. Ça ne va pas être dur sans Kuroko ?

-Les deuxièmes années seront le coeur de l'offensive, dit Riko. Ce n'est que le second quart de temps. Ne ne devons pas laisser l'écart se creuser. Hyuga, il est encore tôt mais c'est le moment.

Le capitaine acquiesça.

-Kise-kun te copiera, Kagami-san, alors n'attaque pas, lui ordonna la coach.

La rouge fronça des sourcils. Comment ça elle ne pouvait pas attaquer ? Elle s'en fichait de se faire copier, elle devait attaquer pour marquer. C'était le seul moyen de gagner. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Riko continua.

-Concentre-toi sur la défense, ne laisse pas Kise marquer .

-Mais comment être sur que cela marchera ? Répliqua sauvagement Kagami.

-Kagami-san aie confiance en notre coach, elle sait ce qu'elle dit, lui conseilla Hyuga. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en murmurant, tu n'as pas envie de l'énerver n'est-ce-pas ?

La rouge avala durement sa salive.

-Non sempai, répondit-elle difficilement sur le même ton que lui. Mais quand même...

Elle vit une veine palpiter sur le front de son capitaine.

-Sempai ?

-J'ai dis que ça irait, idiote. Écoute tes aînés pour une fois ou je te tue.

Il lui avait dit cela avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Elle pensa à cet instant qu'il pouvait être aussi dangereux que Riko quand il le voulait. En revenant sur le terrain, Kagami regarda les scores des deux équipes. Seirin était mené de quatre points et il leur restait cinq minutes et demi avant la fin du deuxième quart de temps. Elle entendit son capitaine parler à lui-même à propos de son manque de respect pour les aînés qu'ils étaient.

-C'est vraiment Hyuga-sempai ? Se questionna Kagami.

-C'est sa vraie personnalité, lui apprit Izuki en regardant lui aussi son capitaine bizarrement. Mais ne t'en fais pas.

Il pose une main sur l'épaule de sa kohai.

-Il n'est comme ça que lors des instants critiques. Quand il dit ce qu'il pense, il ne loupe aucun de ses tirs. Laissons-le marquer. Et toi, assure la défense comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Devant le regard de Izuki, la rouge soupira. Elle ferait comme on lui avait demandé.

-D'accord Izuki-sempai, souffla-t-elle.

-Gentille Kagami, dit-il tout en tapotant sur sa tête.

Le match reprit. Chaque joueurs se passaient la balle en sachant à qui elle devait arriver à la fin : Hyuga Junpei.

-Et moi qui pensais que Hyuga-sempai n'était qu'une personne ordinaire faisant de bon tirs. Il est incroyable, pensa Kagami en le voyant entrer tout ses trois points.

-Jolie tir chaudement glacial, fit Izuki avant de faire un visage surpris. Elle était bonne celle-là.

Kagami commençait petit à petit à connaître mieux ses sempais. Hyuga était un excellent tireur à deux personnalités. Izuki était une personne calme et sereine qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid. Il n'avait cependant pas un bon sens de l'humour. Mitobe était un bon joueur qui pourtant ne le montrait que rarement. Kagami n'a néanmoins jamais entendu sa voix. Koganei était un joueur polyvalent, sachant tous faire mais maître en rien.

Ce qu'elle pouvait dire de ses sempais à ce moment du match c'est qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas.

* * *

Au même moment, à un endroit différent, deux personnes se dirigeaient vers le match qui se déroulait au lycée Kaijo. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs tirait avec sa bicyclette une remorque dans laquelle se trouvait une autre personne de son âge aux cheveux verts, buvant une boisson.

-Mince, nous devions passer au signal, soupira le pédaleur. Tu ne pédales même pas, dit-il à l'attention de celui assis dans la remorque.

-Bien sûr que non-nanodayo, répliqua-t-il. Parce qu'aujourd'hui l'horoscope d'Oha-Asa a prédit une superbe journée pour nous les cancers.

-Et c'est quoi le rapport ? En tout cas, ce match affrontant deux de tes anciens coéquipiers doit en valoir le coup, l'avertit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Le copieur et l'homme invisible...

-Et est-ce-qu'ils sont bons ?

Le vert ne répondit pas à sa question mais lui dit d'accélérer sinon le match se terminera sans eux.

-C'est de ta faute avec tes horoscopes ! Cria le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

 _Midorima Shintaro, membre de la « Génération des Miracles », était en direction du match opposant deux de ses anciens camarades._

* * *

Le match Seirin/Kaijo continuait pendant ce temps là. Les joueurs adverses savaient très bien que sans Kuroko, Seirin n'était plus aussi forte, mais leur offensive n'était pas mauvaise. Le numéro 4, Hyuga Junpei, était le joueur clé de la fin du deuxième quart.

L'écart de point n'avait pas diminué. Seirin était toujours mené de quatre points. Pour Hyuga et les autres, le match était devenu plus difficile après le départ de Kuroko mais ils essayaient de tenir le coup. Pour Kagami, elle, c'était pareille, mais elle bouillait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir attaquer.

Arrivé au dernière quart de temps, Kaijo était en avance de six points et il leur restait huit minutes cinquante secondes avant la fin de la rencontre. L'effort qu'avait produit les joueurs durant les deux quart de temps précédents les avaient épuisés plus que prévu et c'était limite s'ils ne s'écroulaient pas au sol.

-Je commence à perdre en concentration et en précision, pensa Hyuga en jetant un coup d'œil au tableau des scores. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse revenir au score, désespéra-t-il en soufflant de fatigue.

Sur le banc, les premières années regardaient le match se demandant si ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour les aider.

-Coach, on ne peut rien faire pour eux ? Demanda Kawahara.

-Ils sont tous épuisés, sûrement à cause du rythme infernal du début de match. Si seulement nous avions Kuroko-kun, dit Riko les yeux plissés devant la fatigue de ses joueurs.

Derrière elle, Kuroko serra ses poings. Tout le monde espérait le voir revenir et lui ,il restait là, couché par terre. Les paupières de Kuroko tremblaient sous la force qu'il exerçait sur elles. En plus de cela, il avait promis à Kagami de battre la « Génération des Miracles » à ses côtés en devenant son ombre. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser perdre si prêt de la victoire.

-Très bien, dit-il assez fort pour que son coach l'entende.

Il se releva lentement et regarda ceux assis sur le banc.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-il un œil fermé.

Il avait encore du mal à l'ouvrir à cause du coup qu'il avait prit à proximité de celui-ci. Il marcha ensuite en direction du terrain.

-J'y vais alors.

-Hé, attends, le stoppa Riko. Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

-Mais je t'ai entendu me dire d'y aller, répliqua Kuroko.

-Ça ma juste échappé, contra-t-elle.

-Alors, j'y vais, redit-il.

Avant que son coach ne puisse le stopper une nouvelle fois, il rajouta :

-Laisse-moi y aller si je peux faire la différence et aider mes coéquipiers, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il le regard déterminé. En plus, j'ai fais une promesse à Kagami-san. Celle d'être son ombre. Je dois la tenir.

Riko se sentirait mal si elle ne le laissait pas aller sur le terrain, c'est pourquoi elle accepta.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle, résignée. Mais si tu ne vas pas bien, je te remplace immédiatement.

Kagami entendit un coup de sifflet et vit Koganei se diriger vers le banc. Elle aperçut Kuroko revenir sur le terrain et se diriger vers elle. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire un moment avant qu'elle ne sourisse.

-Allons-y Kuroko.

Il acquiesça. Kise regarda Kuroko revenir sur le terrain. Ce là qu'ils allaient devoir faire attention.

Les cinq dernières minutes du match se passèrent comme le premier quart de temps. Tout alla très vite. Les deux équipes enchaînaient les paniers. Les scores montaient rapidement et l'écart diminuait petit à petit. Kuroko fit vraiment la différence en revenant en pleine forme. Les joueurs de Kaijo ne l'ayant plus vu sur le terrain durant deux quarts de temps en oublièrent sa présence et en revenant maintenant le bleu donnait plus de chance à son équipe de marquer. Kise n'arrivait plus à arrêter la coordination des deux n'y étant plus habituer. Kagami marquait beaucoup de dunk ce qui l'épuisait plus que ses coéquipiers, mais elle s'en foutait, ils étaient près de gagner. Quand ils remontèrent au score de 82 partout toute le salle étaient stupéfaite.

-Ils sont à égalité !

-Seirin est finalement remonté !

Riko et les première années ainsi que Koganei et Tsuchida n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils avaient égalisés, enfin.

Kise regarda le tableau des scores, abasourdi. Ils étaient à ... égalité. Un sourire vient de former sur ses lèvres. Une égalité... Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. La rouge entendit un étrange son dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle voyait Kasamatsu passer la balle à Kise dont on ne voyait pas le visage. Quand il le releva, les yeux de Kagami s'ouvrirent grand. Quel était ce sentiments qui lui serrait la gorge ?

Alors que Kuroko se mettait en position pour arrêter Kise, ce dernier le passa rapidement, comme si de rien n'était. Kuroko avait l'air aussi surpris que Kagami qui arrivait pour stopper le blond.

-Vous ne m'arrêterez pas, murmura-t-il.

Et comme s'il savait ce qui allait arriver, il changea de main pour dribbler alors que Kuroko s'apprêtait à lui voler le ballon.

-Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois de suite.

Il passa aussi Kagami avant de dunker. Quand il se releva du sol, il fixa le duo.

-Il monte encore d'un niveau, pensa Kagami impressionnée. Et il a lu à travers Kuroko ?

-Je ne perdrais pas, dit sombrement Kise. Contre personne, pas même contre Kurokocchi. Ni contre toi, Kagami, siffla-t-il à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière avala difficilement sa salive. Ils allaient devoir se donner à fond pour gagner. Hyuga, lui, regardait la scène un air grave sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas bon. Donnez tout ce que vous avez, Seirin, cria-t-il en direction de son équipe.

Les encouragements résonnaient dans la salle alors que le match approchait de sa fin. Ils se retrouvèrent encore à égalité à 22 secondes de la fin. 98 partout.

-Encore une égalité !

Kasamatsu commença à s'énerver un peu lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'ils sont résistants. Finissons-les !

-Nous n'avons plus le temps, en avant, ordonna Hyuga. Si on ne récupère pas la balle, c'est fini pour nous !

Kagami allait foncer vers la balle quand elle entendit la voix de Kuroko.

-Kuroko, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Si on réussit à avoir le ballon, il y a une chose que nous pouvons faire pour battre Kise-kun, fit le bleu. Une tactique simple... mais elle ne marchera qu'une fois.

* * *

Aida Riko regardait attentivement le jeu se déroulant devant elle. Il ne restait plus que 10 secondes. Elle savait que son équipe était au bout de leur force, c'est pourquoi ils devaient à tout prix marquer ce panier.

-Ne les laissez pas marquez, assurez la défense, entendit-elle à côté d'elle.

-Défendre n'est pas suffisant ! Prenez la balle ! Cria-t-elle en direction du capitaine.

Ce dernier se retourna vers elle avant de foncer vers Kasamatsu qui avait le ballon. Le capitaine de Kaijo sauta pour tirer sans que Hyuga fasse quelque chose. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus bouger. Kagami qui était proche courut jusqu'à Kasamatsu. Elle devait l'arrêter. Elle sauta et tapa dans le ballon qui atterrit dans les mains de Hyuga. Kasamatsu la regarda stupéfait. _Comment peut-elle sauter aussi haut ?_ Pensa-t-il sur le moment. Quand elle retomba au sol, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Kuroko et attrapa la passe du garçon à lunettes. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le panier adverse avec comme intention de marquer.

-Ne les laissez pas passer, cria Kasamatsu à ses coéquipiers.

Kise vint bloquer Kagami et Kuroko. La joueuse fit une passe à Kuroko et continua d'avancer sans que Kise ne la stoppe trop focaliser sur le bleu. Il pensait qu'il allait refaire une passe à la joueuse et comptait l'arrêter.

-Kurokocchi ne peut tirer, dit-il en ne comprenant ce qu'il voyait. A seulement deux, il va la repasser à Kagami !

Et pourtant, le bleu lança le ballon vers le panier. On voyait clairement que la balle ne rentrerait pas, alors pourquoi avoir tirer ?

-Non... C'est un alley-oop, dit le capitaine de Kaijo.

A une seconde de la fin, Kagami sauta pour rattraper la balle en plein vol et la mettre dans le panier en dunk. Cependant, Kise arriva derrière elle et sauta pour lui voler le ballon.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire Kagami, cria le blond.

Kagami lança un regard en arrière. Elle le voyait se rapprocher d'elle.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser prendre la balle, pensa-t-elle en tendant les mains vers celle-ci.

Kise remarqua une chose étrange alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait sauté en même temps qu'elle et pourtant il redescendait en premier. C'était impossible.

-Comment peut-elle continuer à monter ? Comment peut-elle rester aussi longtemps en l'air ? Se dit-il intérieurement alors qu'il regardait le numéro 10 s'élever plus haut dans les airs.

Kagami attrapa le ballon en pensant à ce que Kuroko lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant.

/ _C'est une stratégie simple...mais elle ne marchera qu'une fois. On va devoir marquer dans les dernières secondes du match, faire un buzzer beater !/_

 _-_ Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre à mes avances parce que ..., commença la rouge en attrapant la balle. Ça finit maintenant !

Et elle fit entrer le ballon dans le panier avec un dunk, aussi puissant qu'elle puisse le faire.

 _Le sifflet de fin de match retentit. Seirin mène de deux points et gagne cette rencontre._

 _Kise Ryouta venait de perdre un match de basket pour la première fois de sa vie..._

* * *

Chapitre 6 terminé. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? - Mettez-le moi en commentaire - Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'être au courant de vos impressions ou même avis !

Je devrais pouvoir poster le chapitre 7 avant la fin de la semaine ou au début du week-end, je vais me donner à fond !

A bientôt, et _Commentez et Ajoutez en favori -_ Ça me ferait énormément, grandement plaisir ! :D


	7. Tu seras toujours à côté de la lumière

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 7 qui est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant, un peu plus de 5500 mots. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui laissent des commentaires, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !**

 _Kuroko no Basket_ ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Tu seras toujours à côté de la lumière.**

* * *

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruits dans la salle, seul le rebondissement du ballon de basket brisait ce silence. La rouge tourna son regard vers le tableau des scores, interdite.

Seirin/100 – 98/Kaijo

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle comprit qu'elle avait gagnée. Qu'ils avaient gagnés.

-Nous l'avons fait, cria-t-elle sa voix résonnant dans le gymnase.

Les premières années se levèrent du banc courant vers leurs coéquipiers. Riko, elle, leva son pouce dans leur direction. Les deuxièmes années lui répondirent toujours abasourdis de leur victoire. Ils n'y croyaient pas.

-Kuroko, nous l'avons fait, sourit Kagami alors que le bleu respirait rapidement au trop plein d'effort qu'il avait produit.

Ce dernier leva ses yeux vers elle et sourit aussi. Il avait accomplit une partie de sa promesse, était revenu en tant qu'ombre et avait gagné le match. C'était assez pour le rendre heureux. Il vit un poing se placer près de lui et croisa le regard de sa partenaire. Il se souvenait de tant de choses rien qu'en voyant ce poing face à lui...

-Nous sommes une équipe, non ? Expliqua la rouge en voyant que Kuroko n'esquissait aucuns gestes.

Il hésitait fortement à taper dans son poing. Et si ça recommençait comme avant et qu'elle finissait par l'abandonner, elle aussi... Il ne pourrait pas se relever une seconde fois, il le savait.

-Kuroko ? L'appela la joueuse ne le voyant pas réagir.

-... Oui, nous sommes une équipe Kagami-san. Tu es ma lumière et je suis ton ombre, répondit après un instant de silence Kuroko avant de taper dans son poing avec le sien.

Il allait se fier au sourire de sa partenaire. Il avait confiance en elle après tout.

Kise, lui, n'en menait pas large. Il avait perdu ?

-J'ai perdu pour la première fois de ma vie...

Il sentit ses yeux se faire humides. Il pleurait ? _Je ne pouvais pas être encore plus pitoyable_ , pensa-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Pourtant, ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Comment pouvait-il arrêter cette descente de tristesse ? Il ne savait pas, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Et contre Kagami Taïga, une fille, et son ancien coéquipier...

Kagami le regarda de loin. Elle se sentit mal pour lui puisqu'elle non plus n'aimerait pas perdre, mais la rouge ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait.

-C'est sûrement parce que c'est la première fois qu'il perd. Il n'a jamais ressentit cela avant, lui dit Kuroko semblant comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait.

Elle se retint de sursauter. Il l'avait arraché de ses pensées. Elle retourna son regard vers le blond avant de sourire.

-Heureusement, il a une bonne équipe, non ?

-Oui, acquiesça son ombre.

Un coup de sifflet retentit dans la salle et les deux équipes s'alignèrent l'une en face de l'autre.

-Avec un score de 100 à 98, le lycée Seirin l'emporte.

Les deux équipes se remercièrent mutuellement pour le match. Et avant que Kise parte, Kagami l'interpella.

-Kise !

Il se retourna vers elle, surpris, avant de froncer des sourcils. Elle allait sûrement se vanter d'avoir gagner contre lui.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Kagami ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle tendit sa main vers lui.

-Merci pour ce match, le remercia-t-elle. J'espère qu'on pourra rejouer ensemble un jour ou l'autre.

Le blond sentit ses yeux s'écarquillés quand elle dit cette phrase. Les larmes qu'il venait d'essuyer menaçaient de couler à nouveau, mais il se retint. Il serra doucement sa main dans la sienne.

-Je prendrais ma revanche, soi en sûr, lui sourit-il.

-Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, répliqua-t-elle en riant. Sinon, je voulais, euh... Comment dire...

Kise la regarda bafouiller sur ses mots tout en rougissant. Il sourit en comprenant.

-Tu veux me demander de sortir avec toi ? Déclara le blond sans réfléchir.

La rouge sentit une veine apparaître sur son front. Se foutait-il d'elle ? Il la cherchait c'est ça ? En voyant l'aura sombre se développer autour de Kagami, le blond pâlit.

-Kise-kun, tu n'aurais pas du dire cela, dit Kuroko en apparaissant derrière Kagami.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant, Kurokocchi, pleura le blond en se cachant derrière lui. J'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait s'énerver facilement, rajouta-t-il en passant au moment où il avait blessé Kuroko.

L'ombre soupira.

-Kagami-san, calmes-toi s'il te plaît, lui demanda le bleu.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il se fout de moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit le bleu.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir arranger la situation, il vit l'aura noire croître de plus en plus.

-Tu n'as pas arrangé la situation, Kurokocchi. Tu l'as empiré même, désespéra Kise en reculant petit à petit.

-Kise-kun, dans n'importe quel cas, la situation aurait finit comme ça, répondit simplement le bleu pour le blond.

Kagami sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Alors comme cela, il s'était vraiment foutu de sa gueule ? Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose la frapper à l'arrière de la tête la faisant se retourner brusquement prête à se venger du coupable.

-Ai...Aida-sempai, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda la rouge, intimidée.

-Tu fais trop de bruit et nous partons. Allez chercher vos affaires aux vestiaires, dit la coach un éventail dans la main.

D'où est-ce-qu'elle sortait ça ? Kagami soupira avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Kise.

-Bon, écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois, commença-t-elle.

Kise reprit son sérieux.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir accusé d'avoir frapper Kuroko délibérément. J'étais en colère de savoir que mon ami avait été blessé et je t'ai accusé de l'avoir fais exprès, alors..., dit-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. J'espère que tu acceptes mes excuses et que l'on peut repartir sur de bonnes bases en tant qu'amis, non ?

Kise la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait beaucoup de fierté et se serait mentir s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas était surpris de l'entendre présenter ses excuses. Il ne la pensait pas aussi adorable et gentille. La première impression qu'il avait eu d'elle était qu'elle n'avait en tête que de vaincre la « Génération des Miracles », en utilisant tout les moyens en sa possession pour réussir. Qu'elle était hautaine et trop fière pour avouer s'être tromper quelque part, mais c'était bien le contraire on dirait. Malgré cela, la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Kuroko le gênait un peu... Elle était bien trop proche de son Kurokocchi !

-Et bien, tu m'as pris au dépourvu en t'excusant, mais je les accepte, tes excuses. Et puis, je pense que j'aurais réagis exactement pareille que toi si l'on avait fait du mal à Kurokocchi, termina-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Le blond commença à partir avant de dire à la rouge :

-La prochaine fois, je te battrais, Kagamicchi.

-Ka... Kagamicchi ? S'exclama la rouge. C'est quoi ce surnom débile ?

-Kise ajoute -cchi au nom des personne qu'ils respectent, déclara Kuroko.

La joueuse rit. Tout compte fait, elle l'aimait bien ce surnom idiot. Kuroko, lui jeta un regard en biais alors qu'elle riait doucement. Peut-être qu'elle serait différente de son ancienne lumière...

Il l'espérait vraiment.

* * *

Les capitaines des deux équipes se serrèrent la main à l'entrée du gymnase. Le coach Takeuchi ne semblait pas content du tout d'avoir perdu.

-Vu que nous ne sommes pas dans le même district, si nous nous retrouvons, ce sera à l'Inter Lycée, dit Kasamatsu.

-Nous y serons, acquiesça Hyuga. Je ne veux pas devoir confesser mon amour tout nu, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Derrière Hyuga, Riko semblait aux anges. Des fleurs ainsi qu'un halo de lumière entourait sa tête. Kasamatsu les regarda bizarrement avant de les saluer alors qu'ils partaient.

* * *

Kise, lui, était partit se rafraîchir les idées derrière le gymnase. Le fait d'avoir perdu lui revenait dans la figure à chaque instant de répit. Qu'est-ce-que ça fessait mal ! Il passa sa tête sous l'eau du robinet qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il devait se rafraîchir les idées.

-L'horoscope des Gémeaux avait prédit de la malchance pour toi aujourd'hui, lui déclara une voix.

Le blond ferma le robinet, arrêtant l'arrivée d'eau, et releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'un de ses anciens coéquipiers à Teiko.

-Mais je ne pensais pas que tu perdrais-nanodayo.

-Tu es venu voir le match, Midorimacchi ? S'étonna Kise.

-C'était une erreur puisqu'il a été lamentable, répliqua-t-il. Même un singe aurait pu faire ces dunks. Ce n'est pas juste un manque de chance, Kise.

Le vert replaça ses lunettes convenablement sur son nez avec une main aux doigts bandés.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le collège et tu me parles aussi méchamment, bouda le blond. Je vois que tu bandes toujours tes doigts. Cette habitude est bien inchangée ainsi que ton caractère.

Kise s'accouda au bord de l'évier extérieur.

-Et qui se préoccupe d'un dunk tant que la balle rentre ?

-C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas bon, soupira Midorima. Rentrer la balle de près est facile, seul les tirs éloignés ont de la valeur. Je vois que l'on ne t'a jamais dit... Fais de ton mieux et tu réussiras ?

Le blond ne répondit pas.

-C'est par des efforts acharnés qu'on obtient la grâce du destin.

Le vert lança à Kise une serviette que ce dernier rattrapa facilement.

-Je fais toujours de mon mieux et je garde toujours l'objet porte-bonheur de l'horoscope d'Oha-Asa près de moi, rajouta-t-il. Aujourd'hui, c'est une grenouille, précisa-t-il.

La grenouille se trouvait dans sa main gauche.

-Il n'a vraiment pas changé, pensa Kise en regardant de plus près la grenouille qui avait un air effrayant.

-C'est pourquoi, je ne loupe jamais mes tirs, conclut le vert.

 _Midorima Shintarou, meilleur tireur de la « Génération des Miracles », venait d'entrer en scène._

-Midorimacchi, tu ne devrais pas plutôt aller parler à Kurokocchi ?

-Ça m'est inutile. Les groupes sanguins B comme moi et A comme lui ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre. Non seulement, je reconnais son style, mais en plus, je le respecte. Cependant, je n'accepte pas sa décision de rejoindre une école méconnue telle que Seirin.

-Pourtant, à Seirin, il y a d'assez bons joueurs. Kuroko y a trouvé une nouvelle lumière, Kagami Taïga, lui confia Kise alors qu'il repensait à la rencontre. Et, elle est assez forte. Tu as bien du le voir, elle m'a même battue. Elle a pour objectif de nous battre, nous, la « Génération des Miracles ». Fais attention à elle, lui conseilla Kise. On ne sait jamais exactement de quoi elle est capable.

\- Kagami Taïga ? Que ce soit la nouvelle lumière de Kuroko ou pas, je ne suis pas venu ici pour cela. Je suis venu car nous jouerons contre eux lors des qualificatifs. Même si ils sont assez forts, Shutoku ne les laissera pas gagner.

Alors que le silence s'était installé entre les deux anciens coéquipiers, un bruit de sonnette attira leur attention.

-Midorima, enfoiré! Cria un garçon aux cheveux noirs, Takao Kazunari, qui avançait difficilement vers lui, le visage rouge d'efforts. Tu m'as abandonné en plein trafic ! Tu sais à quel point c'est gênant ? S'énerva-t-il.

Il pédalait vers le vert avec accroché à son vélo une remorque.

-Bon, j'étais juste venu voir le match, dit Midorima. Mais je suis désolé, je crains que tu ne puisses prendre ta revanche sur Seirin.

Kise tourna soudainement son regard vers quelque chose derrière Midorima. Ce dernier se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention du blond.

-Seirin, murmura-t-il en les voyant partir du lycée.

Il trouva rapidement dans le tas Kuroko ainsi que sa nouvelle lumière, Kagami Taïga. Il ne perdrait jamais contre cette équipe et pas plus contre cette fille qui avait osée dire qu'elle vaincrait toute la « Génération des Miracles ».

* * *

Après le match, Riko avait décidée d'emmener Kuroko à l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse faire examiner ça blessure. Personne ne savait si c'était grave ou pas alors, à l'unanimité, ils s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital le plus proche.

-Tout va bien, rassura Riko en levant du pouce.

Tout les joueurs de Seirin poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils s'étaient attendu au pire mais tout allait bien.

-Je suis soulagée pour toi Kuroko, lui confia Kagami en s'approchant de lui.

-Désolé de vous avoir inquiétez, dit-il à l'attention de toute l'équipe.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kuroko-kun, lui dit Hyuga.

-Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer quand tu es tombé, déclara Izuki soulagé.

Toute l'équipe lui souriait et puis, ils s'écrièrent d'un coup tous ensemble :

-Parfait ! Nous avons gagnés !

-Ça ne vous dit pas que l'on mange quelque chose avant de rentrer, proposa Izuki.

-Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda Hyuga.

-Quelque chose de pas cher serait préférable. Je suis fauché, dit Koganei.

-Pareil, rajouta Kagami vite suivit pas Kuroko.

-Attendez, les stoppa la coach.

L'équipe s'arrêta et se retourna vers Riko se demandant quoi .

-Combien vous reste-t-il après avoir payer le ticket de retour ? Les questionna-t-elle.

Après que chacun ait cherché un peu d'argent, le total ne faisait qu'un minuscule montant ne pouvant nourrir assez l'équipe.

-Rentrons, dans ce cas, souffla Hyuga.

Alors que Riko tournait sa tête, triste de ne pas pouvoir offrir quelque chose à l'équipe, un camion avec « Steak Gratuit » écrit dessus passa sur la route. C'était sûrement un message de Dieu, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir la dessus. Riko siffla dans son sifflet attirant à nouveau l'attention de son équipe qui marchait quelques mètres plus loin.

-C'est bon. Que diriez-vous de manger un steak ?

Les yeux de Kagami scintillèrent.

-C'est d'accord pour moi, cria-t-elle en levant la main et en courant vers Riko. On doit aller où ?

Riko sourit en pensant à ce qu'ils pourraient manger, pas cher du tout.

* * *

« Mangez un Super Steak de 4kg en moins de 30 minutes et c'est gratuit !

Les perdants devront payer 10 000 yens. » ( 76 euros/ 83 Dollars )

Chaque membre de l'équipe se retrouva alors avec un steak de 4kg dans son assiette. Riko les regarda en souriant. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avaient encore commencés sauf Kagami qui avait débutée au moment même où elle l'avait reçue.

-C'est un cadeau de Dieu, pensa-t-elle tout en enfonçant dans sa bouche une part du steak.

Toute personne la regardant pouvait la voir rayonner de mille feux. Riko, elle, fixa les membres qui ne mangeaient pas encore.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Ne vous retenez pas voyons.

-C'est trop gros, pensèrent-ils tous en regardant leur assiette qui n'était même plus visible sous ce tas de viande.

-Qu'allons-nous faire si on ne peut pas tout finir ? Se demanda Hyuga.

Riko arrêta de boire son verre.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que je vous entraîne tous les jours ?

-Pour jouer au basket ? Se dirent tout les membres de l'équipe sauf Kagami et Kuroko qui étaient plus concentrés sur leur nourriture.

Un peu plus tard, tout les membres du club avaient finalement commencés le steak. Ils se demandaient pourtant tous comment ils allaient réussir à le finir.

-Ce steak est steakilicieux, fit Izuki en admirant la viande.

-Désolé, Izuki, mais ce n'est pas du tout le moment de nous sortir tes blagues pourries, dit Koganei en avalant un bout de son steak.

Kuroko posa sa fourchette sous le regard surpris de ses sempais avant de s'essuyer la bouche et de dire qu'il avait terminé de manger.

-J'abandonne, déclara-t-il sous les regards désespérés de ses sempais.

-Non, Kuroko ! Crièrent-ils.

Plus le temps avançait, plus c'était une torture pour eux de manger leur steak.

-C'était délicieux, s'écria Kagami léchant presque son assiette. Ça serait bien si je pouvais ravoir une part, dit-elle rêveusement. Oh, sempais, qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce-que vous me regardez avec de grands yeux ?

-Tu as réussis à tout manger ? S'étonna Hyuga. Comment un morceau de viande de 4kg peut entrer dans un corps mince comme le tien ?

-Je suis née avec cette particularité, sempai.

Elle laissa son regard divaguer sur toutes les assiettes pleines de ses coéquipiers.

-Vous croyez que je pourrais avoir les restes de vos assiettes si vous ne finissez pas ? Demanda-t-elle à ses sempais.

Tous crurent voir en elle un ange tombé du ciel.

-Tu nous sauves la vie Kagami-san, s'écrièrent-ils tous.

Cette dernière vit du coin de l'œil Kuroko sortir dehors.

-Kuroko... ? Pensa-t-elle tout en mâchant.

Quand le bleu fut sortit, il lâcha un soupir. Il n'avait jamais autant mangé jusqu'à maintenant. Il fut étonné de voir Kise l'attendre en face du magasin.

-Kise-kun ?

-Tu aurais un instant pour parler ?

* * *

-Merci pour le repas, remercia Riko tout en sortant du magasin.

-Ouais et ne revenez surtout pas, les prévint le gérant du restaurant.

Kagami se sentit lourde en passant le pas de la porte.

-Je crois que j'ai trop mangée, dit-elle en se tenant le ventre.

-T'es vraiment incroyable et pas que sur un terrain de basket, lui dit Hyuga.

-Tu nous as tous sauvé Kagami, fit Koganei en soupirant.

Il n'aurait pas eu envie de faire face au gérant en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas l'argent pour payer.

-Bon rentrons maintenant, tout le monde est là ? Demanda la brune.

-Tiens, où est Kuroko ?

-Il doit être dans notre dos, comme d'habitude.

Izuki et Hyuga se retournèrent mais ne virent personne.

-Il n'est pas là, dirent-ils en cœur.

-Je l'ai vu sortir un peu plus tôt que nous, avoua Kagami.

-Et tu sais où il est partit ? La questionna Riko.

Kagami posa sa main sur son menton. Tout le monde espérait qu'elle sache où était le bleu mais elle ne fit qu'hausser des épaules.

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée, sourit-elle.

L'équipe soupira de leur joueuse.

-Mais vous pouvez déjà partir, je le retrouverai. Aida-sempai, je vous enverrai un message dès que je le trouve, leur fit la rouge. D'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Fais attention à toi, s'inquiéta un peu Riko.

-Tout va bien se passer, comptez sur...

Et avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase son corps heurta un poteau.

-Oui, nous comptons sur toi, pensèrent-ils tous en la voyant tomber au sol.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas sempais, tout ira bien, se reprit la rouge avant de partir leur faisant signe.

Elle allait retrouver Kuroko en un rien de temps, elle en était sûr.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kuroko et Kise marchaient dans un parc. Kise tenant un ballon de basket et Kuroko l'écoutant parler.

-Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus parlé ainsi. Comment va ta blessure ? Demanda le blond lorgnant le bandage entourant la tête du bleu.

-Je vais bien, répondit Kuroko.

Kise sourit et s'arrêta de marcher pour s'asseoir sur un banc, la balle toujours en main.

-Tant mieux. Je crois que Kagamicchi m'aurait déjà retrouvée pour me frapper si ça avait été grave, plaisanta le joueur de Kaijo. J'ai vu Midorimacchi, ajouta-t-il.

Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent légèrement en pensant au vert.

-Pour être honnête, je ne m'entends pas très bien avec lui.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Il m'a dit pareille après tout, dit Kise. Mais sa main gauche...C'est vraiment quelque chose. Surtout lors des jours favorables aux cancers.

Kuroko acquiesça.

-Il est venu voir le match d'aujourd'hui. Peu importe..., continua le blond. D'abord, tu refuses mon offre et ensuite je perds un match. Tout va mal en ce moment. Je n'espérais pas que tu acceptes, mais je suis sérieux.

Kise plaça le ballon sur sa tête et se tint en équilibre sur le dossier du banc, faisant en sorte de ne pas chuter.

-Tu vas tomber, Kise-kun, le prévint Kuroko. Désolé.

Kise sauta du banc et se rapprocha de lui.

-Je plaisantais, Kurokocchi, sourit-il. Mis à part cela, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Pourquoi... as-tu disparu juste après la fin du championnat du collège ?

Le blond lança la balle en direction du bleu qui la rattrapa en regardant fixement Kise.

-J'ai...

* * *

-Bon sang, mais où est-il allé ? Se demanda Kagami. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

Elle entendit le bruit d'un ballon de Basket et tourna sa tête sur la droite pour voir des étudiants de son âge jouer un match.

-Du Street Basket ? Remarqua-t-elle. Que c'est nostalgique, ça me rappelle Alex et Tatsuya, sourit-elle. C'est la première fois que j'en vois depuis ma venue au Japon.

En s'intéressant de plus près au match, elle vit un peu plus loin une chevelure bleue qu'elle connaissait très bien. Kuroko était dans sa ligne de vue. Ainsi que ...

-Kise ? Remarqua-t-elle surprise.

Elle décida de se rapprocher d'eux. Alors qu'elle allait les interpeller, elle entendit un bout de leur conversation.

-J'ai commencé à m'interroger sur la façon de faire de Teiko après les matchs du championnat. J'ai sentis qu'il manquait quelque chose, entendit-elle Kuroko dire.

-Gagner est la seule chose importante dans le sport, répliqua Kise ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que Kuroko ressentait. Est-ce-que c'est si important ?

-Je le pensais aussi jusqu'à il y a peu.

Kagami ne savait pas trop de quoi ils parlaient mais cela devait être quelque chose d'important pour qu'ils utilisent ce ton aussi sérieux dans leur voix.

-Alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui ne va pas, mais..., continua Kuroko. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je détestais le basket à ce moment là.

Les yeux de Kagami s'écarquillèrent au maximum. Kuroko avait... détesté le basket ?

-La sensation de la balle, le grincement des chaussures, le frémissement du filet. J'ai commencé le basket parce que j'aimais ce sport. C'est pourquoi, j'ai été si impressionné en rencontrant Kagami-san, avoua-t-il sans savoir qu'elle écoutait. Elle aime le basket du fond de son cœur et semble avoir traversée des moments difficiles, mais elle prend le basket plus au sérieux que quiconque. Devant des adversaires plus forts qu'elle, elle sourit car elle sait qu'elle peut s'améliorer encore plus en les affrontant. C'est pour cela que je vais l'aider à vous battre, la « Génération des Miracles ».

La rouge regarda le bleu, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'être réduite à écouter discrètement leur conversation, mais ce qu'elle venait d'entendre lui réchauffer la cœur plus que tout.

-Kuroko, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne comprends pas, Kurokocchi. Mais je peux te dire une chose. Si tu crois en Kagamicchi juste pour son attitude au basket, il arrivera un jour où vous vous séparerez.

-Nous nous séparerons ..., répéta-t-elle ne comprenant pas.

-La principale différence entre moi et les quatre autres n'est pas notre physique, expliqua Kise. Ils ont tous une capacités spéciale que même moi je ne peux imiter. J'ai compris pendant le match d'aujourd'hui qu'elle était toujours en pleine apprentissage. Comme la « Génération des Miracles », elle a une capacité unique. Pour l'instant, c'est une joueuse immature qui ne contrôle pas ses émotions...

Kagami sentit une veine palpiter sur son front. Il allait énumérer tout ses défauts ou quoi ?

-Elle aime juste la sensation de jouer de façon insouciante contre des adversaires plus forts qu'elle. Cependant, il arrivera un jour où elle sera au même niveau que nous autre et elle s'améliorera sans cette équipe. A ce moment là, crois-tu que Kagamicchi sera toujours la même personne ?

Alors que la rouge allait courir vers eux en faisant semblant d'être tout juste arriver, Kuroko parla.

-On ne sait pas ce qui arrivera. Nous n'y sommes pas encore. Pourtant, j'ai confiance en Kagami-san. Elle restera fidèle à elle-même, surtout si c'est pour le basket.

Kagami se leva ne voulant entendre plus de cette discussion, elle s'en voudrait si elle en entendait davantage. Elle courra vers Kuroko en l'appelant.

-Hey, Kuroko, cria-t-elle.

Elle vit les deux garçons se retourner vers elle, le regard surpris.

-Pourquoi as-tu disparu comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers le bleu. Les sempais étaient inquiets. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ne diront rien car je leur ai dis que je te retrouverais et que je leur enverrais un message quand je l'aurais fais. Tiens, je n'ai qu'à leur envoyer maintenant.

Kagami sortit son téléphone sous les yeux de Kise et Kuroko qui la regardaient ahuris.

-D'où est-ce-que tu sors comme ça, Kagamicchi ?

-De là-bas, dit-elle en montrant une rangée de buissons.

Kise tourna son regard vers l'endroit qu'elle pointait avant de sourire.

-Tu nous écoutais ?

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle trop rapidement pour qu'on la croit. Et toi, pourquoi tu kidnappes Kuroko comme ça ?

-Je ne l'ai pas kidnappé, je voulais juste un peu parler avec lui, se défendit le blond. Et ne détournes pas le sujet, réponds à ma question. Tu nous écoutais pas vrai ?

Kagami sentit ses joues s'empourprées alors qu'elle niait. Soudain, des cris se firent entendre dans le court de basket se trouvant à côté d'eux.

-Hey, vous avez assez joués. C'est à notre tour maintenant, se plaint un gars avec un serre-tête.

Un des collégiens répondit :

-On vient d'arriver, attendez votre tour.

-Notre tour ? S'énerva un autre gars du groupe qui venait d'arriver.

-Pourquoi ne pas régler ça avec un match ?

Kagami regardait la scène les yeux froncés.

-C'est quoi ces vauriens ? Ils sont bruyants.

Le match qui se déroula ne plu pas à Kagami qui le trouva laid. Il est vrai que le Street Basket n'avait pas les mêmes règles que le basket de compétition mais cette façon de jouer était ignoble. Elle serra du poing rien que d'y penser. Alors qu'elle regardait un du groupe frapper un des lycéens, elle remarqua Kuroko sur le terrain.

-Hein ? Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il fiche ?

-Kurokocchi ?

Kagami sentit son ventre se tordre alors qu'un des gars tenait Kuroko par le col.

-Kise, on y va ?

-C'est ce que j'allais te proposer.

Ils entrèrent alors tout les deux sur le terrain rejoignant Kuroko.

-Est-ce-qu'on peut jouer aussi ? Demanda Kagami en posant son coude sur l'épaule de Kuroko. Et pourquoi est-ce-que tu t'impliques là-dedans Kuroko ?

Les cinq gars regardaient les nouveaux venus. La fille aux cheveux rouges était plus grande que la normale des filles japonaises et son regard ne donnait pas envie de la contrarier. Le blond à ces côtés était grand et semblait dans le même état que la rouge. Un match commença alors. Il était simple de voir qui menait la rencontre, même un enfant aurait pu le deviner. Mais alors qu'ils les battaient à plat de couture, un des gars prit la balle et la lança vers Kagami qui ne la vit pas arriver.

-Kagami-san/ Kagamicchi ! L'avertirent en même temps ses coéquipiers de jeu.

Elle ne le ressentit pas directement mais la balle entra en contact avec son visage alors qu'elle tombait par terre. Elle passa une main sur son visage en se relevant, du sang coulait de son nez et son visage entier lui faisait mal. Elle essaya de se relever sans y arriver. Sa tête tournait trop.

-Ça va ma jolie ? Tu n'as pas trop mal, lui demanda mielleusement un des gars en tendant sa main vers son épaule.

Une main vint stopper le garçon en lui tordant le poignet.

-Ne touche pas à Kagamicchi, murmura sombrement Kise.

Kuroko, lui, s'était dirigé vers la joueuse et lui avait tendu un mouchoir. Elle le regardait sans comprendre.

-Pour ton nez, expliqua-t-il.

-Ah, merci.

Elle appuya le tissu contre sa peau et se retint de crier de douleur. Son nez était peut-être cassé ? Elle se releva avec l'aide de Kuroko et remarqua que Kise tenait le poignet d'un des gars. Elle sentit son sang bouillir rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il allait payer pour ça ainsi que sa clique.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Kagami-san ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. En repensant à son geste, je pète la forme.

Elle se dirigea vers la balle et la ramassa. Avant de la lancer en direction du gars qu'il lui avait fait une mauvaise blague.

-Alors, on continue, sourit-elle bien que son sourire soit caché derrière le mouchoir qu'elle tenait.

La seconde partie du match se fit plus sauvage alors que Kagami enchaînait dunks après dunks. Elle allait leur faire voir que même avec une blessure, elle pouvait continuer le match. Quand les cinq garçons se retrouvèrent au sol, morts de fatigue, Kagami arrêta de dribbler.

-Quoi ? C'est déjà fini ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus d'un des gars par terre.

Comme il ne lui répondait pas, elle ne fit que soupirer. Le match venait donc de se terminer par une victoire écrasante de Kuroko, Kise et elle. Soudain, elle sentit son esprit s'embrumer et son corps pencher vers l'avant sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

-Kagami-san/Kagamicchi, l'appelèrent les deux garçons aux cheveux de couleurs en se dirigeant vers elle.

Elle ressentit quelqu'un la prendre de ses bras puis, plus rien.

* * *

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que le soleil commençait à décliner lentement. Elle se redressa avant de tenir sa tête entre ses mains et de toucher doucement son nez. Il ne lui faisait presque plus mal et elle ne sentait aucune bosse, mais pour sa tête c'était autre chose, comme si on lui tapait avec un marteau dessus.

-Kagami-san ?

Elle leva son regard pour rencontrer celui de Kuroko.

-Ku...Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce... Quelle heure est-il ?

-A peu près 18h, répondit-il en regardant son téléphone.

-18h, répéta-t-elle abasourdie. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveiller plus tôt ? Vous auriez du me secouer pour que j'ouvre les yeux, lui dit-elle.

Kuroko ne fit que lui sourire en disant que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

-Au faite, où est Kise ? Demanda-t-elle en ne le voyant pas autour d'eux.

-Il est, commença le bleu avant de se faire couper.

-Kurokocchi, cria une voix.

La rouge se retourna pour voir Kise courir vers eux, des boissons à la main. Il sourit un peu plus en remarquant que la rouge été réveillée.

-Kagamicchi, tu es enfin réveillée. On commençait à s'inquiéter Kurokocchi et moi, dit-il en arrivant à ses côtés.

Il lui tendit une boisson et fit la même chose pour Kuroko.

-Merci, le remercia-t-elle en prenant un coup de la canette.

Elle se sentit regarder et intercepta les regards des deux garçons alors qu'elle releva la tête. Ils semblaient l'examiner de toute part.

-Tu te sens mieux ? La questionna Kuroko le regard un peu inquiet.

-Oui beaucoup, vous n'étiez pas obligé de me laisser me reposer. J'ai du vous retenir ici assez longtemps, non ? Se sentit-elle coupable de monopoliser leur temps libre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, et puis nous avons eu le temps de terminer notre discussion Kurokocchi et moi, la rassura Kise.

La rouge se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et s'étira.

-Et bien, merci à tous les deux, leur sourit-elle.

Sourire auquel les deux garçons répondirent volontier. Kise se leva et prit son sac.

-Je devrais peut-être y aller, dit-il. J'ai finalement pu jouer avec toi, à nouveau, Kurokocchi.

Le bleu et la rouge regardèrent le blond partir avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Et ne crois pas que je ne veux pas ma revanche, Kagamicchi ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça, lui renvoya-t-elle.

-Ne perdez pas dans les qualificatifs, leur ordonna gentiment Kise en disparaissant derrière les arbres qui bordaient la voirie.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, Kuroko se tourna vers Kagami.

-Kagami-san, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. As-tu entendu notre conversation ?

La rouge ne nia pas cette fois-ci et acquiesça.

-Sur notre séparation ? Avec ce que tu as dis sur moi, j'aimerais moi aussi faire pareille avec toi, dit-elle en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Tu as dis que je ne pourrais pas réussir seule et puis, après tout, si tu as raison, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. En plus...

A cet instant, pour Kuroko, Kagami ressemblait réellement à la lumière qu'elle était devenue.

-... Tu seras toujours à côté de la lumière. C'est là ton style de basketball.

-Kagami-san, tu peut être tellement philosophique des fois, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de rajouter à la fin de la déclaration de la rouge.

-Ta... Tais-toi !

 _La lumière et l'ombre, ensemble jusqu'à la fin... ?_

* * *

Le chapitre 7, terminé. J'essayerais de sortir mes chapitres plus vite, mais je ne peux le promettre. **Encore merci pour vos commentaires et ajouts aux favoris ou suivis** :D Commentez pour me donner votre avis, j'aime être au courant ^^

A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 !

( J'écris trop de fois " Chapitre ", nan ? )


	8. Ils en ont l'un d'eux

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici le chapitre 8 de ma fiction. C'est le dernier chapitre que je posterai avant le 21 juin. Comme j'ai des examens qui approchent, je n'aurais presque plus le temps d'écrire et je m'en excuse. Pour l'instant, je compte terminer un OS que j'écris sur _Prince of tennis_ et que j'ai commencé début de semaine. Mais pour les chapitres de cette fiction, il faudra attendre un peu avant d'en avoir un nouveau. Vraiment désolé, j'espère que vous me suivrez toujours d'ici là !

Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Ils ont l'un des joueurs de la « Génération des Miracles ».**

* * *

Le lendemain du match contre Kaijo, Kagami se sentait vide. Comme si la nuit de sommeil qu'elle venait de passer ne lui avait servit à rien. Elle se rendit à l'école comme d'habitude mais elle du partir plus tôt de chez elle pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure au lycée, ses jambes ne bougeant pas aussi rapidement que la normale.

Arrivée en classe, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa place et s'écroula sur sa chaise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un match puisse être aussi fatiguant.

-Après tout, c'est contre un gars de la « Génération des Miracles » que l'on s'est battu. Ce n'est pas rien, pensa-t-elle en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

N'ayant pas eu le courage le matin même de se coiffer de sa queue de cheval habituelle, elle ne sortit qu'une pince et attacha les mèches qui l'a gênait.

Le premier cours de la journée eu l'effet de l'achever complètement. Elle s'endormit en plein milieu du cours en espérant que le professer ne la remarquerait pas. Alors qu'elle rêvait du moment où elle marquait le dernier panier du match contre Kise, une douleur à la tête la réveilla brusquement.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Cria-t-elle désorientée.

L'image de Kise fut remplacer par celle de son vieux professeur de littérature. Elle remarqua alors que ce dernier n'était pas debout mais au sol. Que fessait-il par terre ?

-Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il se passe Kagami-san, dit lentement son instructeur. En plus de dormir en cours, vous avez un comportement violent... Cela vous vaudra une visite au bureau du conseiller disciplinaire.

Elle regarda son professeur abasourdie mais ne dit rien. Si elle parlait encore plus de ce qui s'était passé, elle irait autre part qu'un bureau du conseiller. Elle se rassit donc sur sa chaise de mauvaise humeur. Premièrement, elle avait été réveillée au moment le plus important de son rêve et deuxièmement, elle devait se rendre chez le conseiller.

La rouge sentit son self-control arrivé à sa limite en remarquant que Kuroko dormait aussi mais qu'il ne s'était pas fait prendre alors que le professeur venait juste de passer devant lui.

-Avoir une présence faible peut parfois être utile, on dirait, soupira-t-elle en se retournant sur son bureau.

Bon et bien maintenant, elle devait se concentrer sur la leçon au risque de s'endormir encore une fois.

* * *

Durant la pause, Kagami, Kuroko ainsi que les premières années se firent appelés par les sempais.

-Qu'y a-t-il Aida-sempai ? Demanda la rouge en baillant.

-Allez achetez des sandwichs, leur ordonna-t-elle en souriant.

-Des sandwichs, répéta-t-elle ne comprenant pas.

Pourquoi leur demandait-elle d'aller en acheter ? Riko leur expliqua alors que chaque 27 de chaque mois à Seirin, la cafétéria vendait des sandwichs spéciales en quantité limitée.

-On dit que manger ce fantastique sandwich vous apportera le succès en amour, dans les clubs et dans tout ce que vous faites, leur dit-elle comme si c'était une légende ancienne. Le sandwich au porc ibérique aux trois saveurs avec du caviar, du foie gras et des truffes. Il coûte 2800 yens ( 27 Euros/ 23 Dollars), ajouta-t-elle.

-Comment un pain avec du caviar, du foie gras et des truffes peu coûter aussi peu cher ? C'est impensable, répliqua Kagami n'y croyant pas un mot.

-Et pourtant, la contra Hyuga. Nous avons battu Kaijo et l'entraînement va bientôt commencer. Nous voulons que vous achetiez ce super sandwich. Pour que vous continuiez dans votre dynamique.

-Cependant, nous ne somme pas les seuls à en vouloir, précisa Riko. Alors vous devriez vous dépêcher avant qu'il n'en reste plus .

Kagami réfléchit à la situation. Ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué d'acheter un sandwich à la cafétéria.

-Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-elle avant de partir vers la cantine.

Hyuga lui avait passer une enveloppe contenant l'argent pour les pains. Avec cet argent, ils achèteront de la nourriture pour tout le monde. Hyuga avait cependant décider de punir les premières années en triplant leur entraînement si ils échouaient. La rouge avait sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Elle connaissait désormais le caractère de son capitaine et elle n'avait pas envie de s'entraînait trois fois plus que d'habitude.

Quand Kagami, Kuroko et les autres arrivèrent à la cantine, leur yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y avait pas un peu plus de monde, c'était limite si toute l'école ne voulait pas acheter un de ses sandwichs « rares » . La rouge se retourna lentement vers ses coéquipiers.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur, les rassura-t-elle. Ce ne sont que des pains, pas vrai ?

Fukuda, Kawahara et Furihata acquiescèrent. Kuroko lui ne fessait qu'attendre.

-Allons-y ! Cria l'américaine en levant son poing en l'air avant de se jeter dans la foule.

* * *

Même l'enfer était plus accueillant que ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils n'avaient même pas réussit à traverser la moitié de la foule qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés propulser en arrière. Sans le manque de présence de Kuroko ainsi que sa capacité à se laisser porter par la foule, les premières années n'auraient sans doute pas pu acheter les pains de leur sempais.

Arrivés sur le toit, l'endroit où les sempais leur avaient demandés de les rejoindre, Kawahara leur tendit le sac contenant les sandwichs. Les premières années étaient tous débraillés sauf Kuroko qui avait sous garder un air soigné.

-Merci, les remercia Riko avant de leur tendre des jus.

-C'est...C'est..., commença Kawahara.

-C'est bon. Vous pouvez les manger, leur dit Izuki assis en tailleur au sol.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Fukuda.

-Bien sûr, allez-y, les y autorisa le capitaine.

Kagami et les premières années décidèrent que c'était Kuroko qui avait le privilège de manger en premier. Après tout, c'était en partie grâce à lui qu'ils avaient su en avoir.

-Alors, bon appétit, dit le bleu avant de prendre un bout du pain et de la manger. C'est...Vraiment délicieux, déclara-t-il des bulles lumineuses scintillant autour de lui.

-Whoa, je n'ai jamais Kuroko si joyeux, fit Kawahara étonné.

La rouge regarda ses coéquipiers manger tour à tour leur sandwichs. Elle, elle passa son tour. Elle apprécier le fait de voir ces camarades heureux. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

-Kagami-san, tu n'en prends pas un ? Lui demanda Kuroko en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Non merci, je préfère vous regardez, répondit-elle son visage appuyé contre son poing.

-... Tu es étrange parfois, Kagami-san, lui fit remarquer le bleu en terminant son pain.

Elle ne répondit le prenant mal. Elle pivota pour ne plus avoir Kuroko dans son champs de vision.

-Et bien, excuse-moi de l'être, bouda-t-elle les joues gonflées.

Kuroko sourit de son comportement enfantin et ne la dérangea pas plus. Il savait que si il rajoutait quelque chose elle s'énerverait sûrement.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, tout le club se retrouva dans le gymnase pour parler du l'Inter-Lycée qui allait débuter sous peu.

-Capitaine, j'ai recopié les tours du tournois préliminaires ! Dit un des premières années.

-Les préliminaires de l'Inter-Lycée commencent par un tournoi, expliqua Hyuga. Si nous perdons, c'est fini. Nous devons rester prudent. Les blocs A et D sont à Tokyo. Le vainqueur de chaque bloc participe au championnat. Les trois meilleures équipes du championnat participeront à l'Inter-Lycée. Seules trois écoles seront choisies sur 300 participants. Seulement 1% des équipes sont choisies pour jouer sur le terrain de leurs rêves. C'est cela l'Inter-Lycée, termina le capitaine le regard sérieux.

-J'ai à peu près compris le schéma, déclara la rouge. Mais tu te trompes sur un point. Elles ne sont pas choisies. Elle gagnent...

Les sempais ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

-Nous avons trois semaines avant les préliminaires de l'Inter-Lycée. Nous avons perdu à un match près l'an passé. Mais cette année, c'est sûr, nous réussirons. Nous allons affronter beaucoup d'écoles fortes. Mais notre plus grand adversaire est le Lycée Shutoku. Ils ont finis au Top 8 national l'an dernier. Et en plus, tout comme Kaijou, ils ont l'un des joueurs de la « Génération des Miracles ».

En entendant cela, les sens de Kagami se firent plus attentifs. La « Génération des Miracles ». Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait battu que Kise alors qu'il en restait encore quatre autres. Elle avait hâte.

-Kagami-san , tu écoutes ?

La rouge sortit de ses pensées et vit que Hyuga la regardait.

-Excusez-moi, Hyuga-sempai. J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il soupira mais reprit.

-Si nous ne pouvons pas les battre, nous n'atteindrons pas les nationales.

-Si nous affrontons à nouveau la « Génération des Miracles », ce sera lors d'un match du championnat, pensa Kagami excitée.

Elle se retourna vers Kuroko attirant son attention.

-Kuroko, tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

-Tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire mais comme Kise-kun l'a dit, les quatre autres sont d'un tout autre niveau. Si ils se sont encore améliorés... Je n'imagine pas à quel point ils doivent être forts, désormais.

-Avant de jouer contre Shutoku nous devons nous concentrer sur notre premier match ! Les prévint Hyuga stoppant la conversation du duo de premières années. Assurons-nous de gagner !

La rouge acquiesça avant de se rendre compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Riko n'était pas là.

-Hyuga-sempai, l'appela-t-elle. Où est Aida-sempai ?

-Elle est partie observer un match d'entraînement de notre premier adversaire, répondit le capitaine.

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit justement sur cette dernière qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

-Tu n'as pas l'air contente, sont-ils forts ? La questionna le garçons aux lunettes.

-On ne devrait pas se préoccuper de Shutoku parce que notre premier match ne s'annonce pas bien.

-Comment ça ?

-L'un de leurs joueurs pourrait nous poser problème. Vous pouvez regarder la vidéo plus tard mais d'abord regardez cette photo, dit-elle en tendant son portable à Hyuga.

L'équipe se ressembla autour de celui-ci pour voir une photo d'un chaton.

-Il est trop mignon, pensa Kagami en détournant les yeux de la photo.

-Kagami-san ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Se demanda Kuroko en la voyant se retourner.

-C'est juste que... c'est trop mignon pour que je puisse regarder, murmura-t-elle pour qu'il soit le seul à t'entendre.

-Pourquoi parles-tu aussi bas ?

-On va se moquer de moi si on sait que j'adore les chats, se défendit-elle en rougissant.

-Toi aussi ... , chuchota-t-il alors que Kagami le fixait surprise.

Alors comme cela, Kuroko avait un faible pour les animaux mignons. Elle sourit en mettant ça dans un coin de sa tête sans penser que Kuroko puisse faire la même chose de son côté.

-Désolé, c'est la suivante, les arrêta Riko.

-La suivante ?

Tout le monde fut étonnés en regardant la photo suivante. Elle représentait un garçon à la couleur de peau noire qui semblait vraiment grand.

-Son nom est Papa Mbaye Siki, il fait deux mètres et pèse 87 kilos. C'est un étudiant du Sénégal, les informa Riko.

-Du Sénégal ? Il est grand ! Deux mètres de haut ? S'étonna Hyuga en regardant la photographie de plus près.

-Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? Demanda Koganei.

-Un étudiant étranger ? Désolé mais où se trouve le Sénégal ? Fit Izuki.

L'équipe discuta de ce joueur durant un long laps de temps. En voyant son équipe fourchée sur le nom de l'étranger Sénégalais, Riko désigna Kuroko pour qu'il trouve un surnom à ce géant.

-Pourquoi pas Oto-san ( papa en japonais) ?

-C'est simpliste mais ça fera l'affaire, admit Riko. Ce joueur n'est pas juste grand. Ses jambes et ses bras sont aussi longs. Tout est grand chez lui. De plus en plus d'écoles invitent des joueurs étrangers pour augmenter leur force. Notre prochain adversaire, le lycée Shinkyo a fini l'an dernier dans la moyenne mais avec ce nouveau joueur étranger c'est devenue une équipe totalement différente. Ils pourraient aller loin. Cela pour une simple raison, personne ne peut l'arrêter.

-On ne va quand même pas rester les bras croisés, répliqua Kagami attirant l'attention de l'équipe sur elle.

-Qui a dit ça ? Contra Riko le regard déterminé.

Kagami se recula un peu. Elle lui avait répondue trop rapidement.

-Kagami-san, Kuroko-kun vous aurez votre propre entraînement à partir de demain, les avertit la coach.

La rouge sourit en apprenant cela. Les choses bougeaient enfin.

-Les préliminaires commencent le 16 mai. Jusqu'à ce jour là, vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous plaindre !

* * *

Pendant les deux semaines avant le 16 mai, l'équipe de basket de Seirin s'entraîna chaque jours après l'école jusqu'à tard le soir. Ils devaient à tout prix être prêt pour les préliminaires.

La veille du 16 mai, Kuroko et Kagami avaient décidés de rester un peu plus tard que l'équipe pour s'entraîner une dernière fois ensemble.

En quittant le hall de sport, Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à sa lumière. Elle semblait plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Des petites cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux depuis maintenant une semaine. Ses repas étaient presque inexistant et elle ne prenait plus le temps de se coiffer de sa queue de cheval quotidien.

-Kagami-san ? Tu vas bien ?

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-C'est juste que tu ne sembles pas être comme d'habitude...

-Oh, ça. C'est juste que je suis excitée de commencer les préliminaires et de jouer au basket avec de nouvelles équipes plus fortes les unes que les autres, sourit-elle en se tournant vers son ombre. Ne te sens-tu pas pareil ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit le bleu. Mais... Il est vrai que j'ai hâte de jouer avec toute l'équipe, ensemble.

La rouge hocha de la tête, ses cheveux suivant le rythme de celle-ci.

-Les cheveux détachées te vont bien, lâcha soudainement Kuroko.

L'américaine s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et sentit ses joues chauffées rapidement.

-Pour... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ainsi ?

Kuroko lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi mais cette fois, elle semblait plus nerveuse. Il la regarda toucher délicatement ses cheveux rouges.

-Ah bon ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. J'avais l'intention de les laisser détacher pour un certain temps. J'aime régulièrement changer le style de ma coiffure, dit-elle fortement comme si l'avis de Kuroko n'avait rien à faire la-dedans.

Elle recommença sa route, laissant le bleu la rattraper alors qu'elle levait la tête en l'air.

-Ne penses pas que cela me fait plaisir, Kuroko, déclara-t-elle lui donnant un regard oblique.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien mais cacha le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Elle était vraiment indécise sur ses émotions et ses envies parfois.

-Kuroko, faisons de notre mieux demain. D'accord ?

-Oui, Kagami-san, la rejoignit-il .

 _La lumière et l'ombre se rapprochent doucement, laissant un avenir inconnu se créé devant eux..._

* * *

Voici la fin de ce chapitre. Vous avez sûrement du remarquer qu'il est plus court que les deux précédents que j'ai publié, mais comme dit au préalable - au début du chapitre - j'ai des examens importants qui approchent à grand pas.

Le chapitre 9 devrait sortir dans les alentour du 21 - 22 juin au plus tôt.

Pour ce chapitre, si vous avez des remarques à dire, postez un commentaire. Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir d'en recevoir !

A bientôt et j'espère que vous me suivrez toujours malgré la courte pause que je vais prendre pour cette fiction. ( Encore désoler, mais **examens** obligent ! ^^ )


	9. Tu veux me serrer la main ?

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici le chapitre 9 avec un peu de retard. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur ce qui à causer ce petit retard. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas trop aimer écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.

Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.Tu veux me serrer la main ?.**

* * *

Le jour tant attendue arriva. Kuroko remarqua sans surprise que Kagami n'avait pas encore réussit à dormir. L'équipe Seirin jouait contre l'équipe Shinkyo à 10h. En arrivant dans la salle et après s'être rendus dans les vestiaires, l'équipe de Seirin ainsi que leur adversaire s'échauffèrent.

-Oto-san ne semble pas être là, remarqua Hyuga en scrutant les joueurs adverses.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, appuya Izuki en dribblant.

Soudain, il entendirent un bruit ressemblant beaucoup à celui de quelque se cognant contre quelque chose. Seirin tourna leurs têtes vers la porte du gymnase pour voir Papa se l'être prit.

-Tout est si petit au Japon, entendu Kagami dire le Sénégalais.

Les sempais virent alors en vrai la taille du joueur qui leur poserait peut-être problème. Il avait l'air plus grand que sur la photo. Il s'avança vers son coach qui lui cria qu'il était en retard. Le géant s'excusa alors que son capitaine marchait vers lui.

-Il est grand mais il n'a que ça, pensa Kagami en faisant ses lacets.

Elle vit Hyuga faire tomber son ballon et se diriger vers celui-ci alors qu'il touchait le pied du capitaine adverse, Tanimura Yusuke. Hyuga s'excusa en le ramassant mais avant qu'il ne reparte, le brun en face de lui commença à parler.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez battu Kaijo ?

-C'était juste un match d'entraînement, répondit le numéro 4 de Seirin.

-Je vois, on dirait que la « Génération des Miracles » n'est pas aussi forte que je le pensais, conclut-il sans savoir comment c'était passé la rencontre entre les deux écoles.

Kagami releva son visage vers le capitaine de Shinkyo. Il n'avait aucune idée de la force de Kise, de quel droit se permettait-il de le juger faible ?

-La « Génération des Miracles » a perdu ? Répéta Papa. Ils m'ont fait venir ici pour les battre. Je suis déçu qu'ils soient faibles, soupira-t-il.

Le sénégalais croisa le regard de la rouge quand il se dirigea vers son équipe avant de se prendre à nouveau quelque chose. L'étranger regarda tout autour de lui sans voir dans quoi il s'était bousculé. Il baissa sa tête pour enfin remarquer Kuroko devant lui. Il tendit ses bras vers le bleu et le souleva dans les airs sous le regard surpris de Kagami avant de l'entendre dire :

-Tu ne peux pas mon petit, les enfants ne sont pas autorisés à être sur le terrain.

Papa remarqua alors que ce gamin, comme il l'avait appelé, portait l'uniforme des joueurs de Seirin.

-Tu es un joueur ? S'étonna-t-il avant de le reposer par terre.

Le sénégalais regarda hautainement le bleu.

-Et dire que la « Génération des Miracles » a perdu contre un enfant comme lui. Est-ce-qu'il n'y a que des enfants parmi ce groupe ?

Kagami se retint fortement de ne pas rire et pourtant qui ne pourrait pas rigoler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kuroko garda son regard fixer sur l'étranger.

-Pour être honnête, Je commence à en avoir assez, dit Kuroko stoppant le rire de ses sempais.

En entendant cela, Kagami ne se retint plus et explosa de rire. Elle se roula même par terre, ne tenant plus debout.

-Kagami-san, ne rit pas, tu fais la même taille que moi, lui fit remarquer son ombre.

Cette dernière se releva en essuyant ses yeux ne prenant pour une fois pas mal son commentaire.

-Tu n'aimes pas perdre, hein ? Dit-elle à Kuroko.

Et tout en enlevant le t-shirt au-dessus de son uniforme, elle rajouta :

-On devrait, à mon avis, montrer à ce Papa qu'il ne faut pas se moquer des enfants.

Seirin se plaça face à Shinkyo en écoutant l'arbitre annoncer le début du match. Kagami craqua ses doigts en regardant ses adversaires et surtout Oto-san qui semblait s'ennuyer grandement. La rouge se mit à l'entre deux et sauta dès que la balle fut lancer en l'air, Oto-san fit pareil. Elle effleura la balle et pensa l'avoir attraper mais la main de Oto-san l'envoya de son côté sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Même si elle avait bien remarquée la différence de taille présente entre eux deux, elle avait pensée pouvoir rattraper le ballon. Elle le regarda énervée, elle ne le laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

-Il a dépassé Kagami ! J'arrive pas à le croire, pensèrent Riko et Hyuga en même temps.

Ils avaient tout les deux eus confiance en la capacité de saut de la rouge mais le sénégalais savait bien se servir de sa hauteur. La balle arriva à Tanimura, capitaine de l'équipe de Shinkyo, qui la renvoya à Papa. Kagami courut jusqu'à ce dernier et tenta de le bloquer. Elle vit l'étranger sauté sans faire aucune feinte. Elle s'en étonna. Il l'a prenait à la légère. La rouge sauta pour essayer de le stopper, sans y parvenir.

-Il... Il est bien trop grand, pensa-t-elle frustrée.

Quand elle retomba sur ses pieds, alors que Shinkyo venait de marquer les premiers points du match, elle tourna sa tête en direction du sénégalais. Sa grande taille la frappait désormais en plein dans la tête. Comment, elle qui était plus petite que lui, arriverait-elle à le bloquer ? Elle entendit son adversaire étranger dire qu'elle était facile à passer vu sa petite taille et aussi parce qu'elle était une fille et qu'elle était plus faible que lui.

Ses poings se serrèrent au point où leurs jointures devinrent blanches. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna, surprise pour voir son capitaine.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Hyuga en souriant. Il nous suffit de remonter.

Il attrapa la balle et l'envoya à Izuki. Kagami partit se mettre en position. Elle allait lui faire montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle vit son capitaine sauter pour tirer un trois points mais son tir se fit vite bloquer par Oto-san. Il pouvait sauter vraiment haut celui-là et ça l'énervait énormément.

-C'est vraiment fou, fit Furihata assis sur le banc.

-Avoir un étudiant étranger n'est pas juste, ajouta Kawahara.

Le capitaine de Shinkyo s'arrêta en les entendant parler. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hyuga.

-Seirin est une équipe qui travaille dur ?

-Quoi ? Dit Hyuga le regardant les sourcils froncés.

-Nous en voyons plein comme vous. Vous dites tous qu'avoir un étudiant étranger n'est pas équitable. Pourtant ce n'est pas contre les règles.

Hyuga garda son calme, il n'allait pas s'énerver pour si peu et puis il savait exactement quoi dire pour remettre en place celui qui lui fessait face.

-Vous pourriez même en avoir deux dans votre équipe, cela ne changera rien.

-N'est-ce-pas , sourit Tanimura. Où est le mal à avoir des joueurs forts ? C'est simple.

Hyuga vit le capitaine adverse envoyer un regard au Sénégalais.

-Nous avons juste à lui faire la passe et il s'occupe du score.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est simple, mais c'est votre stratégie, alors ne vous plaignez pas, répondit Hyuga nonchalamment.

-Hein ?!

-Nous avons nos propres joueurs incroyables, lâcha Hyuga, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Et nous n'avons pas eu à les faire venir de loin.

Tanimura pivota sur lui-même pour regarder ce que fixait Hyuga. Il vit Kagami et Kuroko discutant entre eux tout en rejoignant la défense. Le capitaine de l'équipe adverse fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Le match continua. Et étrangement, Oto-san ratait tout ses tirs. Sa précision semblait lui faire défaut alors qu'il grinça des dents à un autre tir raté. L'étranger baissa ses yeux pour voir Kagami le marquer de près. Il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute s'il n'arrivait plus à rentrer ses paniers. Elle le marquait de tellement près qu'il n'arrivait pas à se déplacer comme il le voulait...

-Je ne te laisserais pas jouer comme tu le veux, lui dit-elle en souriant narquoisement.

En réponse, Papa ne fit que grogner de mécontentement. Tanimura essaya de le calmer, voyant qu'il perdait son sang-froid. La rouge retint un rire. Elle s'amusait de le voir ainsi paniquer. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas assez pour le stopper complètement, elle devait le faire d'une manière plus directe.

En s'approchant de son adversaire, elle lui dit :

-Laisse-moi te dire deux choses, commença-t-elle attirant l'attention de Papa sur elle. De un, je contrerai l'un de tes tirs dans ce match.

-Il n'y a aucune chance que tu y arrives, la coupa l'étranger. Je ne perdrais pas contre une équipe qui accepte les gamins et les filles, continua-t-il nonchalamment.

-Ensuite..., l'ignora-t-elle avant de courir pour recevoir la balle.

Le sénégalais la regarda faire sans comprendre et vit la balle se diriger droit vers lui. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper mais cette dernière prit une direction tout à fait différente sans qu'il ne sache comment. Il remarqua alors l'enfant de l'équipe juste devant lui.

Kagami rattrapa la balle en souriant à Kuroko avant de pousser sur ses jambes, le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, et de dunker.

-... Ce gamin ainsi que la fille pourrait te poser des problèmes, tu ne penses pas, déclara-t-elle moqueusement, terminant sa phrase précédente.

Elle rit fortement quand elle entendit la remarque de Kuroko qui les regardait tout les deux blasé.

-Pourriez-vous arrêter de me traiter de gamin, s'il vous plaît ? Je suis juste devant vous, vous savez.

Papa ne répondit pas à Kuroko, laissant son regard divaguer sur la joueuse qui retombait au sol.

-Hein ? Comment a-t-elle fait ça ? Se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

Tanimura voyant son joueur distrait, cria à son équipe de se reprendre et de continuer comme ils le faisaient. Il lança la balle à un des garçons de son équipe mais fut surpris de la présence du bleu proche du ballon. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué quand il avait fait le lancer.

Kuroko frappa la balle au sol pour la faire rebondir jusqu'à Kagami qui sautait déjà pour marquer un second dunk. Du fait que Tanimura fasse la rentrée de leur côté, l'ombre avait pu reprendre la balle juste près du panier.

-C'est qui ces deux-là ? C'est pas possible..., pensèrent simultanément Papa et son capitaine.

Les spectateurs du match furent bouche-bée.

-Sérieusement ?! Ils ont dunké directement après avoir voler la balle.

-Ça fait deux dunks de suite.

-C'est que le premier tour des préliminaires !

Hyuga regarda ses cadets impressionné. Il se demandait si ces deux-là avaient toujours été aussi bon que maintenant, particulièrement Kuroko.

-Ça t'énerve vraiment de te faire traiter d'enfant ? Demanda Kagami à son ombre, sachant déjà la réponse.

Kuroko ne lui répondit pas, lui lançant seulement un regard significatif. La rouge s'étira légèrement. Elle allait faire regretter à ce sénégalais de les avoir sous-estimer et d'avoir surtout sous-estimer la « Génération des Miracles » puisque qu'après tout, si jamais il venait à jouer contre Kise, il ne gagnerait sûrement pas.

Finalement le match se termina 78-67 pour Seirin. Papa regardait la jeune fille bien que son capitaine l'interpellait depuis un moment déjà. Comme elle lui avait dit, elle avait arrêter un de ses tirs et pas qu'une fois. Il soupira bruyamment en rejoignant ses coéquipiers pour le salue de fin de match.

Quand chacun partit pour son vestiaire, l'étranger s'arrêta en face de Kagami, l'obligeant à lever sa tête vers la garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle impatiente de rejoindre son vestiaire.

-J'ai perdu. Gagne pour moi le prochain match, dit-il simplement.

Kagami du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'acquiescer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait mais s'il lui demandait gentiment...

-Mais en faite, t'es une idiote ! Une parfaite idiote, cria-t-il soudainement moqueusement. Tu crois vraiment que j'accepte cette défaite . Je prendrais ma revanche, crétine !

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter d'autres insultes, Tanimura le tira par son col jusque la sortie. Ses cris pouvaient encore être entendu au-delà des portes fermés.

-Imbécile, je ne perdrais pas la prochaine fois ! Crois-moi, tu le regretteras, entendit toujours la rouge avant d'avancer vers la sortie que venait d'emprunter le sénégalais.

Hyuga et Izuki durent retenir Kagami de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas suivre le grand garçon et le frapper.

-Comment ose-t-il me traiter d'idiote ? Qu'il se regarde avant de parler, s'exprima-t-elle furieusement.

-Kagami-san, tu devrais te calmer. Nous avons gagner de toute façon, essaya-t-il de a raisonner.

-Quoi, tu veux que je te frappe aussi peut-être, lui cria-t-elle comme réponse.

Le bleu soupira en se reculant un peu, échappant de justesse aux mains de la rouge, enragée. Elle se fit, cependant, rapidement calmer par son coach, en voyant ce qu'elle tenait en main. Elle était presque à la supplier de ne pas la taper avec son éventail.

C'était ainsi que Seirin gagna son premier match des préliminaires.

En marchant vers leur vestiaire, Kuroko eu l'impression de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait dans les gradins.

-Midorima-kun ? Murmura-t-il avant de se faire appeler par Kagami.

Il soupira en rejoignant la rouge et oublia totalement ce à quoi il pensait.

* * *

Les préliminaires continuèrent. Seirin gagna contre le lycée Jitsuzen 118-51, sans Kuroko sur le terrain. Le troisième match fut contre le lycée Kinga, qui était une équipe forte dans le top 16 de l'année précédente. Seirin gagna 92-7.

Aida remarqua, étonnamment, que durant ses matchs Kuroko semblait plus impatient que d'habitude. Et enfin leur quatrième match fut contre le lycée Meijo. Surprenant, Kuroko et Kagami, les joueurs de l'équipe furent ceux qu'ils avaient battus, avec Kise, lors d'un match de Street Basket.

Kagami s'avança vers celui qui menait le groupe déblatérant des stupidités sur leur prochaine victoire sur eux.

-Yo, comme on se retrouve, dit-elle. Ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

Le garçon au serre-tête fit une tête qui lui donna envie de rire.

-Bonjour, les salua Kuroko en arrivant à côté de Kagami.

Le garçon le fixa pareillement à Kagami. Son équipe et lui se regardèrent apeurés. Seirin les battu 108-41.

Les trois premières années qui ne jouaient pas encore sur le terrain, s'enjouèrent de voir que l'équipe avançait bien et déclarèrent même qu'ils arriveraient facilement à franchir les préliminaires.

-C'est bien d'être jeune et insouciant, lâcha Koganei s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

-Vous êtes trop naïfs, ajouta Izuki.

-Ces dix dernières années, les trois mêmes écoles ont atteint le championnat de Tokyo, débuta Hyuga, attirant l'attention sur lui. Le roi de l'Est, Shutoku. Le roi de l'Ouest, Senshikan, et le roi du Nord, Seiho. Ils sont forts et de ce fait, le vainqueur change chaque année, mais ils ne laissent que la quatrième place de libre. On les appelle les trois rois de Tokyo.

L'équipe acquiesça et Kagami se pencha pour écouter plus attentivement la suite. Ce qu'il disait était très important pour elle qui venait seulement d'arriver au Japon.

-Après notre cinquième match, nous serons en finale. Et nous y rencontrerons probablement le roi de l'Est, Shutoku, qui a accueilli Midorima Shintaro de la « Génération des Miracles ».

Kagami fronça des sourcils et se plongea quelques instants dans ses pensées. Il était vrai que leurs sempais étaient très impressionnants mais les trois Rois... En plus, l'un d'eux avait un des gars de la « Génération des Miracles».

Elle se fit sortir de ses pensées en entendants des murmures s'élevés dans la salle.

-Regardez.

-Ils sont là.

-Ils sont impressionnants.

Seirin tourna son attention sur les nouveaux venus dans la salle. Ceux qu'ils rencontreraient en finale.

-Il sont venus, déclara Hyuga.

-Il vaut mieux voir une chose soi-même que de l'entendre, dit Riko gardant son regard fixé sur ceux dont tout le monde parlait.

-Shutoku, murmura Kagami en voyant l'inscription sur leur maillots.

La rouge tira la serviette qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et se leva tout en la posant sur le banc. Elle regarda Kuroko en s'avançant vers Shutoku.

-Je vais les saluer.

Le bleu la regarda simplement faire. Hyuga à côté de lui acquiesça à la phrase de la rouge avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire...Venait-elle réellement de lui dire qu'elle allait les saluer ? Il lui cria de revenir à leur banc mais elle l'ignora royalement continuant son chemin. Elle s'arrêta en face d'un garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Tu es Midorima Shintaro, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est bien ça et toi, qui es-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en retour.

Le vert la regarda de haut en bas sans faillir au regard qu'elle lui donnait. Le coéquipier de Midorima, Takao Kazunari, s'esclaffa de la fierté de son ami. Il savait que celui-ci la connaissait très bien, Kise lui en ayant parler la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Midorima vit la rouge lui tendre la main en souriant d'un sourire qu'il trouva légèrement suspect .

-Tu veux me serrer la main ?

Il soupira en ne recevant aucune réponse et enleva la peluche qu'il avait en main pour serrer celle de la jeune fille. Cependant ce qu'elle fit le prit au dépourvu. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, Kagami sortit de sa poche un indélébile rouge et commença à écrire sur sa main.

 _« Numéro 10 de Seirin,_

 _Kagami Taïga »_

-Tu as l'air d'être le genre de personne qui oubliera qui je suis si je ne me présente pas comme il le faut, lui expliqua-t-elle laissant tomber le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres depuis qu'elle lui avait tendue sa main.

Avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une, la rouge continua.

-Je souhaite que la personne qui va subir notre revanche se rappelle de moi.

Le vert souffla moqueusement en replaçant ses lunettes correctement sur son nez.

-Une revanche dis-tu ? Tu as l'air d'être irréfléchie.

-Hein ? S'exclama-t-elle à la remarque.

-Tu es de Seirin, c'est ça ? Les interrompit Takao. Tes sempais ne semblent pas te l'avoir dit.

-Dire quoi ? Le questionna Kagami en fronçant des sourcils.

-Seirin a été écrasé par les trois rois l'an dernier avec le triple de leur score, lui avoua-t-il.

Kagami ouvrit ses yeux de surprise. Comment ça le triple de leur score ? Elle se retint de jeter un coup d'œil à ses aînés derrière elle et continua de fixer les deux personnes face à elle.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais la différence de force est indéniable-nanodayo, reprit Midorima. Même si on venait à se battre l'un contre l'autre au championnat, l'histoire se répétera.

-Non, faussa une voix.

La rouge se retourna vers son ombre, debout à sa gauche.

-Kuroko...

-Le passé est le passé, Midorima-kun. On ne peut savoir qui va gagner avant d'avoir jouer, les contra doucement Kuroko.

-Kuroko, comme je le pensais, je ne t'aime pas, déclara Midorima.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, répéta Kagami plusieurs fois, lentement, avant de retenir un rire. Ah bon, alors il en est ainsi...

Midorima se tut quelques instants avant de comprendre le double sens de sa phrase.

-Pas dans ce sens là, lui dit-il rougissant légèrement.

Takao à côté de lui rit en se tenant le ventre. Il s'étouffa presque avec l'air tellement il rigolait. Le vert toussota un peu avant de se reprendre.

-Kuroko, je ne peux deviner à quoi tu penses en regardant tes yeux. Il y a énormément de choses que j'aimerais te dire, mais te les dire maintenant ne servirait à rien. Atteins en premier lieu la finale, dit-il.

Takao s'approcha de Kuroko avant de poser un bras sur ses épaules.

-Tu es l'un d'eux, pas vraie ? Tu viens du même collège que Shin-chan. Donc, t'en fais pas, c'est juste un tsundere, rit-il. Il le cache, mais tu l'intéresses beaucoup en réalité.

-Tu ne devrais pas te faire d'histoire, Takao, le stoppa net le vert en soupirant de son attitude.

Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion, les deux joueurs de Shutoku se faisant appeler à leur banc par leur capitaine.

Kagami les regarda s'en aller, fixement. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce gars à lunettes. Il n'était pas comme Kise, elle pouvait déjà se le mettre en tête. La seule chose qu'il semblait avoir en commun était leur étrange forme effrayante. Il avait l'air tout aussi fort que le blond, peut-être même plus...

Elle remarqua le vert dire une dernière chose à son ombre avant de partir.

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

Kuroko pivota son regard vers la rouge pour la regarder sérieusement.

-Il va me montrer à quel point je suis naïf. Kagami, toi aussi, tu devrais garder un œil ouvert sur ce match, tu verras ainsi une partie de ses véritables capacités.

Elle hocha de la tête silencieusement.

 _Midorima Shintaro, nouvel adversaire qui apparaît à Kagami et Kuroko. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ?_

* * *

Fin. Chapitre 9 terminé. La suite prendra un peu de temps avant d'arriver car le syndrome de la page blanche m'a prit par surprise alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Petite info en plus, j'ai réussi mes examens haut la main. Je suis super contente de ne plus avoir ni à étudier, ni à stresser ^^ Mon temps est désormais consacrer à l'écriture même si rien ne me vient en tête ces derniers jours.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à commenter. Si vous voyez des fautes dites le moi, je n'aime pas savoir qu'il y en a. Merci d'avance.

A bientôt !


	10. Je le connais

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 10. Il est plus court que les précédents mais la chaleur a eu raison de moi. Tellement j'ai chaud, toutes mes idées s'évaporent. Mais je suis tout de même fière de mon chapitre.

J'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié de le faire dans mes anciens chapitres alors je vais le faire maintenant. Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont commentés ma fiction. Je cite : **Seamoon, ReimaChan, eiko, krisyeol77, TECKK** et **hecate600.**

Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis en favori mon histoire. Je cite : **tenshiouou, memelyne, krisyeol77, hecate600, eiko, Yuki Rivaille, Vioxxin, Subaru-2501, Saemoon, ReimaChan, Opale021, NamikazeMia, Myatsuko, LuciaPotter225, Lapuita, Kuroko23, Akashi-chan, AJ-Machado, YumeChikaraAra, Sacchiance** et **Poil de carotte.**

Aussi merci à **ReimaChan** pour m'avoir fait remarquer une grande faute dans le chapitre 9 où j'avais accidentellement remis une partie du chapitre 8 ^^

En tout cas, merci à vous tous. Grâce à vous, je prends du plaisir à écrire à chaque fois la suite de mon histoire. Je me dis, qu'au moins, je ne le fais pas pour rien !

 _Kuroko no Basket_ ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Je le connais.**

* * *

Le nom du lycée Shutoku retentit dans la salle alors que les joueurs de la dite école se préparaient pour leur match. Après s'être changer, Kagami, Kuroko et le reste de l'équipe étaient partis vers les gradins à partir desquels ils regarderaient le match.

Kagami, de sa place assise, observa Midorima. Ce gars l'intriguait vraiment. Qu'avait-il comme capacité ? Elle savait que celle de Kise était la copie mais celle de ce gars... Kuroko ne lui en avait pas encore parler.

-Dis, Kuroko, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire lui ? Demanda-t-elle au bleu.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant simplement les joueurs de Shutoku entrés sur le terrain.

-Kagami-san, regarde et tu verras, déclara-t-il comme réponse.

La rouge soupira mais tourna son regard vers le terrain. Le match allait commencer. Elle remarqua bien vite l'absence des bandages autour des doigts du vert. Elle fronça des sourcils en se demandant à quoi servaient-ils réellement avant de croiser les bras et de devenir très attentive. Le sifflet de commencement retentit dans la salle.

Shutoku prit rapidement les premiers points contre Kinka, l'école adversaire à la leur. Dans le deuxième quart de temps, à seulement quatre minutes de la fin de celui-ci, Shutoku menait de trente points. L'américaine avait vite observée que le gars aux cheveux noirs qui était avec Midorima quand elle lui parlait avait la même technique que Izuki.

La joueuse regarda aussi le capitaine de l'équipe, Otsubo, faire un puissant dunk. Un de ses sourcils trembla quand elle vit qu'il était dix fois plus puissant que le sien et qu'il était plus beau. Mais après tout, il y avait une énorme différence entre eux deux. Le garçon faisait deux fois sa taille et pesait plus qu'elle. Elle se réconforta un peu en pensant à cela. Elle continua d'examiner la suite du match.

-Ils n'ont rien loupés pour l'instant, dit-elle. On dirait que Midorima est en forme.

Son ombre se retourna vers elle, surpris.

-Vraiment ?

-J'en sais rien, moi. J'imagine... Mais tu devrais le savoir toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu manquer un seul de ses tirs, expliqua Kuroko à la rouge.

-Sérieux ?!

Elle regardait son compagnon, étonnée. Comment cela, il ne l'avait jamais vu rater ? Elle pivota son regard vers le terrain de nouveau en voyant le vert en possession de la balle. Elle le regarda lancer la balle très haut.

-C'est quoi cette cloche, pensa Kagami en ne quittant pas la balle des yeux.

Elle crue presque que cette dernière allait toucher le plafond de la salle pourtant haut. Hyuga, devant elle, regardait la balle perplexe. Il se demandait comment faisait Midorima pour juger la distance entre lui et le panier en tirant de cette manière là.

Midorima, pendant le temps de suspension entre le moment où il avait tiré la balle et le moment où celle-ci rentrerait dans le panier, retourna en défense, semblant confiant de la réussite de son lancer. Il appela à l'ordre Takao qui le regardait ennuyé.

-Si jamais tu te loupes, je me ferais crier dessus, lui dit-il.

-Ne sois pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà, commença Midorima. C'est le destin. Et comme je fais de mon mieux, je ne loupe aucuns de mes tirs.

Le bruit du ballon tombant dans le panier retentit derrière eux alors que le vert souriait vainqueur. Un tir de plus réussi à son actif.

Kuroko regardait la balle rebondir au sol, impassible.

-Tant que Midorima est en forme, il réussit 100% de ses tirs, informa Kuroko.

Son équipe regardait le sixième joueur de la « Génération des Miracles » dubitatif.

-Vraiment ? Déclara Koganei. C'est pas juste, rajouta-t-il.

-Il retourne en défense avant même d'avoir fini son tir, dit Tsuchida. C'est inarrêtable.

-Le temps pour que ses tirs se finissent est très long, débuta Aida. Cela pèse sur le mental.

Une nouvelle fois, ils regardèrent Midorima faire son incroyable tir. Kagami sentit comme si ce qu'il leur montrait là n'était qu'un avant goût de sa véritable puissance.

Le match se termina 153-21 pour Shutoku, battant avec largement plus du triple de leur score Kinka.

Pour Kagami il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Elle voulait l'affronter. Elle voulait le battre. Il était son nouvel objectif. Elle regarda le vert levé sa tête dans leur direction à Kuroko et à elle. Midorima les regardait avec un regard qu'elle clarifierait de supérieur. Elle retint un rictus mauvais et partit, suivant son équipe. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Seirin sortit de la salle, Hyuga disant qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux avant qu'ils ne se fassent stopper par leur entraîneur.

-Nous avons un autre match bande d'idiot, leur cria-t-elle.

-Je plaisantais. L'ambiance était trop morose, se justifia-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Tout le monde a vu la grille des matchs, renchérit Izuki calmant ainsi légèrement leur coach.

Kagami, elle, regardait ses sempais comme s'ils parlaient dans une autre langue.

-Comment ça ? On a un autre match ? Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Aida qui avait réussit à reprendre un semblant de calme se retourna vers elle et lui cria qu'elle était une idiote, pure et simple. Une veine apparut sur le front de la rouge en se disant qu'il y avait bien trop de personne aujourd'hui qui la traitait d'idiote. Elle avait fait quoi pour se faire traiter ainsi ?

-Bakagami..., répétèrent dans leur tête les membres de l'équipe en écoutant ce que disait Aida.

Ils cachèrent un petit rire derrière leur main alors que Kagami se retournaient vers eux, le regard noir. Elle reçue, soudainement, la grille des matchs en plein dans la figure et la prit en main. Riko lui rappela qu'il avait leur quatrième match et un le dernier jour.

-Notre cinquième match commence à 17h, rajouta-t-elle avant de soupirer. Je suis vraiment entourée d'idiots, faillit-elle rajouter.

-Les demi-finales et les finales sont le même jour, lit Kagami. Nous avons donc un match avant de jouer contre Shutoku ?

En voyant le nom de le dernier équipe qu'ils auraient à battre avant Shutoku, les sourcils de Kagami se foncèrent.

-Aida-sempai, les trois rois sont Shutoku et...

-Oui, Seiho et Senshinkan, répondit Aida.

Kagami retendit la feuille à la brune en lui montrant le nom de leur adversaire. Aida hocha de la tête.

-Le dernier jour, notre adversaire en demi-finale sera sans aucun doute Seiho. Et nous affronterons Shutoku en finale, dit la brune. Nous jouerons contre deux rois à la suite, conclut-elle sous le regard surpris des joueurs.

Alors que les trois premières année déblatéraient sur le fait que c'était impossible contre deux rois, Kagami sourit. Ils auraient deux matchs la même journée et contre des adversaires forts.

-Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux, se réjouit-elle.

Ses coéquipiers la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Mais c'est trop, la contra Furihata.

-Qui essais-tu d'impressionner ? Même pour toi, c'est impossible, rajouta Kawahara. Hein Kuroko ?

Le bleu s'avança quand il entendit son nom. Il se gratta légèrement la joue.

-Je suis désolé, mais je suis d'accord avec Kagami-san. Je suis aussi excité, leur répondit-il.

Leurs sempais sourirent. Ces deux-là avaient toujours le don d'être trop confiant mais cela les motivait aussi. Les trois premières années fixèrent Kuroko, inquiets.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as attrapé la maladie de Kagami, Kuroko ? Le questionna Furihata.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quelle maladie ? S'énerva la rouge.

-J'espère que non, pria Kuroko, ignorant la regard furieux de l'américaine qui s'était dirigé vers lui.

-Ta façon de dire ça m'énerve, Kuroko, grogna-t-elle.

Kuroko la regarda yeux dans les yeux. Bleu dans Rouge. En quelque sorte, le froid de Kuroko sembla attiser les flammes de Kagami.

-Mais tu t'enflammes dans les situations difficiles, non ? reprit le joueur fantôme.

Les sempais acquiescèrent à la phrase Kuroko, alors que ce dernier fixait Kagami replacer son énervement par un fort sourire.

-Parfait, je m'enflamme, cria-t-elle, gonfler à bloc. Je pense que je vais aller un peu m'entraîner, enchaîna-t-elle en courant vers la sortie.

-Non, tu dois te reposer, lui interdit Aida en la rattrapant et en la frappant avec son éventail de papier. Bakagami !

Son cri résonna dans le couloir alors que Kagami essayait de fuir sous les attaques de son coach. L'ombre de l'américaine sourit. Il souhaitait vraiment que la rouge soit sa réelle lumière et qu'elle ne finisse pas comme sa précédente, arrivant à le considérer comme inutile et en l'abandonnant...

* * *

Le lendemain des matchs, Kagami et Kuroko se retrouvaient assis à leur banc d'école. C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner et Kagami s'empiffrait beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Le bleu la regarda perplexe.

-Kagami-san, tu manges plus que d'habitude, lui fit-il remarquer en prenant un bout de son pain.

La rouge se retourna vers lui, la bouche pleine tout en zieutant sur son repas.

-Et moi je suis étonnée de voir que si peu te suffise, contra-t-elle. Tu sais, on a joué deux matchs hier, alors c'est normal que j'aie aussi faim, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Moi, je suis plutôt fatigué.

La rouge se retourna complètement et croisa les bras sur le bureau du bleu, posant sa tête sur. Elle cacha un bâillement en se frottant les yeux.

-Qui ne serait pas épuisé après tout, lui dit-elle.

Une voix familière les appela alors que Kagami terminait lentement sa nourriture et que Kuroko s'était levé pour aller jeter ses déchets.

-Kagami-San, Kuroko-kun.

Ils virent Aida à la porte, portant des caisses. Elle leur souriait.

-Venez avec moi vous deux.

L'américaine se leva marchant vers la brune avant de se faire mettre dans les bras une des caisses qu'elle portait. Aida fit de même avec Kuroko. L'ombre et la lumière se lancèrent un regard. Ne savait-elle pas qu'ils étaient fatigués ?

Riko leur fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et leur demanda de la suivre.

-Aida-sempai, on est épuisé tu sais, lui rappela l'américain en manquant presque de tomber au sol.

-Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que moi, une frêle jeune fille, porte ces boites très lourdes ?

-Tu insinues que je n'en suis pas une ? Grogna Kagami.

-Non, loin de là. C'est juste que toi tu fais du basket et que tu es plus grande que moi, l'informa-t-elle.

La joueuse soupira en tournant sa tête vers Kuroko. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement même si lui-même avait du mal à porter sa propre caisse. La rouge baissa ensuite son regard vers la caisse entrouverte qu'elle portait pour une voir une tonne de CD.

-Aida-sempai, qu'est-ce que c'est, d'ailleurs ?

-Ce sont des DVD des matchs de l'an dernier et de cette année. C'est pour se renseigner et la salle du club est trop petite, avoua-t-elle.

Elle continua en voyant que les deux joueurs la regardaient attentivement.

-Comme nous allons jouer deux matchs à la suite contre deux des trois rois dès les demi-finales, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que de les analyser.

Kagami retourna son visage vers la boite qu'elle transportait. Riko avait raison. Avant qu'elle ne puisse affronter Midorima, il leur faudrait battre Seiho. Elle ne voulait pas être arrêter si près de se battre contre un nouveau membre de la « Génération des Miracles ».

* * *

La rouge se gratta l'arrière de la tête en fouillant son sac. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver sa serviette. Elle se tapa la paume de son main de son poing en se souvenant l'avoir laisser dans les vestiaires. Elle courut pour les rejoindre et ouvrit rapidement son casier pour voir avec soulagement sa serviette bleu.

Quand elle referma son casier, elle vit du coin de l'œil un éclat bleu. Elle sursauta en remarquant la présence de Kuroko à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et depuis quand t'es ici ? Balbutia-t-elle, le cœur battant vite.

Elle devrait vraiment lui demander comment il faisait pour apparaître et disparaître ainsi sans que personne ne s'y attende.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose . Tu es arrivée après moi Kagami-san, lui dit-il neutre.

-Mais tu m'as fais une de ses peurs, lui cria-t-elle.

Elle reprit une respiration normale en le regardant toujours suspicieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Kuroko interrogateur.

-... Tu ne vas pas disparaître soudainement comme tu as apparut ?

Le bleu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lâcher un petit rire derrière sa main. L'américaine détacha son regard de son ombre, surprise de le voir rire. Avait-il déjà rit devant elle ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Il était vraiment quelque chose lui. À certains moments il pouvait semblé tellement froid et dénué de tout sentiments qu'à d'autres il pouvait sourire et rire, même si pour la dernière chose il ne le faisait que rarement.

La voix de Kuroko la rappela à l'ordre.

-Le coach doit avoir oublié le DVD, dit-il en désignant du regard l'objet sur le tabouret dans le coin de la pièce.

Ce DVD parlait du match entre Seiho et Kitawada lors du cinquième match des préliminaires. La rouge tendit la main vers le boîtier et sortit le disque de celui-ci pour l'insérer dans le lecteur DVD devant elle.

-Et bien, regardons le, proposa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc et en prenant la télécommande. Kuroko s'installa à côté d'elle et ils attendirent que la vidéo commence.

Plus elle regardaa la vidéo plus elle fronça des sourcils. C'était bizarre...

-Ils ont une très forte défense, déclara Kuroko.

-Ouais, mais leurs mouvements sont étranges. Enfin, leur rythme est différent, expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard du bleu sur elle. J'ai juste une drôle d'impression.

Kagami fit marche arrière sur un moment de la vidéo, les yeux fixés sur un gars à la tête rasé.

-La défense de ce type est vraiment solide, dit-elle.

-Je le connais, lui apprit Kuroko alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui, confuse.

-Tu le connais? Répéta-t-elle.

Son ombre hocha de la tête.

-J'ai joué contre lui au collège. Nous commencions à peine, mais il a arrêté Kise-kun.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Il avait stoppé Kise ?!

-Il s'appelle Tsugawa Tomiki, informa Kuroko à la rouge en se rappelant du jour où il avait eu, avec ces anciens coéquipiers, un match contre lui et son équipe.

La vidéo se termina sur la victoire de Seiho, 71 à 12. Ils n'étaient pas roi pour rien. Kagami s'étira et se tourna vers Kuroko.

-Ce sera dur, hein ? Sourit-elle. Mais j'aime les défis.

Le bleu regarda sa lumière avec un même sourire. Comme il l'avait dit après le match contre Midorima, il était excité de jouer même contre de forts adversaires. Après tout, Kagami était là et ensemble, avec leur équipe, ils avaient une chance de les battre même si cette dernière était faible.

 _Ils le savaient tout les deux. Mais même avec une chance sur mille, ils tendraient la main vers la victoire. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre maintenant..._

* * *

Fin du chapitre 10. Encore désolé d'en avoir écrit un aussi court. Mais... J'avais rien en tête. La prochaine fois j'essayerais d'en écrire un long, plus long que celui-ci en tout cas.

Encore merci de me suivre et si jamais il y a un problème, dites-le moi en commentaire.

À bientôt.


	11. As-tu déjà détesté le Basket ?

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici le chapitre 11 que je poste seulement quelques heures après le 10. Pour tout vous expliquer, j'ai regardé le dernière épisode de _Kuroko no basket_ juste après avoir publier mon chapitre 10. J'ai été tellement émue que je me suis dis que je vous écrirais le chapitre 11 directement après le dixième. Et le voici avec plus de 3000 mots.

J'en suis plutôt satisfait.

 _Kuroko no Basket_ ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.As-tu déjà détesté le basket ?.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Kagami et Kuroko se retrouvaient dans une salle de classe pour revoir la vidéo qu'ils avaient vu le jour précédent mais avec leurs sempais.

-On le savait déjà, mais ce match sera vraiment difficile, déclara Izuki en soupirant.

La rouge ne pu qu'acquiescer à se déclaration. Elle-même admettait qu'ils seront de forts adversaires.

-Je crois que je vais pleurer, lâcha Koganei découragé.

-Honnêtement, nous avons neuf chances sur dix de perdre contre Seiho et Shutoku, avoua Aida.

L'ambiance du groupe n'en devint que plus sombre encore. Cependant la brune rajouta :

-Mais nous devons saisir cette chance de gagner.

Hyuga qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusque là, prit la parole, attirant ainsi toute l'attention sur lui.

-Écoutez, commença-t-il. Je ne dirai pas que c'est une stratégie, mais j'ai une idée.

L'ombre et la lumière se regardèrent. Si l'idée venait de leur capitaine, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

* * *

Le jour des matchs arriva enfin, commençant par celui contre Seiho. Kuroko avait reçu un message de Kise lui disant qu'il viendrait les voir mais il n'y avait pas répondu, amusant Kagami qui se sentit légèrement désolé pour le blond.

Arrivé au stade et après s'être changer, Seirin partit s'échauffer sur le terrain avant le début de la rencontre contre Seiho. Shutoku, eux, s'échauffaient aussi dans la même salle pour leur propre match.

Kagami dribbla, l'impatience faisant tremblé ses doigts, et sauta pour faire un dunk. Quand elle retomba au sol, rattrapant sa balle, elle tourna son regard vers la droite. Elle croisa le regard de Midorima qui les fixait, Kuroko et elle. Ils se fixèrent jusqu'au moment où deux mains s'accrochèrent à la tête de la rouge pour la faire tourner dans un autre sens.

-Tu regardes la mauvaise personne idiote, lui dit une voix.

Elle rencontra le visage de son capitaine avant de se défaire de son emprise en tenant son cou qu'il venait presque de tordre.

-Même si tu le fixes, reprit Hyuga. Ça ne servira à rien si on perd.

-Hyuga-sempai, je ne faisais que le regarder, le contra-t-elle poliment.

Elle pivota ensuite son regard vers leurs prochaines adversaires.

-Je suis concentrée sur notre prochain match.

Cependant, elle se demandait réellement qui ils étaient. Pour elle, ils avaient l'air bons, mais ils ne ressemblaient en aucun cas à Shutoku. Elle écouta alors Aida présentée deux des membres à Furihata et Kawahara. Comme elle le disait, leur plus grand joueur était le capitaine, Iwamura. Ce dernier était très costaud. Et il y avait un autre joueur de grande taille aussi, le meneur de jeu, Kasuga. Ces deux-là étaient des troisième années.

Kagami lâcha un petit ricanement avant de retourner à l'échauffement, mais une voix l'arrêta.

-Hey, tu es Kagami-san, c'est ça ?

L'américaine pivota vers l'arrière reconnaissant le garçon chauve de la vidéo. Tsugawa Tomiki, si elle se souvenait bien...

-Tes cheveux sont vraiment rouges, dit-il enjouée. C'est effrayant !

-Quoi ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Pour qui se prenait-il pour ainsi traître sa couleur de cheveux d'effrayant ?

-Capitaine, c'est elle ? Cria-t-il brusquement pour Iwamura. Seirin est vraiment faible, mais ils ont quelqu'un de fort même si ça reste une fille, dit-il.

Kagami craqua ses doigts en regardant méchamment le garçon, Riko à côté d'elle n'était pas mieux. Kuroko et Hyuga acquiescèrent simultanément de la tête et calmèrent les deux filles. Tsugawa, lui, se prit un coup à l'arrière du crâne par son capitaine qui s'excusa de son comportement.

-Il n'a aucun tact et dit toujours ce qu'il pense, excusez-le.

-Pas le peine de vous excuser, le reprit Hyuga. Nous allons gagner. Si vous nous regardez de haut comme l'an passé, vous le regretterez, le prévint ensuite le garçon aux lunettes.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, le rassura Iwamura. Mais je tiens à vous dire que nous ne vous regardions pas hautainement.

La phrase qu'il rajouta après énerva Hyuga, tout comme Kagami et Kuroko qui écoutaient.

-Vous étiez juste faibles, c'est tout.

En repartant de leur côté, Kagami entendit Tsugawa dire à son capitaine qu'il n'était pas très différent de lui, Iwamura ne mâchant pas ses mots non plus. Elle serra des dents. Elle leur fera regretter leurs paroles !

* * *

En dehors du stade, deux personnes marchaient dans sa direction. Un blond et un gars aux cheveux noirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Kise ?

-Un enregistrement d'Oha-Asa de ce matin. Tu connais, Kasamatsu-sempai ? Lui demanda Kise.

-Qui ne connaît pas, soupira ce dernier.

Kise précisa qu'il regardait l'horoscope, parce que de ce que lui avait dit Midorima, quand le sien était bon, il faisait un bon jeu.

-Et ce type de Teiko, quel est son signe ?

-Midorimacchi est cancer. Kurokocchi, lui, est verseau.

-Je ne te l'ai pas demandé, souffla son capitaine.

Alors qu'ils montaient des marches, Kise s'arrêta brusquement pour lâcher un petit bruit ressemblant fort à un cri d'effarement. Kasamatsu le regarda interrogateur.

-Quoi ?

-C'est terrible. Kurokocchi n'est pas des plus chanceux aujourd'hui...

* * *

Dans le vestiaire de Seiho, le capitaine, Iwamura demanda l'avis qu'avait son meneur de jeu, Kasuga, sur les joueurs de Seirin.

-Les aînés ont l'air d'être devenus plus fort. Mais je penses qu'on devait sûrement garder un œil sur la première année, Kagami Taïga.

-Cette fille... Pourquoi ?

-Elle m'a l'air dangereuse, expliqua-t-il dans un petit rire.

Iwamura prit alors la décision de mettre Tsugawa en marquage sur la rouge, les deux étant dans la même année.

-Super, s'exclama le rasé. Ça commence à être intéressant !

* * *

D'une autre part, du côté de Seirin, personne ne parlait. La coach, Aida Riko, comprit qu'ils étaient tous tendus. Elle frappa alors dans ces mains pour attirer leur attention, sachant comment les détendre.

-Vous êtes tous trop crispés, les gronda-t-elle gentiment. J'ai pensée à une récompense pour vous motiver.

-Et, c'est quoi ? Lui demanda curieusement Kagami.

-Si vous gagnez ce match, je vous ferai à tous un bisou sur la joue. Alors, ça vous plaît ?

Izuki fut le premier à se remettre de la nouvelle.

-Est-ce qu'elle rigole ?

-Ce n'est pas sérieux, dit Koganei.

-Je préfère passer, ajouta Kagami en levant les mains devant elle.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Kuroko, impassible.

Riko tomba alors au sol, refoulant des larmes de tristesse. Hyuga se leva et cria à ses coéquipiers de faire semblant d'être heureux. Ils entendirent alors un petit rire s'élever dans la salle et virent Riko se relever.

-Fermez-la et gagnez ensemble, bande de crétins, cria-t-elle. Vous ne voulez pas leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ? Ça fait beaucoup avec une année d'intérêts !

Tout le monde la regardait surpris. Quand il fallait crier, elle le faisait parfaitement bien. Hyuga s'excusa de la part de toute l'équipe et lui dit qu'ils avaient bien comprit ce qu'elle avait voulue sous-entendre avec sa récompense.

-Très bien, je vous le dis à nouveau. Vous allez sûrement le ressentir dès le début du match, mais préparez-vous au pire, les premières années, dit-il à l'attention de Kuroko, Kagami et des trois autres premières. Seiho n'est pas un adversaire qu'il faut sous-estimer. Après la lourde défaite de l'an passé, nous avons failli arrêter le basket tellement nous le détestions.

A cette phrase, la rouge tourna sa tête vers son ombre. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Kise, lui revint en tête. Kuroko fit une tête partiellement surprise. Il n'avait pas été le seul à penser ainsi une fois... Les autres premières années semblaient, eux, abattus.

-Ne faites pas cette tête. On va le faire, on est meilleurs maintenant, les rassura-t-il. On va au moins s'amuser. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce ne sera pas comme l'an dernier. Je sais que nous sommes devenus assez forts pour réussir. Nous avons juste à gagner. Allons-y !

Kagami leva son poing en même temps que les autres. Elle sortit du vestiaire en même temps que son équipe et les suivit avant de remarquer l'absence de Kuroko. Elle revint sur ses pas pour le voir debout devant la porte vu vestiaire, ne bougeant pas.

-Kuroko ? Tu ne viens pas ?

-Kagami-san, as-tu déjà détesté le basket ?

La question la prit au dépourvue. Il lui demandais si elle avait déjà détestée le basket...

-Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, jamais je n'ai détestée le basket, lui répondit-elle. Jamais.

-Moi, si.

La rouge le regarda sans savoir où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ?

-Ma raison était différente, mais je connais ce sentiment, continua le bleu. Ils sont heureux maintenant. Mais haïr quelque chose que l'on aime est une émotion douloureuse.

Kagami se rapprocha un peu de lui alors qu'il parlait toujours, regardant dans le vide. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, sauf cette fois-là, après le match contre Kaijo, quand il parlait à Kise, près des terrains de basket.

-Quand j'ai parlé avec Midorima-kun, je lui ai dis que le passé et le futur étaient deux choses bien différentes, n'ayant rien en commun. Je crois que ce match est important pour nos sempais, pour oublié l'an passé. Alors... Je veux le gagner. Vraiment. Je veux le faire pour nos sempais. Pour leur montrer que les défaites du passé sont les victoires du futur.

A la fin de la phrase, Kuroko sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules et il se retourna pour voir le bras de Kagami sur ces dernières.

-Kagami-san...

-Je t'ai dis que je n'avais jamais détestée le basket, alors je n'ai pas trop bien compris ce que tu m'as expliqué. Mais la dernière partie, je l'ai compris entièrement. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de gagner. Gagnons Kuroko !

Kuroko lui sourit et la suivit jusqu'au terrain pour la rencontre.

* * *

 _« Le premier match des demi-finales du bloc A entre le Lycée Seirin et le Lycée Seiho va commencer. »_

Le match commença au moment où le ballon fut lancé en l'air. Quatre minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite et Seirin se faisait menait de 12 points déjà.

Kise et Kasamatsu qui venaient seulement d'arriver, à cause de Kise qui avait voulu s'acheter une boisson, regardèrent le panneau des scores étonnés.

-Sérieusement ? Ne pu que dire Kasamatsu à ce qu'il voyait.

Ils virent Kagami avec la balle sans qu'elle ne puisse la passer à qui que ce soit, la défense de celui qui la marquait étant incassable. La rouge reconnut dans le garçon à la tête rasée une défense aussi bonne que celle de Kise. Elle l'entendit rire légèrement, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

-Kagami, tu gardes la balle trop longtemps. Passe-la, lui dit Izuki en arrivant à son secours.

La rouge passa la balle à Izuki derrière elle avant de faire un écran avec celui qui le marquait, Kasuga. Ce dernier fixait la rouge, étonné d'avoir été stopper par elle. Izuki faillit marquer le premier panier de leur équipe avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêter par Iwamura. La défense de Seiho était vraiment quelque chose.

-Tu es naïf, dit le capitaine de Seiho à Izuki qui avait cru que le panier n'était pas couvert. A ce niveau là, ton attaqua ne vaincra jamais ma défense.

Kise, de sa place, se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Seirin.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit quand nous les avons affrontés, Seirin est vraiment lent à démarrer, déclara Kasamatsu. Kagami est normalement la première à s'y mettre, sans ça, ils ne prendront pas leur rythme.

Les deux garçons avaient leurs yeux fixés sur l'américaine qui avait une nouvelle fois la balle mais qui n'arrivait pas à la faire passer. Cette dernière s'énerva quand Tsugawa dit à un de ses sempais que Seirin était plus faible que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Elle le passa par la force s'attirant ainsi une faute.

-Quoi ? Se dit-elle ne s'y attendant pas.

Pour elle aucune faute n'avait été commise. Sur le banc, Aida serra son poing.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cette idiote s'énerve aussi facilement ?

-Kagami, calme-toi ! Lui cria Koganei à côté de Riko.

Kuroko fit pareil que Koganei en prévenant le rouge que c'était déjà sa deuxième faute. Il l'a regarda préoccupé. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle finirait par être expulsée du terrain.

-Je sais, lui dit Kagami consciente de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais c'est impossible de jouer contre eux avec leurs mouvements, se justifia-t-elle.

Hyuga regardait anxieusement Seiho. Il pensait que seul la « Génération des miracles » pouvait arrêter Kagami mais ces joueurs de Seiho... Ils ne pouvaient même pas faire de passes. Le jeu de Kuroko était donc inutilisable dans ce match s'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen contre cela.

Comme il l'avait pensé, après que Kuroko ait reçu la balle, il ne pu l'envoyer à un de ses compagnons, la gardant ainsi dans ses mains.

-Seiho a une défense individuelle, remarqua Kasamatsu. Mais elle n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler ordinaire. Ils mettent de la pression en restant constamment sur le joueur qu'ils marquent. On ne peut pas les passer facilement. Même avec d'excellentes passes, si personne n'est libre, on ne peut rien faire.

-Leur défense est forte, mais ils ne pourront pas tenir comme ça jusqu'à la fin, dit Kise confiant de ce qu'il avançait.

Kasamatsu fit un sourire en lui disant qu'ils en étaient pourtant capables parce qu'ils utilisaient d'anciennes techniques d'art martiaux.

Riko, pendant le temps de pause entre les quarts de temps, leur expliqua la même chose qu'avait expliqué Kasamatsu au blond.

-Des arts martiaux ? Comme ce genre de chose ? Demanda Kagami en reproduisant un geste qu'elle avait vue dans un film de Kung fu.

Ces coéquipiers la regardèrent blasés. Seul Kuroko sembla un petit peu amusé. Aida, elle, soupira en lui expliquant que ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était en aucun cas des arts martiaux.

-En fait, ils intègrent de vieux mouvements d'art martiaux à leur jeu. Une de leurs techniques est appelée le « Namba Running ».

-Nam...Mamba quoi ? Répéta Kagami.

-Kagami-san laisse-moi continuer ou tu risques de t'en prendre une, la prévint Aida.

L'américaine se fit alors toute petite sur le banc, laissant sa coach continuer son explication.

-En général, les bras et les jambes bougent de manière opposés lorsque l'on court. Mais avec le « Namba Running », les bras et les jambes bougent ensemble. Le fait d'éviter cette torsion, réduit énormément la tension sur le corps et l'énergie dépensée.

-Tu en sais beaucoup, lui fit remarquer Kagami.

-J'ai tout simplement fais des recherches. Mais en plus du « Namba Running », ils utilisent différentes techniques d'arts martiaux pour réduire les efforts, bouger rapidement sans perdre de temps et d'autres mouvements basiques. C'est comme ça que Seiho bouge.

La rouge su alors que l'impression qu'elle avait eue en regardant la vidéo dans le vestiaire avec Kuroko avait été ça.

-Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de disparaître..., reprit Aida.

-On peut donc dire qu'ils ne sont pas comme Kuroko, lâcha la rouge en coupant la brune.

L'américaine rit à sa propre phrase tout en se tenant au banc.

-Bien trouvé, Kagami. Tu m'épates, la félicité Izuki.

-Merci, sempai.

-Kagami-san, ce n'est pas marrant, lui dit Kuroko assis à sa gauche.

Elle se retourna vers son ombre pour lui sourire, essuyant les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Je voulais pas Kuroko mais c'est sorti tout seul, s'excusa-t-elle avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

Le bleu soupira bien que le coin de ses lèvres se levaient légèrement. Riko, devant elle, sortit son éventail de papier pour frapper Kagami sur la tête. Celle-ci se calma directement en se frottant le crâne. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte en la frappant avec son outil de torture.

-Comme je le disais, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient disparaître ou voler. Ce sont juste des lycéens, comme vous. Il s'effondreront et perdront leur équilibre si vous brisez leur garde. Ils jouent au même basket que vous. Jouez comme vous le faîtes toujours et tout ira bien, les conseilla-t-elle.

Les cinq joueurs acquiescèrent et le match reprit. La rouge se dirigea vers Izuki en rejoignant le terrain.

-Qu'y a-t-il Kagami ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer la balle ?

-Quoi ?

-Laisse-moi encore être confronter à Tsugawa, s'il te plaît.

Izuki sourit en lui demandant si elle avait un plan.

-Non, mais il est comme nous. Juste humain, pas vrai ? Je dois être plus rapide que lui.

Elle reprit sa route vers sa place en laissant Izuki derrière elle perplexe.

-Quoi ? Tu es sûr que ça ira ? La questionna le garçon aux cheveux noirs bien qu'elle ne lui réponde pas.

-Ça devrait sans doute aller, le rassura Kuroko. Elle fait ce qu'elle doit faire.

-On doit compter sur elle alors ?

-Ne le faisons-nous pas depuis le début ? Lui dit Kuroko avant de rejoindre sa position.

Kagami, comme elle l'avait demandée, reçue le ballon. Tsugawa devant elle semblait excité.

-Oh, un contre un ? Approche !

-Je me fiche éperdument de tes arts martiaux ou je ne sais quoi. La basket c'est le basket ! Lui affirma-t-elle en dribblant.

Elle essaya de la passer mais Tsugawa la bloqua avant qu'il ne la voit contourner sa défense. La rouge courra ensuite vers le panier et repensa au mots de Kuroko plus tôt avant le match. Vraiment, la seule chose qu'elle avait réussie à comprendre était la dernière partie mais c'était amplement suffisant. Elle sauta et fit un dunk. La balle rebondit dans les mains de Kuroko alors que les spectateurs regardaient la jeune fille, étonnés.

-Elle l'a vraiment fait ?

-Incroyable !

-Ils ont finalement marqués leurs premiers points !

La rouge s'approcha de son ombre en le regardant fixement.

-Nous allons gagner ce match, Kuroko. Pour nos sempais, sourit-elle déterminée.

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux vers leurs sempais semblant remotivés par la prise de leurs premiers points. Ils allaient le faire pour eux et pour laver leur défaite de l'année précédente.

-Ils commencent enfin, comprit Kasamatsu.

Kise sourit en regardant Kuroko et Kagami. Ils allaient enfin remonter dans le score, il n'en avait aucun doute.

 _Le chemin vers la victoire venait enfin d'apparaître à eux. Mais arriveront-ils à apercevoir la fin de la route ?_

* * *

Chapitre 11 terminé. J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé. Franchement, les derniers épisodes de Kuroko no basket sont les meilleurs. J'ai adoré les regarder. Regardez-vous aussi ?

Les commentaires sont appréciés ^^

A bientôt pour le chapitre 12 qui ne tardera sûrement pas à arriver !


	12. C'est leur devoir

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici le chapitre 12. On arrive vers la fin du match contre Seiho, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier chapitre à en parler. Aussi, excusez moi de ne poster le chapitre que maintenant mais là, c'était plus possible. Ce ne sont pas que mes idées qui se sont évaporés à cause de la chaleur, non ! Là, c'est mon corps tout entier xD

Aussi, désormais, je compte écrire des chapitres de plus de 4000-5000 mots. Car, si je continue avec des chapitres de 3000 mots, il me faudra au moins 100 chapitres pour couvrir les trois saisons de _Kuroko no Basket._

 _Kuroko no Basket_ ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.C'est leur devoir.**

* * *

Seirin avait enfin prit leurs premiers points. Sur l'autre terrain, où Shutoku avait leur match, Midorima marqua un trois points, son troisième de suite. Il se fit ensuite sortir, ayant informer son capitaine qu'il avait finis pour ce match, seulement cinq minutes après le début de la rencontre.

Kise soupira en voyant cela.

-Ces types ont l'air de le prendre à la légère, dit-il.

-Bien sûr que oui, confirma Kasamatsu. L'adversaire de Shutoku n'est qu'une école de bas de classement. L'issu du match est déjà décidé même sans Midorima sur le terrain. Mais pour Seirin...

Le capitaine de Kaijo tourna son visage vers l'autre terrain. Bien qu'ils aient marqués leurs premiers points, si ils n'en marquait pas plus, Serin perdra.

Le match entre Seiho et Seirin continua, le roi faisant des passes rapides. Dès qu'un des joueurs recevait une passe, il renvoyait la balle aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait reçu, la passant à un autre et ainsi de suite.

Après avoir passer la défense de Seirin, Tsugawa reçu une passe d'un de ses sempais et tenta de marquer avant de se faire stopper pas Kagami qui sauta pour arrêter son tir. Cependant le sifflet siffla, l'arbitre annonçant une nouvelle faute pour la rouge.

-Faute ! 10 blanc !

Hyuga se retourna, prit par surprise. Il avala durement sa salive en constatant que la rouge avait déjà trois fautes. Si ça continuait...

Kagami, elle, jura mentalement sur son impatience. Ce qui lui faisait défaut n'était pas leur rapidité mais plutôt leurs mouvements. Ils en avaient beaucoup trop !

-Je croyais que le moteur de Seirin avait enfin démarré après que Kagamicchi ait marquée, souffla Kise. Mais, ça n'avance pas de leur côté.

Le blond posa son menton sur sa main en plissant des yeux. Il voulait vraiment les voir gagner mais à ce train là, c'était la défaite assurée.

-On ne peut pas être appelé roi qu'en ayant une bonne défense, le gronda Kasamatsu pour sa simplicité d'esprit. Leur attaque est aussi exceptionnelle que leur défense.

-Ah bon, lâcha Kise bien que pas très intéressé de l'apprendre.

-Seiho n'a peut-être pas de joueur prodigue telle que toi ou Kagami, mais ils ont un autre type d'équipe. Ils intègrent les arts martiaux dans leurs offensives et leur défense. C'est une équipe d'experts.

-Ils y a aussi des experts, à Seirin, déclara le blond, son regard ne se détachant pas d'un garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs.

Le sifflet retentit, signalant une sortie pour Seirin. A cinq minutes de la fin du premier quart de temps, Seiho menait Seirin de 9 points. Kagami marcha vers son capitaine avant de voir scène des plus inédites. Kuroko s'était fait bousculé par Tsugawa, ce dernier avait sursauté en lui demandant depuis combien de temps il était sur le terrai, ne l'ayant pas remarqué, et lui avait aussi demander son nom.

Kagami et Hyuga se regardèrent effarés. Ce gars à la tête rasé était vraiment sérieux ? Il ne se souvenait pas de lui alors qu'il avait joué au collège l'un contre l'autre. La rouge se sentit légèrement désolé pour son ombre si ce n'était pour dire énormément.

-Tu es aussi en première ? Demanda Tsugawa à Kuroko qui hocha de la tête. Dis, tu savais ? L'an dernier notre équipe avait déjà 20 points d'avance au premier quart de temps.

Kagami serra du poing en l'écoutant déblatérer sur le match de l'année passé. Elle vit l'air de ses sempais sur le terrain s'assombrir bien que leur regard restait déterminé.

-C'est pourquoi, moi, j'ai envie d'en faire 30, rajouta-t-il. Bon, ne baissez pas votre garde !

Tsugawa donna un tape sur l'épaule du bleu alors qu'il partait se remettre en position. La rouge commença à s'approcher de Kuroko et l'entendit dire qu'il ne décevrait pas le première année de Seiho, son visage fermé. Elle sourit à cela. Il allait commencer à jouer sérieusement, elle le sentait venir.

La rencontre reprit son cours, Seiho appliquant toujours une aussi bonne défense. Izuki, contre Kasuga, regarda autour de lui pour ne voir personne de libre. Sauf _lui_...

Il lança la balle, le faisant passer pour une passe hasardeuse aux yeux de Kasuga qui se retourna pour essayer de l'attraper. Mais, il vit Kuroko l'envoyer à Mitobe, passant outre la défense. Le grand garçon qui ne parlait pas, lança la balle qui entra dans le panier leur rajoutant deux points en plus.

-C'était quoi cette passe ? Dit un des spectateurs.

-Elle est venue comme un boomerang, rajouta un autre.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle est revenue parce que quelqu'un l'a tapée.

-Mais qui ?

Kuroko, lui, essaya la sueur qui coulait de son front. Kise le regarda attentivement en souriant. C'était bien son Kurokocchi !

-On dirait bien que la défense de Seiho n'a jamais vu de passe passer à l'intérieur de leur mur, rit le blond.

Le match continua, les joueurs de Seiho possesseurs de la balle. Ils étaient frustrés de savoir que leur défense avait été passé sans qu'ils ne l'aient vus. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Alors que Kasuga avait la balle et qu'il passa Izuki, ce dernier surpris de le voir aussi rapide, il sauta pour faire un trois points. Mais, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas fut la rapidité et la force dans les jambes de la seule fille de l'équipe de Seirin. Elle avait sautée pour le stopper et avait réussie, laissant bouche-bée le garçon de troisième année.

Izuki récupéra la balle que Kagami venait de lui sauver et courut vers le panier de l'adversaire, faisant ensuite une passe à Hyuga.

Le score de la récente école se rapprocha de celui du roi qui avait désormais seulement trois points d'avance, à 18 secondes de la fin du premier quart de temps.

Kuroko utilisa à nouveau son manque de présence pour voler la balle à Tsugawa qui le regarda surpris. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir arriver ? La rouge prit la balle en souriant à Kuroko avant de la passer à son capitaine qui fit un trois points. Ils étaient finalement revenus au score.

L'américaine tapa dans la main de Hyuga et rejoignit ensuite Kuroko, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

-Bien joué Kuroko, le félicita-t-elle en tapant sur son épaule.

Il n'hocha que de la tête en réponse avant que les deux premières années qui étaient accompagnés de Hyuga ne voient Iwamura se diriger vers eux avec Tsugawa.

-J'ai entendu dire que ce type avait encore dit quelque chose de stupide, dit-il montrant le rasé qu'il tenait par le col.

-Oui, confirma Hyuga. Honnêtement, ça me rappelle le traumatisme de l'an dernier.

-Désolé, s'excusa le capitaine adverse.

-Mais, ce n'est plus important, déclara Hyuga en désignant le tableau des scores.

Sous le regard interrogateur des joueurs de Seiho, il reprit.

-Nous avons passés cela, dit-il déterminé.

Izuki et Mitobe avaient rejoints les trois joueurs durant la conversation. Iwamura pensa à ce moment là que Seirin était plus dangereux que l'année passé et que s'ils continuaient ainsi, c'était eux qui perdraient.

Alors qu'ils repartaient vers leur banc, Kagami dit une phrase qui figea Tsugawa.

-Ce n'était pas toi qui avait dit que ton équipe aurait 30 points d'avance ? Rit-elle moqueusement en le regardant de haut.

Tsugawa et elle se regardèrent plusieurs secondes, yeux dans les yeux. Le rasé serra sa mâchoire et ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qu'il pensait réellement avant qu'il ne voit la rouge se tenir l'estomac, au sol.

-Kagami-san, ne traîne pas. Les sempais t'attendent, l'informa le bleu en la regardant par terre, son bras toujours tendu de sa précédente action.

L'américaine le regarda furieusement et déclara difficilement qu'elle le tuerait après le match avant de le suivre docilement, se tenant toujours le ventre de douleur. Tsugawa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rejoindre lui aussi son équipe. Il était insatisfait du premier quart de temps qu'il venait de jouer. Vraiment insatisfait. Il remarqua bien vite que ses aînés étaient dans le même état que lui. Il ne les laisserait pas continuer comme ça.

-Le match ne fait que commencer, cria Riko à son équipe, plus sérieuse que d'habitude. Gardez cette formation, ordonna-t-elle ensuite aux joueurs. Vous êtes menés sur les passes alors resserrez la défense le plus que vous le pouvez. Et Kagami, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la rouge.

Cette dernière leva la tête, impatiente de savoir ce qu'allait lui dire sa sempai.

-Tu as beaucoup trop de fautes, lui fit remarquer la brune en soupirant.

L'américaine soupira en buvant un coup de sa gourde, boudeuse. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout, ils avaient une trop bonne défense.

-Si vous vous contentez seulement de vouloir les égaler, ils contrôleront le jeu jusqu'au bout. Jouez en attaque !

L'équipe acquiesça à la phrase de leur coach. Le second quart-temps commença. Kagami se plaça sur le terrain, se positionnant à recevoir la balle mais remarqua bien vote que Tsugawa la collait de très près, ne la laissant pas bouger comme elle le voulait.

-Tu ne passeras plus, dit Tsugawa sûr de lui.

La rouge, comme elle se l'attendait, reçue la balle. Cependant, ce type le marquait de trop près pour qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le passer. Heureusement pour elle, Kuroko sembla avoir vu sa situation et courut vers elle. La rouge le remarqua et retint un sourire. Si elle ne pouvait pas le passer, elle pouvait toujours faire une passe.

Elle jeta la balle entre les jambes du garçon, le déstabilisant, le passa et rattrapa la balle que Kuroko lui renvoya. Elle se fit bien vite stopper par un autre joueur, mais elle et Kuroko utilisèrent la même technique et le passèrent aussi facilement que Tsugawa. Kagami reprit la balle et fit un dunk, leur donnant deux points de plus.

Oui, c'était ça. A eux deux, ils y arriveraient.

Tsugawa, de sa place qu'il n'avait pas quitté, revoyait la scène dans sa tête, s'étonnant de voir que la rouge pouvait aussi faire ça avec Kuroko. Mais, il se demandait d'où est-ce que le bleu avait bien pu sortir, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Des gradins, Kise sourit à nouveau.

-Enfin, ils commencent, dit-il.

-Ils peuvent passer cette défense ? Déclara Kasamatsu surpris de les voir faire cela.

-Ils jouent plus en harmonie qu'avant. Il semblerait que depuis notre match ils se soient encore plus synchronisés, observa le blond, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le copieur avait la légère impression de revoir quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu. Kagami lui faisait minimement pensé à l'ancienne lumière de Kuroko. C'était nostalgique et en même temps, rien que d'y penser, cela blessa Kise.

Le blond fronça des sourcils en remarquant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de voir avant.

-Il y a une seule chose qui me dérange, commença Kasamatsu en comprenant ce à quoi pensait son kohai.

-Kagamicchi est...

-Elle transpire beaucoup trop alors que ce n'est seulement que le second quart-temps, acquiesça le capitaine de Kaijo.

La rouge regarda autour d'elle, s'apprêtant pour la suite de la rencontre, mais sa respiration était irrégulière et elle avait du mal reprendre son souffle. Elle essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front et essaya de reprendre un rythme d'inhalation correcte sans y arriver. Kuroko, lui, la regardait du coin de son œil, se disant mentalement qu'elle était dans une mauvaise posture et que si elle ne faisait pas attention, à cause de son manque d'énergie, elle commettrait sans doute une nouvelle faute. Il fallait qu'il y fasse attention.

Tsugawa, en la voyant ainsi, ricana narquoisement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? Lui demande Kasuga. Tu es content que Kagami se dépense autant, pas vrai ? On dirait que ton plan se déroule bien, continua-t-il en regardant la joueuse qui avait les mains sur ses hanches et qui essayait de prendre de grandes inspirations.

-Pas encore ! Elle doit souffrir encore plus ! S'exclama le première année. Après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle doit comprendre qu'elle a eue tort de dire cela.

-Tu es vraiment un sadique, Tsugawa, déclara Kasuga en le regardant d'un semblant admiratif.

-La puissance offensive du duo, Kagami-Kuroko, est vraiment impressionnante, mais il n'y en a qu'un qui puisse marquer, dit Tsugawa en désignant l'américaine. Il me suffit de l'épuiser encore plus et s'en est finit d'eux deux, rit-il.

La rencontre continua et Kagami reçue la balle de Hyuga. Elle regardait Tsugawa ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne lui mettait pas plus de pression que ça. Il semblait même la baisser. N'essayait-il pas de l'arrêter ? Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi pensait son équipe, ni lui-même d'ailleurs, mais elle marquerait un autre panier.

Le bleu comprit que ce qu'il appréhendait était sur le point de se passer. Hyuga cria le nom de la rouge mais elle ne stoppa pas son action, ne pouvant le faire. Elle sauta en l'air, lançant le ballon, avant de sentir qu'elle poussait brutalement quelque chose et de voir Tsugawa tomber par terre.

-Faute offensive ! 10 blanc !

Une autre faute. C'était sa quatrième...

Les spectateurs commencèrent à parler sur ça, déblatérant sur le fait que la marqueuse de Seirin avait un problème de fautes. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure en tournant son regard vers le rasé au sol. Il l'avait fait exprès et le sourire sur le visage du garçon ne fit que confirmer ce à quoi elle pensait.

Kise, lui, se tapa le visage avec sa main.

-Quelle idiote, dit-il désespéré. Je savais qu'elle était irréfléchie mais pas à ce point là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Soupira-t-il en se laissant glisser dans son siège.

-Elle va devoir faire attention. A sa cinquième faute, elle sera exclue du terrain, souffla Kasamatsu.

Sur le banc, Riko soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant ? Kagami aura sûrement peur de jouer à présent, avec quatre fautes on pouvait comprendre. La brune se leva de sa place et demanda à faire un changement de joueur ce que la rouge entendit très bien. Elle se retourna vers son équipe les assurant qu'elle ferait très attention.

-Je vais juste éviter de faire une faute de plus, les assura-t-elle. Je peux le faire !

Mitobe et Izuki tournèrent leur regard vers Hyuga qui soupira longuement.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Nous avions de toute façon prévu de vous remplacer Kuroko et toi, avoua-t-il.

-Kuroko aussi ?

-Moi aussi ?

L'ombre et la lumière s'étaient exprimés en même temps, surpris de savoir que les deux sortaient simultanément.

-Nous avions décidés avant le début du match que vous ne joueriez que la première partie, leur expliqua leur capitaine.

-Mais pourquoi faire ça ? Lui demanda précipitamment la rouge.

-Pour une raison. Pour battre Midorima, nous avons besoin de vous.

Les sourcils de Kagami se levèrent d'étonnement alors que Kuroko restait impassible, attendant la suite.

-Même si nous gagnons maintenant, il nous faudra une stratégie pour battre Midorima dans le match contre Shutoku. Comme prévu, Shutoku économise déjà les forces de Midorima. Nous ne pourrons pas gagner si vous êtes fatigués.

-Mais, si nous perdons ce match, nous n'aurons même pas cette occasion. Et puis, Kuroko et moi, on voulait vous aider à prendre votre revanche, dit-elle surprenant ces trois sempais.

Izuki s'avança vers elle et lui tapota la tête.

-Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous voulez nous aider, mais faîtes-nous confiance, lui sourit Izuki.

-C'est un pari, Kagami, Kuroko, les informa Hyuga. Si nous pouvons vous ménagez, nous aurons une petite chance contre Shutoku et nous irons au championnat.

-Sempai, nous battrons Midorima même si nous sommes fatigués, alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous...

Elle se stoppa quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle pivota la tête vers l'arrière pour voir Kuroko.

-Kuroko ?

-Kagami-san, faisons ce qu'ils disent.

-Mais Kuroko, commença-t-elle avant de se faire à nouveau couper.

-Comme l'a dit Izuki-sempai, il faut avoir confiance en eux. Et je suis totalement confiant.

La rouge pivota son regard vers ses sempais pour les voir sourire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Kagami. Nous vaincrons Seiho, lui assura Hyuga.

Izuki et Mitobe acquiescèrent, et les deux premières années se firent remplacer par Koganei et Tsuchida.

-Je jouerais si ça se passe mal, déclara Kagami à Koganei et lui tapant dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Tu as déjà quatre fautes, lui fit-il remarquer en entrant sur le terrain. Comptez sur nous.

La rouge s'assit sur le banc et soupira. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire confiance à ses sempais mais elle voulait les aider à prendre leur revanche. Elle ne voulait pas rester assise à rien faire. Kagami vit alors une serviette lui être tendu tandis qu'elle levait son visage vers Kuroko.

-Oh, merci, accepta-t-elle en la prenant en main.

Elle s'essuya le visage avec. Elle était surprise de voir qu'elle avait transpirée plus qu'elle ne s'y était attendue.

-C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons sortis, dit Kuroko en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Je pense toujours que j'aurais préféré les aider...

-Pourtant, aurais-tu été capable de le faire jusqu'au bout ?

Elle le regarda interrogatrice.

-Tu as sûrement du remarquer que tu transpirais beaucoup trop comparé à nous. C'est parce que Tsugawa te forçait à donner tout ce que tu avais. Si jamais tu avais continué, tu aurais quand même été sortie à un moment où un autre. Et puis, je pense aussi que c'est parce que c'est leur devoir, à eux, de prendre leur revanche.

-Comment ça ?

Kuroko soupira en se retournant vers elle. Elle fronça des sourcils à son geste. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait encore ?

-Tu le fais exprès, Kagami-san ?

-De quoi ? C'est juste toi qui t'expliques mal, bouda-t-elle.

-Toi et moi, n'étions pas là l'année passé. Donc, nous ne pouvons pas savoir à quel point ils étaient frustrés de perdre. On doit les laisser gagner par leur propre moyen.

-Bien dit, Kuroko-kun, s'exprima fortement Riko en lui tapant dans le dos.

Le bleu se fit presque éjecté du banc alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, coupé par le coup de la brune.

-Aida-sempai...

-Comme Kuroko l'a dit, dit Riko. C'est le devoir des deuxièmes années de gagner ce match. Pour faire montrer à Seiho qu'ils se sont améliorés et pour vous montrez à vous, qu'ils peuvent sans sortir aussi sans votre aide. Reposez-vous maintenant. Le prochain match va être difficile, leur ordonna-t-elle en leur donnant à chacun leur gourde.

-Mais si nous perdons là...

-Ait confiance Kagami-san, la gronda gentiment Riko. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

La rouge retourna son regard vers le terrain où le match avait reprit. Elle voulait vraiment leur faire confiance mais elle voulait aussi participé. Elle ne voulait n'être qu'une spectatrice. Et puis, ce Tsugawa l'énervait énormément et elle aurait bien voulue le battre elle-même.

Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains.

Si c'était ce qu'ils leurs demandaient alors elle leurs ferait confiance. Mais qu'ils ne perdent pas alors qu'ils leurs avaient assurés la victoire !

* * *

Voici la fin. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est un peu bâclé, non ? Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai vite envie écrire sur mon petit Midorima ^-^

Le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute dans deux-trois jours.

A bientôt !


	13. C'est inutile

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voila le chapitre 13. On parle enfin du match contre Shutoku plus loin dans le chapitre. J'avais vraiment hâte de commencer à écrire dessus puisque Midorima est un de mes personnages préférés ( Avec Kise et Akashi ). Ce chapitre fait un peu plus de 4200 mots comme je vous l'avais promis !

Je remercie **Capricious-Sunshine** pour avoir mit ma fiction dans ses suivis et je remerci **Seamoon** et **eiko** pour leur commentaire auxquels je vais répondre :

 **Seamoon :** _Et bien, oui, je compte écrire sur les trois saisons car ce serait dommage de ne pas le faire. Il se passe tellement de choses intéressante dans les deux saisons suivantes que je ne peux pas les passer :p Comme tu le dis, les matchs contre la GM sont plus intéressantes même si j'aime particulièrement le match de Seirin contre Kirisaki Daiichi, avec Hanamiya Makoto. Merci de me suivre !_

 **eiko :** _Pourquoi tu avais arrêté de lire ? Je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plaît toujours en tout cas ! Il est vrai que pour l'instant je la montre sous le côté joueuse mais comme je compte inclure de l'amour, elle sera quelque fois dans des situations où elle se questionnera mais je ne t'en dis pas trop ;) Moi aussi, je préfère les matchs avec la GM mais j'aime aussi celle avec Kirisaki Daiichi, dans la deuxième saison. C'est une bonne idée que tu me dis là mais je la voie plus se venger elle-même xD J'ai hâte aussi d'inclure Kiyoshi. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage même si j'ai d'autres préférences ! Merci de me suivre !_

 _Kuroko no Basket_ ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **.C'est inutile.**

* * *

Kagami fixa ses yeux sur le terrain. Le match allait reprendre après le changement de joueurs à Seirin. La rouge vit Tsugawa se diriger vers son capitaine en lui disant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle frissonna en voyant le regard qu'avait Hyuga sur le visage. Le première année avait sûrement du dire quelque chose qui n'avait pas plu au garçon à lunettes.

-Il va jouer sérieusement, Hyuga-sempai, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Kuroko se retourna vers elle en lui demandant ce qu'elle disait par là.

-Izuki-sempai m'avait expliqué que quand Hyuga-sempai disait ce qu'il pensait, c'est qu'il était sérieux. Et vu la tête qu'a fait Tsugawa, notre capitaine à du le remettre à sa place, ricana-t-elle.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Takao jeta un coup d'œil au match de Seirin pour remarquer que l'ombre et la lumière n'étaient plus sur le terrain.

-Tu as vu Shin-chan, Seirin a mit son duo de première année sur le banc, déclara Takao. Ils abandonnent.

Midorima leva son regard vers l'autre rencontre en cours et observa les mouvements des joueurs de Seirin. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en répondant à son coéquipier qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir abandonner et qu'ils comptaient bien gagner.

-Et ne m'appelle pas Shin-chan-nanodayo, siffla-t-il mécontent.

La rouge observa Hyuga faire une feinte pour lancer la balle à Mitobe qui la rentra dans le panier d'un dunk.

-Mitobe-sempai peut dunker ? Déglutit l'américaine, étonnée.

-Il semblerait, répondit Kuroko.

Elle vit ses sempais s'arrêter pour parler au capitaine de Seiho, Iwamura. Elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit qu'une seule phrase.

-...C'est la volonté des sempais, dit Hyuga.

Elle sourit à cela. Comme il le disait, c'était leur match. Leur revanche. Et c'était grâce à leur volonté qu'ils gagneraient. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Le match continua et Kagami sentit de l'inquiétude s'installa doucement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait confiance, vraiment, mais s'il se passait quelque chose durant le temps où elle n'était pas là pour les épauler...

-C'est quoi cet air si inquiet ? Lui demanda Riko assise à côté d'elle en appuyant son poing contre sa joue. Ils ne sont pas si mauvais, ne t'en fais pas.

-D'accord, déclara Kagami difficilement.

Seiho était en possession du ballon. Tsuchida bloqua le joueur ayant la balle mais il le passa avant qu'un autre de ses coéquipiers ne fasse écran. Le joueur de Seiho sauta pour mettre le ballon dans le panier mais Hyuga le stoppa.

-Incroyable, cria Kawahara sur le banc.

-Il l'a bloqué ! Dit surpris Fukuda.

C'était maintenant Koganei qui avait la balle. Il fit la passe à Izuki qui la repassa à Mitobe. Ce dernier sauta en bloquant Iwamura, qui le marquait, d'un bras et en lançant la balle de son autre bras d'un mouvement arqué.

-Un Hook Shooter ? Pensa le capitaine de Seiho impressionné.

Iwamura regardait le ballon entrer dans le panier. Il se souvenait très bien ne pas l'avoir vu faire un tir pareil l'année dernière. Il comprit alors que ceux qu'ils avait battus avaient changés pour devenir plus fort.

* * *

Kasuga dribblait avec la balle jusqu'au panier, Izuki sur ses talons. Le joueur de Seirin vit son adversaire faire un double pas puis sauter, faisant un lay-up qu'il remarqua bien loin du panier. Il comprit alors, ensuite, que c'était un scoop shot, qui était un tir en position basse lancé par le bas. La balle rentra parfaitement dans le panier.

Hyuga avait de nouveau la balle. Il l'envoya à Mitobe qui se fit aider par Koganei alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Le garçon-chat marqua un panier, apportant deux points à son équipe.

-Ils s'en sortent mieux que je ne le pensais, s'étonna Kise de son siège.

-On dirait qu'ils travaillent mieux ensemble, commença son capitaine. Ils ont formés une équipe autour de Kuroko et Kagami ce printemps. Autrement dit, ils s'améliorent encore. Avec les tirs extérieurs de Hyuga et les Hook Shots de Mitobe. Le jeu offensif basé autour de ces deux-là est ce que les autres joueurs ont construits en un an.

Kise le regarda attentivement. Son sempai avait une bonne observation de l'ensemble.

-Ils ont dû s'entraîner dur pour gagner depuis leur défaite de l'an dernier, continua Kasamatsu. J'ai aussi remarqué que le joueur clé de leur équipe est celui que j'ai marqué durant notre match d'entraînement.

Kise fronça des sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas leur capitaine ?

-Hyuga est à la base de leur mental, expliqua-t-il. Il laisse le meneur faire le jeu. C'est comme si Izuki avait un autre œil.

Kise fit une tête bizarre alors qu'il répétait son dernier mot. Comment ça un autre œil ? Le blond imagina un instant voir un troisième œil sur le front de Izuki. Il tressaillit. Il tourna son regard vers le terrain pour le fixer sur le meneur de jeu de Seirin.

Izuki avait la balle et dribblait en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il plissa des yeux en se matérialisant le terrain dans sa tête. Il glissa ses yeux vers la droite et lança le ballon à Hyuga sans que Kasuga ne s'y attende. Izuki le passa alors et reprit la balle que Hyuga lui lança. Entre temps, Koganei s'était déplacé en même temps que son meneur de jeu, faisant bouger son marquage. Kasuga et son équipier en marque sur le garçon-chat se percutèrent sans s'être vu.

Izuki marqua alors un panier.

-Ils l'ont fait !

-Seirin est incroyable, cria quelqu'un d'autre du public.

-Ils rivalisent avec le Roi Seiho !

Kagami cligne des yeux en essayant de se refaire la scène dans son esprit mais tout s'était passé trop vite. Riko en remarquant son état, soupira.

-Izuki peut le voir, éclaircit-elle. Il a l'œil de l'aigle.

-L'œil... L'œil de l'aigle ? Répéta la rouge.

-Il n'est pas très athlétique, mais il peut instantanément changer son point de vue dans sa tête. Grâce à ça, il voit tout sous tous les angles. Il voit tout le temps le terrain entier.

-C'est vraiment possible ?

L'américaine dirigea son regard vers son sempai, surprise. Est-ce que ses sempais lui avaient encore cachés quelque chose d'autre ?

-Hyuga-kun et les autres ne sont pas bon partout, mais ils ont chacun un talent bien spécial. Ils l'ont perfectionnés depuis l'an dernier, leur avoua-t-elle.

Kuroko et Kagami regardèrent leur coach, étonnés.

-Ils sont incroyables, s'enjoua Furihata en se levant du banc.

-Alors, est-ce que Koganei-sempai et Tsuchida-sempai en ont aussi ? L'interrogea Kawahara.

Riko ouvrit ses yeux et regarda le plafond en se grattant une des joues. Elle hocha lentement de la tête en souriant d'un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

-Euh, oui, donna-t-elle comme réponse. Koganei-kun peut tirer à n'importe quelle distance ! Mais sa précision est moyenne, rajouta la brune.

-Il est normal alors, la contra Kagami.

-Et Tsuchida-kun est bon pour les rebonds !

Furihata, Kawahara et Fukuda semblaient déçus alors que Koganei et Tscuhida sentirent comme une pierre leur tomber sur la tête.

Le match continua, la différence de points entre les deux équipes se réduisant lentement. Soudainement, à un moment de la rencontre, la balle se dirigea vers les limites du terrain et le joueur de Seiho qui allait la reprendre se stoppa, pensant qu'elle serait en dehors avant qu'il ne l'attrape. Pourtant, Koganei courra comme un dératé pour la renvoyer sur le terrain mais trébucha sur le banc de son équipe et s'assomma partiellement.

Riko se dirigea rapidement vers lui et essaya de le rappeler à l'ordre, mais rien.

-C'est possible d'avoir les yeux en spirale ? Demanda Kagami à son ombre.

-Et bien, pour Koganei-sempai, probablement.

La rouge se pencha vers le garçon-chat pour l'interroger sur son état. Il ne lui répondit pas et la brune lui dit qu'il était sûrement confus et qu'il faudrait le remplacer. La phrase fit tilt dans sa tête.

-Laisse-moi jouer, déclara-t-elle brusquement. S'il vous plaît, rajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne impression et augmenter ses chances.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kagami ? La gronda son capitaine. Tu ne peux pas jouer. As-tu oublié pourquoi nous économisions ton énergie ? Renchérit-il en voyant le visage de la jeune fille. On va régler ça. Patiente un peu !

La rouge serra des poings.

-Je ne peux pas juste rester assise à rien faire, sempai, cria-t-elle en retour. Je veux aider aussi...

Elle sentit subitement la main de Kuroko claquer sur son visage, l'empêchant de parler.

-Je suis d'accord, débuta-t-il. Alors, la fille aux quatre fautes devrait rester sur le banc.

Elle enleva la main du bleu de son visage pour emprisonner sa tête dans sa main à elle en faisant attention à bien écraser son crâne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Kuroko ?

-Si tu touches encore une fois Tsugawa-kun, tu seras expulsée du terrain.

Elle retint son souffle en desserrant la prise qu'elle avait sur la tête du bleu. Elle détourna quelques secondes le regard avant de serrer sa main en un poing qu'elle leva près d'elle.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, se défendit-elle. Je dois faire payer à Tsugawa ce qu'il a fait, s'expliqua-t-elle ensuite.

-Bien, accepta Kuroko.

Elle le regarda, perplexe. Après lui avoir refuser, il acceptait ?

-Je vais battre Tsugawa-kun pour toi, dans ce cas, rajouta-t-il impassible.

-Quoi ? Déclara-t-elle ahurie. Comment ça tu vas y aller à ma place ?

Elle prit son cou sous son bras et lui frotta son poing contre les cheveux rapidement.

-Tu n'as aucune chance de le battre, lui dit-elle en frottant plus fort.

Kuroko semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. La rouge s'étonna de voir que son ombre n'avait pas mal de ce qu'elle lui faisait. Peut-être se retenait-il de le faire voir ? Avant qu'elle ne décide de frotter plus fort encore, Hyuga l'interrompit.

-D'accord, confirma le numéro 4. En tant que première année, tu vas t'occuper de Tsugawa, Kuroko.

-Hein ?! Cria la rouge abasourdie.

Pourquoi lui et pas elle ? Elle partit se rasseoir sur le banc, boudant ses sempais pour le match. Elle aussi, elle aurait pu y aller contre ce garçon à la tête rasé, mais non, ils avaient choisis Kuroko. Elle observa du coin de l'œil son ombre entrer sur le terrain, se dirigeant vers Tsugawa. La rouge aurait bien voulue être à sa place...

-Kagami-san, arrête de bouder et regarde le match, lui ordonna sa coach.

L'américaine l'écouta, de peur de se faire frapper par l'éventail de papier spécialement créé pour elle, elle avait l'impression.

La rencontre reprit alors. Tsugawa avait changé de marquage pour se retrouver contre Kuroko. Seiho menait de 6 points Seirin et il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la fin.

Derrière elle, Furihata était en train d'aérer le plus possible Koganei. Kagami s'inquiétait un peu de son état mais le match attira vite son attention. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Kuroko. Elle le vit passer Tsugawa sans que ce dernier ne le remarque pour renvoyer la balle qu'Izuki venait de lui lancer à Hyuga, qui avait passé d'une facilité la défense du joueur qui le marquait. Le numéro 4 de Seirin mit un panier, amenant deux nouveaux points.

Alors que Iwamura avait la balle après l'avoir récupérer, il fit une passe à un de ses coéquipiers qu'Hyuga intercepta pour leur plus grande surprise. Le garçon à lunettes fit ensuite la passe à Kuroko qui l'envoya à Mitobe. Celui-ci marqua.

Les joueurs de Seiho ne comprirent rien à ce qu'il se passait. C'était comme si...

-Ils connaissent nos mouvements, déclara l'un d'eux.

Seirin les avait eu.

-Comme l'indique leur nom, les vieux arts martiaux sont vieux, déclara Kasamatsu, lui aussi ayant comprit que Seirin connaissait les mouvements du Roi. Leur philosophie est complètement différente du sport moderne scientifique. Appliquer ces mouvements au basketball est la force de Seiho, mais comme ils sont des spécialises, ils ont des habitudes.

-Ils ont des habitudes ? Et Seirin a su les voir... Pas mal, siffla Kise. Et quelles sont ses habitudes ? Tu les connais, Kasamatsu-sempai ?

-A peu près. Normalement, les gens se tournant dans dans la direction dans laquelle ils vont, reprit le capitaine de Kaijo.

Le blond hocha de la tête, l'écoutant.

-Les joueurs de Seiho, eux, changent de direction avant même de se déplacer. Autrement dit, si l'on repère cette habitude, on peut prédire leur prochain mouvement.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable, sempai, s'enjoua Kise de la connaissance du garçon.

L'aîné soupira. Il savait cela juste parce que l'an passé, il avait du les affronter, rien de plus.

-Les sempais sont vraiment impressionnants, murmura Kagami après avoir entendue ce que venait de lui expliquer Riko.

-Ils ont juste beaucoup de volonté, sourit la brune.

La rouge redirigea son attention vers le terrain, observant ses coéquipiers joués. Ses yeux furent attirés par un éclat bleu qu'elle reconnut comme étant Kuroko. Elle ouvrit et fera ses paupières plusieurs fois en pensant à quelque chose. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Kuroko joué depuis le banc.

-Woaw, lâcha-t-elle ne pouvant plus quitter son ombre des yeux.

A côté d'elle, Riko ricana avant de lui mettre un petit coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-Tu viens seulement de le remarquer ? Il est toujours comme ça !

Elle détourna son regard autre part que dans les yeux bruns de Riko. Elle était gênée de ne voir cela que maintenant. Ils étaient pourtant partenaires, non ? Elle soupira et regarda à nouveau la rencontre de ses yeux rouges.

Seirin était finalement revenu au score, menant désormais 70 à 69.

Kasamatsu et Kise regardaient tout les deux la même chose à ce moment-là. Le temps. Il restait encore 25 secondes. C'était assez de temps pour revenir au score. Et comme ils le pensèrent, Iwamura fit un dunk, se replaçant au dessus de Seirin.

-Ne sous-estimez pas un roi ! Cria-t-il. Il vous manque dix ans d'expérience pour nous battre !

Kagami serra sa mâchoire tandis que Riko à côté d'elle se raidit sur le banc. Il fallait absolument qu'ils marquent encore une fois ou ils perdraient...

-Un marquage individuel sur tout le court ? Remarqua soudainement Riko. Seiho n'essaye pas juste de défendre, ils veulent marquer à nouveau.

La rouge observa Mitobe faire un écran au marquage de Izuki pour que ce dernier passe, ayant la balle. Il fit cela avant de lancer la balle à Kuroko. Le bleu regarda Tsuchida à qui il voulu renvoyer la balle, mais Tsugawa vint se placer dans son champs de vision, le surprenant. Il ne pouvait plus passer la balle dans cette condition.

La rouge se leva de sa place et cria le nom de son ombre, le faisant prendre conscience de sa situation. Le bras qu'il poussa devant normalement frapper le ballon, l'esquiva à la place. Et de son autre membre, il tapa sur la balle pour la faire atterrir dans les mains de Hyuga. Ce dernier sauta pour faire un trois points aux derniers secondes du match.

La fin de la rencontre retentit.

Seirin/73 – 71/Seiho

Kagami sourit en voyant qu'ils avaient gagnés. Ils avaient gagnés contre un des rois. Elle regarda les joueurs sur le terrain se féliciter mutuellement alors qu'elle mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas... Pour ne pas quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle n'allait pas pleurer pour une victoire tout de même ! Elle savait depuis le début qu'ils allaient gagnés.

Après les remerciements de fin de match, Kagami suivit du regard ses coéquipiers revenir près du banc. Elle s'approcha de Kuroko et tendit son poing. Il la regarda, étonné.

-Ta dernière passe était la meilleure, lui dit-elle.

Il tapa lentement son poing contre celui de la rouge.

-C'est grâce à toi si je l'ai réussi, avoua-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Grâce à moi ? Répéta-t-elle, surprise. Je n'ai rien fais pourtant.

-Quand je t'ai entendu crié mon nom, ce que je devais faire m'est apparut clairement dans la tête, lui expliqua-t-il.

L'américaine rit doucement en posant son bras sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre. J'ai au moins servi à quelque chose, conclut-elle.

Elle pivota, ensuite, ses yeux vers le terrain d'en face. Celui où jouait Shutoku.

-On dirait qu'ils ont aussi finis.

-Tu as raison, appuya le bleu.

Shutoku avait gagné 113 à 38 contre Ginbo. C'était assez terrifiant si on prenait en compte le fait que Midorima n'ait joué que pendant cinq minutes durant tout le match.

-A quel point faut-il aimer le basket pour se lancer dans un championnat avec à peine une chance ? Demanda Takao en s'étirant et en baillant. Mais bon, tout va bien. Ils l'ont fait, déclara-t-il en désignant Seirin.

-Je vois ça, répondit seulement Midorima, son regard tourné dans la même direction que son coéquipier.

Le vert croisa les yeux de Kagami et de Kuroko, debout plus loin en face de lui. Il sourit en sachant qu'il pourrait les vaincre une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Seirin était, après leur premier match, repartit dans leur vestiaire.

-Mettez vos veste avant de vous refroidir ! N'oubliez pas de vous étirer! Prenez aussi des acides aminés pour vois de l'énergie, leur conseilla Riko. N'oubliez pas de reprendre des calories. Je vous ferai un massage à chacun alors enlevez vos chaussures !

Kagami, elle, était inconsciente de ce que racontait Riko, étant endormie profondément. Riko le remarqua rapidement et l'appela.

-Tu vas te refroidir si tu dors, lui dit-elle sans recevoir de réponse.

-Laisse-la, sourit Hyuga.

La brune se retourna vers lui, interrogatrice.

-Elle n'est habituellement pas aussi fatiguée après un match, alors laissons-la, déclara Izuki.

-C'est peut-être à cause de ses quatre fautes, hypothéqua Koganei. Il n'y a plus à s'en inquiéter.

-Mais ta dernière faute était un peu inattendue, lui dit remarquer Tsuchida alors que le garçon-chat tressaillit.

-Elle se sent peut-être responsable, reprit Hyuga. Mais je ne dirais pas qu'elle dort, elle économise plutôt la moindre once d'énergie qu'elle a pour le match suivant. Après tout, c'est Shutoku que nous affrontons...

* * *

Il ne restait à présent plus que dix minutes avant le match contre Shutoku et Seirin sortit des vestiaires pour aller rejoindre le terrain. Avant de sortir, Kuroko remarqua que sa lumière dormait toujours et il se dirigea vers elle.

-Kagami-san, c'est l'heure, dit-il.

Rien qu'avec cette phrase, l'américaine ouvrit ses yeux. Elle se releva avant de s'étirer.

Midorima. Elle allait enfin l'affronter.

-Allons-y Kuroko, déclara-t-elle déterminée.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il à la sortie du vestiaire.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tout les deux vers le terrain, rejoignant ainsi leurs sempais qui les attendait. Elle se plaça dans le cercle que formait ses coéquipiers tout comme Kuroko. Ils attendirent que le capitaine prenne la parole.

-... Je suis crevé, commença-t-il. Vous savez, je suis mélancolique depuis ce matin. Nous avons deux matchs à la suite et contre les rois, en plus. Même en jouant contre Seiho, je ne pensais qu'au match que nous jouerions après les avoir battus. Mais c'est le dernier match, ajouta-t-il en se reprenant. Ne ne devons plus penser au match suivant où à s'économiser. Nous pouvons nous concentrer sur la seule chose que nous devons faire ! Donnons tout ce qu'on peut jusqu'à la fin, cria-t-il.

Le sifflet retentit, annonçant le début de la rencontre entre Shutoku et Seirin. La rouge entra sur le terrain calmement surprenant Hyuga qui ne pensait pas la voir aussi calme que cela. Elle s'arrêta pas trop loin de Kuroko en voyant le vert s'approcher de lui.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si loin, dit Midorima à son ombre. Mais ça finit ici. Même si tu es faible, petit, ou inconnu, une équipe peut se battre tant qu'elle travaille ensemble. Ce n'est pas vrai-nanodayo.

Le vert replaça correctement ses lunettes sur son nez en fixant Kuroko.

-Viens. Je vais te montrer à quel point ton choix était idiot.

La rouge se contenta de retenir un ricanement. C'était plutôt eux qui allaient lui faire montrer la réalité.

-Personne ne sait quelle est la bonne décision à prendre, déclara le bleu. Et ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai fait ce choix. De plus, je ne suis pas d'accord sur une chose, Seirin n'est pas faible. Nous ne perdrons pas, Midorima-kun.

Le vert fronça des sourcils en entendant ce que lui disait Kuroko. Il partit ensuite se mettre en ligne. Kuroko l'imita et la rouge se pressa de rejoindre ses sempais pour ne pas que Kuroko remarque qu'elle avait écoutée leur conversation, encore une fois.

Des gradins, Kasamatsu regarda attentivement les deux équipes.

-Seirin va-t-il miraculeusement battre deux rois de suite ou Shutoku protégera-t-il son trône ?

Kise ne fit que plisser des yeux, attentif à la suite. Kagami et Kuroko allait-il battre Midorima ? Il se le demandait sérieusement...

 _« Que le match des préliminaires du bloc A entre le lycée Seirin et le lycée Shutoku commence ! »_

Alors que Midorima partit se mettre en place sur le terrain, Takao lui demanda pourquoi il ne parlait qu'à Kuroko et pas aussi à Kagami.

-C'est inutile, répondit-il de sorte à ce que la rouge entende. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je parle à une personne au jeu si lamentable. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, montre le moi avec ton jeu, termina-t-il pour Kagami.

Cette dernière sourit à son invitation.

-Pareil pour toi, répliqua-t-elle. Le simple fait d'y penser m'énerve à un point.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le regardant yeux dans les yeux.

-J'ai plein de frustration refoulée, alors faisons ça aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle. Je vais mettre dans ce match tout ce que j'ai gardé pour toi. Je ne peux plus le contenir, finit-elle d'une détermination inébranlable.

Hyuga la regarda perplexe. Elle semblait totalement différente du moment où elle était entrée sur le terrain.

-Quoi ? Lâcha Midorima d'une animosité retenue.

Elle ne répondit pas, son sourire ne quittant pourtant pas ses lèvres. Hyuga pensa qu'à cet instant là, elle semblait dangereuse tout comme Midorima.

* * *

Le match commença avec Kagami à l'entre deux, contre Otsubo, le capitaine de Shutoku. Même si ce dernier était grand, c'était elle qui toucha la balle et qui l'envoya à Mitobe. Izuki rattrapa la passe du garçon sans parole avant de remarquer que tout ses coéquipiers étaient marqués. La défense du roi avait été mise en place dès que la ballon avait été dans les mains de Mitobe.

Riko sourit en expliquant aux premières années qui s'inquiétaient qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Comme pour confirmer son dire, Kuroko échappa à son marqueur et Izuki pu lui faire la passe. Le bleu frappa la balle de sorte à ce qu'elle arrive près du panier et Kagami la rattrapa, s'apprêtant à marquer un dunk.

Kise se souvint parfaitement de cette passe, ils avaient fait pareil contre lui. C'était un alley-oop ( Est un dunk après avoir récupéré une passe en plein vol ). Cependant, alors que l'américaine croyait pouvoir marquer sans problèmes, Midorima vint l'arrêter en envoyant la balle loin de sa main.

-C'est décevant, soupira le vert pour la rouge. Et tu pensais pouvoir nous battre avec ça ? Lui demanda-t-il déçu.

Kagami retint un grognement avant de partir se mettre en défense. Hyuga, de son côté, empêcha de justesse un panier en stoppant le numéro 5 de Shutoku.

La rencontre continua et personne ne marqua pendant presque 2 minutes.

-Ça fait bientôt deux minutes et aucune équipe n'a encore marquée, observa Kasamatsu. A ce rythme là, celui qui marquera le premier point remportera le premier quart-temps.

Hyuga qui essayait de prendre la balle à Takao le vit la lancer en arrière à Midorima qui se trouvait assez loin du panier. La capitaine de Seirin, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, le vit se mettre en position pour tirer. Le vert lança la balle en l'air, la faisant faire une immense cloche. Kagami regarda le ballon, frustrée de ne rien pouvoir faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Kuroko lui demander de continuer de courir. Elle le vit se diriger vers leur panier où la balle allait bientôt rentrer et fit ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Après tout, elle avait confiance en lui.

La balle qu'avait lancée Midorima entra dans l'anneau du panier, donnant ainsi les trois premiers points du match à Shutoku.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, trop occuper à discuter sur le score où à regarder le temps, Kuroko prit la balle et sortit des limites du terrain.

De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Kagami observa son ombre faire avant de le voir tourner sur lui-même en tenant la balle dans sa main. Une montée d'adrénaline apparut tout d'un coup dans son corps quand elle pressentit qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Quelque chose qu'elle se devait de rattraper.

Midorima en retournant en défense vit soudainement Kuroko lancer le ballon dans sa direction, à pleine puissance. La passe passa à côté de sa tête, manquant de le toucher. Il se souvenait de parfaitement cette passe. Cette passe que seul eux pouvaient rattraper alors pourquoi la faire... Quand il tourna sa tête en arrière, il vit stupéfait que la nouvelle lumière de Kuroko l'avait rattrapée et avait marquée d'un dunk les premiers points de Seirin.

Seiho, Kasamatsu et Kise, qui étaient dans le public, regardèrent ce qu'il s'était passé abasourdi. La balle était passé d'un bout du terrain à un autre.

-Incroyable, cria un spectateur.

-La balle a traversée le terrain à une vitesse !

Les joueurs de Shutoku, eux aussi furent surpris. Il avait ce genre de tour dans leur poche ? Riko reprit son souffle alors qu'il s'était coupé en voyant la passe qu'avait faite Kuroko. Il était capable de faire des passes pareilles ?

Le vert retint un grognement d'insatisfaction en regardant le bleu fixement, les yeux plissés.

-Kuroko...

-Désolé. Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre le premier quart-temps si facilement.

 _La passe inattendue de Kuroko permet à Seirin de ne pas perdre totalement le premier quart-temps. Ils ne se laisseraient pas faire sans riposter..._

* * *

Voici la fin du chapitre 13. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On entrera plus en profondeur de le match contre Shutoku dans le prochain chapitre.

Commentez pour me donner votre avis ou pour autre chose - Je sais pas quoi d'autre, mais bon ^^ -

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

 **PS : Je vais vraiment commencer à changer des scènes au chapitre suivant, dans lequel le match contre Shutoku sera un peu raccourcit - Il fait quand même 4 épisodes :O - Alors ne pensez pas qu'il n'y aura rien de changer ;) ( Pour l'instant il m'était légèrement impératif d'écrire en suivant le manga et comme je l'ai écris dans le premier chapitre, cette histoire suivra celle du manga/anime ^^, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le changement c'est maintenant ! xD )**


	14. Tu ne réussiras pas à me battre

Voici le chapitre 14 et comme promis pour beaucoup d'entre vous les premiers grands changement apparaissent. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont fait un peu me bouger les fesses, mais comme je l'expliquais aussi, le début de l'histoire était impératif pour que je plante le décor ( Ouais, comme un arbre ) . J'espère que vous appréciez le moment rajouter et sortit de mon imagination ^^

Je répondrais aux commentaires un peu plus tard dans la journée, car il est 6h15 du matin et je m'apprête seulement à aller dormir... Et ouais, je déconne pas ! Je voulais à tout prix poster ce chapitre pour vous et car ça fait deux jours que j'en ai plus posté... Et comme j'ai le temps, bah, voilà ;)

Les commentaires postés au chapitre 13, je vais y répondre maintenant :

 **Krisyeol77 :** _Je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire te plait et ne t'inquiète pas, comme je l'ai mis précédemment c'est ici que commence les réels changement. ( Explication au-dessus. Merci de me suivre ! ^^_

 **Saemoon :** _C'est vrai, pour le match contre Kirisaki Daiichi on a encore énormément de temps, mais j'arrête pas d'y penser déjà, comme pour la rencontre avec Haizaki Shogo ... xD C'est maintenant que je vais commencer à appuyer sur le changement de sexe avec Kagami. ( Explication en haut ). Encore merci de me suivre ;)_

 **eiko :** _Ton ordi en réparation ? A ta place j'aurais pas survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans mon PC... x) C'est vrai qu'Aomine est un gros pervers et je ne pense pas hésiter à appuyer la dessus ;) Merci de me suivre, franchement :D_

 **YumeChikaraAra :** _Je suis contente de voir que je t'ai fourni une histoire avec alors ! Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, on me la répété assez souvent pour que je m'en rappelle par cœur xD Les changements s'opèrent de ce chapitre, même si comme tu l'as dis il y an avait déjà dans les chapitres précédents. Merci de me suivre !_

 **Chibi-Chan :** _Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et oui, il y aura de la romance même si je suis le déroulement du manga. - En fonction des rencontres et des matchs -_ _Merci de lire ma fiction ^^_

En tout cas, merci de me suivre et de continuer à commenter, ça me fait ultra PLAISIR !

 _Kuroko no Basket_ ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Tu ne réussiras pas à me battre.**

* * *

Kagami regarda, étonnée, Kuroko à l'autre bout du terrain. Sa main la faisait terriblement souffrir, mais elle avait réussie à mettre le panier. La passe qu'elle avait reçue était vraiment incroyable. Son ombre comptait-il lui cacher d'autres choses comme ça ? Elle était vraiment impressionnée.

La rouge se reprit en revenant sur son marquage qui était Midorima. Elle le vit recevoir la balle avant qu'il ne feinte et passe le ballon à un des ses coéquipiers. Elle ne comprit pas la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça, il aurait très bien pu faire un tir.

En tournant son visage vers l'arrière, elle remarqua Kuroko près du panier. Midorima n'avait pas fait son tir car... son ombre pourrait refaire la passe inarrêtable qu'il avait fait.

-Kuroko te fait peur ? Lui demanda-t-elle dans un ricanement.

Midorima se retourna vers elle dans un mouvement brusque. Il soupira ennuyé, comme si cela semblait une corvée pour lui de répondre à la rouge.

-Kuroko, me faire peur ? Tu t'imagines des choses-nanodayo. Ne sois pas aussi bête que l'est Takao sauf si tu es comme lui, rajouta-t-il en courant dans une direction.

Elle fronça des sourcils en se répétant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le comparait à son coéquipier ? Et ne venait-il pas de l'insulter là... ? Elle serra du poing, mais elle savait qu'avec la passe de Kuroko ils pouvaient contrer Midorima.

Ce fut, à ce moment-là, Takao qui avait la balle. Izuki qui était devant ne fut pas un grand obstacle pour le garçon qui le passa facilement. Quand Mitobe épaula Izuki, Takao lança la balle à son capitaine qui fit un dunk.

Shutoku ne comptait pas en rester là non plus et ça, Kagami le comprit parfaitement. Elle vit, cependant, Kuroko recevoir la balle et la faire passer à Mitobe qui, grâce à son panier, fit aussi monter le score de Seirin. La rouge et son équipe ne comptait pas se laisser devancer non plus.

Alors que Shutoku avait de nouveau le ballon, l'américaine entendit le coach de l'équipe adversaire changer des marquages. Elle écouta le numéro de Kuroko être citer et fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi Kuroko ?

Shutoku marqua encore un panier et Izuki sembla remarquer quelque chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la rouge.

-Izuki-sempai, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ce garçon... Il y a aussi l'œil de l'aigle, lui avoua son aîné en désignant Takao du regard.

-La même faculté que toi, comprit-elle avant de retourner vers Midorima.

Elle vit sur le côté Takao discuter tranquillement avec Kuroko, même s'il avait plutôt l'air de faire un monologue. Elle leva son regard vers le vert.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi pense votre coach, mais qu'importe que ce gars soit rapide, personne ne peut arrêter Kuroko, lui dit-elle.

-J'étais avec lui au collège donc je connais bien les capacités de Kuroko. Tu verras bien assez tôt la raison pour laquelle Takao le marque, contra-t-il.

Elle retint un rire à sa déclaration. Personne ne pouvait arrêter son ombre et c'était pas parce qu'il lui disait le contraire que ça allait arriver. Pourtant, alors qu'elle regardait la balle être envoyé au bleu et ce dernier la passer à Hyuga, elle vit Takao se mettre en travers de son chemin et prendre le ballon.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Comment ?

-Sérieux ? Lâcha-t-elle abasourdie.

Il avait piqué la balle à Kuroko alors que celui-ci était censé être « invisible » aux joueurs adverses.

-Comme je te l'avais dis, je connais bien les capacités de Kuroko et je connais aussi celles de Takao. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je puisse me tromper-nanodayo, déclara Midorima en voyant sa tête.

La rouge grogna. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un coup de chance. Il ne pouvait pas avoir arrêter le bleu comme ça.

-C'est vraiment dommage pour Kuroko, souffla le vert.

La rouge l'entendit très bien, mais ne répondit rien. Elle repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit son aîné. Takao avait l'œil de l'aigle alors peut-être que grâce à lui il avait pu voir Kuroko ? C'était probablement ça...

* * *

Après 6 minutes et 20 secondes de match, Aida demanda un time out pour son équipe, alors que Shutoku menait 11 à 8.

La rouge s'assit lourdement sur le banc, écoutant d'une oreille distraire les conseilles et indications que leur donnait leur coach. Elle jeta un regard à Kuroko assis à côté d'elle pour le voir tête baissé. Kagami leva sa main dans sa direction et la posa sur sa tête, attirant l'attention du bleu.

-Dis, combien de temps vas-tu te laisser faire ?

-Et bien, je n'aime pas vraiment ça, lui donna-t-il comme réponse.

-Bah fais quelque chose, répliqua-t-elle énergiquement.

Le bleu la regarda un instant sans répondre avant de retourner sa tête vers le sol. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi... ?

-Aida-sempai, laissez-nous continuer comme ça, lui demanda-t-elle le plus poliment possible pour ne pas se faire rejeter.

-Comme ça ? Répéta-t-elle. Pourtant la misdirection ne fonctionnera pas contre Takao, tu le sais Kuroko-kun ? Ça va aller ?

-Je ne pense pas vraiment, répondit le bleu. J'ai un problème.

La rouge tourna ses yeux vers lui.

-Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Lui demanda sa lumière.

La fin du time out retentit dans la salle coupant court à sa parole. Elle soupira et s'abaissa doucement vers le bleu.

-Dans tout les cas, fais attention à Takao, l'avertit-elle.

Le bleu acquiesça à sa phrase et se leva, imitant l'action de sa partenaire. Kagami tourna ensuite son regard vers le tireur de Shutoku. Elle se dirigea vers lui sur le terrain et reprit sa position de marquage.

Kagami fut étonnée de voir que la véritable personnalité de son capitaine avait fait son grand retour sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Mais au moins, grâce à lui, ils pouvaient rester assez près du score de Shutoku. Pourtant, il y avait toujours ce problème.

Takao vola à nouveau une passe de Kuroko.

Le gars de Shutoku envoya les balle à Midorima sans que Kagami ne puisse l'en empêcher.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Dit-il pour elle. On fait de notre mieux-nanodayo. Défendez plus fort.

Tout en disant cela, il recula jusqu'à la ligne du milieu de terrain et se mit en position de tir.

-Tu sais Kagami, la portée de mes tirs n'est pas si courte que ça, l'informa-t-il.

La jeune fille observa Midorima, ahurie. Il pouvait aussi faire des tirs de là ?

Il lança le ballon et la rouge le regarda monter haut jusqu'à redescendre et tomber dans l'anneau. Elle vit également le vert se positionner près de son panier en souriant légèrement.

-Tant que je suis ici, tu ne peux pas passer derrière moi avec les passes de Kuroko-nanodayo.

L'ombre et la lumière se regardèrent, surpris. Il avait découvert la faille de la passe.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, rajouta-t-il en remontant ses lunettes. Mes tirs font trois points et tes contres, Kagami, seulement deux. Même si je ne fais rien, l'écart se creusera davantage.

La rouge s'avança vers lui en possession de la balle. Elle souriait, ce qui étonna, bien que faiblement, Midorima. Elle abaissa un peu son centre de gravité, faisant toujours rebondir la balle au sol.

-Ce que tu dis là est vraiment intéressant, mais...

Sans que le vert ne s'y attende, elle se mit en position de tir et lança un trois points. Profitant de son instant de négligence, elle courra jusqu'au panier. Si ça rentrait, c'était un trois points et elle s'étonnerait elle-même d'ailleurs. Et si ça rentrait pas, elle le mettrait avec un dunk.

Comme elle s'en doutait, la balle tapa l'anneau et, passant rapidement Otsubo qui ne pu la bloquer, elle sauta pour mettre la balle en dunk dans le panier.

Kise, des gradins, la regarda étonné. Elle pouvait faire ce genre de dunk aussi ?

-Elle a fait un alley-oop solo, murmura-t-il en suivant du regard Kagami.

Il reconnaissait bien celle qui l'avait battue avec Kuroko.

En passant devant Midorima, Kagami fit un regard supérieur, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Je te rend celui que tu nous as fait il y a un moment de cela, souffla-t-elle.

Le vert la fixa, un regard irrité sur le visage. Elle faisait tout pour l'énerver et il n'aimait pas ça. Il respira un bon coup et replaçant ses lunettes.

-Je savais pas qu'elle était capable de faire ça, siffla Takao à sa gauche.

-Ne me dérange pas Takao, contra le tireur en le laissant seul.

-Tu es si froid Shin-chan~, bouda le joueur à l'œil de l'aigle.

Midorima observa la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges entourée de son équipe. Kise lui avait dit qu'elle comptait battre la « Génération des Miracles », mais pour lui ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une joueuse qui surestimait ses capacités. Il allait lui montrer ses vraies compétences.

Le vert attrapa la balle qu'on lui passa et dribbla un peu, aimantant le regard de tout le monde sur sa personne. Il vit particulièrement celui de la rouge le regarder, confuse. Il fit naître un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle verrait enfin qu'elle se mesure à plus fort qu'elle.

-Ton tir était plutôt beau-nanodayo, cependant..., commença le tireur.

Kagami, elle, le regardait déconcertée. Il comptait tirer de là ? Impossible... Faire rentrer un tir d'un bout de terrain à un autre était tout simplement impossible. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-elle comme si le ballon était déjà rentrer dans le panier ?

L'américaine suivit la balle des yeux, les montant toujours plus haut pour la voir ensuite retomber dans le panier, touchant le filet d'un bruissement.

Elle retourna son regard vers Midorima qui la regardait sérieusement.

-Je te l'ai dis, non ? Ma portée de tir n'est pas aussi courte que cela. Elle couvre tout le terrain-nanodayo.

Le premier quart-temps se termina sur ce panier.

* * *

-Dis Kuroko, a-t-il toujours été capable de faire ça ? L'interrogea Kagami, repensant au tir du vert.

Il avait vraiment été impressionnant. Comment pouvait-elle l'arrêter avec des tirs aussi haut et qui portaient sur tout le terrain ?

-Non, je savais juste qu'il pouvait tirer depuis la ligne de centre, l'informa-t-il, ainsi que toute l'équipe. C'est la première fois que je le vois tirer de là.

-J'ai vu des vidéos de joueurs de la NBA le faisant pendant l'entraînement, mais là..., lâcha Izuki.

-La « Génération des Miracle », c'est vraiment quelque chose, renchérit Hyuga.

-En tout cas, il nous faut impérativement le stopper. Kuroko, on compte sur toi, conclut Riko en regardant le bleu.

La rouge cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Le bleu allait marquer Midorima et elle alors ?

-Aida-sempai, je peux très bien m'en sortir...

-Tu es sûr d'avoir suivit la discussion ? Soupira bruyamment Riko en la coupant et en se retournant vers elle. On va faire comme contre Kise. Quand Midorima passera Kuroko, ce dernier essayera de lui prendre la balle par derrière.

Kagami laissa un soupir de soulagement sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne se faisait pas remplacer par Kuroko et elle en était soulagée. C'était elle qui vaincrait Midorima. Elle voulait vraiment le battre pour lui faire montrer que même une fille comme elle pouvait le stopper.

* * *

Le deuxième quart-temps reprit alors que Kuroko se plaça en face de Midorima qui avait la balle. Le vert fronça des sourcils, se demandant intérieurement ce que pouvait faire le bleu fasse à lui. Rien évidement.

Il le passa et avança vers le panier, mais le passeur de Seirin essaya de lui prendre la balle par derrière. Takao fit écran, étonnant Kuroko qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-Raté, rit l'aigle. N'empêche ce que tu comptais faire est d'une fourberie. Lui prendre la balle par derrière, continua l'aigle ricanant.

Kagami mordit sur sa lèvre inférieur d'agacement. C'était vrai. Tant que Takao était sur le terrain, son ombre ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle se dirigea vers le tireur, tentant de l'arrêter. Si Kuroko ne pouvait pas le faire, elle le ferait à sa place. Cependant, le vert était bien plus rapide que ce à quoi elle pensait et passa tranquillement la rouge. Il tira un trois points.

Midorima se réceptionna au sol et pivota sur lui-même, faisant face à la rouge.

-Tant que tu ne pourras pas empêcher un de mes tirs, tu ne réussiras pas à me battre, lui dit-il.

Il passa à côté d'elle alors que cette dernière serrait son poing de frustration. Elle le savait très bien mais même. Qui pourrait arrêter un tir pareil ?

* * *

Le match continua, Shutoku menait de 9 points déjà. Les sempais de Seirin marquèrent bien un panier supplémentaire, mais ça ne remonterait pas le score suffisamment si le vert continuait ses trois points.

Le tireur de Shutoku fut à nouveau en possession du ballon, à l'autre bout du panier de Seirin. Kagami voyant cela se dirigea vers lui. Si elle ne tentait rien, elle n'aura rien.

Tandis que le vert levait ses bras prêt à lancer le ballon, la rouge, elle, poussa sur ses jambes pour essayer d'attraper de ballon qui venait de quitter les mains du garçon.

Plus elle regardait la balle, plus elle avait l'impression de la voir s'éloigner de ses mains. C'était... impossible à arrêter ou quoi ? Elle retomba au sol, les yeux collés à la balle qui tournait dans les airs et qui entra dans le panier de son équipe. C'était le troisième tir consécutif de Midorima, maintenant Shutoku menait de 12 points.

-Tu ne pourras intercepter mon tir, Kagami, déclara le vert en la regardant. C'est inutile de tenter le coup.

Un sourire vint se mettre sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle dévisageait Midorima du regard. C'était donc lui, le tireur de la « Génération des Miracles » ? Il était fort. Vraiment. Et elle avait envie de le battre.

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge, attirant l'attention de Kuroko et Hyuga qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle. Ils la regardèrent stupéfaits. D'habitude, quand elle avait ce sourire, cela voulait dire que l'adversaire était fort, mais là... Une aura dangereuse enveloppait la joueuse et son sourire ne venait que rajouter de cette sensation aux deux garçons.

-Kagami-san... ?

-... Il est vraiment fort, Kuroko. Tellement que ça me donne envie de l'affronter de toutes mes forces, murmura-t-elle concernée.

* * *

A la fin du second quart-temps, les scores étaient de 27-45, Shutoku menant. Les deux équipes étaient retournés dans leur vestiaire respectif. Kagami, elle, revoyait encore tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé aux deux quart-temps qui venaient de passer.

Comment arriverait-elle à l'arrêter ? Avec des tirs comme ça, c'était...

Elle se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Kagami-san, où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Riko, curieuse.

-Je vais juste marcher un peu, me mettre les idées au clair, l'informa-t-elle avant de sortir.

-Reviens avant le début du troisième quart-temps, lui conseilla la brune. Sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

Kuroko dévia son regard du caméscope qu'il avait pour voir la rouge sortir. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore totalement abandonnée, mais il ne s'était jamais posé la question de s'ils pouvaient gagnés ou pas...

Il retourna ses yeux sur la caméra qu'il avait en main. Tout se déciderait sur les deux quart-temps restants.

* * *

Kagami marcha lentement dans les couloirs, regardant ses pieds. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Qu'avait-elle qu'elle pouvait utiliser contre lui ? Elle soupira en se frottant énergiquement les cheveux. Elle se donna deux petites tapes sur les joues et respira un bon coup. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, tout ce qu'elle devait faire était de se concentrer sur Midorima et rien d'autre. S'il y avait bien un moyen de l'arrêter, elle le trouverait assez tôt pour le battre. Elle en était convaincue.

Alors que ses jambes la menèrent un peu plus loin dans les corridors, elle se sentit percuter quelqu'un d'autre. Quand elle leva les yeux vers la personne qu'elle avait bousculée, elle reconnut une tignasse blonde.

-Kise ?

-Kagamicchi ?

Ils avaient parlés en même temps. Le garçon fit un sourire à la rouge tandis que cette dernière lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

-Tu es venu voir nos matchs ?

-Bien sûr, avec Kasamatsu-sempai. Tu ne nous as pas remarqué dans le public ?

-Non, dit-elle du tac au tac.

-C'est blessant, pleurnicha le blond en essuyant de fausses larmes.

Il se reprit ensuite tout en donnant un regard sérieux à la rouge alors que cette dernière avait le regard rivé dans le vide.

-Vas-tu abandonner ?

La question fit sursauter la rouge de stupéfaction. Elle leva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Kise en lui répondant qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça.

-C'est juste...

-Juste ? Répéta le blond.

-T'as pas vu ces tirs, commença-t-elle souriant légèrement. J'en ai jamais vu de semblables. Il est vraiment incroyable, vraiment, ricana-t-elle en revoyant l'image du début de match dans sa tête.

Devant elle, Kise la détaillait fixement. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner et il se souvint de leur match d'entraînement qu'ils avaient eus. Seraient-ils capable, elle et Kuroko, de battre Midorima ? Il se le demandait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais vu personne bloquer un des tirs du vert.

-J'ai l'impression de me revoir jouer contre toi, sauf que toi, tu étais plus amusant, avoua la rouge au blond.

-Hein ?

Il rougit au compliment.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Puisque la façon dont tu jouais était aussi plus facile à arrêter, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle vit soudainement le blond se tenir au mur à leur droite. Elle entendait des petits gémissements sortir du coin où il se trouvait.

-Ki...Kise ? Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle déconcertée.

-Tu es vraiment cruelle de me dire ça, fit-il semblant de pleurer à nouveau.

-Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais tu étais vraiment un fort adversaire, Kise, se reprit-elle en secouant ses mains devant elle.

Le joueur de Kaijo se redressa, de nouveau dans son état normal en soupirant.

-Tu essayes juste de rattraper le coup, c'est ça ?

-Non, je dis la vérité, le contra-t-elle. Kise, tu es fort et tu le deviendras encore plus, j'en suis sûr, lui sourit-elle en levant son pouce en l'air.

Le blond la regarda et s'empourpra subitement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à le complimentée tout à coup ? Il la vit alors regardait sa montre et pâlir.

-C'est presque l'heure, si jamais je suis en retard..., chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même d'en air décapité.

Kagami avala péniblement sa salive et pivota de l'autre côté, se préparant à un sprinte directe au terrain. Elle leva sa tête vers le blond et hocha de la tête dans sa direction.

-C'est gentil d'être venu nous voir Kise, même si je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour admirer les matchs. C'est probablement stratégique. Bon, termina-t-elle, je te laisse ou je vais me faire tuer par Aida-sempai.

Et sans pouvoir rajouter le moindre mot, Kise la vit courir à une allure folle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus. Il soupira, s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour ensuite s'appuyer contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait brusquement ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir ainsi...

* * *

Il rentra dans la grande salle et retrouva Kasamatsu assis à sa place, le grondant d'avoir prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait annoncé.

-J'ai croisé Kagamicchi, se justifia-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Kagami ? Et donc ?

-Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir abandonner. Pas encore, sourit le blond en tournant son regard vers le terrain.

Il pouvait apercevoir la rouge, le souffle rapidement, se faisant tirer par sa coach qui avait un éventail de papier à la main. Une bosse était visible sur la tête de Kagami.

Il posa sa tête sur sa main. Seirin n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il en était assuré.

 _Sa discussion avec Kagami l'avait rassurée d'une chose, elle n'avait pas abandonnée l'idée de battre son ancien coéquipier. Et il avait confiance en son regard. Après tout, elle avait eue le même lorsqu'elle avait jouée contre lui..._

* * *

Fin. Voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Le petit moment avec Kise et Kagami, pas trop nul ?

S'il y a des fautes, excusez-moi. Je les ai peut-être sauté pendant la revérification... ^^'

Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de commenter pour me donner votre avis ;p !


	15. Tu ne peux pas jouer seule au basket

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 15. 15 ?! Déjà ... Je suis super contente ^^ Ce chapitre-ci fait plus de 5800 mots et il m'a prit assez de temps à écrire pour tout vous avouer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vraiment.

Merci à **krisyeol77, YumeChikaraAra, Saemoon, Chibi-chan** et **eiko** pour leur commentaire.

 **krisyeol77 :** _Pour combler ton impatience, voici le chapitre 15 ^^ Merci d'avoir commenter :)_

 **YumeChikaraAra _:_** _Oui, vous devriez être plus qu'honorer xDD Et bien merci, et pour Midorima peut-être. Je l'imaginais plus sévère que dans le manga/anime. Je suis contente que le petit moment t'est plu, pour ce qui est de la suite, c'est une surprise...C'est plaisant de voir que tu as aimé énormément de choses :) Pour le mystère peut-être, j'aime le fait d'écrire de petites phrases comme ça ;) Merci de me suivre !_

 **Chibi-chan :** _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la longueur du match, il se termine dans ce chapitre. Seulement deux chapitres, ça va ? :) Pour la rencontre avec Aomine, je peux te dire qu'elle sera écrite à son caractère, personnalité. Tu sais comment il est ... xD Merci de suivre ;)_

 **Saemoon :** _Merci et bien, comme je pense l'avoir déjà dis, j'ai énormément de temps alors voilà ^^ Merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il t'a plu. On reviendra un peu sur ce moment je pense dans le chapitre 16, juste un peu de patience ;p Pour ce qui est de mon sommeil, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas encore devenu un cadavre. Enfin pas totalement xD Je suis entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, mais je lutte pour écrire la suite ;) En tout cas, merci de suive et de commenter, c'est super gentille ! ;)_

 **eiko :** _Yeah, pour les petits messages, ça devrait pas tarder à arriver :D_ _Et oui, comme chiens et chats, mais attend de voir la suite ;) Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai adoré le lire ! ^-^_

 _Kuroko no Basket_ ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Tu ne peux pas jouer seule au basket.**

* * *

Alors que le troisième quart-temps était sur le point de commencer, Kagami remarqua Kise dans le public lui faisant signe de la main. Elle lui en fit un petit en retour alors que Kuroko, sur le banc, la regardait, interrogateur.

-A qui fais-tu signe Kagami-san ?

-Je t'avais dis que j'avais vu Kise et bah, c'est à lui, répondit-elle simplement.

Le bleu se retourna dans la direction où regardait la rouge pour voir le modèle lui faire signe de la main aussi. Kuroko n'y répondit pas, s'asseyant seulement sur le banc. Le blond, de sa place, se sentit blesser, son ancien coéquipier l'avait ignoré. Heureusement que la jeune fille avait elle au moins répondue sinon il se serait senti vraiment seul.

Reprenant son sérieux, Kise remarqua que le bleu ne jouait pas. C'était sans doute à cause de Takao.

Aida regarda son équipe entrer sur le terrain. Ils n'avaient trouvés aucune stratégie pour la suite du match. Ils leur fallait quelque chose... Mais quoi ?

Midorima, suivant ses coéquipiers sur le terrain, remarqua les yeux morts des joueurs, mais il y avait autre chose... Qu'était-ce ? Ce n'était pas un abandon, alors quoi ? Il inclina légèrement sa tête, remontant ses lunettes. Peu importe ce que c'était, il allait les écraser. Il allait l'écraser.

* * *

Alors que Hyuga avait la balle après l'avoir reçu de Mitobe, Takao passa derrière lui et la lui vola sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Le vert rattrapa le ballon volé et sauta pour un trois points.

La rouge courut vers lui aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Qu'importe qu'elle n'arrive pas à toucher la balle, elle devait tenter quelque chose sinon c'était la fin.

 _/ Tant que tu ne pourras pas empêcher un de mes tirs, tu ne réussiras pas à me battre /_

La voix de Midorima résonna dans sa tête. C'était ce qu'elle devait faire, mais comment ? Elle tenterait le coup autant de fois qu'elle le pourrait jusqu'à sa limite, mais si ça ne donnait rien... Devrait-elle finir par abandonner ? Rien qu'à l'idée que ça arrive, elle frissonna. Elle, abandonner ? Jamais !

Alors que Midorima lança la balle, elle ne cessa de la fixer en sautant vers elle. Juste un peu plus haut, juste un peu plus et elle pourrait la toucher.

Le ballon entra dans le panier, rajoutant 3 points à Shutoku. Ces derniers menaient 48 à 27. Si ça continuait...

La rouge serra ses poings et regarda le sol, essoufflée. Elle ne perdrait pas. Pas contre Midorima. Encore... Encore un peu plus et elle y arriverait.

Midorima, lui, fixa la jeune fille d'un regard qu'il essayait de faire paraître normal et pourtant, au fond de lui, il était stupéfait. N'était-ce qu'une impression ou elle sautait de plus en plus haut à chaque fois ? Encore un peu et elle toucherait la balle.

Alors que le tireur eu une fois de plus la balle, Kagami se mit en position. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Essayer tout simplement de parer son tir.

Quand elle était sortie du vestiaire, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de trop, elle avait pu entendre Kuroko dire à l'équipe qu'il avait pensé à la victoire, mais qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question sur s'ils pouvaient gagner ou pas. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'ils battraient la « Génération des Miracles » ? Son ombre ne devait pas abandonner avant que le sifflet ne siffle la fin du match. Et s'ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient, mais qu'ils ne réussissaient pas alors ils devaient accepter la défaite. Cependant, avaient-ils tout donnés ? Avait-elle encore tout donnée ? Non. Affronter un adversaire impossible à battre l'excitait vraiment, pourtant, si au final ils ne gagnaient pas... A quoi tout cela aurait servit ?

La rouge s'abaissa pour ensuite sauter de toute ses forces, ne gardant son attention que river sur la balle. Elle devait l'intercepter, elle devait la toucher, elle devait à tout prix l'arrêter !

Midorima en face d'elle, laissant s'échapper le ballon de ses mains, écarquilla ses yeux. C'était impossible... Comme elle l'était maintenant, la balle était presque à sa portée. Il perçut alors un des doigts de la rouge effleurer le ballon, assez pour changer minimement la rotation de la balle. C'était ridicule, elle l'avait touchée... Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance...

Le silence vint sur le terrain alors que la balle toucha l'anneau et roula dessus jusqu'à finir pas entrer dans le panier. Jamais ils n'avaient vus un tir du vert se finir ainsi. C'était la première fois.

Kuroko regardait sa lumière, surpris. Kise lui avait dit après leur match, près du parc, qu'elle aussi avait une capacité spéciale. Était-ce ça ?

Le vert retint un grognement d'insatisfaction alors que la rouge passait à côté de lui. Il se souvint alors de quelque chose.

-Kagami, l'appela-t-il.

-Hum ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse bien que ça la dérangeait de se faire interrompre en pleine concentration.

-Quel est ton signe astrologique ?

-Hein ?

-Répond simplement, contra-t-il légèrement irrité.

-... Je suis Lion, répondit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Midorima soupira en replaçant sa monture sur son nez. Oha-Asa avait vraiment toujours raison. Son horoscope d'aujourd'hui lui avait dit de faire attention aux Lions, pour cause, ils auraient une très mauvaise compatibilité, les Cancers et eux.

Le match continua avec Seirin appliquant une défense _box and one._ Hyuga et le reste des sempais étaient en zone de défense alors que Kagami était la seule joueuse libre, marquant Midorima.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Midorima la passa, recevant alors la balle de Takao. Quand le vert l'eut prit, il se retourna pour faire face à Kagami, les yeux en feu. Il remarqua avec étonnement qu'elle le marquait d'assez loin. Même en se trouvant à l'autre bout du terrain, elle le marquait.

Si elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire, elle le ferait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroko assis sur le banc.

La fois où elle avait gagnée contre Kise, tout avait été grâce à Kuroko. Sans lui, elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu le faire. Même si le blond avait un style de jeu plus facile à stopper que celui de Midorima, si son ombre n'avait pas été là, elle aurait sans doute perdue. Elle n'avait pas gagnée par ses propres capacités... S'il fallait cela pour remporter la victoire, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais comment ferait-elle si elle n'avait pas Kuroko à ses côtés ? Comment pourrait-elle faire pour s'en sortir ? Sans lui, c'était... Elle perdrait à coup sûr et elle n'aimait pas ça. Perdre... Elle ne voulait pas perdre !

Alors que Midorima la passa et que Takao fit un écran derrière elle, elle comprit une chose. Le point faible des tirs du vert. Ne laissant pas à l'aigle le temps de réagir, elle le passa à toute vitesse et sauta pour stopper le lancé du tireur.

-Plus un tir est long, plus il prend de temps à être réaliser, sourit-elle victorieuse au vert alors que tendait plus loin sa main.

Elle sentit un de ses doigts touché la balle et elle se réceptionna au sol durement. Levant précipitamment la tête, elle observa la balle rater son but. Enfin... Enfin elle l'avait bloquée !

Cependant, Otsubo rentra le ballon, accomplissant son rôle de pivot. Mais Kagami s'en fichait un peu. Elle avait enfin réussit !

Elle se releva et pivota vers Midorima qui avait un regard agacé sur son visage, elle marcha vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait dit : _Tant que tu ne pourras pas empêcher un de mes tirs, tu ne réussiras pas à me battre_? Alors, ça veut dire que je t'ai battue, non ? Ricana-t-elle calmement.

Elle essayait de garder un air posé, bien que son excitation se fasse malgré tout entendre dans sa voix. Le vert plissa des yeux et soupira avant de lui répondre.

-Ne prend pas ton rêve pour une réalité. Tu me diras ça quand vous aurez gagnés le match.

Alors que Otsubo bloqua un tir de Koganei, Takao rattrapa le ballon. Il remarqua surpris que Hyuga et Mitobe marquait à deux son capitaine. Izuki qui avançait vers Takao pour essayer de lui prendre la balle, la vit à la place filer dans les mains du tireur de Shutoku. Comme il était bien plus près du panier, le temps pour faire son tir était minime. Takao sourit en sachant d'avance que la rouge ne pourrait pas l'arrêter et pourtant...

Kise, du public, laissa ses yeux suivre le déplacement rapide de Kagami vers Midorima. Il en avait déjà eu un aperçu lorsqu'elle avait fait cet alley-oop contre lui. La force de se dresser contre la « Génération des Miracles » et une des plus grandes armes au basketball. Il avait eu un doute sur sa capacité spéciale, mais la voir ainsi stopper le lancé de Midorima n'avait fait que le confirmer.

Sa force spéciale était sa capacité innée à sauter !

Midorima vit la balle qu'il venait de lancer, revenir dans sa direction, alors que la jeune fille retombait au sol.

Izuki prit cette chance pour faire un contre, se trouvant plus près du panier de Shutoku.

Kagami essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front avec le haut de son t-shirt. Elle ne pouvait pas juste compter sur Kuroko et les sempais. Elle deviendrait plus forte. Assez forte pour gagner sans compter sur personne. Assez forte pour gagner de ses propres moyens.

Elle fonça vers Otsubo qui s'apprêtait à faire un dunk, Koganei et Mitobe pas assez rapides pour l'en empêcher. Elle sauta et poussa la main du capitaine de Shutoku loin du panier, amenant la balle à faire pareille.

Le garçon de troisième année regarda la fille, stupéfait. Elle ne l'avait pas stoppée nécessairement par la force, elle avait était rapide et s'était servie de son élan pour déplacer sa main vers le bas. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour venir de Midorima à lui en quelques secondes seulement ?

-Faute ! Noir 10 ! Siffla l'arbitre à Kagami qui le regarda du coin de l'œil.

Elle allait gagner même si elle devait le faire seule. Elle n'accepterait pas la défaite.

Son ombre sur le banc la regarda impassiblement. Il entendit Furihata à sa gauche dire à quel point Kagami était incroyable.

-Tu crois ? Lui demanda-t-il.

L'attention de ceux assis sur le banc se dirigea vers le bleu.

-Comment ça Kuroko-kun ? L'interrogea Riko.

-Si elle continue comme ça... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

La rencontre se poursuivit. C'était Kagami qui avait le ballon et elle dribblait en direction de Midorima. L'américaine le regardait avec tellement d'intensité qu'il sentit comme un poids se poser sur ses épaules. Elle le passa rapidement, le laissant sur place.

Les joueurs de Shutoku regardèrent la rouge filée jusqu'au panier. Elle ne venait que d'arriver au lycée, elle était une fille de plus, contre une équipe de garçon, et elle arrivait encore à exercer une certaine pression sur eux. Qui était-elle vraiment ?

Arrivée au panier, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se positionner bien en dessous qu'elle sauta un peu avant. Otsubo l'observa faire, ébahi. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle personne dans tout le pays, sauter aussi haut. Jamais.

Elle qu'elle revenait en défense, Koganei courra à côté d'elle, la félicitant. Elle détourna sa tête vers lui, lui demandant s'il pouvait lui passer le ballon encore une fois.

-Hein ?

-Je vais le faire, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Midorima, lui, respira à grand coup. Elle l'avait arrêtée, elle, une fille. Comment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette capacité de saut ? Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Ça ressemblait à leur capacité spéciale...

Miyaji, un joueur de Shutoku, s'emballa un peu trop vite et tenta de faire un tir, face à Hyuga, mais Kagami arriva bien vite derrière lui pour frapper dans la balle.

Lorsque Kagami entra un nouveau tir, elle se retourna vers le tableau des scores. Enfin la différence entre les deux équipes tenait sur un seul chiffre. Elle sourit à cela, même toute seule elle arrivait à remonter la pente.

Le tireur de Shutoku la regarda se placer devant lui alors qu'il avait le ballon. Il sourit minimement quand il remarqua l'épuisement de la joueuse. Elle devait sûrement être bientôt arriver à ses limites.

-Je reconnais ta force, Kagami. Cependant, tu ne réduiras pas d'avantage l'écart de points.

Quand Midorima sauta pour un tir et que Kagami voulu faire pareil pour l'arrêter, elle ne sentit pas ses jambes la suivre et elles se figèrent sous elle. Elle se rattrapa avec ses mains au sol alors que son corps avait basculé vers l'avant. La rouge sentit ses muscles se compressés alors qu'elle grimaçait.

Elle releva la tête pour voir le vert la surplomber de son ombre.

-Désolé, mais c'est la vérité, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Comme si j'allais me laisser faire, murmura-t-elle.

Elle reprit la balle et fonça toute seule vers la panier adverse. Cependant, Midorima la contra. Elle se reprit au sol grimaçant à nouveau. Elle était arrivée à sa limite.

Le troisième quart-temps se termina sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre de nouveau panier.

* * *

-Kagami tu te donnes trop, la gronda Izuki. Regarde bien autour de toi.

-Izuki a raison, confirma Hyuga. Tu aurais pu faire une passe au lieu de foncer tête baisser, renchérit-t-il.

-A quoi est-ce que ça aurait servi de faire une passe ? Lui demanda Kagami, interdite.

L'équipe tourna les yeux vers la rouge qui regardait fixement dans le vide, son regard déterminé.

-Je suis la seule à avoir une chance contre Shutoku, dit-elle. Nous n'avons plus besoin de jouer en équipe. Je peux très bien le faire toute seule. La seule chose qui compte est de marquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends Kagami ? S'exclama Izuki, surpris.

-Ne sois pas égocentrique, appuya le garçon-chat.

La rouge essuya son front avant de voir Kuroko s'arrêter face à elle. Elle souleva son regard jusqu'à ces yeux pour le voir en colère.

-Kuroko ?

Elle ne su pas ce qu'il se passa après, mais elle sentit quelque chose entrer en contact avec sa joue et son dos heurter le sol. Ses jambes étaient posés sur le banc alors qu'elle se relevait sur ses coudes retenait un gémissement de douleur en touchant sa joue. Kagami remarqua le poing serré de Kuroko en face d'elle. Les joueurs de l'équipe s'était levés à l'action du bleu le regardant stupéfait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Kuroko ? Lui demanda Hyuga, ahuri.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de la frapper, acquiesça Izuki.

-Kagami est une joueuse, mais elle reste quand même une fille, renchérit Koganei en regardant la jeune fille au sol.

La rouge se redressa péniblement avant de s'avancer vers le bleu et de le prendre par le col, furieuse. Il l'avait frappé...

-Bon sang, Kuroko, enfoiré ! Lui cria-t-elle furax.

-... Tu ne peux pas jouer seule au basket, lui dit-il posément bien que sa voix fut grave.

-Tant que nous jouons bien ensemble ce n'est pas grave de perdre... C'est inutile si nous ne gagnons pas ! Le contra-t-elle brusquement.

-C'est inutile de gagner si tu le fais toute seule.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le col du t-shirt du garçon.

-Tu as dis vouloir battre la « Génération des Miracles », mais tu es en train de penser exactement comme eux, continua-t-il. Même si nous gagnons contre Shutoku, personne ne sera heureux dans une équipe qui ne se fait pas confiance et qui ne s'entraide pas.

La rouge retira une de ses mains du col de l'ombre pour la serrer en poing et l'emmener jusqu'à la mâchoire du bleu, envoyant à son tour Kuroko par terre.

-Ne sois pas naïf Kuroko ! Ce ne sont que de belles paroles si nous ne gagnons pas ! Je ne veux pas perdre.

-Alors dis-moi Kagami-san, qu'est-ce que la victoire ? Peu importe combien de points tu as à la fin du match, si tu n'es pas heureuse, tu ne peux pas appeler ça une victoire !

Les yeux de Kagami s'écarquillèrent en l'écoutant. Pour elle une victoire c'était... Elle desserra son poing et dévia son regard de celui de Kuroko. Avait-elle été trop loin ? Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Izuki-sempai...

-Kagami, ce n'est pas comme si nous voulions perdre nous non plus. On dit juste que tu n'as pas à tout faire seule, lui sourit-il.

Elle rougit et baissa son regard vers le sol . Elle avait vraiment honte de ce qu'elle avait pensée et dit suite à ça...

-Alors, tu as un problème avec ça ? La questionna Hyuga.

-... Non... Pas vraiment... Je suis désolée...

Elle tendit sa main vers Kuroko au sol, ne le regardant pas face à face directement.

-Je préférerais bien sur être heureuse si nous gagnions en équipe.

Aida et les joueurs se regardèrent en souriant. Kuroko prit la main de Kagami dans la sienne avant que la rouge ne la reprenne contre elle en retenant des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

-Ka...Kagami-san ? S'inquiéta légèrement la brune.

-...Je ne savais pas que Kuroko avait une mâchoire aussi solide et, en plus de ça, j'ai l'impression que la mienne est cassée, gémit-elle de douleur.

-C'est de ta faute Kagami-san, si tu n'avais pas pensée ainsi je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te frapper, se justifia Kuroko. Et tu n'aurais pas eu besoin non plus de me frapper en retour.

-Mais même de là à me frapper..., se défendit-elle avant de se taire.

Il avait raison, en fait. S'il n'avait pas fait ça, elle serait toujours à penser qu'elle devait jouer seule. Hyuga soupira à la discussion des deux premières années. Il se rapprocha d'eux.

-Bon maintenant que Kuroko a calmé Kagami... La situation n'a pas changée, commença Hyuga en montrant du menton le panneau des scores. Shutoku menait 61 à 47. La différence était de 14 points. Que faisons-nous ?

-Il y a une chose qu'on pourrait faire, lâcha Kuroko aimantant l'attention sur lui.

Il retira sur t-shirt blanc et regarda sérieusement ses coéquipiers dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux que passer la balle, mais je peux la faire à un tout autre niveau, avoua-t-il.

La rouge arqua ses sourcils d'interrogations. Il était vrai qu'il leur avait déjà montré sa passe super rapide qu'elle-même avait eue du mal à rattraper, mais que voulait-il dire par là ? Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Si c'était Kuroko qui disait cela, elle ne devait que lui faire confiance. Après tout, il l'avait remit sur le « droit chemin ». Elle n'avait rien à redire sur ce qu'il disait après ça...

-Une nouvelle passe ? L'interrogea Riko en l'écoutant.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? Soupira Hyuga. Tu nous caches toujours des choses, marmonna-t-il ensuite.

-... Peu de gens peuvent la rattraper, expliqua Kuroko. Mais dans son état actuel, Kagami pourrait être l'une de ces personnes. Après avoir rattraper ma passe du premier quart-temps, il ne fait aucun doute que Kagami puisse être capable de rattraper celle-là. Mais lui passer seulement la balle ne fonctionnera pas jusqu'à la fin, continua le bleu. Nous allons devoir nous libérer de Takao-kun et utiliser des passes classiques aussi.

-On peut peut-être le faire, s'incrusta Izuki en développant ce à quoi il pensait. Kuroko fut d'accord avec lui.

Riko acquiesça à l'idée d'Izuki, puis se tourna vers Kagami.

-Combien de fois peux-tu encore sauter ? Demanda-t-elle à la rouge.

-Sauter ? Comment ça ?

-Tu parles de ces supers sauts qui ont bloqués Midorima ?

Riko confirma les paroles de Hyuga avant de se retourner vers la joueuse.

-Ils poussent ta capacité naturelle à sauter à sa limite, ils sont donc fatigants. En plus de cela, ton corps n'est pas aussi résistant que celui des garçons et est en plein développement, donc pas encore assez fort non plus. Il y a une limite de sauts que tu peux faire dans un match.

-Aida-sempai, je peux encore sauter ! Plein de fois même, contra la rouge brutalement.

-Ne fais pas la maline, la gronda sa coach en tirant sur ses joues.

La brune descendit ensuite ses yeux vers les jambes de la rouge, examinant ces dernières pour en déterminer combien de sauts elle était encore capable de faire.

-Ta limite est de deux, conclut la brune.

-Je peux en faire plus que ça je vous dis, répliqua la rouge avant que Riko ne donne un coup de pied derrières ses mollets pour la faire taire.

Elle se retint sur l'épaule du bleu de ne pas tomber et étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Kuroko la tenu par les épaules de sorte à ce qu'elle ne finisse pas au sol. La rouge le remercia d'un regard rapide.

-Ne fais pas semblant, souffla Aida. Deux est ta limite. Si tu venais à forcer plus, tu risquerais une froissure ou une déchirure du muscle. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

La rouge hocha négativement de la tête, mais reprit quand même un temps de parole.

-Aida-sempai, comment allons-nous faire avec seulement deux sauts pour arrêter Midorima ?

-Elle a raison, c'est trop peu, accéda Hyuga.

-Kagami-san, garde en un pour un moment décisif du match et utilise l'autre pour bloquer le premier tir de Midorima lors du quatrième quart-temps, lui dit-elle.

L'américaine accepta cette solution. Alors qu'ils retournaient sur le terrain, le quatrième manche sur le point de commencer et Kuroko avec eux, la rouge interpella son capitaine.

-Hein ? Qu'y a-t-il Kagami ?

-Désolé pour avant, j'aurais pas du penser ainsi, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ah, t'en fais pas pour ça.

La joueuse soupira, soulagée, et reprit sa route vers le terrain, mais la main de Hyuga sur son bras la stoppa.

-...J'aimerais vraiment te répondre ça, continua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Kagami frissonna au ton utiliser et retint sa respiration de peur.

-Mais à cause de la façon dont tu l'as dit, je te le ferais regretter plus tard, l'avertit-il.

Izuki vint au secours de la rouge en rappelant à leur capitaine que la rencontre allait reprendre. Elle posa une main sur son coeur. Quand il prenait cet air là, il était aussi effrayant que Riko.

Les joueurs de Shutoku remarquèrent avec surpris le retour de Kuroko alors que tant que Takao était là, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Quand Kagami eu la balle, elle dribbla jusqu'au panier bien que Midorima et Otsubo la marquent. Les deux furent étonnés en la voyant tout à coup faire une passe à Mitobe. Elle ne jouait plus seule ? Mitobe marqua suite à la passe.

Otsubo reprit la balle et la lança à Midorima qui se trouvait déjà près de la ligne du centre de terrain. Le vert savait que la rouge était à sa limite et il ne se retiendrait pas pour faire ses tirs. Elle ne pouvait plus le stopper de toute façon. Même s'il vit la joueuse courir derrière lui dans sa direction, il n'hésita pas et sauta. Elle ne pouvait plus rien tenter contre lui.

Au moment où Kagami sauta, frappant dans la balle qui s'apprêtait à quitter les mains de Midorima, ce dernier élargit ses yeux au maximum. Elle était encore en mesure de faire des sauts pareils ? N'était-elle pas arrivée à sa limite ? Il retint un rictus d'irritation. Elle ne comptait donc pas garder de l'énergie pour la fin de la rencontre entre leur deux équipes.

Grâce à un tir de Izuki, la différence entre Seirin et Shutoku ne fut plus que de 10 points.

Alors que l'aigle de Seirin dribblait jusqu'au panier adversaire, il tira la balle dans la direction de Kagami, se retrouvant contre un joueur de Shutoku. Takao qui avait perdu de vue Kuroko se concentra sur la balle et la position de la rouge. Tant qu'il les avait dans son champs de vision, il pouvait toujours trouver Kuroko après. Il se demandait tout de même comment il avait pu faire pour échapper à sa surveillance.

Takao avait tout à coup eu toute son attention concentrer sur le bleu pour le voir ensuite disparaître sans qu'il ne le remarque vraiment. Mais bon, tant qu'il savait où était le ballon et Kagami, Kuroko ne pourrait pas se cacher très longtemps.

La rouge vit Kuroko devant la balle et commença à bouger en conséquence dans la trajectoire de celle-ci, mais elle remarqua que Takao allait l'interrompre. Elle repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Kuroko. Il pouvait faire des passes d'un tout autre niveau. Mais à quel niveau ? C'était bien ça sa question.

Kagami observa son ombre sur le point de toucher la balle, Takao juste à quelques centimètres de lui, envie qu'il ne donne une accélération à cette dernière, l'envoyant à toute vitesse dans la direction de la rouge. L'américaine vit la balle arrivée rapidement et plaça sa main de façon à ce qu'elle arrive pile dedans. Quand le ballon entre en contact avec son membre, elle retint une grimace de douleur et mordit sur sa lèvre inférieur. Kuroko lui avait dit qu'elle était, à présent, une des seules à pouvoir la rattraper, mais elle était sûr que sa main allait l'abandonner avant la fin du match.

Kagami s'approcha, après cela, du panier, sous lequel se trouvait Midorima. Si elle ne faisait pas un des ses supers sauts ici, elle ne réussirait pas à marquer. Elle mit dans un coin de sa tête la voix de Riko lui disant d'en garder un pour un moment important du match et sauta. Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant quand est-ce qu'ils feraient quelque chose ?

-Tu ne passeras pas, lui cria Midorima en sautant pour la stopper.

Cependant, la jeune fille sauta plus haut et entra le ballon dans l'anneau. Le public s'enflamma de cela et des cris retentirent dans la salle. Depuis le moment où Seirin s'était reprit, ça n'arrêtait pas.

Kise sourit à ce qu'il venait de voir. Elle l'avait vraiment fait. Elle avait battue Midorima. Malgré cela, il était étonné d'autre chose. La passe que venait de faire Kuroko était une des autres passes que seule la « Génération des Miracles » pouvait rattraper au collège, et Kagami l'avait rattrapée.

-Kagami-san, tout va bien ? Demanda Kuroko en s'approchant de la rouge qui respira fortement.

-... Je crois que la coach avait raison, sourit-elle de fatigue. Je ne pense plus pouvoir sauter.

Elle appuya doucement sur ses jambes forçant sur ses mollets pour sentir comme s'ils étaient sur le point de céder.

-Essaye de ne pas trop forcer dans ce cas, lui conseilla Kuroko en essuyant son menton de la sueur qui y était présente.

-Ouais, je vais juste tromper Midorima en lui faisant croire que je peux toujours l'arrêter, rajouta-t-elle en repartant en défense, talonnant le bleu qui était juste devant elle. Je n'aime pas dire ça, continua-t-elle. Mais le reste est entre tes mains, Kuroko.

Le bleu tourna sa tête dans sa direction et acquiesça, souriant légèrement.

* * *

Kuroko reprit son jeu invisible, Takao ne pouvant plus le suivre des yeux. Mitobe marqua un nouveau panier pour Seirin à deux minutes de la fin et faisant ainsi remonter leur score à seulement deux points d'écart de celui de Shutoku.

Le lycée Shutoku eu un time out à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Kagami qui sentait que ces jambes pourraient la lâcher à tout moment. En revenant près de sa coach, cette dernière lui dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances que Shutoku sache à présent qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire ses supers sauts.

-Comme ils doivent le savoir, ils vont probablement centrer toutes leurs passes sur Midorima. Nous savons alors où iras la balle à chaque fois, continua Riko alors que les autres joueurs revenaient aussi. Kuroko, tu as compris ce que tu devais faire ?

Le bleu hocha de la tête sachant qu'il devait éloigner simplement la balle de Midorima le plus possible.

Ils avaient seulement deux points de retard. Ils avaient donc une chance de gagner.

* * *

Le match n'était pas aussi intense que les quart-temps précédents, mais la pression était immense. A trente seconde de la fin du match, Midorima rentra un trois points, sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. A 30 secondes de la fin, si Seirin ne marquait pas deux tirs à trois points, ils avaient perdus.

Hyuga, à 20 secondes restants, marqua un trois points quand il eu l'occasion de le faire. Plus qu'un panier et la victoire était à eux.

Kuroko piqua la balle à Takao, Izuki la rattrapa et l'envoya à Hyuga qui s'éloignait de plus en plus du panier. A la ligne de milieu de terrain, il se mit en position et tira. Son tir rentra et donna à Seirin une avance sur Shutoku d'un point. A trois secondes de la fin, Seirin gagnait.

-On a gagné... ? Murmura Kagami avant d'entendre la voix de Takao faussa son idée.

La balle atterrit dans les mains de Midorima sans que personne ne le remarque. Kagami se retrouvait seule fasse à lui sans pouvoir sauter pour stopper son futur tir. Alors qu'il restait quelques secondes seulement, le vert lui dit :

-Laisse-moi te dire pourquoi j'ai choisi de tirer de si loin. Ce n'est pas simplement parce que mes tirs valent trois points. Les remontées lors des dernières secondes d'un match serré n'arrivent pas souvent. Mais il y en a parfois grâce à un tir désespéré. Moi, je ne laisse pas cela à la chance ! C'est pourquoi je finis les matchs avec un buzzer beater, déclara-t-il. C'est ce que signifie faire tout ce qui est possible !

La rouge le vit s'étirer vers le haut, levant ses mains au-dessus de lui, ces dernières tenant le ballon.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre. Ils allaient gagnés. Elle ne devait pas le laisser faire. Elle ne devait pas le laisser tirer.

Elle s'abaissa légèrement, serrant sa mâchoire en sentant ses muscles se tendre. Elle appuya ensuite dessus et sauta en étirant ses bras pour bloquer son lancé. Cependant, Midorima se rabaissa, faisant comprendre à Kagami qu'il avait feinté. S'il venait à tirer maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.

-J'ai cru en toi, lui avoua le vert. J'ai cru que même au-delà de tes limites, tu te surpasserais et sauterais.

Midorima monta une deuxième fois ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, visant pour son tir, mais une voix le stoppa.

-J'ai aussi cru en elle. J'ai cru que Kagami-san sauterait.

Le ballon qu'il avait en main s'en échappa et frappa le sol alors que la fin du match retentit.

-Et que toi, en croyant cela, tu baisseras la balle, finit Kuroko.

-Kuroko..., souffla Midorima surpris.

Kagami retomba au sol, se rattrapant du mieux qu'elle ne pouvait sur ses pieds bien qu'elle ne sentaient plus trop ses mollets. Elle regarda Kuroko, ahurie, avant qu'un grand sourire ne se forme sur son visage.

-On...On a gagné..., murmura-t-elle n'y croyant pas trop.

Le bleu lui sourit, confirmant ainsi ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle laissa un rire de joie passer ses lèvres alors qu'elle sauta sur Kuroko et le secoua énergiquement.

-On a gagné ! Cria-t-elle avant que leurs sempais n'arrivent près d'eux pour les enserrer dans leurs bras.

Elle était tellement contente. Ils avaient gagnées !

L'arbitre les appela pour s'aligner au centre du terrain.

 _« 82-81 pour Seirin ! »_

Les joueurs des deux équipes se saluèrent et rejoignirent ensuite leur vestiaire. Kuroko du retenir Kagami pour ne pas qu'elle tombe au sol.

-Kagami-san, tu vas vraiment bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il un peu.

-... Si ne plus sentir ses jambes n'est pas quelque chose de grave, alors tout va comme sur des roulettes, répondit-elle faiblement bien qu'elle garde un grand sourire sur son visage.

Le bleu l'aida donc à marcher jusqu'au vestiaire.

* * *

Quand Riko revint les chercher, déclarant qu'il était temps de partir, ceux qui avaient joués durant les deux matchs la stoppèrent. Ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour sortir maintenant.

-On ira mieux après s'être reposé quelques minutes, mais pour Kagami..., déclara le capitaine de Seirin en tourna son regard vers celle qui se trouvait à même le sol dans le coin de la pièce.

Il pouvait la voir allongée au sol, sans bouger.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ? Commença Koganei.

-Je suis encore en vie. Ne m'enterrez pas déjà, répliqua bruyamment la rouge en tournant son visage dans leur direction. C'est juste que je peux plus bouger, ni me lever.

Après être rentrée dans le vestiaire, Riko lui avait bien appliquer un peu de glaces sur les mollets mais ça ne changeait rien, elle était vidée de toutes forces et se demandait intérieurement si elle remarcherait un jour.

-Mais on ne peut pas rester ici pour toujours, réfléchit-elle. Allons au restaurant le plus proche, proposa-t-elle dans un premier temps. Que quelqu'un porte Kagami-san, dit-elle ensuite. On ne peux pas la laisser ici.

Les joueurs qui auraient acceptés sans rechigner, à cause de leur trop grande fatigue, décidèrent qui la porterait au pierre-papier-ciseaux. Ce fut Kuroko qui perdit. Il s'accroupit à côté de la rouge et mit ses mains en arrière.

La rouge qui s'était redressée du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu, le regarda sans comprendre. Le bleu retint un soupir.

-Monte sur mon dos, lui dit-il après un moment de silence.

-Tu vas pas me faire tomber, hein ? Et si je suis trop lourde, s'imagina-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Kagami-san. Je suis plus fort que je ne le laisse paraître, affirma-t-il.

La rouge resta silencieuse encore un moment mais se rappela de l'instant où son poing était entré en contact avec la mâchoire de Kuroko. Il avait des os solides, alors elle ne devait peut-être pas douter de sa force.

Elle se déplaça lentement, ne pouvant pas faire plus rapide, et s'installa sur le dos de Kuroko. Ce dernier se leva et resserra sa prise sur les cuisses de la rouge pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Kagami entoura de ses bras le cou du bleu et laissa sa tête se poser sur l'une des épaules de son ombre.

Il commença à marcher vers la sortie, rattrapant quelque peu leurs sempais qui étaient déjà partis.

-Au faite, une personne normale ne le dirait sans doute pas, mais... Merci de m'avoir frapper tantôt, confia la lumière à son ombre. Ça m'a vraiment remit les idées en place.

-Oui, personne de normale ne dirait ceci, concéda Kuroko.

-Hey, pense plutôt à la deuxième partie de ma déclaration, s'exclama-t-elle en serrant plus fort autour de la gorge de Kuroko pour l'étouffer.

Le bleu se stoppa un peu et raffermit sa prise sur Kagami en la remontant un peu plus sur son dos.

-J'ai..., débuta le bleu. C'est le devoir d'une ombre envers sa lumière, dit-il après un court silence.

L'américaine ne rajouta rien d'autre, appuyant juste sa tête contre le garçon. Avant qu'elle ne sente sa conscience la quitter complètement, elle rajouta.

-Tu as vraiment été incroyable sur la fin, Kuroko...

Elle ne pu voir un sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres du bleu alors que ce dernier la regarda joyeusement.

 _Le match contre Shutoku venait de toucher à sa fin. Kuroko avait cru en Kagami, mais aussi en Midorima. Une fois de plus, c'était lui qui avait donné à Seirin cette chance de gagner. L'ombre et la lumière, Kagami et Kuroko. Deux joueurs complémentaires._

* * *

Fin. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensés ? J'espère que je l'ai bien écris comme le précédent... ? Je me dépêcherais d'écrire le prochain chapitre avec le restaurant et la piscine et tout le tralala ;)

N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis.

A bientôt !


	16. J'ai entendue parler de toi

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici le chapitre 16.

Merci à **eiko, NamikazeMia, Ssyela et Saemon** pour leur commentaire !

 **eiko :** _Il est vrai que le coup de poing semble trop gros, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas la véritable intention de Kuroko. On en reparle dans ce chapitre justement. "Kagami et le harem des miracles, une épopée pleine de larmes et de sueur"J'ai éclaté de rire en lisant cette phrase et je dois dire que je l'ai relu au moins cinq fois ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent._

 ** _NamikazeMia :_** _Voici la rencontre entre Aomine et Kagami, même si on en parlera plus dans le chapitre 17. J'espère que le moment te plaira. Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 ** _Ssyela :_** _Et bien, pour le Kagami/Kuroko, je ne sais pas trop... Je ne sais déjà même pas avec qui je compte mettre Kagami alors je te laisse encore le doute d'une mise en couple avec le bleu._ **** _Je peux juste te dire qu'ils auront d'abord une relation très fusionnel, comme des frères et sœurs. Et s'il te plait, ne me tue pas avant la fin de cette fiction. Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 ** _Saemoon :_** _Ma chère Saemoon, toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi. J'ai essayé de mettre à ma sauce les différents moments, tout en suivant l'histoire d'origine, même si c'était un peu dur. Pour le moment de la piscine, j'attends ton avis ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir !_

 _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.J'ai entendu parler de toi.**

* * *

Kuroko ouvrit son parapluie le plaçant au-dessus de lui et de la rouge sur son dos. Il pouvait sentir son souffle régulier dans son oreille, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Il soupira à cela avant de laisser un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Après tout, elle avait bien méritée une petite sieste avec ce qu'elle avait montrée durant le match. Même lui ne se serait pas douté qu'elle puisse sauter assez haut pour stopper le tir de Midorima.

-C'est plutôt toi qui as été incroyable, murmura-t-il pour la jeune fille endormie.

Hyuga à côté des deux premiers années, sourit en remontant ses lunettes et en retenant un bâillement. Ils s'étaient vraiment donnés à fond pour les deux matchs contre les deux rois.

Le capitaine de Seirin, voyant Kuroko galérer à porter son sac plus celui de Kagami sans compter la rouge sur son dos, tendit sa main vers le bleu, l'amenant à le regarder curieusement.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kuroko et passe-moi ces sacs, je vais les porter à ta place, déclara Hyuga.

L'ombre acquiesça et le remercia tout en lui remettant les sacoches. Il plaça correctement le parapluie dans le plie de son bras et porta correctement la joueuse sur son dos, de façon à ce qu'elle ne risque pas de tomber.

Le groupe marcha jusqu'à un restaurant nommé « _Konomi Yaki »_ et entra à l'intérieur. Quand Kuroko pénétra dans le restaurant, il remarqua avec un étonnement caché que Kise et Kasamatsu étaient aussi présents.

-Kurokocchi, le salua Kise de sa place assise alors que Kasamatsu lui fit simplement un hochement de tête.

-Kise-kun, lui répondit le bleu. Kasamatsu-kun.

Riko, distinguant les deux joueurs de Kaijo assis à une table contenant encore deux places non prises, poussa Kuroko dans leur direction.

-Kuroko-kun, va t'asseoir avec eux avec Kagami-san. On a pas assez de place de notre côté, lui expliqua la brune en désignant du pouce l'endroit où tout les autres s'étaient installés.

Le bleu remua sa tête positivement et s'avançant, toujours avec la jeune fille sur son dos, vers les deux joueurs de l'école Kaijo. Ces derniers virent alors la rouge posée sur le dos du bleu et arquèrent leurs sourcils, interrogateurs.

-Que fait Kagamicchi sur ton dos Kurokocchi ? Et... Ne me dis pas qu'elle dort ? L'interrogea-t-il surpris ne voyant pas la rouge bouger.

-Elle ne pouvait plus bouger après le match, expliqua le bleu. Et, si, elle dort, mais à l'odeur de nourriture elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.

Comme il l'avait dit, l'américaine commença à remuer derrière lui, cependant elle ne se réveilla pas, marmonnant seulement des noms d'aliments dans son sommeil. Kasamatsu roula des yeux à cela. Kuroko décida d'installer la rouge à côté de Kise tandis que lui prenait place à la gauche de Kasamatsu. Le capitaine de Kaijo le remercia du regard, n'étant pas très friand d'une prochaine proximité féminine.

Kise vit les yeux de Kagami s'ouvrir lentement alors qu'elle essuyait le semblant de salive qui avait coulée de sa bouche. Elle lança un regard fatiguée aux trois garçons avant de regarder ce qu'il y avait sur la plaque à cuire, son ventre gargouillant bruyamment. Le blond retint un rire à cette image exclusive de la joueuse. Il remarqua alors la joue de cette dernière légèrement gonflée.

-Kagamicchi, tu as la joue gonflée..., observa-t-il.

-Hein ?! Ah ouais, dit-elle faiblement. C'est Kuroko qui m'a frappé, avoua-t-elle en s'étalant presque sur la table devant elle.

Le blond sursauta avant de se retourner vers le bleu qui enlevait sa veste.

-Tu as frappé Kagamicchi ?! Demanda-t-il déconcerté. T'as cru que c'était encore Aominecchi ou quoi ?! Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Le bleu ne démentit pas et déclara que c'était une des seules choses qui pouvait calmer ou ramener à la raison la rouge. Il rajouta cependant qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il lui foutrait un coup de poing s'étant préparer à la gifler seulement.

-Tu es vraiment tête en l'air Kurokocchi, soupira le blond.

Il se retourna vers la rouge en voyant qu'elle se penchait dangereusement vers lui. Il la vit regarder envieusement ce qui se trouvait sur la plaque en face de lui.

-Tu en veux un bout ? Lui proposa-t-il.

-Vraiment, je peux ?! S'exclama-t-elle enjouée à l'offre.

Il hocha de la tête lentement, retenant un rougissement à la manière dont elle le regardait. Il prit un bout de la nourriture devant lui et retint un esclaffement en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il leva l'ustensile vers la rouge, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait le regretter plus tard, mais c'était sa chance.

-Fais « Ahhh », lui dit-il en ouvrant lui-même la bouche.

La rouge, pas encore totalement réveiller, l'imita et se laissa nourrir par le blond. Le jeu dura un moment avant que la rouge ne se fige et lève ses yeux vers le blond. Ces derniers n'étaient plus brumeux, ils étaient parfaitement conscients de ce qu'il se passait. Elle avala ce qu'elle avait en bouche avant de regarder Kise sombrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle complètement réveillée.

-Je...Je viens de te nourrir, répondit-il incertain de ce qu'il se passait.

Elle le regarda mauvaisement.

-...Comme tu ne semblais pas contre... J'ai..., essaya-t-il de s'expliquer, des gouttes de sueur se formant sur son front.

-Ne pense jamais pouvoir faire ça à nouveau. Profiter de quelqu'un alors qu'il est dans les vapes, n'importe quoi, souffla-t-elle. Je ne te pensais vraiment pas comme ça Kise. Tu baisses dans mon estime.

Le blond déglutit silencieusement. Avec que qu'elle avait dit, ça le faisait vraiment passer pour une personne mal-intentionnée... Elle était vraiment réveillée maintenant. Face à eux, Kasamatsu cacha un rire derrière sa main alors que le bleu restait impassible. Il soupira en écoutant la rouge disputer le blond sur ce qu'il avait fait alors qu'elle s'empiffrait petit à petit de toute sa nourriture. Elle était plus agréable à moitié endormie, conclut-il pour lui-même.

-Au fait, qui est ce Aominecchi dont tu parlais ?

La rouge avait pivotée vers Kise en terminant de dévorer tout ce qu'il avait prit pour lui avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il posa sa tête sur sa main et sembla réfléchir un instant, sérieusement.

-Et bien, c'est..., commença-t-il avant que le bruit de la porte du restaurant ne s'ouvrant l'interrompt.

-Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez...

La voix se tut alors que les membres de Seirin et les deux de Kaijo regardaient attentivement les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans le restaurant. Midorima et Takao de Shutoku. Ceux-ci regardèrent les joueurs assis avec un rictus aux lèvres. Midorima en perdit sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Leur demanda Hyuga. Et où sont les autres ?

-On a perdu nos sempais pendant que Shin-chan pleurait sous la pluie, leur avoua Takao sans prendre en compte le regard que lui lançait le vert. On s'est dit qu'on allait se trouver quelque chose à manger avant de rentrer.

Le vert fit demi-tour et sortit de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, ramenant Takao à lui.

-On va ailleurs, lui dit-il.

Mais alors qu'ils sortaient, la pluie s'intensifia, les obligeant ainsi à rester à l'intérieur. Takao repéra Kasamatsu de Kaijo, se hâta vers ce dernier lui disant qu'il l'avait vu dans le mensuel du Basket et qu'il voulait vraiment discuter avec lui, étant tout les deux au même poste.

Midorima se retrouva alors attabler à la même table que Kise, Kuroko et Kagami. La rouge et le blond se lancèrent un regard. Seuls eux semblaient comprendre la gravité de la situation. Un silence s'installa à la table tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Riko gloussa en voyant cela. C'était vraiment inattendu mais tellement excitant de les voir ainsi assis au même plan. Elle en sortit même son téléphone pour prendre une photo.

-Pourquoi ne pas commander quelque chose ? Offrit Kuroko en ouvrant le menu sur la table.

-Bonne idée Kuroko. Je meurs de fin, appuya la rouge.

-Mais tu as mangé tout ce que j'avais commandé, ne pu s'empêcher de lui rappeler le blond.

-C'est pas toi qui as eut deux matchs de suite, le contra-t-elle.

La rouge ouvrit son menu et le lu en oblique avant de le refermer. Elle interpella la gérant et commanda.

-On voudrait des boulettes de poulpe, de porc, de pieuvre et de porc kimchi, énonça-t-elle en s'attirant les regards hébété du vert et du blond.

-Tu commandes beaucoup trop, lui fit remarquer le vert agacé.

-C'est bon, Kagami-san va tout manger, les rassura Kuroko.

Les ingrédients arrivés, Kagami les plaça directement sur la plaque chauffante. Midorima la regarda faire et croisa les bras. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il à manger avec ceux qui l'avaient battus ? Kise remarqua la moue du vert.

-Perdre n'est pas amusant, mais aller ! Essaya de le détendre Kise. Les ennemis d'hier sont les amis d'aujourd'hui !

-Comment pourrais-je devenir ami avec cette fille-nanodayo ? Dit-il en montrant du bout de son menton la rouge qui s'empiffrait goulûment.

Cette dernière releva la tête de sa nourriture et le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

-Au faite Midorima, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce « nanodayo » ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Le vert se figea à la question et se retourna vers la rouge, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ?

-Et bien, « nanodayo » par-ci et « nandayo » par-là, c'est vraiment intriguant, répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

-Ne me parles pas la bouche pleine, fit-il agacé, détournant ainsi la question.

Cependant, la rouge attendit avant de soupirer face à son entêtement. Le blond sourit à cela. Il se pencha vers Kagami en lui murmurant que c'était juste sa façon de parler, qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de traduction à ça.

-Ah, comprit-elle. C'est un peu comme ton -cchi à la fin de mon nom ?

-Euh... ouais, acquiesça-t-il pas trop sûr.

Kagami recommença alors à s'empiffrer, désolant Midorima de sa manière de manger. Il prit un essuie et le tendit à la rouge qui le regarda en clignant des yeux d'incompréhension. De sa main, le vert montrant le coin de sa propre bouche et la jeune fille l'imita pour voir qu'elle avait de la sauce. Elle accepta le tissu du vert et s'essuya la bouche, gênée. Elle avait l'habitude de manger ainsi, mais pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer ce genre de chose.

Le vert se retourna ensuite vers Kise.

-J'ai tout de même du mal à croire qu'être assis avec eux ne te gêne pas. Tu as déjà perdu contre eux-nanodayo.

L'américaine retint un rire alors qu'elle entendit le suffixe que rajoutait Midorima à la fin de sa phrase. Kuroko en face d'elle lui sourit, mais ne dit rien, écoutant seulement ce que disait Midorima.

-Et bien, commença la blond. J'aurais ma revanche à l'inter-lycée.

L'ombre et la lumière se retournèrent vers lui, surpris.

-Je ne perdrais pas la prochaine fois, leur assura Kise, le regard déterminé.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, répliqua Kagami en levant sa tête vers le garçon.

-Tu as un peu changé Kise, aperçut le vert, son verre à la main.

-Vraiment ?

-Tes yeux, ils sont étranges.

-Étranges ?!

L'américaine tendit l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation, mais remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus rien à manger. Elle se leva, prévenant Kuroko qu'elle revenait. Elle appela le gérant et lui redemanda la même chose qu'elle avait déjà commandée. Elle revint à la table, les bras chargé.

-Tu as encore faim après tout ce que tu as mangé ? Fit épaté le blond.

-« Es-tu vraiment humaine ? » Est la question qu'il faudrait réellement lui poser, rajouta Midorima en replaçant sa monture sur son nez.

-Hey, j'ai juste faim, leur répliqua la rouge. Et puis, c'est pas vos affaires. Je mange ce que je veux.

Kagami, se tournant brusquement vers Midorima, le surprit et ce dernier lui envoya un regard sidéré.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Inspira-t-il las.

-J'ai oublié de te le dire à la fin du match, débuta-t-elle.

-Hum ?

Midorima la regarda, interrogateur. Qu'allait-elle encore lui sortir ?

-Je t'ai battue, non ? Ricana-t-elle en faisant référence au moment du match où elle lui avait demandée.

Le vert crispa sa mâchoire en serrant son ustensile en main. Kise et Kuroko soupirèrent de l'action de la jeune fille.

-Tu cherches vraiment à la provoquer Kagamicchi ?

-Non, c'est juste pour le taquiner, confia-t-elle calmement bien que son sourire trahisse son amusement.

Le vert leva les yeux au ciel dans un gémissement plaintif. Qu'avait-il mérité pour se retrouver attablé au même plan que cette fille ? Bien que cette pensée traversa son esprit, un rictus leva le coin des sens lèvres vers le haut. Kuroko le remarqua et repensa à leur temps à Teiko. L'instant qu'ils passaient ainsi autour de la table ressemblait au temps où rien n'avait encore changé...

Le repas se déroula bien en perspective, sauf si on comptait l'énorme quantité de piques que lançait systématiquement Kagami à Midorima et parfois à Kise, et le montant totale du repas qu'ils avaient dus payer. Kagami mangeait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous du restaurant, Seirin, Kise, Kasamatsu, Midorima et Takao, Kuroko était introuvable.

-Quelqu'un a vu Kuroko ? Demanda Hyuga en regardant autour d'eux.

-Kurokocchi est toujours aussi invisible, dit Kise en se grattant l'arrière de la tête cherchant des yeux le bleu.

-C'est juste qu'il ne fait rien pour se donner plus de présence, soupira le vert.

Tout a coup, Kuroko apparut de nul part, portant dans ses bras une boite contenant un chien. Chien qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Les membres de Seirin s'approchèrent de l'animal alors que Kasamatsu prévenait Kise qu'il partait déjà. Takao, lui, attendait Midorima tout près, déjà assis sur son vélo.

-Il est tout doux et trop mignon, s'enjoua Riko en prenant le chien dans ses bras.

-Il a les mêmes yeux que Kuroko, non ?

-Ok ! Ton nom sera Tetsuya numéro 2, s'exclama Koganei alors que les autres le regardaient atterrés.

Tandis que tous les membres s'attroupaient autour du nouveau Tetsuya numéro 2, Riko remarqua quelque chose.

-Dites-moi, pourquoi est-ce que Kagami-san se cache ? S'interrogea la coach.

Tout les regards se dirigèrent vers la rouge qui se planquait derrière une affiche. Quand Kuroko fit un pas dans sa direction, le chien en main, Kagami sursauta en s'éloignant de trois pas.

-Kagamicchi, tu as peur des chiens ?

-J'ai pas peur, c'est juste que je les aime pas vraiment, rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant de sa position cachée.

Elle se rapprocha du groupe, mais mit le plus de distance entre elle et Kuroko. Le bleu fit une tête triste en lui mettant soudainement le chien sous le nez.

-Ne sois pas comme ça. Regarde, il est mignon, la raisonna-t-il.

-Dégage moi ça, cria-t-elle en courant se mettre derrière Midorima qui était le plus grand ici.

Elle espérait pouvoir passer inaperçu derrière une grande personne comme lui.

-Ne te caches pas derrière moi, lâcha-t-il irrité en essayant de faire lâcher à Kagami sa veste orange.

La scène dura quelques minutes. Kuroko essayant de se rapprocher de la rouge avec le chien alors que cette dernière tentait de s'en éloigner le plus possible, atterrissant toujours derrière le vert qui ne semblait pas apprécier l'animal également. Kise rit à s'en tenir le ventre en les observant. Ils étaient à en mourir de rire.

Kuroko décida de mettre un terme à l'amusement en voyant sa lumière sur le point de s'évanouir de peur. Kise s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander si elle avait vécue une expérience traumatisante avec les chiens. Kagami ne répondit pas, palissant seulement affreusement.

-Dis Kise, maintenant que je m'en rappelle, qui est ce Aominecchi dont tu parlais tantôt ? Le questionna-t-elle le souffle court de sa fuite face à son ombre.

Midorima se raidit à la mention du nom. Se fut d'ailleurs lui qui répondit à sa question.

-Aomine Daiki, débuta-t-il. C'est un autre membre de la « Génération des Miracles ». Il est ici, à Tokyo. Tu l'affronteras lors du championnat de la ligue, l'informa-t-il alors qu'elle prenait un visage grave. C'est le même type de joueur que toi.

-Il est fort, donc ?

-Oui, il est fort, confirma Kuroko qui apparut à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta et vérifia qu'il n'était pas en possession de l'animal avant de soupirer de soulagement et de voir du coin de l'œil que c'était Riko qui s'amusait avec à présent. Le bleu continua.

-Cependant, son style de basket...Je ne l'aime pas.

L'air sombre qui peignait le visage de Kuroko fit comprendre à Kagami qu'il était très sérieux. Midorima les regarda un instant sans rien dire avant de se tourner vers Takao.

-Bon, faites de votre mieux, les encouragea-t-il sans vraiment le faire.

-Midorima-kun, le stoppa Kuroko. Affrontons-nous à nouveau.

L'américaine à côté de Kuroko sourit au vert en lui faisant un sourire hautain.

-La prochaine fois, j'arrêterais tout tes tirs, le prévint-elle.

-Ne t'y crois pas trop, Kagami. Kuroko... Je gagnerais la prochaine fois.

C'était ainsi que Midorima partit, Kise le suivit de très près et Seirin partit prendre leur transport. Ils étaient épuisés et une bonne nuit de sommeil les attendait.

-Kuroko, tu crois que je peux remonter sur ton dos ?

-...Sauf si tu veux d'un chien à tes cotés...

-C'est bon, oublie ce que j'ai dis.

* * *

Alors que l'entraînement reprenait, Kagami était défendue de jouer, devant attendre que ses jambes ne guérissent du trop plein d'effort qu'elle leurs avait fait faire. La rouge devait se contenter de regarder la pratique dans un coin de la salle.

Un peu après, Riko les amena dans une piscine d'un centre appartenant à son père. L'américaine avait due, encore une fois, se contenter de regarder ses coéquipiers pratiquer alors qu'elle restait assise sur le banc de la salle.

Elle regarda l'eau devant elle, retenant une irrésistible envie de sauter dedans. Alors que les garçons venaient de terminer leur série et que Kuroko était en train de flotter à la surface de l'eau, les joueurs la regardèrent elle puis Riko.

-Hey, Kagami, l'appela Izuki.

-Qu'y a-t-il sempai ?

-...Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en maillot de bain comme Riko ?

La rouge regarda ses sempais pour ensuite observer sa coach à côté d'elle. Cette dernière était en train de vérifier le menu d'entraînement qu'elle avait créée, n'ayant donc pas entendue ce qu'il avait dit.

-Et bien, comme je ne vais pas dans l'eau, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais porter un maillot, répondit-elle.

-Mais Riko en porte bien un elle, ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter Koganei.

-Sempais... Vous êtes vraiment des pervers sur les bords, soupira la joueuse en posant sa tête sur sa main, bien que les joues légèrement rougissantes.

Les garçons dans l'eau s'empourprèrent à la remarque et se retournèrent vers la rouge, affolés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes-là Kagami ?! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, essaya de reprendre Hyuga , concurrençant avec une tomate.

-Ouais, ouais, je vous crois sur parole, marmonna la rouge.

Kagami se leva de sa place et aida Kuroko à sortir de la piscine alors que ce dernier flottait on ne sait comment à la surface sans bouger. Elle remarqua qu'il était vraiment pâle.

-Tout va bien Kuroko ?

-Oui, merci Kagami-san, le remercia le bleu et prenant de grand respiration.

Alors que Kagami lâcha précipitamment le bras de son ombre pour prendre le plus de distance avec ce dernier, Tetsuya numéro 2 assis à côté de son maître, une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière elle.

-Quel chien mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

Kagami releva la tête pour voir une fille aux longs cheveux roses, aux yeux roses aussi et portant un bikini bleu clair. Elle entendit parfaitement ses aînés s'étouffer avec l'eau de la piscine alors que la rose leur souriait gentiment.

L'américaine se leva et la regarda de plus près. Elle la détaillait même de haut en bas. La rose la regarda perplexe.

-Très beau bikini, mais dis-moi qui es-tu ? La questionna-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

-Ah merci, accepta-t-elle le compliment avant de lancer un coup d'œil derrière la rouge. Et bien, comment dire, je suis la petite-copine de Tetsu-kun, avoua-t-elle.

-Tetsu-kun ? Répétèrent les garçons dans le bassin.

-Oui, Kuroko Tetsuya. Je ne pouvais pas attendre le championnat alors je suis venu, expliqua-t-elle.

Kagami cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de répéter la phrase dans sa tête 10 fois pour être sûr. La petite-copine de Kuroko... Hein ?! Elle se retourna brusquement vers le bleu, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu avais une petite-amie ? S'écria le rouge, ahurie.

-Non, ce n'est pas ma petite-amie, elle était ma Manager au collège. Elle s'appelle Momoi Satsuki.

La rose fit la moue en prenant le bleu contre elle.

-Ne fais pas le timide Testu-kun, déclara-t-elle.

Les autres garçons dans la salle fixèrent Kuroko avec des envie de meurtre. Il avait deux filles pour lui tout seul, il était bien trop chanceux ! Riko, elle, fixa Momoi puis Kagami avant de se fixer elle-même, particulièrement l'endroit en dessous de ses clavicules. Pourquoi devait-elle avoir une plus petite poitrine que celle des deux filles plus loin ?!

Alors que Kuroko et Momoi discutaient ensemble, les autres membres les écoutant, Kagami prit ce moment pour sortir s'aérer. Elle en avait bien besoin avec l'agitation qu'il venait d'y avoir, surtout pour ses sempais. Elle ne retint pas un soupir de désespoir face au comportement de ses aînés. C'était pas des garçons pour rien... Heureusement que Kuroko remontait un peu l'ensemble.

Elle prit un ballon de basket qui ne traînait pas loin et se dirigea vers le court de basket le plus proche. Arrivée à celui-ci, elle dribbla doucement. Elle en avait marre de rester à rien faire. Depuis le match contre Shutoku, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre à part observer les pratiques, assise sur un banc ou au sol. Et puisque la douleur était presque partie, elle pouvait jouer un peu, non ?

Quand elle tenta de faire un tir, sautant en l'air, ses jambes la firent grimacer et lâcher le ballon n'importe comment. La balle rebondit contre le panneau et roula plus loin derrière elle, mais Kagami ne partit pas la chercher, se remettant de la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans les jambes. N'étaient-elles pas déjà presque guéries ? Ses mollets lui faisaient vraiment mal...

-Hé.

Une voix grave dans son dos la fit se retourner et elle croisa un regard bleu sombre. En face d'elle se trouvait un garçon à la peau foncé et aux cheveux bleus foncés. Il avait un regard sauvage lui faisant penser au sien. Il semblait plutôt grand mais pas aussi grand que Midorima.

-Dis, tu es Kagami Taïga, hein ?

La rouge fronça des sourcils en voyant qu'il connaissait son nom sans qu'elle ne connaisse le sien. Elle le vit la regarder de haut en bas en sifflant appréciateur. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas prédateur.

-Tetsu n'attire vraiment pas les moches, marmonna-t-il bien qu'elle entendit parfaitement. Hum...Ils ne sont pas aussi gros que ceux de Satsuki, mais sont pas mal...

Elle cligna des yeux, déconcertée. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Qui est-tu ? Et comment connais-tu mon nom ? Lui demanda-t-elle, l'interrompant dans ses murmures.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, répondit le gars semblant désormais ennuyé. Joue avec moi plutôt. Je veux te tester, continua-t-il.

-Je n'aime pas les types qui me demandent de jouer sans même me dire leur nom, rétorqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Pour qui se prenait-il sérieusement ? Débarqué comme ça, lui demander si elle était bien elle et lui proposer de jouer...

-Je ne te demande pas si tu aimes ça, répliqua le garçon blasé. Si je te demande de jouer, joue, c'est clair ?

-Ne penses pas me donner d'ordre aussi facilement, grogna-t-elle.

Le garçon ricana un instant avant de reprendre.

-Bon, je vais quand même te dire mon nom. Tu seras calmée comme ça. C'est Aomine Daiki, déclara-t-il avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Le coeur de Kagami rata un battement.

 _/Aomine Daiki. C'est un autre membre de la « Génération des Miracles »... C'est le même type de joueur que toi. /_

C'était donc lui dont Midorima lui avait parlé.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi, mais n'espère pas que je te dise oui alors que tu me prends de haut...

Le rire d'Aomine pouvait se faire entendre dans tout le terrain. Il faisait tourner le ballon de basket avec lequel Kagami jouait sur un de ses doigts tout en la fixant.

-Allez, allez. Ce n'est pas une proposition. Tais-toi et joue. Je n'espère pas un vrai match. Je te l'ai dis, je te teste seulement.

-...Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, le contra-t-elle

C'était une chance pour elle d'affronter ce gars, mais la façon dont il lui parlait la faisant vraiment passer pour une moins que rien comparer à lui... Personne n'avait à lui parler sur ce ton.

-Je ne cherche pas ce qui n'existe pas, comme quelqu'un de plus fort que moi. Et dans un sens, comment pourrais-tu être plus forte que moi, tu n'es qu'une fille. Même si tu as battu Kise et Midorima, c'était juste parce que Tetsu était avec toi.

La remarque la fit tressaillir. Tressaillir de colère retenu.

-Hein ?!

Elle plissa ses yeux et lui lança un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait d'insinuer ? Qu'elle était faible ?

-Je veux juste savoir à quel point tu peux me divertir, rajouta Aomine sûr de lui.

-Des membres de la « Génération des Miracles » que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent, tu es celui qui m'énerve le plus, mais à un point... Je vais t'écraser, souffla-t-elle furieuse.

Aomine sourit face à cela. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu maintenant qu'elle était bien énervée...

 _Aomine Daiki venait d'apparaître. Kagami contre Aomine. Les deux lumières l'une contre l'autre pour le pire..._

* * *

 **Mise à jour le 25-04-16.**

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Comment était-il ? Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? En tout cas, je l'espère.

A bientôt !


	17. Chapitre S : Kise Ryouta et un Tigre

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici le chapitre spécial dont je vous avais parlé dans le chapitre 16, **voici donc le POV de Kise lors de différents moments** . Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 17 et comme j'ai un peu de mal à le terminer, je vais déjà poster le chapitre spécial. Si cet essai ne vous plait pas, je n'en ferai pas d'autres pareilles.

Merci à **Saemoon, YumeChikaraAra, krisyeol77, eiko, Chibi-chan** et **Ssyela** pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre 16 !

 **Saemoon :** _Dis-toi quand le relisant, j'ai agis exactement pareil que toi xD Je suis contente de savoir, en tout cas, que les moments te plaisent. J'avais peur qu'ils ne soient pas très bien mit au contexte... :) La scène avec Kise est celle que j'ai hésité à supprimer pour tout te dire... Heureusement que je l'ai laissée alors :3 Et pour Aomine, t'as raison quel sale pervers imbu de lui-même... J'ai, pour te dire, eu du plaisir à l'écrire :D Pour ta petite suggestion, la voici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira vu que c'est de toi dont vient l'idée ^-^ J'ai déjà réussi à te faire rougir dans nos messages, non ? *3* xD Encore merci de commenter B)_

 **YumeChikaraAra :** _Merci d'avoir commenter mes deux chapitres, mais je vais seulement répondre à ton commentaire sur mon chapitre 16. Ce n'est pas trop grave ? :3 Je suis contente de voir que les scènes te plaisent, j'avais un peu peur du risque d'en avoir trop fait ... ^^' Merci de ton commentaire et la confrontation Kagami/Aomine arrive demain en matinée ou en après-midi. Juste un peu plus de patience. Merci de suivre en tout cas !_

 **krisyeol77 :** _Je suis contente de lire que la partie du restaurant t'a plu :p . J'espère que ce chapitre spécial te plaira aussi :) Merci pour ton commentaire et de voir que tu suis ma fiction !_

 **eiko :** _J'ai toujours autant de plaisir à lire tes commentaires, vraiment ;) Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que le chapitre 16 t'a plu, j'avais quelque peu peur d'en avoir trop fait ^^' Ça me surprend dans le bon sens de savoir que tu vas relire mes chapitres, je suis désolé si tu y vois tout le temps des fautes alors :/ Merci de ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre spécial te plaira, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ( oui, comme pour un plat xD )_

 **Chibi-chan :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ;) Je suis heureuse de lire que ce chapitre t'a amusé :D Pour ce qui est de ta demande de couple, je ne sais pas encore vraiment avec qui je vais la mettre. Quelqu'un m'a demandé de la mettre avec Kuroko et toi, tu me demandes de la mettre avec Aomine... Pour l'instant, je vous laisse le doute de la voir avec celui que vous préférez. Je vous préviendrais quand je saurais avec qui la mettre. Ne viens pas à me détester si je la mets avec quelqu'un d'autre, s'il te plait T-T ! Encore merci d'avoir commenter et de suivre la fiction !_

 **Ssyela :** _Je suis contente de lire que tu as aimé le passage avec Kise, ainsi que les autres. Pour ta question, j'avais pensé à laisser Himuro en garçon *-* mais à mettre Alexandra en garçon, en la passant à Alexis ou Alexandre ;) Pour répondre à nouveau, je te laisse le doute, vu que je ne sais pas encore comment je vais arranger la fiction et avec qui elle va finir. Tu vas me le supplier à chaque chapitre ? S'il te plait, ne viens pas me trucider si je viens à la mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kuroko ! T-T_

 _Kuroko no Basket_ ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre spécial !

* * *

 _\- Kise Ryouta et un Tigre -_

* * *

 **.Rencontre avec un Tigre.**

* * *

Le blond tourna son regard vers le ballon qui arrivait vers lui et l'attrapa d'une main avant qu'il ne le touche.

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lâcha-t-il surpris.

Il serra la balle dans sa main. Qui avait osé le viser ? Son regard se tourna dans la direction dont venait la balle pour croiser celui rouge de la fille qu'il avait vu aux côtés de Kuroko quand il était arrivé. Kagami Taïga s'il se souvenait bien. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il l'écouta alors s'excuser pour l'avoir interrompu bien qu'il sache qu'elle faisait semblant. Quand elle lui proposa de jouer avec elle, il se retint un regard hébété.

-Quoi, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Et puis contre une fille...

Il lui avait répondu cela, sur un ton joyeux bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'infime envie. Il ne voulait pas vraiment jouer contre elle, il la battrait tellement vite qu'elle ne remarquera rien jusqu'au moment où la ballon rentrerait dans le panier. Il décida de quand même lui donner sa chance. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer... Toute les filles étaient comme ça après tout. Il n'en connaissait que peu autrement, comme Momoi, même si en présence de Kuroko elle changeait complètement...

-Mais je peux juste...

Il repensa alors à la démonstration qu'elle lui avait inconsciemment faite en jouant contre un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Ok, faisons ça, dit-il pour lui-même. Après tout, je dois te remercier pour ta jolie démonstration de tout à l'heure.

Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait légèrement impressionnée, mais il pouvait faire mieux que ça. Il lui lança la balle. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise et se positionna sur le terrain, face à la rouge qui l'imita. Il la vit dribbler et lui renvoyait le ballon. En observant le regard de la jeune fille, il remarqua qu'il sembla en quelque sorte s'enflammer. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus vu un regard telle que le sien.

-Tu as un bon regard, lui murmura-t-il. Rempli de détermination. Mais cette détermination ne te servira à rien contre moi, termina-t-il en s'avançant.

Il feinta en amenant son regard à gauche, sachant très bien que la rouge allait croire qu'il allait aller par là, mais il partit dans l'autre direction la passant en dribblant vers le panier. Étonnement, elle arriva à le suivre avec un petit train de retard. Lorsqu'il sauta pour mettre un panier en dunk, Kagami le stupéfia en sautant et en essayant de l'arrêter. Avec la vitesse qu'il avait utilisé, elle avait tout de même réussi à le suivre et avait même aboutit à le rejoindre en l'air. Cependant, la force d'une fille ne pouvait pas surpasser celle d'un garçon et il mit le panier, envoyant sans le vouloir la rouge au sol. Il avait mit trop de force peut-être ?

Le blond pouvait voir son visage choqué alors que Kagami se relevait doucement du sol. Elle devait être surprise qu'il se soit servit de la même action qu'elle, mais en plus rapide et en plus puissant.

Mais, au moins, avec ça, tout fut clair. Kurokocchi n'avait rien à faire dans ce club ou même dans cette école.

Il se tourna vers le bleu en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas partir après avoir vu un spectacle aussi décevant et il ne mentait pas. Il était vrai que la rouge l'avait étonnée, mais avec de telles compétences, ce club ne réussirait pas à porter son ancien camarade loin ou même à savoir utiliser son potentiel complètement.

-Donnez-nous Kurokocchi, demanda-t-il à la coach et au capitaine. Rejoins-nous, rajouta-t-il pour son ami. Jouons à nouveau ensemble. Je te respecte vraiment. Ton talent est gâché en restant avec eux. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Kuroko ne devait pas rester dans un club qui ne savait pas se servir lui-même de tout son talent. En plus de cela, ça lui manquait vraiment de ne plus jouer sur le même terrain que le bleu. Alors qu'il regardait le garçon invisible ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, ce qu'il entendit le figea.

-Je suis flatté de t'entendre dire ça mais je me dois de refuser ton offre.

Kuroko s'inclina comme pour présenter ses excuses. Kise ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi refusait-il ? Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas d'agir ainsi. Le blond ne se retint pas pour lui dire. L'ombre lui répondit qu'il avait changé depuis.

Kise fronça des sourcils.

-Et j'ai fais une promesse à Kagami-san, rajouta le bleu.

Le modèle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, regardant Kagami qui s'était relevée. Kise se demandait bien qu'elle était cette promesse. Et comme si Kuroko avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui dit :

-J'ai promis de vous battre, la « Génération des Miracles ».

Kise cru s'étouffer avec sa propre salive mais resta calme. Il déclara au bleu que ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de plaisanter. Kise sursauta en entendant ensuite un rire s'élever dans la salle. Il vit alors la rouge se placer devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était surpris de voir qu'il y avait toujours cet éclat de détermination dans son regard. Ne l'avait-il pas remit à sa place ?

Le blond écouta la rouge confirmer les paroles de Kuroko et les observa ensuite discuter ensemble, sur le sens de l'humour du bleu. Le blond ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la jeune fille. Elle n'était vraiment pas comme les autres filles, vraiment plus, cette Kagami avait réussi à faire sourire Kuroko alors que ce dernier était un des gars les plus impassible qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il ne savait pas encore totalement qui était cette fille et de quoi elle était réellement capable, mais si elle était la nouvelle lumière de Kuroko, ça promettait d'être amusant.

* * *

 **.Défaite contre un Tigre.**

* * *

Il avait... perdu ? Il regarda à nouveau le tableau des scores. Kaijo avait perdu de deux points face à Seirin. Face à cette fille. Face à son ancien coéquipier... Il avait perdu un match de basket pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer alors que des larmes sortaient de ces derniers. Il pleurait ? Il ne pouvait pas être plus pitoyable. Mais alors qu'il les essuyait, elles continuèrent de couler. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas s'arrêter d'affluer ? Il avait tellement mal. C'était donc ça la défaite ? Ce sentiment qui vous enserrez la poitrine, vous empêchant presque de respirer normalement. C'était un sentiment tellement détestable !

Il sentit soudainement quelque chose le pousser à l'arrière du dos et en se retournant, il vit son capitaine, Kasamatsu.

-Idiot, lui dit ce dernier. Arrête de pleurer. Et si tu continues à dire que tu n'as jamais perdu avant... Je te frapperais. Alors tu ferais mieux d'ajouter le mot revanche à ton vocabulaire !

Kise sourit. Oui, une défaite n'était qu'un passage vers une victoire plus belle.

Quand il repartit vers son vestiaire, il entendit la voix de Kagami l'interpeller. Il se renfrogna un peu, sachant qu'elle se vanterait d'avoir gagner contre lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il Kagami ?

Mais c'était avec surprise qu'il vit la main de la jeune fille se tendre à lui. Elle le remercia pour le match qu'ils venaient de jouer avant de lui sourire. Son cœur rata un battement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et qu'ils se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, qu'il contint cette fois. Il accepta sa poignée de main en lui disant qu'il prendrait sa revanche, comme lui avait dit Kasamatsu.

Quand il la vit continuer en bafouillant et en déviant le regard du sien, quelque chose tilta dans sa tête. Quand on lui parlait ainsi, ça voulait dire... Kagami était sûrement tombée amoureuse de lui et voulait probablement lui demander de sortir sans réussir. Il sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Si c'était elle, il pouvait bien accepter.

-Tu veux me demander de sortir avec toi ? Continua-t-il pour elle.

Cependant, il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elle s'énerve brusquement, une sombre aura l'entourant brusquement. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il déglutit difficilement avant de voir Kuroko apparaître derrière la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas que Kagami ne voulait pas lui demander ça, mais son visage était tellement expressif qu'il avait cru un instant que...

Malheureusement pour le blond, Kuroko empira la situation. Aida Riko, la coach de Seirin, leur vint en aide en calmant instantanément la rouge. Kise bloqua un soupir dans sa gorge alors que la menace qui le surplombait s'effaça. Il ne devrait plus jamais essayer d'imaginer ce à que pensait la joueuse aux cheveux rouges, plus jamais.

Kise se figea en voyant la rouge se retourner vers lui, mais prit un air sérieux au visage de Kagami. Elle semblait regretter quelque chose... Il l'écouta alors s'excuser pour son comportement agressif durant le match après qu'il ait involontairement frappé Kuroko de son poing. Elle lui proposa même de repartir sur de nouvelles bases en tant qu'amis.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du modèle. Du peu qu'il la connaissait, elle semblait être assez fière. Pourtant, elle venait de lui montrer un autre côté beaucoup plus doux et mignon. Il avait pensé qu'elle n'avait en tête que de vaincre la « Génération des Miracles » par tout les moyens qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle était hautaine avec les autres. C'était plutôt le contraire semblerait-il. Mais une chose le dérangeait. Sa relation avec Kuroko ! Elle était bien trop proche de lui et il n'aimait pas ça. C'était son Kurokocchi à lui, pas à elle.

Il accepta ses excuses et lui avoua qu'il aurait probablement réagit pareille qu'elle si quelqu'un avait fait du mal au bleu.

Il rajouta même un clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase. Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne semblait pas tomber sous son charme comme les autres filles. Peut-être allait-il s'amuser à la faire tomber amoureuse de lui ? Elle semblait tellement inaccessible ainsi dans un match de basketball...

-La prochaine fois je te battrais Kagamicchi, lui dit-il tandis qu'il le voyait partir.

Dans un premier temps, il allait concéder à sa défaite contre cette fille et Kuroko, et la voir comme une rivale avant d'y voir autre chose. Et pourtant quel avait été cette sensation lorsqu'elle lui avait donnée ce sourire ? Il ne savait pas, mais laissa ça de côté...

Il pivota ensuite sur lui-même, sortant du gymnase. Il devait aller se rafraîchir les idées, le déroulement du match repassant dans sa tête inlassablement...

* * *

 **.À la rescousse d'un Tigre.**

* * *

-Kagamicchi, cria-t-il sa voix se confondant avec celle de Kuroko.

Il fut impuissant quand il vit la balle entrer en contact avec le visage de la rouge, l'envoyant par terre. Alors qu'un des gars s'approchait d'elle, un rictus sur les lèvres, Kise l'empêcha de toucher Kagami qui était encore sonnée par la frappe.

-Ne touche pas à Kagamicchi, murmura-t-il sombrement en le regardant intensément.

Celui qui lui faisait face, tressaillit face à son regard en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise du blond, mais il le tenait bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Kise fut un peu surpris en voyant la rouge se relever comme si de rien n'était et proposer de reprendre le match.

Pourtant, le regard sur son visage, lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il était aussi dévastateur qu'un incendie en pleine été. Kise en ressentit des frissons et laissa un sourire s'étendre sur sa bouche. Elle était vraiment incroyable. Ainsi debout devant lui comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Cependant, après qu'ils aient battus le groupe de garçon, il la vit pencher dangereusement vers l'arrière. Il appela son nom et tendit ses bras pour la retenir. Il remarqua que Kuroko avait eu la même idée que lui, mais le bleu le laissa la porter. Kise acquiesça et déplaça la rouge sur un banc à l'extérieur du terrain.

Il la posa délicatement et vérifia son nez. Il ne semblait pas casser juste un peu gonflée. Il essuya le sang qui avait coulé jusqu'aux lèvres de la jeune fille. Il s'y attarda un instant. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était juste une fille qui l'avait battue alors pourquoi...

* * *

 **.Passé une pause avec un Tigre.**

* * *

Alors que quelque chose le percuta, il se retint au mur à côté de lui. Il reconnut une chevelure flamboyante familière sous ses yeux.

-Kagamicchi ?

Il fit un sourire à la joueuse alors qu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

-Tu es venu voir nos matchs ?

Il lui répondit qu'il était venu avec Kasamatsu, l'interrogeant sur sa vision du public. Ne l'avait-elle pas vu dans le public ? Il était pourtant remarquable de loin. Quand elle lui répondit non sans pression, il fit semblant d'essuyer des larmes au coin de ses yeux. C'était blessant.

Cependant il reprit un air sérieux en repensant à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Seirin. Il aperçut le regard de Kagami rivé dans le vide. Il fit une moue triste. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la voir ainsi.

-Vas-tu abandonner ? La questionna-t-il.

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net même s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait répondre. Il vit les yeux rouges de Kagami se planter dans les siens alors que Kise essayait de ne pas s'y perdre. Le rouge de ses yeux étaient vraiment beaux maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près. Cette couleur ressemblait à celle des rubis. Aussi brillants et chaleureux, bien qu'elle puisse paralyser au moindre faux pas.

Alors qu'elle répondait, il répéta inconsciemment le mot qu'elle venait de dire, douteuse.

-Juste... ?

Le moment où elle commença à lui expliquer qu'elle trouvait les tirs de Midorima incroyables et qu'elle n'en avait jamais vue de semblable ailleurs, il se sentit jaloux. Extrêmement jaloux. Lui aussi il pouvait être incroyable.

Mais quand elle continua en disant qu'elle avait l'impression de jouer contre lui et qu'elle le trouvait plus amusant que le vert, il ne pu retenir un rougissement sur ses joues. Cependant, ce rougissement disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut quand elle rajouta qu'il avait été plus facile à arrêter aussi.

Il se tint au mur en produisant des gémissements plaintifs. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots cette fille. Alors qu'elle essayait de s'excuser, il rit intérieurement. Il était amusant de la voir paniquer pour si peu.

-... Mais tu étais vraiment un fort adversaire Kise, dit-elle en secouant ses mains devant elle.

Il voulut attraper une de ses mains pour l'attirer à lui, mais ne fit rien, disant seulement à la rouge qu'elle voulait simplement rattraper le coup avec lui.

-Non, je dis la vérité. Kise, tu es fort et tu le deviendras encore plus, j'en suis sûr, lui sourit-elle en levant son pouce en l'air.

Kise la fixa un instant avant de retourner rougir brusquement. Pourquoi le complimentait-elle tout à coup ? Il voulu se frotter le visage, pour cacher ses rougeurs, mais remarqua l'air paniquée de la rouge. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle allait être en retard et que si jamais elle ne retournait pas à temps au vestiaire, elle se ferait tuer pas sa coach.

-C'est gentil d'être venu nous voir Kise, même si je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour admirer le match. C'est probablement stratégique. Bon, termina-t-elle, je te laisse ou je vais me faire tuer par Aida-sempai.

Il fixa alors sa silhouette s'élançant dans le couloir à toute vitesse. Elle croyait qu'il était venu par stratégie ? ...Il avait juste voulu la voir jouer elle et Kuroko.

Il soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur, la porte à côté de lui. Une soudaine bouffée de chaleur le prit. Après s'être ébouriffer les cheveux et ventiler avec la main, il resta ainsi un moment, regardant le sol. Il n'avait jamais agit comme ça avec d'autres personnes, c'était vraiment étrange.

L'image de Kagami souriant apparut subitement dans son esprit alors qu'il s'accroupit au sol, la tête dans les mains. N'était-il tout de même pas...

Il prit plusieurs grands inspirations avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la grande salle. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. C'était impensable !

* * *

 **.Fin.**

* * *

Comme je l'ai dis un peu plus haut, c'est un essai. Si vous n'aimez pas, je n'en ferais pas d'autres alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

 **Petite explication, le titre est _Kise Ryouta et un Tigre_ , car durant le match d'entraînement, il voit ses yeux comme ceux d'un tigre sauvage. J'espère que c'est pas cherché trop loin xD **

A bientôt pour la chapitre 17 qui devrait arrivé normalement dans la matinée de demain ou dans l'après-midi ;)


	18. Ta lumière est trop faible

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 8.

 _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Ta lumière est trop faible.**

* * *

Aomine faisait rebondir la balle au sol, ennuyeusement, alors que Kagami respirait rapidement. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes et ses jambes la lançaient douloureusement. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et regardait Aomine devant elle.

-C'est ridicule, lui dit-il. Je m'attendais à mieux de celle qui a battu deux de mes anciens coéquipiers. Tetsu a perdu son jugement ? C'est vraiment décevant...

-Enfoiré, grogna-t-elle.

La rouge essuya rapidement la sueur qui coulait de son front en voyant le bleu foncé se préparer. Mais elle se figea en entendant ce qu'il lui dit ensuite.

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser tout son potentiel.

-Quoi ?!

Elle le regarda interrogatrice. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Utiliser tout son potentiel ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Ricana-t-il. Tetsu est une ombre, commença-t-il en dribblant plus rapidement.

Tout en l'écoutant, un étrange son se fit entendre dans ses oreilles. Elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part... Oui, durant le match contre Kise, elle l'avait déjà entendue. La rouge vit le garçon s'avancer en continuant son explication.

-Plus la lumière est forte, plus sombre est l'ombre. Autrement dit, il devient plus fort ou plus faible en fonction de la force de la lumière.

La phrase que lui avait dit Kuroko lui revint en tête.

 _/Je suis une ombre. Mais plus la lumière est forte, plus l'ombre est sombre et plus la lumière est lumineuse./_

C'était donc ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là...

L'étrange son s'intensifia tandis qu'Aomine passa Kagami sans aucune difficulté.

-Ta lumière est trop faible, lui dit le garçon en mettant un nouveau panier.

Le temps autour de la rouge sembla s'arrêter et les mots du bleu foncés résonnèrent dans sa tête. Sa lumière était... trop faible ? C'était de sa faute si Kuroko ne pouvait pas développer son plein potentiel ? Elle restreignait sa force de par sa faiblesse...?

Kagami resta ainsi debout, un tas de pensées volant dans son esprit, et ne fit plus attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Aomine, derrière la jeune fille, soupira. Elle ne l'avait remarquée que maintenant ?

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du terrain, reposant la balle au sol. Il avait cru pouvoir s'amuser un peu, mais il s'était ennuyé plus qu'autre chose.

Le garçon à la peau foncé repensa alors au regard que lui avait donné la rouge avant qu'il ne commence son test. Elle l'avait sûrement perdue à l'heure qu'il était. Après tout, tout les adversaires contre lesquels il jouait perdaient leur détermination quand ils se rendaient compte de ses vraies capacités, que son basket était supérieur.

Il s'en alla donc, laissant l'américaine révisée ses paroles.

Kagami, elle, s'assit au sol. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire trottait toujours dans sa tête. Vu comment il lui avait parlé de cela, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été lui aussi la lumière de Kuroko, avant elle.

Kagami prit sa tête dans ses mains et réalisa alors qu'elle avait été battue à plat de couture. Elle n'avait pas pu l'arrêter une seule fois. Il était rapide, puissant et avait une agilité impressionnante. Serait-elle capable de le battre ?

L'américaine serra des poings et se releva. Ce n'était pas son genre de penser à cela. Elle pensera à la victoire ou pas quand elle sera devant lui. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait maintenant était à ses propres capacités. Elle était faible et cela pénalisait Kuroko...

Une veine apparut sur son front quand le fait que ce soit Aomine qui lui est dit lui revint. Elle lui fera ravaler ses paroles pour sûr quand elle l'affrontera ! Elle deviendra plus forte !

* * *

Le lendemain, après avoir nettoyer sa salle de classe, Kagami se pressa de rejoindre le gymnase. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir participer à la pratique.

Arrivée à l'infrastructure de sport, elle enleva ses scandales d'école et mit rapidement ses habituelles baskets noires et rouge.

-Hé, salua la rouge en entrant dans la salle.

-Tu es en retard Kagami, lui fit remarquer Hyuga.

Elle s'excusa et s'expliqua en disant qu'elle avait été de corvée de nettoyage en classe avant de voir que tous les membres du club étaient réunis autour de Riko avec un petit papier en main. Elle ne s'en soucia pas trop et s'avança vers eux, enthousiaste que la pratique commence.

Kagami se stoppa soudainement sur place en voyant sa coach se retourner brusquement vers elle et examiner ses jambes. Elle sentit une sueur froide lui passer dans le dos alors que la brune se rapprochait d'elle précipitamment.

-Kagami-san, as-tu joué au basketball ? L'interrogea son aînée.

-Non.., mentit-elle doucement.

-Ça a empirée, souffla la brune lentement.

Kagami passa sa main derrière sa tête pour la gratter en balbutiant des explications. Elle retint un cri de peur en voyant le visage furieux de sa coach.

-Espèce de Bakagami, la gronda-t-elle en appuyant sur sa tête pour qu'elle s'incline.

-Désolée ! Aïe, ça fait mal ! Vraiment désolé sempai, s'excusa la rouge tout en gémissant de douleur.

-Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? A quoi te servent tes oreilles ? Ce ne sont pas que des trous dans ta tête ! Continua la brune hors d'elle.

Riko rajouta qu'aujourd'hui elle ne fera que regarder et lui ordonna d'aller chercher des compresses pour ses jambes.

-Et puisque tu ne peux pas courir, vas-y en marchant sur les mains !

Kagami soupira tout en acquiesçant. Elle balança alors son corps en avant, plaçant ses mains sur le sol et fit le poirier. Mais sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, son t-shirt descendit petit à petit, découvrant son ventre à la totalité des membres du groupe. Les sempais ne dirent rien à le rouge, se contentant d'observer attentivement l'habit découvrir un peu plus du corps de la jeune fille.

Riko, remarquant cela, revint sur son ordre et dit à la rouge qu'elle pouvait y aller sur les pieds, mais en marchant. L'américaine la regarda, un sourcil tremblant.

-Tu es vraiment indécise sempai, soupira-t-elle en sortant et en rabaissant son t-shirt.

A son départ, la brune se retourna vers les garçons derrière elle et craqua ses doigts. Ils frissonnèrent tous, à part Kuroko qui sortit sans que personne ne le voit.

-Alors, comme ça, le spectacle vous a plu ? Leur demanda-t-elle sombrement. Comme on dit « Après le confort, l'effort », non ? Allez courir 10 tours, leur ordonna-t-elle, le regard noir.

Les joueurs déglutirent et partirent faire leurs tours, sans rien dire de peur de se faire frapper par leur coach.

-Ce n'est pas « Après l'effort, le réconfort » ? Lâcha Koganei à Izuki à côté de lui.

-Koga, tais-toi si tu ne veux pas mourir avant ton heure, lui chuchota-t-il de façon à ce que Riko n'entende rien.

* * *

-Kagami-san.

La voix de Kuroko fit sursauter la jeune fille et elle se retourna pour croiser le regard du bleu.

-Tiens Kuroko, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Kagami-san, tu es stupide, mais..., commença-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça tout à coup ? Le questionna-t-elle une veine sur le front.

-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas agir de manière inconsciente, lui conseilla-t-il. C'était pour ton bien que la coach t'avait dit de ne pas jouer.

Kagami reprit un air sérieux en détournant ses yeux du bleu qui la regardait fixement. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira. Kuroko sembla le remarquer et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

-J'ai... Hier, j'ai joué contre Aomine, avoua-t-elle calmement.

Les yeux de son ombre s'élargirent durant quelques secondes avant de redevenir normaux.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était ta lumière, avant moi. On dirait que vous n'étiez pas que de simples

coéquipiers. Qu'y avait-il entre vous deux au collège ? J'aimerais savoir.

Tout en reprenant la route vers l'infirmerie pour les compresses, Kuroko lui expliqua.

-Personne dans la « Génération des Miracles » n'a tout de suite été un joueur extraordinaire. Mais Aomine-kun s'est épanoui plus tôt et plus rapidement que le reste d'entre nous. A chaque match, le nombre de points qu'il mettait augmentait, mais je savais qu'il commençait à perdre de sa passion. Personne ne pouvait le battre, pas même ceux qu'on disait les meilleurs. Tous finissaient par abandonner face à lui. Je lui ai dis, un jour, qu'il y aura bientôt une personne plus incroyable que lui qui arrivera. Il m'a sourit à ce moment là en me disant que j'avais sûrement raison. Le temps passa, cependant, et cette fameuse personne n'est jamais arrivée. Aomine-kun a perdu totalement le bonheur qu'il ressentait quand il jouait au basket et ne chercha plus à attendre un joueur meilleur que lui. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il devenait bien trop fort. Notre travail ensemble a finit par disparaître et il m'a dit, durant un match : « _je suis le seul à pouvoir me battre. »._ Cette année-là, on a survolé le tournoi grâce à la force d'Aomine-kun. Puis, les quatre autres ont aussi commencés à changer. A cause d'un certain événement au tournoi national en troisième, j'ai quitté le club de basket à Teiko.

Kagami tourna son regard vers lui en replaçant ses cheveux correctement dans sa queue de cheval.

-Et bien, s'il y a une chose que je peux dire, c'est...

Elle fronça ses sourcils et regarda droit devant elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-Arrête de te la jouer, idiot ! Cria-t-elle.

Kuroko se stoppa et la regarda, prit au dépourvu. Il s'était retourné dés qu'il avait entendu sa voix sortir de sa gorge, puissante.

-C'est ennuyeux parce qu'il est fort ? Continua-t-elle en pivotant vers son ombre. « _Je suis le seul à pouvoir me battre._ », imita-t-elle en prenant une voix grave avant de se tenir le ventre de rire. Je crois vraiment qu'Aomine a prit la grosse tête. Battons-le ensemble pour le ramener à la réalité, dit-elle en avançant son poing vers lui.

Kuroko la fixa un moment sans rien faire et Kagami cru qu'elle allait avoir une crampe au bras à force de le tenir en l'air ainsi.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il en répondant à son poing.

Ils reprirent la route en silence, bien que le bleu souriait légèrement. Oui, ils allaient battre Aomine et le ramener à son ancien lui, comme il l'avait promit à Momoi. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie, Kagami n'entra pas directement à l'intérieur, posant seulement sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Dis-moi Kuroko, est-ce que je...

Devait-elle lui en parler ? Pensait-il aussi qu'elle était trop faible pour lui ? Son regard rejoignit le sol alors qu'elle hésitait à en discuter avec lui. Que dirait-il ? Sa main se serra sur la clinche amenant ses jointures à blanchirent. Le bleu l'aperçut et leva ses yeux vers ceux de sa lumière qui regardaient le sol. Il posa paisiblement sa main sur l'épaule de la rouge pour ne pas la faire sursauter.

-Kagami-san ?

Elle détacha son regard du carrelage au sol pour le poser dans celui de son coéquipier. Elle était inquiète et semblait cacher quelque chose, Kuroko le remarqua directement.

-Il y a un problème ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement.

La rouge força un sourire à venir se placer sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle secouait négativement de la tête. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la pièce, la main de Kuroko tombant de son épaule.

-Ce n'est... pas très important, déclara-t-elle faiblement.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus reprit son air impassible et la suivit dans la salle. Si elle avait vraiment voulue lui en parler, il serait au courant. Mais ça le préoccupait assez de voir sa lumière s'inquiéter comme ça.

* * *

Après être revenu de l'infirmerie, Kagami apprit que leur premier match du championnat de la ligue sera contre le lycée Tōō qui était le lycée dans lequel était allé Aomine, et Momoi . Kagami en fut réjouie. Elle pourrait le battre plus tôt que prévu.

Le jour du match arriva rapidement et Kagami se préparait mentalement à la rencontre en s'entraînant sur un terrain de basket pas loin de chez elle. Elle tira le ballon et ce dernier rentra dans le panier. Elle remarqua, satisfaite, que ses jambes ne lui faisaient plus mal du tout.

-Fais tes prières Aomine, pensa-t-elle intérieurement en serrant son poing. Je vais gagner !

* * *

Le soir du match arriva rapidement. Tous les joueurs étaient présents dans leur vestiaire, attendant le début du match.

-C'est bientôt l'heure, les prévint Riko. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Tout le monde se raidit et hocha de la tête. Kagami avait vraiment hâte d'entrer sur le terrain.

-Seules trois des autres écoles iront à l'Inter-Lycée ! Comme l'a dit Koganei-kun, ça ne paraît pas difficile à première vue. Mais...

La rouge vit alors son sempai être attrapé et Riko le frapper avec un éventail de papier sur la joue. Kagami se tint inconsciemment la joue, compatissante à la douleur du garçon-chat. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

-Si vous pensez qu'on peut perdre un match parce qu'il y en a d'autres, on est fichu, leur dit-elle. Le moment est venu ! Nous allons gagner ce match ! Seirin, fight !

Kagami sourit en sortant du vestiaire, elle se retint difficilement de courir jusqu'au terrain d'excitation. Elle allait à nouveau pouvoir jouer contre Aomine même si la première elle s'est fait totalement écraser. Mais c'était parce qu'elle avait mal aux mollets. Cette fois-ci, elle serait au summum de sa force. Elle donnera tout ce qu'elle avait contre lui.

Quand elle entra sur le terrain et qu'elle déposa ses affaires sur le banc de leur équipe, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Aomine n'était pas là.

Elle s'avança vers l'équipe adverse et interpella un des garçons.

-Hein?!

Un garçon aux cheveux blond, gris courts se retourna vers elle étonné. Il la laissa continuer.

-Aomine n'est pas là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Cet enfoiré égocentrique est en retard, lui répondit-il un rictus sur les lèvres.

Kagami écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il était en retard !? Kuroko, plus loin derrière elle, eut la même réaction.

Un joueur de l'équipe de Tōō avec des lunettes sembla avoir entendu la conversation entre le blond et la rouge, et parla.

-Désolé, nous devrons jouer sans lui, s'excusa-t-il à la rouge. Il a dit qu'il ne serait pas là avant la seconde partie du match. On peut dire que nous faisons l'ouverture, déclara-t-il. Soyez gentils avec nous, demanda-t-il ensuite.

L'américaine hocha de la tête lentement, les remerciant de lui avoir répondu, et repartit vers son équipe. Elle enleva son t-shirt blanc, dévoilant son maillot de joueur et s'avança sur le terrain. Izuki l'arrêta.

-Kagami, tu as déjà joué contre Aomine, pas vrai ?

La rouge acquiesça.

-Tu n'as pas perdue ta motivation au moins ?

-Sûrement pas, souffla-t-elle déterminée. Je suis plutôt énervée en faite, lui avoua-t-elle après.

Elle tourna son regard vers les joueurs adverses amenant Izuki à faire pareil.

-Si ces types sont le premier acte, je vais tellement marquer qu'ils ne pourront pas remonter et je ferai de leur star le pire des idiots !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle parlait et ses yeux se plissèrent aux maximum, contenant toute la détermination et la rage qui bouillait en elle. Izuki pensa alors que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autant sur le nerfs.

-Je suis d'accord, affirma Kuroko arrivant aux côtés des deux joueurs. Aomine-kun est dangereux. Nous devons marquer autant que possible tant que nous le pouvons. Ce n'est pas la peine de se préoccuper de quelqu'un qui n'est pas présent. Notre adversaire est en face de nous.

-Bien dit Kuroko, sourit Kagami. J'aurais pas dit mieux.

Hyuga et Mitobe arrivèrent eux aussi et le capitaine hocha de la tête à ses coéquipiers.

-Oui, c'est bien ça. Allons-y à fond dés le début !

Kagami se mit à l'entre-deux et réussit à avoir le ballon, qu'elle envoya à Izuki. Mais le capitaine adverse, Imayoshi parvint à le voler rapidement. Hyuga le bloqua alors qu'il se rapprochait du panier.

-Tu es rapide, hein ? Lui dit Imayoshi. Je n'ai pas le choix alors.

Sans que Hyuga ne s'y attende, le capitaine de Tōō envoya le ballon vers l'arrière, l'amenant à un garçon près de la ligne des trois points. Celui-ci s'excusa et tira la balle vers le panier. Tōō eut ses premiers points avec ce tirs.

Kagami reconnut en eux de forts adversaires. Même si Imayoshi n'avait dit qu'être l'ouverture avant Aomine, ils étaient déjà très forts et très rapides. Le début de match promettait d'être difficile même sans Aomine sur le terrain.

* * *

Quand Kise arriva pour regarder le match, il remarqua dans un rire que Seirin était encore en train de perdre. Il resta debout tout à l'arrière dans les gradins, n'ayant plus aucunes places de libre. Il vit du coin de l'œil, un éclat vert sur sa droite et tourna sa tête dans sa direction pour reconnaître son ancien coéquipier, Midorima.

-Midorimacchi ? L'appela-t-il en marchant vers lui.

Ce dernier sursauta et pivota lentement sa tête vers le blond.

-Kise ? S'exclama-t-il surpris. Co...Comment m'as-tu reconnu ?

-Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Qui ne pourrait pas te reconnaître à ta couleur de cheveux... Et puis, c'est quoi ces lunettes de soleil grotesques ? Soupira le blond.

Le vert ne fit rien et le blond soupira à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quand je t'ai proposé de venir voir le match avec moi, tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas le voir. Tu as changé d'avis tout compte fait ?

-...Je passais juste dans le coin-nanodayo, se justifia Midorima.

-Mais tu n'habites pas dans le coin, le coinça Kise.

Le vert ne répondit pas à nouveau. Voyant que la conversation ne mènerait à nul part, surtout à cause de la tsundere attitude du plus grand, Kise lui demanda comment se passait le match.

-Il n'y a rien de spécial. C'est ridicule d'en parler. Aomine ne semble pas être là, mais ils s'accrochent à peine, déclara-t-il changeant sa paire de lunettes de soleil contre ses vraies lunettes.

-Aominecchi n'est pas là ? Bon, Kagami et Kuroko viennent de marquer. Ils ne font que commencer. Ils sont généralement lents à le faire alors ça devrait aller...

-Est-ce que tu as oublié Kise ?

-Hum ?

Le modèle se retourna vers Midorima, interrogateur.

-Tōō a aussi Momoi. Elle n'est pas une simple manager. Elle nous a aidée de nombreuses fois au collège-nanodayo. Autrement dit, c'est un adversaire redoutable, même hors du terrain.

Ils regardèrent le terrain alors Kagami recevoir la balle. Comme la garde était bonne, Kagami n'avait aucun passage possible à prendre pour le passer.

-Puisque c'est comme ça..., murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Ils la virent sauter et lancer un trois points.

-Un trois points ? Pourtant elle n'est pas très bonne à ça, commença Kise ayant remarqué la faible précision qu'avait Kagami.

La rouge fonça alors au panier, suivant son lancer.

-Non, c'est la même chose qu'elle a utilisée contre nous, déduit Midorima. C'est un alley-oop solo.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le panier, elle se fit bloquer et Mitobe, dans la zone de rebond, se fit bloquer aussi. Les mouvements qu'ils avaient fait...

-Ils ont déjà vu ça avant ! Comprit-elle.

Les joueurs de Seirin comprirent donc qu'ils avaient été étudiés par Tōō et surtout par cette fille, Momoi Satsuki.

Alors que Mitobe tenta un Hook Shot, celui qui lui faisait face le bloqua, sachant que son adversaire était capable de telle tir.

A cause des données de Momoi et de ses prévisions, aucuns des joueurs de Seirin ne pouvaient passer. Enfin, presque pas tous. La rose n'avait pas encore totalement récupérer des données sur deux des joueurs sur le terrain.

Quand Hyuga essaya de passer Sakurai une deuxième fois, mais que ce dernier le suivit tout de même, le capitaine de Seirin sourit. Sakurai se fit bloquer par Kuroko qui fit un écran derrière lui. Hyuga dribbla jusqu'au panier où il passa la balle à Kagami qui fit un dunk en arrière, surprenant tout le monde.

-Elle est capable de faire ça ? S'exclama stupéfait Kise.

-Comme tu peux le constater, déclara Midorima à côté de lui bien que surpris aussi.

Kagami retomba au sol et partit en défense, son capitaine derrière elle.

-Bien joué Kagami, la félicita le numéro 4 de Seirin.

-Merci, sempai, sourit-elle.

La fin du premier quart-temps se finit sur 25-21 pour Tōō. Seirin avait réussit à garder un écart assez petit entre eux.

Les joueurs de Seirin se dirigèrent vers le banc, reprenant un peu de force durant la courte pause.

-Plus on a de donnés, plus elles sont précises, commença Riko en désignant Momoi. Elle a étudiée les secondes années sur plus d'une année, mais elle manque d'informations sur vous deux, continua-t-elle en fixant le duo de première année. Kuroko-kun est difficile à prévoir et Kagami-san est toujours en pleine évolution. Si quelqu'un peut la contrer, c'est bien vous deux.

L'ombre et la lumière se regardèrent et hochèrent de la tête. L'équipe pouvait compter sur eux.

-N'empêche Kuroko, elle est vraiment incroyable ta petite-amie, souffla la rouge en retournant sur le terrain.

Le bleu soupira en lui répondant que ce n'était pas sa petite-copine, qu'il lui avait déjà dit à la piscine. Kagami s'excusa en disant qu'elle avait oubliée.

Le deuxième quart-temps commença par une passe rapide de Kuroko à Kagami. L'ombre la lança vers le panier de sorte à ce que la jeune fille n'ait qu'à la rattraper et à marquer en dunk. Cependant, deux joueurs de Tōō la bloquèrent. Le blond qui lui avait parlé tantôt était contre elle. Pour lui, il était impossible qu'une fille, qui plus est, qui venait à peine d'arriver au lycée puisse marquer contre deux garçons bien plus baraqués qu'elle ne pouvait l'être. Et pourtant, elle prit la balle et réussit à marquer, ne faisant que rentrer le ballon au-dessus d'eux.

-C'est irréelle... Qui pourrait sauter aussi haut ? Pensa le blond stupéfait.

Ce saut était vraiment extraordinaire, il ne pouvait le nier, mais comment une fille comme elle pouvait avoir autant de force dans les jambes avec un gabarit comme le sien ?

-Même si on le voit arriver, on ne peut pas l'arrêter, soupira Imayoshi en regardant la rouge retomber au sol. Elle est vraiment stupéfiante, rit-il.

Kagami, de son côté, se laissa redescendre au sol. Elle allait tout donner jusqu'à ce que Aomine arrive. Bien qu'elle dise ça, lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, un courant électrique lui passa dans ses mollets, la faisant grimacer. Elle essaya de passer outre la douleur, l'ignorant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ça allait sûrement passer bientôt, elle avait juste du trop forcer pour ce saut.

Alors qu'elle courut pour se mettre en défense, la douleur ne fit que s'intensifier. Elle s'arrêta un peu et força sur ses jambes pour remarquer qu'elles faisaient assez mal. N'étaient-elles pas guéries ? Pourtant, l'après-midi même elle n'avait rien remarquée d'étranges avec ces derniers, elles avaient semblés guéries alors pourquoi ?

L'attention de Kagami fut attirée soudainement quand elle vit que son équipe faisait un changement de joueur... Avec elle et Koganei.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? S'exclama-t-elle ahurie. On ne fait que commencer.

-Aller, sors. Le coach l'a remarquée. Tu ne peux rien lui cacher, lui dit le garçon-chat.

Le public fut interrogateur. Pourquoi Seirin sortait-il un des ses meilleurs joueurs ?

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi faire sortir Kagamicchi ? Se questionna Kise.

-...Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Idiot, souffla Midorima.

-Hein ?! Remarquer quoi ?

-Ses jambes, expliqua le vert.

La phrase fit tilt dans la tête du blond alors qu'il se souvint du jour où Kuroko avait porté Kagami sur son dos, pour cause : Kagami avait trop forcée sur ses jambes lors du match contre Shutoku.

-C'est pour ça, murmura-t-il. Mais avec le temps qui est passé, elles ne devraient pas être...

Il se tut et réalisa quelque chose. Midorima sembla apercevoir l'illumination du modèle.

-Kise ?

-Je me disais bien qu'elle avait eue l'air de s'être laisser faire..., déclara-t-il.

Le tireur de Shutoku fronça des sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

De son côté, Kagami bouillonnait. Pourquoi avait-elle été sortie ?

-Sempai, je pouvais rester sur le terrain alors pourquoi ? S'exclama la rouge à son aînée.

-Tes jambes n'ont pas complètement guéri, n'est-ce pas ?

La question raidit la jeune fille alors que les autres joueurs sur le banc se retournaient vers la jeune fille, surpris. Kagami plissa son regard et répondit à sa sempai que même ainsi elle pouvait jouer, qu'elle allait bien.

-Tu n'es pas blessée, alors je ne t'empêcherai en aucun cas de jouer, ne t'inquiète pas, la corrigea la brune. Je vais te bander les jambes, enlève tes chaussures.

Kagami obéit, sachant que Riko faisait ça pour qu'elle puisse rapidement retourner sur le terrain bien qu'elle grinçait des dents de colère. Elle venait à peine commencer qu'elle sortait déjà. Foutues jambes !

Le match continua et la rouge regardait malgré elle son équipe se faire devancer par les points. Elle ferma ses yeux, forçant sur ses paupières alors qu'elle espérait vite pouvoir aller aider son équipe. Elle ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Riko l'autorisa à retourner sur le terrain.

-Désolée, entendit Kagami derrière elle alors qu'elle se levait du banc et qu'elle se dirigeait vers le terrain.

-Sempai ?

-En réalité, je n'ai pas envie d'envoyer un joueur blessé, mais nous ne pourrons pas gagner sans toi. On appelle cela le jeu d'équipe, mais c'est en fait un style que quelqu'un m'a apprit.

-Quelqu'un ?

Kagami se demandait de qui elle pouvait bien parler. La brune continua sans répondre à sa question, la laissant en tout de même dans la tête de l'américaine.

-... Je ne suis pas assez forte pour utiliser tout le potentiel de chacun, alors je dois compter sur toi, bien que tu sois blessée. Ma propre faiblesse m'énerve.

Kagami revint sur ses pas pour poser une de ses mains sur l'épaule de sa coach. Elle semblait vraiment attristée de la renvoyée sur le terrain et la rouge se sentit mal de faire endurer cela à sa coach. Mais si elle n'y allait pas, elle regretterait de ne pas avoir aider son équipe un long bout de temps.

Cependant, l'état de sa coach la surprit aussi énormément. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait comme ça. Aussi... humaine. Car, oui, d'habitude c'était un monstre qui les forçait à s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

-Aida-sempai, tu fais des programmes d'entraînement, tu te renseignes, tu donnes des instructions depuis le banc et tu fais même des massages, commença la rouge. Tu fais de trop. En tout cas, plus que tu ne peux en faire à toi toute seule.

La brune l'écouta parler, les yeux grand ouvert.

-Tu es la coach, tu sais ça ? Tu dois au moins te préparer pour les matchs. Et puis, ça me donne pas trop envie de jouer si tu m'envoies avec des excuses. Tu le fais pour le bien de l'équipe, non ?

Riko lui sourit faiblement avant d'hocher de la tête décidée.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Enfin je retrouve ma coach, rit la rouge.

Kagami s'avança vers les limites du terrain, déterminée.

-Vas-y Kagami et écrase-les, lui ordonna fortement la brune.

-Compte sur moi, déclara la jeune fille.

Subitement, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, un bras se plaça sur ses épaules et une voix retentit dans ses oreilles.

-C'est ça, montre-moi ta motivation pour me distraire, même un peu, ricana la voix.

-Aomine ?!

-Alors, je t'ai manqué Kagami ?

 _Aomine venait enfin d'arriver au match. Enfin Kagami pourra l'affronter de toutes ses forces. Est-ce que sa détermination arrivera à l'amener jusqu'au bout... ?_

* * *

 **Mise à jour le 25-04-16.**

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Comment était-il ? Qu'avez-vous aimé ? Ou pas aimé ?

A bientôt pour la suite !


	19. Personne ne pleura à la défaite

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 18.

Merci à **eiko, Sseyla, YumeChikaraAra, Saemoon, Naelya** et **Chibi-chan** pour leur commentaire.

/Les réponses aux commentaires ont été supprimés lors de la mise à jour je m'en excuse. Je ne sais pas ce comment s'est arrivé et je suis vraiment gêné de ne pas pouvoir les retrouver./

 _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Personne ne pleura à la défaite.**

* * *

La rouge repoussa le bras d'Aomine de son épaule tandis que l'équipe du garçon se dirigeait vers lui.

-Tu es enfin là, s'exclama Imayoshi. Prépare-toi et viens jouer !

-Quoi ? Mais vous êtes en train de gagner là, souffla Aomine.

Kagami regarda mauvaisement Aomine. Elle le vit balancer son sac sur le banc, enlever sa veste et son pantalon qui se trouvaient au-dessus de son maillot de joueur et s'avancer sur le terrain.

Elle devait bien se l'avouer, jamais elle n'avait rencontrée quelqu'un d'aussi fort. Son aura était telle que tout le monde pouvait la sentir même sans la voir. C'était bien l'as de la « Génération des Miracles ». Il était bien plus imposant que Kise et Midorima.

La rouge observa Aomine avancer vers Kuroko alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Le bleu foncé lui lança un regard avant de le dévier sur le bleu clair.

-Tetsu, ça fait longtemps, le salua-t-il. Je me demandais quelle tête tu ferais, mais je n'avais pas besoin de me poser la question. Je savais bien que tu serais motivé. J'aime ça, déclara-t-il.

-Oui, j'ai fais une promesse à Momoi-san.

Kagami regarda Aomine sourire narquoisement, comme s'il se moquait.

-Je vois à peu près ce que tu veux dire, mais tu vas devoir me le montrer avec ton jeu, ricana l'as de Tōō. Enfin bon... Dis ça une fois que tu m'auras battu. Si tu peux le faire.

Alors qu'il passa à côté de Kagami, il lui murmura.

-J'espère que tu n'as p as oublié ce que je t'ai dis... Ta lumière est trop faible.

Elle fronça des sourcils et le regarda partir se mettre en place sur le terrain. Elle allait lui montrer. Lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas si faible que ça.

Kuroko remarqua que sa lumière serrait durement ses poings et il leva son regard vers son visage. Kagami avait le même regard que durant le match contre Shutoku, déterminée. Même si là, il y voyait en plus de la fureur. Une certaine fureur sauvage.

Le match recommença bien qu'il ne restait plus qu'une minute avant la fin du deuxième quart-temps. Tōō fit la rentrée et la balle finit dans les mains d'Imayoshi qui l'envoya à Aomine. La rouge ne prit pas le temps de le remarquer, mais tous les joueurs de Tōō étaient placés sur un côté du terrain alors qu'Aomine était seul sur l'autre.

Aida comprit qu'ils isolaient Aomine pour le laisser agir plus librement, étant un joueur spécial. Elle observa Kagami se préparer face à Aomine. C'était un combat entre les as de chaque équipe. La brune espérait vraiment que la rouge puisse faire quelque chose face à Aomine, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec à Kise et Midorima, auparavant.

Kagami regarda devant elle Aomine plissé des yeux avant de sourire. Il commença à dribbler et accéléra brutalement, la passant comme si de rien n'était et laissant la rouge sur place. Il était vraiment rapide, mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire ainsi. On comptait sur elle.

Elle se retourna, courra à la suite du bleu foncé et avant qu'il ne puisse marquer en dunk, elle sauta à ses côtés pour stopper son panier, poussant la balle de ses mains. Aomine tourna son regard vers la jeune fille, les yeux légèrement élargis. Elle avait réussit à revenir dans la seconde qu'il lui avait fallu pour pivoter en sautant...

Kise et Midorima furent surpris de la rapidité de la rouge ainsi que de son blocage.

-Si haut, lâcha le vert. Elle saute bien plus haut que durant notre match...

-Comment peut-elle sauter aussi haut dans une telle position ? Pensa Kise.

Cela montrait bien que ce jour-là, ses jambes étaient bien blessées. Kise mordit son pouce avec ses dents.

-Je me disais bien...

-Kise, que marmonnes-tu depuis tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda Midorima après s'être retourner vers lui.

Le reprise du match n'avait fait que pousser un peu plus loin le moment où il lui demanderait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Midorima n'était pas du genre curieux, mais Kise l'intriguait. Il ne faisait que marmonner depuis tout à l'heure et cela poussait sa curiosité à un peu qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer.

-Il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu Aominecchi au parc, alors que j'avais une séance photo à Tokyo, lui expliqua le blond. Quand j'ai voulu l'interpeller, je l'ai vu entrer d'un un court de basket où se trouvait déjà Kagamicchi. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlés, mais Kagamicchi semblait vraiment énervée. Ensuite, je les ai vu jouer un match.

-Je comprends mieux.

Kise hocha de la tête.

-Aominecchi la dominait totalement, mais je savais bien que Kagamicchi était capable de plus. Quand tu m'as expliqué qu'elle avait un problème avec ses jambes, alors que depuis votre match un certain bout temps est passé, elle a sûrement du les malmener avec son petit match contre Aominecchi.

Ils redirigèrent ensuite leur regard vers le match pour voir Seirin contre-attaquer. Cependant, Tōō avait été rapide à se mettre en défense et comme ils connaissaient déjà tous les mouvements des âgés de Seirin, c'était plus simple pour eux de stopper leurs tentatives.

Izuki, voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien faire tant que ses adversaires connaissaient ses mouvements, passa la balle à Kuroko qui frappa dedans pour lui donner plus de vitesse en direction de la rouge. Kagami rattrapa la passe et sauta pour mettre un dunk. Cependant, Aomine la stoppa, frappant dans la balle pour qu'elle s'échappe de sa main.

Le deuxième quart-temps se finit sur cet essai de Seirin.

Aomine se rattrapa au sol, Kagami l'imitant, et il se retourna vers la rouge. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que tu ne me l'a laissé croire dans le parc. Tu as même tentée de faire un dunk, c'est plutôt étonnant de la part d'une fille, dit-il moqueur.

Il étouffa ensuite un bâillement et suivit son équipe jusqu'au vestiaire. Seirin fit de même et rejoignit les vestiaires.

* * *

Alors que son équipe discutait de la suite du match, Aomine se permit de sortir sans écouter le reste. Il se fit crier dessus par un deuxième année, garçon aux cheveux blonds/gris, Wakamatsu, mais il ne lui obéit pas et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il marcha lentement dans les couloirs, alors que Momoi le rattrapait rapidement.

-Sérieusement, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour arriver à l'heure ! On joue contre l'équipe de Tetsu-kun, le gronda-t-elle alors que le garçon s'étirait.

-C'est bon, je sais, la fit taire le bleu foncé.

La rose le regarda continuer ses étirements alors qu'il dit quelque chose qui l'étonna.

-Je regrette ce que j'ai fait.

-Hein ?

-Je les ai mal jugé, on dirait. Surtout cette fille, continua-t-il.

-Kagami Taïga ?

Momoi regarda un sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres de son ami d'enfance.

-J'aurais dû venir plus tôt. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, je m'amuserais un peu plus qu'avec les autres...

* * *

Dans le vestiaire de Seirin, Riko attira l'attention sur elle, commençant les premiers changements.

-Kuroko-kun, tu as déjà joué durant toute la première moitié de match alors je te sors un moment, lui dit-elle. Tu dois te reposer.

-Laisse-moi jouer pendant la seconde partie s'il te plaît, lui demanda poliment Kuroko, la regardant d'un regard déterminé.

Kagami se retourna vers le bleu, surprise. Normalement, il aurait écouté la coach sans rien redire, mais là... Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait que ce soit contre son ancienne lumière qu'il jouait ?

-Il est vrai que ce sera dur sans Kuroko, commença Hyuga. Est-ce qu'on peut le gérer ?

La rouge se retint de faire remarquer qu'elle était là et écouta la suite.

-Ta misdirection ne fonctionnera pas jusqu'à la fin du match, continua Hyuga en se tournant vers Kuroko.

Izuki prit la parole, disant que ce n'était pas préférable de tenter le coup. Il rajouta que grâce à son œil de l'aigle il pouvait déjà mieux percevoir la présence de Kuroko alors qu'au début de match, il ne la sentait pas du tout.

-Je peux le faire, contra doucement Kuroko. Non, je vais le faire. Je suis prêt à tout pour arrêter Aomine-kun.

La joueuse au numéro 10 prit soudainement la tête de Kuroko dans sa main et l'écrasa à la surprise de tous.

-Tu prends la situation trop à coeur. Écoute la coach et reste sur le banc, lui ordonna-t-elle sévèrement. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer au basket seul ? Tu veux peut-être que je te foute un coup de poing pour te remettre les idées en place comme tu l'as fais pour moi ? Lui proposa-t-elle ensuite en craquant un par un ses doigts. Je n'irais pas de main morte.

Son ombre refusa l'offre alors qu'elle rajoutait quelque chose.

-Compte sur nous Kuroko !

Il acquiesça à la rouge et Riko fixa son regard sur la jeune fille. Tant que Kuroko était sur le banc, tous les espoirs étaient tournés vers leur as. Cependant, l'état des jambes de Kagami l'inquiéta un peu. Pourrait-elle tenir jusqu'au bout avec ses jambes simplement bandées ? Riko pria pour que ça tienne et sortit avec l'équipe du vestiaire, se dirigeant vers le terrain.

Kagami et Kuroko se retrouvèrent à l'arrière du groupe et le bleu se retourna vers sa lumière.

-Kagami-san, j'aimerais te prévenir.

-Hum ?

Elle pivota sa tête dans sa direction tout en avançant.

-Je n'ai jamais vu les limites d'Aomine-kun. Et, tout comme Kise-kun et Midorima-kun, il doit sûrement s'être amélioré. On ne sait donc rien de ses capacités. Fais attention, s'il te plaît Kagami-san, lui demanda Kuroko.

Tandis que le bleu attendait sa réponse, l'américaine ricana. L'ombre se retourna vers elle, interrogateur. Il la vit alors avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Kuroko ? Rit-elle. Il ne faut pas voyons. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est contre Aomine que nous nous battons que je ne compte pas me donner à fond, c'est plutôt le contraire.

Elle leva ensuite son poing et le bleu tapa dedans.

-Tu peux me faire confiance. On l'arrêtera.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus hocha de la tête, confiant. Avec l'intonation avec laquelle elle s'exprimait à lui, qui ne pourrait pas croire en elle ? Il descendit, pourtant, ses yeux vers les jambes de la rouge.

Depuis le match contre Shutoku et après le match qu'elle a eut contre Aomine, Kagami ne s'était pas entraînée du tout, reposant ses jambes. Kuroko espérait du fond du coeur qu'elles soient guéries... Sinon...

* * *

Alors que le troisième quart-temps était sur le point de commencer, Aomine s'approcha du terrain, un essuie posé sur la tête. Kagami fronça des sourcils en remarquant qu'il semblait bien plus dangereux que durant la fin du deuxième quart-temps. Il avait aussi l'air de s'être échauffé.

-Allons-y, déclara Aomine regardant yeux dans les yeux la rouge en face de lui.

-Il semblerait que tu te sois échauffé, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-... J'espère que tu n'abandonneras pas avant la fin et que tu te battras jusqu'au bout. Enfin, si tu le peux, rit-il.

Le troisième quart-temps commença alors.

Midorima et Kise remarquèrent rapidement l'absence de Kuroko sur le terrain.

-Kurokocchi est sur le banc ?

-... Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent s'en sortir sans lui-nanodayo.

-Tu sembles oublier qu'ils ont Kagamicchi, rétorqua le blond.

Kise regarda la rouge sur le terrain. La jeune fille se retrouvait de nouveau face à Aomine.

-Après tout, sa vitesse de progression est impressionnante. Si Seirin a bien une chance contre Aomine, c'est grâce à elle, termina Kise.

-Tu sembles vraiment croire aux capacités de Kagami, Kise, repéra Midorima en remontant ses lunettes. Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à reconnaître le premier venu-nanodayo. Elle nous a battue, oui, mais grâce à Kuroko en partie.

Le modèle se retourna vers le vert avec une moue. Il ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier la rouge ou c'était juste lui ? Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Elle l'avait juste battue...

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas Kuroko qui a sauté pour stopper tes tirs, le contra le blond.

Il vit Midorima se raidir et toussoter légèrement. Kise sourit avant de retourner son attention sur le match. Aomine était en possession de la balle contre la rouge.

Le bleu foncé remarqua le regard en flamme de la joueuse. Il sourit légèrement. Elle l'amuserait sans doute plus que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré dans le parc.

Il se revit quelques instants en elle avec son regard attentif. Lui aussi, avant, face à un fort adversaire, il avait ces yeux. Les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Mais ce temps là était révolu.

L'as de Tōō dribbla et passa rapidement la rouge sans que celle-si ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Il marqua alors que les autres avaient seulement commencés à bouger. Bien que lorsqu'il lança la balle, Kagami soit apparu derrière lui, le stoppant presque.

Il tourna son visage vers l'américaine, les yeux plissés. Elle sautait vraiment haut. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un truc pareil...

Tōō menait désormais 51 à 39 avec ce panier.

Hyuga prit la balle la lança à toute vitesse à Kagami, ne laissant pas à l'équipe adverse le temps de se mettre en défense. La joueuse, elle, était déjà en train de courir en direction du panier de Tōō et rattrapa la balle en l'air. Bien que le panier soit à une certaine distance d'elle, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait le faire. La rouge sauta alors à partir de la ligne des trois points avec un élan assez bon. Mais, alors qu'elle était encore en pleine ascension, Aomine lui prit la balle.

-Tu rêves trop Kagami.

La joueuse grogna en regardant le garçon derrière elle. Peu importe à quelle vitesse elle courrait, elle ne pouvait jamais se libérer d'Aomine. Il était trop rapide pour elle.

Le joueur à la peau foncé, lui, fronça légèrement ses sourcils en se rappelant le moment où la rouge avait sautée pour marquer. En plus de sauter haut, elle avait un temps d'ascension lent, lui permettant de rester plus longtemps en l'air que les autres. Il sentit naître un rictus sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la ligne des trois points. S'il ne l'avait pas arrêtée, aurait-elle été capable de marquer le panier ? Il se le demandait vraiment, mais ça devait être impossible.

Alors que Kagami partit se remettre en défense face à Aomine, ce dernier laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres.

-Ça suffit, lâcha-t-il.

Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Son aura était encore plus écrasante que lorsqu'il était revenu de son échauffement.

-Kagami, le joli basket ce n'est pas pour moi et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi, ricana-t-il.

La rouge fut plus prudente et agrandit au plus ses yeux, les posant sur le garçon devant elle. Elle commençait doucement à s'habituer à son rythme et à sa vitesse. Elle le vit se diriger vers sa droite et cette fois, elle le suivit. Elle l'arrêterait !

Alors qu'elle le collait de façon à ce qu'il ne passe pas, il laissa la balle passer derrière elle, la surprenant. Que faisait-il ?

Il la contourna et reprit la balle, ne la laissant pas le suivre cette fois. Elle tenta tout de même de lui prendre le ballon, mais il bougea d'une façon trop aléatoire pour qu'elle réussisse à le suivre. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière alors qu'il la passait. La rouge avait déjà vu cette façon de jouer au basketball. En Amérique surtout. C'était du Street Basket, elle n'avait aucun doutes là-dessus.

Alors que trois des senpais de Seirin sautèrent pour empêcher un panier d'Aomine, celui-ci fit passer la balle derrière le panneau, le ballon finissant par rentrer dans le filet.

Tout les joueurs de Seirin le regardèrent stupéfait. Il était aussi capable de ça ? Ce n'était pas l'as de la « Génération des Miracles » pour rien. Il méritait bien son titre.

-La « Génération des Miracles » est pleine de types incroyables, vraiment, sourit Kagami.

Comme elle l'avait déjà dit, elle aimait les forts adversaires. Et celui-ci était un des plus forts qu'elle n'ait jamais affrontée. Elle avait tellement envie de le battre !

* * *

Le match continua cependant sans qu'elle ne puisse le stopper. A un moment, Aomine sauta pour faire un tir, mais Kagami se mit devant lui voulant le stopper. Beaucoup remarquèrent qu'elle sautait encore plus haut que ses sauts précédents, cependant le bleu foncé sourit. Kagami resta perplexe face à son expression avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent.

L'as de Tōō se laissa tomber en arrière, se retrouvant presque parallèle au sol. Il lança alors le ballon et la rouge le regarda passer au dessus de sa main. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre...

Elle retomba au sol, son regard plus bouillant que jamais. Elle n'arrivait à prédire aucuns de ses mouvements et cela l'énervait. Il pouvait tirer de n'importe où en plus.

-Kagami, calme-toi, lui dit son capitaine en arrivant près d'elle.

La joueuse se retourna vers Hyuga, mais n'écouta pas ce qu'il lui rajoutait. Elle était calme qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ? Elle prit la balle et dribbla jusqu'à Aomine. Si elle ne pouvait pas le battre par la vitesse, elle le battrait par la hauteur de ses sauts.

Aomine sembla comprendre ce à quoi elle pensa et il eut un rictus.

-Tu es naïve, murmura-t-il avant de lui voler la balle alors qu'elle se préparait à sauter.

L'américaine jura en le poursuivant. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pu, pourtant, même avec ça et alors que le garçon dribblait, elle ne le rattrapa pas. Quand elle vit Aomine s'apprêter à sauter, elle sauta pour stopper son futur tir. Mais elle entendit son nom être crié. Son capitaine l'avait appelé, mais il était trop tard.

Kagami sentit son corps entrer en contact avec celui d'Aomine, le poussant en avant. Lorsque le sifflet retentit elle sentit ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et vit soudainement la balle passer au-dessus d'elle, passant au-dessus du bras qu'elle avait tendue pour atteindre la balle. Elle observa le ballon entrer dans le panier alors que le bleu foncé souriait.

Tōō avait gagné un lancer franc, à cause d'elle. Elle avait commis une faute.

Izuki et Hyuga se lancèrent un regard, désemparés. Kagami ne pouvait rien faire contre Aomine... Alors que contre Kise et Midorima elle avait réussie, peu importe leur force, là, elle était incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit...

-C'est donc ta façon de jouer, déclara le bleu foncé pour la rouge qui ne savait pas quoi dire..

Tout le monde se retourna vers Aomine qui venait de parler. Il sourit moqueusement.

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir me battre. Tu ne peux pas m'affronter toute seule, continua-t-il en tournant son regard vers le banc de Seirin. Hey, Tetsu, il serait peut-être temps que tu viennes aider ta lumière. Tu ne penses pas ?

Kagami observa du coin de l'œil Kuroko se lever du banc et enlevait son t-shirt, son regard toujours posé sur Aomine.

-Montre-moi la force de la nouvelle lumière et de l'ombre, lui dit le bleu foncé.

Le bleu clair entra alors sur le terrain, se dirigeant vers Kagami. Cette dernière se détourna de Kuroko, le visage baissé.

-Désolée Kuroko, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est plus dur que je ne l'avais pensé.

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne comprends pas. N'avions-nous pas prévu de nous battre ensemble ? S'il était si simple à battre, ce serait beaucoup trop facile, déclara Kuroko.

Kagami mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure aux mots du bleu.

-Je sais ça, tais-toi !

Son ombre sourit à la jeune fille et pivota vers l'équipe de Tōō. Kagami passa une main sur son front et essuya la sueur qui y coulait, son regard reprenant en détermination. Kuroko était avec elle, elle ne devait plus penser à réussir toute seule maintenant.

-Allons-y Kuroko !

Aomine rit et leur fit un signe de la main comme pour leur dire d'avancer.

-Oui, c'est ça, venez.

Kuroko commença dans le quart-temps avec sa fameuse passe transversale, comme il l'avait déjà utilisé contre Shutoku. Kagami la rattrapa sans problème, ignorant la douleur qui parcourait sa main. Elle s'avança rapidement vers le panier adverse, Aomine cependant sur ses talons la seconde d'après.

-Il est bien trop rapide Kagamicchi, murmura Kise en voyant son ancien coéquipier rattraper la jeune fille.

-Sois attentif Kise, elle n'essaye pas d'aller marquer par elle-même.

Comme l'avait dit le vert, la jeune fille, avant de se faire prendre la balle, la passa à Hyuga qui lui sourit.

-Et bien, c'était une belle passe, Kagami !

Et il tira un trois points qui entra. La rencontre continua et Seirin marqua un deuxième panier. Kagami remarqua, à un moment, que Aomine et Kuroko s'échangeaient quelques mots et fronça les sourcils. Elle vit le visage de Kuroko se faire grave alors qu'elle l'entendit dire :

-... C'est là mon style de basket !

Elle sourit et retourna à sa position. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour Kuroko, il semblait avoir confiance en lui.

Alors que son ombre s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une Ignite Pass, qui était la passe rapide qu'il lui faisait souvent, elle ne s'était pas attendu pas à ce que Aomine s'interpose et la rattrape à sa place.

-Qui a le plus attrapé ce genre de passes à ton avis, Tetsu ?

Kagami aperçut l'air stupéfait que prit le visage de Kuroko alors qu'Aomine remontait tout le terrain en direction de leur panier. La rouge rappela Kuroko à l'ordre et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en défense, leurs senpais essayant de stopper en vain Aomine. Quand l'as de Tōō arriva au panier et qu'il essaya de marquer, elle et Kuroko tentèrent de l'arrêter sans sucés.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous les deux au sol, Aomine les fixant de haut.

-C'est triste, commença le bleu foncé en fixant son ancienne ombre. Tu n'as absolument pas changé depuis le collège. Tu ne t'es en aucun cas amélioré.

Alors qu'il continuait, Kagami retint sa colère. Comment pouvait-il dire cela à Kuroko ? Il ne savait pas à quel point il s'était entraîné, il ne savait pas les heures d'entraînements qu'il avait passé à perfectionner ses passes. Il ne savait rien de tout cela.

-Akashi avait raison, continua Aomine.

Akashi ? Qui était-il ? Aussi un membre de « La Génération des Miracles » ?

-Ton basket ne gagnera jamais, conclut l'as de Tōō en se retournant pour partir se mettre en défense.

-Tu ne sais rien, le stoppa Kagami. Le match n'est pas encore terminé.

-Un match dis-tu ? La reprit-t-il. Ce n'est pas un match si tu ne peux pas te défendre. C'est un massacre. Vous n'avez plus aucunes chances de revenir. Admettez-le. Vous ne pouvez pas me battre, personne ne peut me battre !

Le troisième quart-temps se termina sur ça. Le dernier quart-temps se déroula pareillement que pour la fin de la précédente manche. Toutes les passes de Kuroko se firent intercepter par Aomine et Tōō creusa l'écart de plus en plus.

Alors que Kagami partit en défense après un tir qu'elle n'avait pas su arrêter du bleu foncé, elle se figea et grimaça. Cela ne passa évidement pas inaperçu aux yeux de Riko qui fronça des sourcils.

L'américaine balança un peu ses pieds avant de reprendre sa marche, appuyant plus sur une jambe que sur l'autre.

-L'idiote, souffla Midorima de sa place.

Il savait que la rouge était idiote, mais pas à ce point. Comment s'était-il fait battre par une fille pareil ? Une fille qui ne se préoccupe pas de son état physique alors qu'elle est une sportive encore en pleine croissance... Il ne la comprendrait jamais.

-Qu'as-tu dis Midorimacchi ? Le reprit Kise.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas observateur, soupira le tireur de Shutoku.

Le blond se renfrogna, mais l'interrogea tout de même sur ce que lui avait vu.

-Si Kagami continue ce match, s'en est finit pour ses jambes, expliqua le vert.

-Comment ça ? S'exclama le blond.

-Depuis qu'elle est revenue sur le terrain, elle évite d'utiliser sa jambe la plus blessée pour poser tout son poids sur l'autre. Elle n'a donc fait que blesser l'autre encore plus qu'elle ne pouvait déjà l'être. Ses jambes doivent être arrivées à leurs limites.

-Kagamicchi..., murmura le modèle en fixant la rouge qui marchait lentement sur le terrain.

La joueuse, elle, fut prise au dépourvue quand Riko fit un changement de joueur de nouveau avec elle. Elle arqua ses sourcils de questionnement tout en regardant sa coach.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Mes jambes sont pourtant bien bandées, tenta-t-elle contre la brune.

-Va sur le banc, lui dit Tsuchida qui prenait la place de la rouge sur le terrain.

-Mais je vais bien, cria-t-elle brusquement montrant son mécontentement. Je peux rester et le match n'est pas encore fini. Je ne peux pas sortir maintenant, grogna-t-elle.

-Va sur le banc, tout de suite !

La voix ferme et stricte de Riko résonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle se retourna surprise vers sa coach. Cela lui montrait la gravité de la situation, mais elle avait promis. Elle devait rester jusque la fin.

-Coach, je t'ai dis que je pouvais encore...

La main de Hyuga se posant sur son épaule la fit taire. Elle le dévisagea avant de baisser son regard vers le sol. Il la regardait avec tellement d'intensité.

-Kagami, écouta notre coach. Si elle fait ça, c'est pour une bonne raison.

L'américaine ne répondit rien et commença sa marche vers le banc. Cela ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de la brune. Elle ne devait plus faire jouer la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges dans ce match, ni même dans les deux jours restants du championnat. C'était trop dangereux pour elle.

Kagami s'assit sur le banc, plaçant un essuie sur sa tête. Elle était en colère... Non, elle était furieuse. Quitter le match à un moment pareil...Elle croisa les yeux d'Aomine et ce dernier eut un regard surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un regard comme le sien durant un match dans lequel il jouait. Normalement, tous ses adversaires perdaient leur passion et abandonnaient face à lui, mais elle non. Au contraire, elle avait un regard empli de sauvagerie et de colère retenu.

Il sourit avant de soupirer. Elle n'était désormais plus sur le terrain alors à quoi bon être surpris. Elle ne pouvait plus rien tenter contre lui et elle ne pouvait plus lui faire face. C'était fini pour Seirin, pour elle et pour Kuroko. Une ombre n'existe pas sans lumière. Sans Kagami, Kuroko ne peut plus rien faire.

Kagami regarda son équipe continuer sans elle. Elle les regarda essayer de remonter la pente en tentant des paniers, mais Tōō était bien trop loin pour eux. Beaucoup trop loin.

Elle entendit Kuroko dire à Aomine que tant qu'il n'abandonnait pas, tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il déclara qu'il refusait d'atteindre les 0%. Sa lumière assise sur le banc baissa son regard, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle était admirative de l'esprit de combat de Kuroko à ce moment-là, mais tout était déjà écrit. Il n'y avait aucune chance de revenir au score.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, mais aucunes larmes ne coulèrent. Elle ne voulait pas perdre, mais c'était inévitable. Ils ne battraient pas Aomine. Ils étaient trop faible.

Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la réalité en face.

* * *

 **Tōō/ 112 – 55/Seirin**

 _Personne ne pleura à la défaite. Personne... Ce jour-là, contre Tōō Gakuen, ils avaient totalement été écrasés._

* * *

Personne ne pleura à la défaite, mais quelque chose dans la tête de Kagami se mit en route. Elle comprit enfin ce qu'elle devait faire. Quitte à _le_ blesser, quitte à se blesser elle-même, c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle devait faire pour _eux deux_...

* * *

 **Mise à jour : 30-04-17**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Alors comment était-ce ? Bien ? Y a-t-il des choses à changer ?

Les commentaires sont accueillis à bras ouvert.

À bientôt.


	20. Tu es différente

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 19.

 **Suite à toutes vos demandes, j'ai finalement pris ma décision. Kagami ne sortira avec personnes dans la fiction, mes je décrirais les sentiments qui se développeront au sein de nos personnages masculins. Et la fin se conclura par des alternatives. Il y aura plusieurs fin possible pour Kagami. J'ai décidé d'en faire une pour Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine et Himuro. Il se pourrait que par la suite, je décide de rajouter d'autres garçons, mais c'est à voir.**

Pour ceux qui ont commentés, il n'y aura malheureusement pas de réponse aujourd'hui, mais je vous remercie vraiment pour vos avis. Merci à **eiko, krisyeol777, Chibi-Chan, Saemoon, Caigdimo, Ssyela, Naelya et kitsune !**

 _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Tu es différente.**

* * *

Seirin et Tōō se saluèrent avant de rejoindre leur vestiaire respectif. Kagami se leva en même temps que Riko, Koganei et les autres premières années. Elle garda l'essuie qu'elle avait sur la tête et ne lança pas un regard à ses sempais, ni à Kuroko. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir comment ils se sentaient, après tout, elle ressentait la même chose...

Elle entra dans le vestiaire, à la suite des autres, et s'avança vers le casier qu'elle utilisait. La rouge mordit sur sa lèvre inférieur tout en serrant son poing, ses jointures blanchissant rapidement. Elle donna un coup de pied dans son sac qui vola contre un des murs de la pièce tout en jurant. Comment pouvait-elle retenir toute la colère qu'elle ressentait ? Si seulement elle était restée sur le terrain... Non, même en étant sur le terrain ils auraient perdus...

-Nous avons encore deux matchs à jouer, déclara Riko, brisant le lourd silence présent dans la salle. Contre Meisei et Seishinkan. Nous n'avons pas le temps de pleurer.

Son ton se fit plus ferme au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, essayant de les faire réaliser que même s'ils avaient perdus, ils avaient encore deux matchs à faire. Les joueurs acquiescèrent, mais ne dirent rien pour autant.

Quand ce fut le temps de partir, les joueurs de Seirin sortirent de la pièce, cependant deux d'entre eux restèrent.

Kagami s'approcha de Kuroko assis sur un des deux bancs bleues de la pièce. Il avait le visage baissé et était de dos à la rouge de sorte à ce que cette dernière ne puisse voir son expression.

-Kuroko, l'appela-t-elle.

Elle le vit sursauter, mais il ne se retourna pas vers elle. L'américaine continua.

-Tu as sûrement du le constater aussi. C'est peut-être notre limite...

Le bleu ne réagit toujours pas.

-Je pensais vraiment qu'on irait plus loin, tout les deux, mais regarde nous ! Face à cette puissance écrasante, face à Aomine, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse gagner juste en travaillant ensemble, dit-elle impassiblement.

Voyant que son ombre ne bougeait toujours pas, elle se dirigea vers la porte verte du vestiaire et l'ouvrit. Elle se stoppa dans l'embrasure de la porte et rajouta quelque chose.

-Ne m'en veux pas, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant, murmura-t-elle.

La porte, derrière elle, se referma dans un bruit sourd et elle marcha jusqu'à la sortie. Kagami poussa les portes et posa un pied à l'extérieur. Levant sa tête vers le ciel où le soleil déclinait déjà, un seul mot retentit dans son esprit. _Défaite._

Elle ne l'aimait pas...

* * *

Les deux jours suivants, ils eurent les matchs contre Meisei et Seishinkan. Ils les perdirent, tout comme celui de Tōō. Kagami se sentit frustrée de devoir rester sur le banc durant les deux rencontres, mais si jamais elle jouait, s'en était terminé pour ses jambes et elle ne voulait pas faire une croix sur son avenir dans l'équipe.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de leur vestiaire, Hyuga arrêta Kagami.

-Sempai ?

-Je dois te parler, lui dit-il simplement.

La rouge regarda le reste des ses coéquipiers sortirent alors qu'eux deux restaient là, devant la porte verte de la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Son capitaine sembla attendre que tout le monde soit parti avant de commencer.

-Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ? Demanda le garçon aux lunettes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

La jeune fille l'interrogea en réponse, sachant pourtant de quoi il voulait parler. Elle et Kuroko avaient pris des distances depuis le match contre Aomine et ne se parlaient presque plus sauf si cela était vraiment nécessaire. Hyuga la questionnait sur la raison de leur éloignement et elle l'avait parfaitement comprit.

Le garçon soupira et remonta ses lunettes.

-Ne fais pas l'idiote et ne me prends pas non plus pour un idiot, commença-t-il.

Kagami déglutit difficilement avant de capituler.

-C'est juste que... Je crois vraiment en lui, lâcha-t-elle en s'appuyant au mur du couloir. Il m'a toujours sauvé jusqu'à présent, alors j'ai voulu mettre un peu de distance entre nous.

L'aîné de la rouge leva ses sourcils, interrogateurs, et la rouge le remarqua.

-Personne n'a pu arrêter Kuroko jusqu'au match contre Tōō, expliqua-t-elle. C'est pourquoi je dois devenir plus forte, même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu. C'est parce que ma lumière est trop faible que Kuroko a du se restreindre lui-même...

Elle ne rajouta rien et prit la direction de la sortie. Hyuga, lui, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se demandant quelle était cette histoire de lumière et souffla légèrement tout en suivant les traces de sa kohai. Il avait eu la réponse qu'il voulait, maintenant, elle était tranquille.

L'américaine, en rejoignant le groupe, remarqua Kuroko non loin devant elle, mais elle ne fit rien pour engager la conversation ou se rapprocher. Elle ne pouvait pas encore le faire et tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Cependant, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que même si c'était la fin de quelque chose, c'était aussi le commencement d'une autre et Kagami le comprendrait bien assez tôt.

* * *

La joueuse de Seirin se trouvait sur le toit de l'école, faisant tourner une balle de basket sur le bout d'un de ses doigts. Elle fixa le bout de ses jambes, son dos appuyé contre un mur. Les mots du docteur qu'elle avait été voir lui revint en tête.

/Le _trop plein d'énergie et le trop plein d'efforts que tu as fournie récemment a exercé une surabondance de pression sur tes jambes, plus particulièrement tes mollets. En plus de cela, ton corps n'est pas assez fort pour tout supporter. Tu dois t'assouplir et te muscler davantage si tu veux pouvoir contrôler toute cette énergie. Mais avant ça, deux semaines de repos totalement. Pas de basket, pas d'effort trop grand, ni de sauts./_

Elle jura entre ses lèvres et le ballon sur son doigt roula sur le sol du toit. Comment pouvait-elle rester deux semaines sans basket !? Son regard se leva vers le ciel bleu, quelques nuages le parsemant.

L'image d'Aomine lui revint soudainement à l'esprit.

Elle était faible. Elle n'avait rien pu faire contre lui. Que devrait-elle faire ? Que devrait-elle faire pour devenir plus forte ? Comment devenir plus forte ?

La cloche de fin de cours sonna alors qu'elle se levait lentement. La rouge ramassa son sac au sol et descendit les escaliers tout aussi vite qu'un escargot. Encore aujourd'hui, elle n'irait pas à l'entraînement. Après tout, elle resterait assise sur un banc, à ne rien faire. Elle préférait plus rentrer chez elle ou flâner en ville.

Son ballon de basket sous le bras, elle passa les grilles du lycée et marcha vers son appartement. Elle prit un raccourci en passant par le parc et observa plusieurs enfants s'amuser ensemble.

L'américaine sentit alors quelque chose la percuter tandis qu'un petit cri de surprise se fit entendre à sa droite. Quand la rouge baissa son regard vers le bas, elle croisa celui empli de larmes d'une petite fille aux cheveux attachés en deux couettes. Elle remarqua aussi qu'un groupe de garçon du même âge que cette dernière venait dans leur direction.

-Elle est là ! Cria un des garçons du groupe alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers eux.

La petite fille qui l'avait percutée se cacha rapidement derrière elle, en tenant son pantalon d'uniforme fermement dans ses mains. Kagami comprit alors ce qu'il se passait et sourit méchamment. Elle allait leur faire voir à ces gosses qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à plus faible que soi.

-Hey, dit-elle aux garçons qui marchaient dans sa direction.

Celui qui semblait être le chef leva sa tête vers elle pour retenir ensuite un gémissement de peur. Kagami vit ses jambes tremblés doucement alors que ses yeux rouges le fixaient sombrement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à cette petite ?

Le garçon avala durement sa salive en essayant de parler, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche et l'américaine se pencha dangereusement vers lui, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Je vais devoir te faire parler par la force dans ce cas...

Craquant ses doigts, un par un, Kagami s'avança vers le groupe qui ne tarda pas à fuir dans des cris de peur. La rouge ne pu retenir un rire avant de s'accroupir devant la petite au couette.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

-...Oui...Oui, merci Onee-chan, la remercia-t-elle .

Kagami sortit de son sac un mouchoir. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues de la fille et lui sourit en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer.

L'américaine regarda ensuite la plus jeune partir en la remerciant et en lui faisant signe de la main depuis la sortie du parc. Kagami lui en refit un en retour avant de reprendre sa route. Elle vit un court de basket et entra à l'intérieur, toujours son ballon de basket avec elle.

Elle déposa son sac par terre et fit rebondir le ballon au sol. Elle lança la balle vers le panier, mais cette dernière ne rentra pas. Kagami n'était, après tout, pas très douée aux trois points.

-Comme ça, tu sembles bien t'y prendre avec les enfants, lui dit une voix familière.

La joueuse de Seirin se retourna dans un sursaut et reconnut la personne qui venait de lui parler.

-Tiens Kise, le salua-t-elle. Tu as donc vu, soupira-t-elle ensuite.

Le blond rit et affirma une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait semblée à l'aise avec la petite.

-Mais que fais-tu là, ton lycée est assez loin d'ici, non ? Et la pratique...

-J'avais une séance photo ici, à Tokyo, et Kasamatsu-sempai m'a laissé venir exceptionnellement car je me suis bien entraîné ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Brusquement, la rouge se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit un magazine sur lequel se trouvait le blond. Elle lui tendit en lui disant qu'il avait vraiment l'air connu, ayant entendue beaucoup de filles parlées de lui.

Kise prit le magazine et ne retint pas un grand sourire en se voyant sur la couverture.

-Tu as achetée ce magazine parce que je suis dessus ? L'interrogea joyeusement le blond.

-Pas vraiment, c'est juste que ce journal propose de bons exercices d'assouplissement, contra-t-elle.

Elle vit Kise se tenir au grillage du terrain, désespéré. Kagami eut un petit rire en le voyant faire avant d'aller rechercher son ballon, qui roulait lentement au sol.

-Kagamicchi, et toi, tu n'es pas à la pratique ?

La jeune fille se raidit en serrant le ballon entre ses mains. Le blond ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Midorima, il avait un bon sens de l'observation. Surtout lorsque cela concernait Kagami.

-Je ne peux plus faire de basket pendant deux semaines, ni de trop grands efforts. Alors, c'est pour moi inutile de me rendre à l'entraînement.

Le modèle hocha de la tête.

-Comment va Kurokocchi ?

-...Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Les sourcils de Kise se froncèrent.

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis le match contre Aomine, nous avons cessés de nous parler, lui apprit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il surpris.

Kagami ne répondit pas tout de suite, marchant dans un premier temps vers son sac au sol et plaçant la balle à côté de lui. Elle s'assit aussi au sol et regarda le ciel. C'était devenu une habitude pour elle d'observer l'étendue bleu.

Kise la regarda faire pour l'imiter après. Il prit place à sa gauche et tourna son visage vers elle, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

-Avant le match contre Tōō, j'ai joué contre Aomine, lui avoua-t-elle.

Le modèle prit un faux air surpris, sachant déjà cela. Heureusement, Kagami ne sembla pas voir qu'il faisant semblant.

-Il m'a dit que ma lumière était trop faible et que c'était pour cela que Kuroko ne pouvait pas jouer avec toute sa force. Après notre défaite, j'ai alors réfléchis. Je devais devenir plus forte par moi-même et j'ai dis à Kuroko que l'on devrait peut-être stopper notre travail d'équipe pour l'instant. Ainsi, on deviendrait plus fort chacun de notre côté, dit-elle.

Kagami ne semblait pas triste ou en colère des yeux du blond, mais quelque chose clochait. Kise fit naître un sourire sur son visage en s'étirant. Kagami le regarda, curieuse. Il se leva et prit dans ses mains le ballon de basket appartenant à Kagami.

-Jouons un peu, lui proposa-t-il.

-Tu es stupide ou quoi, je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas jouer pendant deux semaines, répliqua-t-elle mécontente.

-Je sais ça, reprit-il. Je veux dire, juste des tirs au panier.

La rouge le regarda longuement sans rien faire avant de se lever dans un soupir fatigué. Elle prit la balle qu'il lui jeta et tira vers le panier pour voir la balle rencontrer l'anneau.

-...Tu n'es vraiment pas bonne en tir de loin, constata Kise.

-Ne me le fais pas remarquer, je le savais déjà, grogna-t-elle.

Leur jeu dura un moment avant que Kagami en ait marre et abandonne en s'asseyant au sol. Kise la fixa, une moue sur le visage.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu abandonnerais aussi rapidement.

-Tais-toi, dit-elle blasé.

Kise se rapprocha d'elle, un air désormais sérieux sur sa figure. Il se plaça en face d'elle et la regarda fixement dans les yeux.

-J'ai l'impression que ce match contre Aominecchi t'as enlevé toute ta détermination, lâcha lentement le modèle.

Kagami se releva subitement en le regardant mauvaisement. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait là, elle n'avait pas abandonnée !

-Je suis toujours déterminée ! Ne pense pas que ce simple match m'aura enlevé ma détermination ! Je lui ferais ravaler ses paroles, il ne perd rien pour attendre, se défendit-elle en serrant son poing devant elle.

Le blond rit à cela et lança le ballon qui entra parfaitement dans le panier, sans toucher l'anneau.

-Je te préfère ainsi, déclara le blond profondément. Mais dis-moi, comment comptes-tu devenir plus forte ?

L'américaine ricana en lui disant que c'était un secret.

-Kagamicchi ! Dis-le moi, se plaint-il bruyamment.

-Tu as dis que j'avais l'air de savoir m'y prendre avec les enfants, mais jamais je ne serais m'occuper d'un gosse comme toi.

-Gosse ?

Kagami ne répliqua rien et ramassa ses affaires en reprenant des mains de Kise le ballon qu'il avait. Elle marcha vers la sortie du terrain et avant de partir, se retourna vers le garçon aux yeux d'ors avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le blond rougit faiblement à cela, cachant son visage de ses cheveux.

-Merci pour ce moment, je me suis amusée, lui confessa-t-elle. A une prochaine fois Kise !

-Bye Kagamicchi, lui cria-t-il avec un signe de la main.

La rouge acquiesça de la tête et reprit son chemin vers son appartement. Oui, elle s'était bien amusée, mais ses problèmes étaient toujours présents.

* * *

Après les deux semaines de repos recommandées par le médecin, Kagami revint à l'entraînement. Tout le monde fut étonné de la voir revenir, sauf Hyuga qui s'énerva contre elle dès son arrivée dans le gymnase. Ce dernier l'avait déjà appelé pour qu'elle revienne, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait quand elle pourrait, ne donnant pas plus d'explications et lui raccrochant au nez.

-Kagami, tu ne t'es plus montré après tout ça ! La gronda-t-il avant de la voir s'incliner et s'excuser devant lui.

Le capitaine de Seirin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui dire de se relever, que tout le monde les regardait et que c'était gênant.

Alors que Riko et Hyuga discutait avec elle de ses absences, un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns entra dans la salle, habillé d'un maillot de Seirin avec le numéro sept.

Kagami le regarda sans savoir qui c'était. Et pourquoi portait-il un maillot de leur équipe ? Il finit par se présenter aux premières années après avoir parler avec les deuxièmes années, Riko et après être partit se changer.

-J'ai passé l'été dernier à l'hôpital. J'ai du faire une pause à cause de mon opération et de la réhabilitation. Kiyoshi Teppei, 193 centimètre, 81 kilos. Je joue au centre. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

La pratique commença alors que Kagami ne voyait rien de très exceptionnel en ce garçon. Il était vrai qu'il était grand et qu'il semblait robuste, mais à part cela... Il ne l'avait pas énormément convaincu.

La rouge reçue la balle et elle sauta pour faire un dunk, poussant au passage Koganei et Furihata qui étaient sous le panier. Elle les regarda tomber au sol alors que Riko venait vers elle.

-C'est une faute, Kagami-san, la prévint-elle. Tu y as été trop fort. Fais plus attention à ce qui se trouve autour de toi, lui reprocha la brune.

L'américaine ne répondit rien à cela, grognant seulement en réponse. Elle partit se mettre en défense de l'autre côté du terrain.

-Elle a l'air énervée, non ? Fit remarqué Hyuga à Riko.

-Elle joue comme lorsqu'elle nous a rejoint, n'essayant pas de compter sur ses coéquipiers, déclara Riko. Elle joue toute seule.

Kagami, en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, croisa le regard bleu de Kuroko. Elle dévia le sien rapidement vers le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas encore lui parler, pas maintenant.

-Hé, Kagami-chan, l'appela Kiyoshi.

-...-Chan ? Répéta la rouge, déconcertée bien que rougissant de gêne.

C'était la première fois qu'on rajoutait ce suffixe à son nom.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Lui demanda immédiatement Kiyoshi.

-Ce...Ce n'est pas ça, le contra-t-elle doucement.

-Ah, tant mieux. J'ai eu peur, sourit-il.

Il reprit ensuite avec un air plus sérieux sur son visage.

-Tu sais, j'ai envie d'être titulaire moi aussi, mais ce ne serait pas juste de ma part de demander à jouer juste parce que je suis un ancien. Alors, pourquoi ne pas décider en un contre un des positions de départ ? Lui proposa le grand garçon.

Kagami fronça des sourcils à sa proposition avant d'accepter. Ça ne la dérangeait pas et puis, il n'avait pas l'air très dangereux. Elle pourrait gagner facilement.

Les autres joueurs quittèrent le terrain pour leur laisser la place et Kagami se positionna devant Kiyoshi, qui était en possession de la balle. Le grand garçon fit rebondir le ballon au sol alors que la rouge s'abaissa un peu.

Il commença à bouger en se penchant vers la gauche avant d'aller vers la droite. Kagami réussit à le suivre malgré sa rapidité. Elle le vit s'appuyer sur sa jambe et lever la balle dans laquelle se trouvait la ballon vers le panier. Kagami força sur ses jambes et sauta pour frapper dans la balle, l'empêchant d'arriver dans le panier.

Kiyoshi élargit ses yeux en regardant la jeune fille devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sauter aussi haut qu'elle. Sa détente était incroyable.

Kagami reprit la balle et l'aîné se plaça devant elle. Il essuya son visage du peu de sueur présent et attendit qu'elle bouge. Elle commença par dribbler un peu en tentant un passage à gauche puis à droite. Voyant qu'il la suivait parfaitement, elle fit un tour sur elle-même, le déstabilisant et le passa rapidement. La rouge sauta pour lancer le ballon vers le panier, mais Kiyoshi la bloqua en sautant tout juste après. Surprenant le brun, la jeune fille se mouva dans l'air de sorte à ce qu'elle passe derrière son sempai et marque de son autre main, en arrière.

Kiyoshi soupira en baissant son visage vers la rouge qui le fixer.

-Tu m'as eu, j'ai perdu Kagami- **chan** , dit-il en appuyant sur la dernière partie de phrase.

Elle rougit d'embarras en l'entendant à nouveau l'appeler avec ce suffixe et hocha de la tête. Le plus grand des deux posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

-Comme promis, tu commences, sourit-il.

-...Oui, acquiesça la rouge.

Kagami se détourna ensuite et marcha vers la porte de sortie.

-J'y vais. Merci pour l'entraînement, remercia-t-elle avant de sortir complètement de la salle.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les vestiaires et changea ses vêtements pour ensuite se diriger vers son appartement. La rouge repensa alors à ce nouveau garçon. Kiyoshi Teppei si elle s'en souvenait bien. Elle fronça un peu ses sourcils en revisionnant leur un-contre-un dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas semblé donner tout ce qu'il pouvait donner, mais bon, ce n'était pas son problème et il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Elle rentra chez elle, pensant cependant au bleu auquel elle n'avait pas parlé de la journée ou même des deux dernières semaines. Elle devait patienter encore un peu... Il allait forcément finir par comprendre.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'équipe de Seirin eut un match amicale contre une autre école, Tokushin.

Riko leur avait dit qu'ils auraient trois jours de matchs amicaux avec différents lycées. Mais pour cette fois, seuls les premières années avaient été mis sur le terrain.

Kagami ne savait pas trop comment prendre ça, mais elle ferait tout pour qu'ils gagnent malgré qu'il n'y ait que des premières années pour le match, les deuxièmes années et Riko sur le banc.

Avant que la rencontre ne commence, la rouge s'approcha de Kuroko. Le bleu la regarda, interrogateur.

-Kuroko...Tu n'as plus besoin de me faire des passes, déclara-t-elle avant de prendre place.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus la fixa tout le long de son chemin, les yeux écarquillés. Il alla ensuite se mettre en place aussi, les paroles de la jeune fille résonnant dans sa tête. Est-ce vraiment la fin de leur travail d'équipe ?

* * *

Le match se finit sur la victoire des premières années de Seirin à l'étonnement de l'autre équipe.

Kagami essuya son visage avec un essuie et jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroko. Comme elle lui avait demandée, il ne lui avait fait aucunes passes. La rouge se demanda s'il avait enfin comprit ou pas ce qu'elle voulait faire...

Après le match, elle prévint ses sempais et partit en direction du terrain de basket proche de chez elle. Elle défit sa veste et retroussa les manches de sa chemise blanche tout en prenant en main la balle de basket qu'elle avait eue sous le bras tout le trajet.

Elle s'en alla se positionner au centre du terrain et commença à faire rebondir le ballon au sol. Elle s'imagina à nouveau au match qu'elle avait fait durant l'après-midi, devant les mêmes adversaires. Elle commença par dribbler entre ses jambes, partit ensuite sur la droite et passa un joueur. Elle repensa alors à Furihata qui arrivait pour l'aider et elle tendit les bras pour lui passer la balle avant qu'elle ne stoppe subitement son action. Une simple passe ne réussirait jamais à battre la « Génération des miracles »... Si leurs coéquipiers réussissaient à la ralentir même une seconde, ils seront à nouveau prêts.

Pour gagner, même si elle ne pouvait pas les battre en un-contre-un, elle devait au moins les déséquilibrer ou créer une ouverture. Elle devait être suffisamment forte pour réussir toute seule. C'était par cela qu'elle devait débuter.

Kagami ne se souvint plus combien de temps elle était restée là, à jouer, mais quand elle leva son visage au ciel, elle pouvait déjà apercevoir les étoiles brillées.

Alors qu'elle se rendit à son sac, posé au sol, et qu'elle remettait sa veste négligemment sur ses épaules, une voix qu'elle reconnut directement l'appela.

-Kagami-san !

Elle pivota sur elle-même pour voir Kuroko à l'entrée du terrain, essoufflé et appuyé sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Kuroko... ?

-Est-ce que tu aurais un instant ? La questionna-t-il.

Elle hocha lentement de la tête et se redressa pour faire face au bleu.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je suis désolé.

Kagami ouvrit ses yeux de surprise. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

-En faite, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Hein ?

-Et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Attend un instant, lui demanda-t-il impassible.

-T'es sérieux ? Maintenant ? Bon sang, jura-t-elle avant de lui lancer le ballon qu'elle tenait.

Kuroko le rattrapa, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu es venu faire ici, mais comme je n'ai rien à faire en attendant que tu trouves tes mots, jouons, proposa-t-elle blasée. Tu réfléchiras en jouant.

Kuroko dribbla pour rapidement se faire prendre la balle par la rouge. Cette dernière marqua son premier panier. Cela se répéta jusqu'au moment où le garçon demanda à Kagami d'y aller plus doucement avec lui, déclarant aussi qu'avec ça il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

L'américaine se retourna vers lui, le visage sérieux.

-J'y vais vraiment doucement avec toi ! C'est juste que tu es trop faible, répliqua-t-elle avant qu'un sourire ne vienne naître sur ses lèvres. Tu t'en souviens ? C'était aussi comme ça la première fois que nous avons joués. Puis j'ai ensuite vu ce dont tu étais capable et j'ai été épaté. Et en plus...

Elle ne continua pas, se rappelant seulement le moment où il lui avait dit qu'il serait son ombre et qu'il ferait d'elle la meilleure joueuse du Japon.

-Dis, Kuroko, je me le demandais depuis un moment déjà, commença-t-elle attirant l'attention de Kuroko plus sur la suite de ses paroles.

La rouge planta ses yeux brûlants dans ceux glaciales de Kuroko. Un instant passa sans qu'elle ne parle avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

-Pourquoi m'as tu choisi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau.

-Tu t'excuses à nouveau, lui fit-elle remarquer. Pour quoi cette fois ?

-...J'ai menti.

Kagami retint ses yeux de s'élargir de surprise et écouta ce qu'avait à dire le garçon devant elle.

-Au collège, j'ai reçu l'uniforme de l'équipe en tant que sixième joueur.

-Je le sais ça, tu étais l'atout de la « Génération des miracles », non ?

-Ce n'est pas totalement exact, contra le bleu. Oui, ils ont crus en moi, mais ils ne m'ont pas fait confiance.

-Ils ne t'ont pas fait confiance ? Répéta Kagami perdue.

Elle pensait vraiment que Kise au moins lui aurait fait confiance à la façon dont il agissait autour du bleu...

-Non, il serait plus juste de dire qu'ils ont cessés d'avoir confiance en moi. En première année, j'étais un joueur banal. J'ai rejoint le banc en tant que sixième joueur en deuxième année. Ils me faisaient encore confiance à ce moment là. Mais lorsque leurs talents ont commencés à s'épanouir comme Aomine-kun, ils ont perdus leur foi en moi. La « Génération des miracles » a commencé à ne croire qu'en eux-mêmes. Si nous étions menés de quelques points quelques secondes avant la fin du match, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de passe. Ils devaient le faire par eux-mêmes. En réalité, ça ne doit pas forcément être toi. Je voulais juste t'utiliser pour forcer la « Génération des miracles » à reconnaître mon style de basket.

Les derniers mots qu'il dit fit un peu de mal à Kagami, mais elle passa outre cette douleur. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas puisque cette question trottait dans sa tête depuis le tout début. Elle s'était imaginée ses réponses possibles et celle-là en avait fait partit. C'était juste que savoir que c'était vraiment cela la raison, ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose.

Cependant elle comprit ce qu'il avait fait et elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Je me demandais ce que tu allais me dire, dit-elle à la suite de la grande déclaration du garçon. Je savais déjà au fond de moi que ce serait cela, sourit-elle.

Elle vit Kuroko prendre un visage surpris.

-Je l'ai toujours su dans le fond. Puis, après tout, je suis comme eux, pas vrai ? Même si tu as sûrement quitté l'équipe du collège Teiko parce que tu rejettes le style de la « Génération des miracles », je savais à peu près pourquoi tu m'avais choisi. Chacun joue au basket pour ses propres raisons. Je ne suis pas différente.

A cette phrase, elle démarra son chemin vers la sortie du terrain grillagé. La voix de Kuroko l'arrêta cependant tout comme sa main sur son bras.

-Non, Kagami-san. Tu es différente ! Dans tous nos matchs, tu m'as fait confiance. Tu n'as pas dit ça pour qu'on se sépare, mais pour qu'on arrête de compter sur les autres et que l'on devienne plus fort. Nous devons nous améliorer pour gagner ensemble. Laisse-moi mieux t'expliquer. Je suis content d'être à Seirin. Tous nos sempais sont de merveilleuses personnes, nos camarades avec qui nous travaillons le sont aussi. Et, toi, tu m'as fais confiance. Je suis content que tu sois ma nouvelle lumière ! Je ne suis pas Kuroko Tetsuya, le sixième joueur du collège Teiko, mais Kuroko Tetsuya, le première année du lycée Seirin. Je ne veux pas faire de quelqu'un d'autre que toi la meilleure joueuse du Japon. Avec toi, avec tout le monde, je veux devenir les meilleurs du Japon. Voilà pourquoi je veux devenir plus fort et vaincre la « Génération des Miracles ».

Les deux lycéens se fixèrent avant que la jeune fille ne sourisse et lâche un petit rire. L'ombre la regarda sans comprendre.

-C'est juste que c'est une des premières fois que je t'entends parler avec autant d'émotion dans la voix.

-Ne te moques pas de moi, Kagami-san. Je le pense vraiment, contra le bleu à nouveau impassible.

-Excuse-moi, rit-elle. Sinon, tout ce que je viens d'entendre, c'était également ce que je voulais dire. Et puis, tu te trompes encore !

Elle lança le ballon de basket à Kuroko qui sourit en lui relançant près de l'anneau. Elle sauta et rentra la balle dans le panier.

-Nous ne voulons pas être les meilleurs, nous le serons.

-Oui, sourit le bleu.

* * *

-Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de me raccompagner, le gronda doucement la rouge.

-Mais, il est 21h passé...

-Je suis une grande fille, si tu avais oublié, grogna Kagami.

En sortant du terrain de basket, Kuroko avait aimablement proposé à la jeune fille de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle. Celle-ci avait refusée, disant qu'elle savait prendre soin d'elle, mais Kuroko ne l'avait pas écouté.

Elle soupira en levant son regard vers la lune brillante dans le ciel avant de poser une question à Kuroko.

-Dis-moi, tu as seulement compris tout cela aujourd'hui ou déjà avant ?

-... Pour être honnête, j'ai réellement compris quand Hyuga-sempai m'a expliquée ce que tu lui avais dis durant l'inter-lycée, lui confia-t-il.

La rouge fronça des sourcils, essayant de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à son capitaine durant l'inter-lycée. Elle rougit ensuite. Comment avait-il pu avouer cela à Kuroko ? C'était gênant de savoir que le bleu le savait désormais.

-Comme l'as dis Hyuga-sempai, tu es vraiment maladroite concernant tes sentiments et émotions, continua le bleu.

-Comme si tu en savais quelque chose, marmonna-t-elle. Sinon, comment vas-tu faire pour devenir plus fort ?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

La jeune fille cru qu'elle allait trébucher sur un pavé au sol avant d'entendre la voix de Kuroko continuer.

-Mais je trouverai pour la Winter Cup, affirma-t-il, déterminé.

-... Imbécile, ne sois pas stupide. Je deviendrais aussi plus forte, sourit-elle en tendant son poing vers le bleu. Tu devrais accélérer le rythme ou tu seras derrière. Deviens vite plus fort pour que notre travail d'équipe en soit meilleur. Cet hiver, montre-moi ton nouveau style de basket, d'accord ?

Le poing de Kuroko vint se cogner au sien et ils se sourirent.

 _Kuroko avait enfin comprit la raison pour laquelle Kagami avait agit ainsi et Kagami avait obtenue la réponse qu'elle cherchait depuis le début. L'ombre et la lumière de nouveau ensemble et plus soudés que jamais !_

* * *

 **Mise à jour le 24-04-16.**

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous penser ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	21. Lucky Item

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici le chapitre 20. Je comptais celui-ci dans deux trois chapitres tout au plus, mais j'avais envie de le mettre maintenant, donc voilà. Pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspiré d'un des CD drama de Kuroko no Basket, où Midorima pense que Kuroko est son objet chanceux du jour.

Merci à **Hikaru, Valentine, Saemoon, Chibi-Chan, krisyeol777 et eiko** pour leur commentaire, ainsi que l'anonyme. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, comme toujours.

 _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas._

Bonne lecture !

 _Je ne considère pas ce chapitre comme un chapitre spécial ou à part de l'histoire, il aura des "conséquences" sur la suite._

* * *

 **.Lucky Items.**

* * *

Kagami se leva le lendemain, sereine. La discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Kuroko la veille tournait encore dans sa tête. Il était vrai qu'ils ne se reparleraient pas encore comme avant, mais tout s'était arrangés. Ils s'étaient dit l'un l'autre ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment et désormais ils ne se cachaient plus rien pour ce qui était de leur ressentit sur l'autre par rapport au basket.

Elle sortit de son lit et prit son téléphone, remarquant qu'elle avait des nouveaux messages. La plupart étaient de ses amis en Amérique et elle sourit en n'en voyant un en particulier. _Alexis Garcia._

 _« Salut Miss, alors tout va bien au Japon ?_

 _Je sais que je te le demande à chaque fois, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter maintenant que Tatsuya et moi ne sommes plus là pour toi. Justement, ce dernier m'a fait part de son envie de partir au Japon. T'avait-il déjà prévenu ?_

 _Bon, j'espère que tout se passe bien. Prends soin de toi et amuse-toi avec le sport qu'est le basket. Ne le voit jamais comme une mauvaise chose. Il peut te permettre pleins de rencontres surprenantes._

 _Bisous, Alexis 3_

 _PS : Tu as rencontré beaucoup de belles personnes ? »_

La rouge soupira en lisant son message bien que retenant difficilement un rire et lui ré Garcia était son maître, celui qui lui avait enseigné le basket, même si elle avait déjà commencée à l'apprendre par son ami d'enfance, Himuro Tatsuya.

Justement, en sachant que ce dernier avait prévu de venir, elle fronça des sourcils. Il comptait venir ici, au Japon ? La rouge était vraiment surprise, mais elle mit ça dans un coin de sa tête. Après tout, pourquoi devait-elle se prendre la tête pour cela, ils n'étaient plus...

Kagami ne tarda pas à se lever, se préparant pour un jogging matinal. Elle changea son pyjama composé d'un pantalon léger et d'une fine chemise en tenue de sport composée d'une brassière de sport et d'un short. Elle portait cette même tenue quand elle courrait en Amérique avec Alexis et Tatsuya.

Elle prit avec elle une bouteille d'eau, son téléphone et son porte-monnaie au cas où elle irait s'acheter à manger après. La rouge ferma la porte derrière elle et descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble, commençant sa course vers le parc à la sortie.

Kagami installa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et ouvrit son application musique. Quoi de mieux que de faire du sport avec de la musique dans les oreilles ?

* * *

Kagami se stoppa en posant ses mains sur ses genoux et en prenant de grandes respirations. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle courrait, mais elle dirait qu'il était déjà midi passé. L'américaine partit s'asseoir sur un banc libre pour boire un coup d'eau dans la bouteille qu'elle avait prise avant de partir.

Alors qu'elle buvait, elle remarqua un éclat vert et noir approché d'elle. La rouge tourna sa tête dans cette direction pour voir Midorima et Takao venir vers elle. Elle avala de travers le liquide qu'elle avait en bouche et s'étouffa avec. Elle se leva subitement et commença à marcher vers la sortie du parc. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur parler et puis,elle voulait être tranquille.

Alors qu'elle posait un pied devant elle, la voix de Takao retentit derrière elle.

-Tiens, mais ce ne serait pas Kagami de Seirin ?

Cachant un soupir, elle pivota sur elle-même pour faire face aux deux joueurs de Shutoku. Enlevant ses écouteurs et passa une main sur son front pour enlever la sueur qu'elle s'y trouvait, elle leur répondit.

-Salut, leur dit-elle en levant sa main dans une vague.

Elle remarqua alors deux paires de yeux parcourant toute en hauteur son corps d'un regard incrédule.

-Que...Que fais-tu dans cette tenue-nanodayo ? L'interrogea Midorima, détournant son regard de la rouge.

-Ça se voit pas, je fais du jogging, déclara-t-elle en prenant un nouveau coup dans sa bouteille.

-Peut-être que tu faisais comme ça en Amérique, mais ici tu es au Japon, lui fit-il remarquer. C'est totalement différent.

-Comment tu sais que je viens d'Amérique ?

Midorima se raidit à sa question .Takao souriait, lui, tout en regardant la rouge et le vert.

-Maintenant que j'y pense Shin-chan~, c'est peut-être elle ton objet chanceux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, Takao. Ne sois pas stupide, le contra le vert.

-Son objet chanceux ? Répéta la rouge.

Takao se retourna vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il semblait, au contraire de Midorima, ne pas être très gêné par sa tenue. Il lui sourit en lui expliquant qu'ils étaient à la recherche de l'objet chanceux du plus grand, ce dernier ne le trouvant pas.

Kagami dirigea son attention vers le tireur de Shutoku pour voir ses cheveux anormalement humides, un bout de sa manche avec de la peinture et sa joue présentant une griffure. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée pourtant c'était flagrant. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas son objet chanceux qu'il était ainsi ?

-Et pourquoi ce serait moi ?

-Et bien, Oha-Asa lui a dit, enfin, a dit que pour les Cancers l'objet du jour était quelque chose de rouge, grand et sauvage.

L'américaine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébétée. Elle soupira à nouveau et enleva le bras de Takao de ses épaules. Elle lui demanda pourquoi cela devait être elle et pas quelque chose d'autre.

-C'est pourtant flagrant, tu as les cheveux rouges, tu es grande et ton prénom signifie « Tigre » , lui expliqua Takao plutôt fier.

-...Bon, je reprends mon jogging, les prévint-elle en s'apprêtant à reprendre sa course.

Cependant, une main sur son bras la stoppa. Elle tourna sa tête en arrière pour voir Midorima juste derrière elle. Elle sursauta à leur soudaine proximité et se recula rapidement. Elle le regarda ensuite perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

-Qu'est...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea-t-elle, perdue.

-Reste, lui dit-il.

-Hein ?! Cria presque la jeune fille perturbée.

-Shin-chan~, si tu veux que je parte, c'est maintenant, lui proposa malicieusement le garçon à l'œil d'aigle.

Le garçon ne fit que recevoir un regard noir du plus grand. Midorima soupira en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Je veux juste vérifier l'option que tu sois vraiment mon objet chanceux du jour.

-...Vous aviez pensé à quoi ? Leur demanda la rouge, se disant qu'elle pouvait bien rester cinq minutes de plus.

-Un poisson rouge, déclara Takao.

Kagami ricane à la réponse. Sérieusement, qui aurait pensé à un poisson rouge ?

-Tu as déjà vu un poisson rouge sauvage et grand, toi ? Se moqua la rouge.

-A quoi as-tu pensé toi alors ?

-Moi, à un dragon, lui avoua l'américaine.

Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un grand regard alors qu'elle rougit lentement.

-Un dragon ? Vraiment ?

-C'est mieux que ton poisson rouge, grogna la rouge.

-Arrêter de vous disputez, vous êtes tout les deux aussi bête que l'autre-nanodayo, les stoppa le vert.

Les deux idiots se retournèrent vers le tireur un avec un regard noir, l'autre avec un regard larmoyant.

-Shin-chan~/Midorima ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur avec des intonations différentes.

Kagami se retint de soupirer, encore une fois. Maintenant, elle avait juste envie de rentrer chez elle et de se coucher dans son lit. Elle dirigea son attention vers Midorima à côté d'elle en voyant des gouttes tombées de la pointe de ses cheveux verts. La rouge tendit une main vers la petite sacoche qu'elle avait prise avec elle pour pouvoir mettre sa bouteille et le reste de ses affaires. Elle sortit du sac un essuie propre et le balança sur la tête du vert qui sursauta en sentant quelque chose sur ses cheveux.

Le tireur de Shutoku regarda la rouge, interrogateur, tout en prenant en main l'essuie.

-Pour tes cheveux, lui dit-elle en montrant le haut de sa tête. Je me rattrape aussi pour la dernière fois, sourit-elle.

Midorima acquiesça en se souvenant de la scène du restaurant et accepta aimablement l'essuie. L'aigle ne manqua une nouvelle fois pas la scène entre les deux et ricana derrière sa main.

-Midorima, en faite, comment t'es-tu mouillé les cheveux ? La même question pour la griffure et la peinture, demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le banc qu'elle avait quittée un peu plu tôt.

Takao prit place à côté de la jeune fille et débuta son récit. Du moment où il avait rencontré Midorima au moment où il avait vu la rouge dans le parc.

L'aigle tout comme le tireur attendaient la réaction de la jeune fille pour l'instant impassible avant de la voir éclater de rire en se tenant le ventre et en tapant sur le banc. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle se calme et retrouve un semblant de normalité.

-Tu as énormément ris, constata Takao. C'était aussi marrant que ça ? Moi, je n'ai pas rigolé aussi longtemps.

-Rien que d'imaginer Midorima avec un seau sur la tête, presque se faire écraser par un bus, un pot de peinture tombant sur lui et un chat lui sautant à la figure, énuméra la rouge. Il m'était impossible de ne pas rire.

Elle se leva ensuite une deuxième fois du banc en s'étirant, Midorima détourna son regard d'elle, toujours mal à l'aise de la voir ainsi habiller alors que Takao lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je vais rentrer, je pense, répondit-elle.

Midorima se plaça à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'y attende et Kagami le regarda, interrogatrice. Allait-il vraiment rester avec elle toute la journée juste parce qu'elle était son objet chanceux du jour ? Réellement ?

-Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, lâcha Takao en leur faisant signe de la main et en courant vers la sortie du parc.

Kagami et Midorima se lancèrent un regard avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre en se souvenant de ce que leur avait dit Takao.

-Je vais le tuer, marmonna Kagami.

-Je pense faire pareille en le revoyant-nanodayo, appuya le vert.

La rouge dit ensuite au garçon qu'elle rentrait chez elle pour se changer et qu'elle reviendrait ici puisqu'elle avait des courses à faire. Le tireur n'accepta pas et la suivit.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me suivre jusque chez moi ?!

-Si, je ne veux pas me retrouver dans d'autres situations malchanceuses.

L'américaine ne rajouta rien, se disant simplement que ce serait pour une seule journée seulement. Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusque chez la rouge et Kagami laissa entrer sans grand envie le vert dans son appartement.

-Tu peux m'attendre dans le salon, je vais rapidement aller me changer, déclara-t-elle.

-Je pense que j'ai assez de temps pour te laisser prendre une douche-nanodayo.

-Tu insinues quoi ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

-Que passer ma journée avec toi remplie de sueur ne me plaît pas vraiment, avoua le tireur.

-Pourtant, sur le terrain je suis aussi comme ça...

-Comme tu le dis, sur le **terrain** , concéda le vert en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Kagami ne répondit rien d'autre, se contentant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de prendre des vêtements avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Midorima de son côté s'assit sur le canapé blanc de la pièce et détailla la salle. Le salon était très lumineuse de part ses grandes fenêtres-portes qui donnaient sur un petit balcon. De sa place assise, il avait une vue sur la petite cuisine à côté. Elle avait un modèle assez américain. Après tout, la rouge venait d'Amérique. Il baissa ensuite son regard sur la table basse en verre devant lui. Il y avait dessus plusieurs magazines de basket. Il tendit la main pour en lire un avant de voir un magazine qui lui était familier. N'était-ce pas celui dans lequel Kise apparaissait souvent ?

Le vert reposa le magazine sur la table et s'appuya confortablement dans le canapé, entendant l'eau de la douche couler dans le fond du couloir sur sa droite.

Ces derniers temps, Kise avait semblé au vert trop... joyeux. Plus détendu et plus enjoué. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une impression, mais il le voyait vraiment redevenir ce qu'il était avant leur troisième année de collège. Peut-être que le match d'entraînement que le blond avait joué contre la nouvelle lumière et l'ombre l'avait changé ? Lui-même avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'il avait fait ce match contre Seirin. Devenait-il comme Kise et commençait-il à redevenir comme avant... ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, mais une chose était sûr. Kuroko et Kagami avait un certain pouvoir sûr eux. Ils étaient capable de les faire changer même s'ils avaient perdus contre Aomine. La prochaine fois qu'ils auraient un match contre l'as de Tōō et qu'ils gagnaient, Midorima savait qu'il changerait aussi.

En revenant sur Kise, une autre chose l'avait interpellé. Kagami semblait attirer l'attention du blond plus qu'aucune autre fille ne l'ait jamais fait jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs, c'était grâce au blond qu'il avait apprit que la rouge revenait d'Amérique. Inconsciemment, Midorima se demandait si Kise savait d'autre chose sur la rouge...

Midorima sortit de ses pensées et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la pièce. A part tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu, le salon ne semblait pas aussi rempli que cela. Vivait-elle seule ?

Une voix sur sa droite attira son attention. Quand il tourna ses yeux dans cette direction, il regretta et attrapa la première chose qu'il avait sous la main.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama la rouge en se protégeant du coussin qu'il lui avait lancé.

-Va t'habiller convenablement-nanodayo, s'écria le vert en rougissant, dos à la jeune fille. Tu es vraiment sans pudeur, la gronda-t-il ensuite. Venir en serviette...

Kagami marmonna plusieurs mots que le vert n'entendit pas avant de la voir disparaître dans une pièce reliée au couloir et de réapparaître habillé d'un short arrivant mi-cuisse, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire ouverte. Elle avait enfilée rapidement des basket noir aussi et avait détachée ses cheveux, les laissant se poser sur une de ses épaules.

Midorima devait bien se l'avouer, elle était belle et avait un beau corps. Il rougit en remarquant ce à quoi il pensait. Aomine devait avoir déteint sur lui durant le collège...

-Tu veux que je désinfecte la plaie que tu as sur le joue tant que l'on est chez moi ? Lui proposa la rouge. Tout comme ton pull, tu en veux un autre ?

Le vert fut surpris à sa question, mais accepta. Maintenant qu'il pensait à sa joue, cette dernière le lançait douloureusement.

Il observa la rouge s'en aller dans le couloir et revenir avec une boite et un pull. Elle lui tendit premièrement le pull en lui disant que c'était une des seules affaires que son père avait laissé ici. Ensuite, elle ouvrit la boite et en sortit un pansement et un désinfectant. Elle appliqua le produit sur un coton et le pressa sur la joue du vert, à genoux devant lui pour qu'elle ait plus facile.

Il retint un rictus de douleur quand elle appuya trop fort sur sa joue.

-Tu l'as fais exprès, c'est ça ?

-Quoi, moi ? Non, s'exclama-t-elle presque sadiquement.

Quand elle eut terminée, elle posa un pansement blanc sur sa joue et se releva pour ranger le matériel de soin. Midorima passa une main sur l'endroit où elle avait apposée le pansement et sourit faiblement.

-On y va, dit l'américaine en le ramenant à la réalité.

Le vert se leva du canapé et partit remettre ses chaussures. Ils sortirent alors et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville, Kagami devant faire quelques courses.

-... Tu vis seule ? L'interrogea Midorima.

-Ah, oui, confirma-t-elle. Normalement, j'étais revenue avec mon père, mais il a dû repartir en Amérique pour les affaires. Je suis donc restée seule. Tu n'as besoin d'aller nulle part pendant que nous sommes en ville ?

Midorima sembla réfléchir un instant avant de mentionner un anniversaire, mais ne continua pas.

-Un anniversaire ? Celui de qui ? Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne connais pas la date d'anniversaire de Kuroko, ni celui de Kise ou même le tien.

-Pourquoi devrais-tu savoir la date de mon anniversaire ? Pour celui de Kuroko et Kise, tu n'as cas leur demandé, mais pourquoi vouloir savoir le mien ?

-Pour le célébrer tiens, lâcha-t-elle comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Le tireur de Shutoku laissa son regard fixé un moment sur elle avant de le détourner sur le trottoir.

Kagami s'arrêta brusquement et entra dans le magasin sur sa gauche, entraînant le vert avec elle. Elle prit plusieurs choses à travers les différents rayons avant de passer rapidement à la caisse. Midorima la laissa faire tout le long et sortit du magasin en même temps qu'elle.

Voyant qu'elle galérait avec trois sacs, il avança se main vers elle.

-Hum ?

-Laisse-moi porter un des sacs.

-Ooh, tu peux vraiment être gentil parfois, sourit-elle.

-...C'est juste qu'il faut que je m'occupe et tenir un de tes sacs m'occupera-nanodayo, s'expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

Kagami lui donna donc un de ses trois sacs et reprit son chemin. Le garçon remarqua qu'il portait le sac le moins rempli des trois et se retint de le faire remarquer. Il lui avait proposé d'un prendre un, elle aurait du saisir sa chance pour lui donner le plus lourd.

-Alors, de qui est-ce l'anniversaire ? Le questionna la joueuse de Seirin.

-...De ma petite soeur, lui avoua-t-il.

-Tu as une petite soeur ? Rit-elle doucement. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme toi au moins, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle se reçue un mauvais regard, mais elle l'ignora. La rouge demande ensuite au vert quel âge avait sa petite soeur.

-Elle va avoir 9 ans.

-Elle est jeune donc. Je sais où l'on pourrait avoir de beaux cadeaux pour petite fille, lui dit-elle en prenant son bras et en le tirant sa suite.

Le vert grogna qu'elle la lâche, mais une fois de plus elle n'en fit rien. Elle entra dans un magasin empli de couleur vive. La vendeuse les salua poliment.

-Avais-tu une idée de ce que tu comptais lui offrir ?

-Pas vraiment-nanodayo, répondit le tireur.

-Bon départ, souffla la rouge. Faisons le tour dans ce cas.

Ils firent donc le tour du magasin à la recherche de ce que Midorima pourrait offrir à sa soeur. Kagami se pencha plus vers un bijoux comme un collier ou un bracelet et le vert plus vers une peluche. Les deux se dirigèrent vers les peluches et regardèrent les différents modèles. Cependant, aucun ne plu à Midorima. Ils partirent alors vers les bijoux comme l'avait proposée la jeune fille.

Le vert finit par se retrouvait avec un serre-tête dans les cheveux sans s'y attendre, Kagami lui en ayant mit un sur la tête lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang !?

-Ce n'est pas bien de jurer Midorima, contra la rouge en retenant un rire moqueur.

La recherche du cadeau se finit sur l'achat d'un collier argenté. Ils partirent ensuite dans le parc où ils s'étaient croisés et s'assirent sur un banc. Pour Kagami, il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle s'écroula dessus.

-Je suis épuisée, bâilla-t-elle en s'étirant.

-Ça m'étonne nous n'avons même pas marcher une heure, répliqua-t-il toujours sur son ton blasé.

-T'es obligé d'être aussi méchant ? Répliqua-t-elle boudeuse.

-Ne me parles pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un Takao numéro 2 à côté de moi-nanodayo, l'arrêta le grand garçon.

Un fin silence s'installa entre les deux lycéens alors que le vent soufflait dans les branches d'arbres autour d'eux.

-Je me demandais, commença la rouge.

Midorima baissa sa tête vers la jeune fille assise à côté de lui et attendit la suite. Elle semblait chercher ses mots un moment avant de reprendre.

-Pourquoi es-tu... si accro à l'horoscope ?

Le vert soupira à la question. Pourquoi voulait-elle le savoir ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre, répliqua-t-il.

-...Je pars alors, dit-elle en se levant et en entamant le chemin du retour vers chez elle.

Le tireur de Shutoku la retint et la fit se rasseoir sur le banc avec un regard vaincu. La rouge retint un sourit vainqueur.

-C'est juste que... Si je peux mettre de mon côté plus de chance que je n'en ai déjà, alors je préfère le faire. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours mon objet chanceux du jour avec moi. Je déteste quand je ne trouve pas mon objet du jour car tout peut m'arriver sans lui. Tu as bien du me voir ce matin, souffla-t-il. Sans lui, j'ai même failli mourir-nanodayo.

-Tu crois vraiment à l'horoscope, constata la rouge, impressionné par la force avec laquelle il y croyait.

-Bien sûr, c'est d'ailleurs, aussi, grâce à lui que je réussis tout mes tirs.

Il remonta ses lunettes dans un geste supérieur. Kagami leva son regard vers les branches d'arbres au-dessus d'eux. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers le vert.

-Dis, pour moi, c'est quoi mon objet chanceux du jour ?

Le tireur fronça des sourcils à sa demande, se questionnant sur le raison pour laquelle elle voulait savoir ce qu'était son objet du jour, mais ne dit rien. Il repassa dans sa tête l'enregistrement de l'horoscope du matin même et essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il en était pour les Lions.

-Si je me souviens bien, c'est une paire de lunettes, répondit le grand garçon.

-Une paire de lunettes tu dis, répéta la rouge d'un ton qui ne plu pas à Midorima.

Il comprit ce qu'elle sous-entendait quand il sentit sa propre paire de lunettes se faire retirer de son nez. Il voulu arrêter la jeune fille, mais ses yeux voyaient troubles. Il aurait du y penser qu'elle ferait un genre de tour semblable. Il n'avait pas été prudent.

-Kagami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama-t-il en tendant ses bras devant lui. Rends moi mes lunettes-nanodayo !

-Mais tu as dis que c'était mon objet chanceux du jour, rit-elle en les mettant.

Elle grimaça en voyant trouble à travers les verres et les retira. L'américaine regarda ensuite le vert se lever du banc et marcher très lentement dans sa direction, les mains devant lui. Sans ses lunettes, il semblait un peu moins sévère, mais cela lui enlevait quelque chose... Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais les lunettes en moins, ce n'était plus vraiment Midorima.

Kagami avança ses mains vers le visage du garçon, tenant ses lunettes. Elle les replaça sur le nez du vert, le faisant sursauter minimement.

Lorsque Midorima reprit sa vue normale, il remarqua que le visage de l'as de Seirin était très proche du sien, trop. Il se recula précipitamment pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux deux. Cependant, son talon se cogna contre une des racines de l'arbre qui se trouvait juste derrière le banc sur lequel il s'était assis un peu plus tôt et il se sentit tomber en arrière. _Quand un jour est mauvais, il le reste jusqu'au bout,_ pensa-t-il, se préparant à rencontrer le sol.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son dos ne rencontra pas le sol et une pression se fit sentir sur son bras alors qu'il se faisait tirer rapidement vers l'avant. Il cru qu'il était sauvé jusqu'à ce que la force qui le faisait remonter ne l'entraîne en avant.

Kagami perdit son souffle en sentant le corps de Midorima tomber contre le sien alors que son propre dos touchait le sol. Cela avait été instinctif, mais son corps avait bougé de manière à ce qu'elle rattrape le vert par le bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe au sol. Mais avec son élan, elle l'avait tirée trop fort vers elle et il était venu à retomber sur elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, reprenant son souffle et remarqua que le vert la fixait en retour, surpris.

Midorima avait ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de la rouge alors que les genoux du garçon entourait ses cuisses. Sa monture glissait lentement de son nez, son visage face à celui de la jeune fille au sol, mais il la voyait parfaitement.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'un des deux ne bougent avant que Midorima ne se redresse et que la rouge ne l'imite. La rouge était gênée, mais pas plus que le vert, qui ressemblait à une écrevisse. Kagami dépoussiéra son short et replaça ses habits correctement. Elle massa aussi son dos, celui-ci la lançant assez fortement. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des d'eux ne lâchent un seul mot. Midorima parla en premier.

-Pourquoi avoir essayer de me rattraper ? L'interrogea le vert.

-J'ai bougé instinctivement, l'informa-t-elle simplement.

Le tireur de Shutoku ne rajouta rien d'autre et ils restèrent debout sans rien dire. Le garçon regarda la jeune fille se masser le dos et fronça des sourcils.

-Ton dos...

-Hum ?

La rouge se retourna vers le plus grand, interrogatrice. Elle l'avait entendue parler, mais n'avait pas comprit.

-Tu disais ?

-...Rien-nanodayo.

* * *

Ils partirent ensuite du parc, tout aussi silencieusement qu'ils ne l'avaient été quelques minutes auparavant. Kagami proposa à Midorima de le raccompagner chez lui, de sorte à ce qu'il ne soit pas plus malchanceux sur le chemin le conduisant chez lui.

Le vert accepta sa proposition. Après tout, si elle lui offrait d'elle-même de le raccompagner, il n'allait pas refuser. De plus, elle était son « objet » chanceux du jour. Tant qu'il n'était pas chez lui, tout pouvait encore arriver sans elle. Même si il avait faillit se fracasser le dos contre le sol, un peu plus tôt, Kagami semblait lui porter un peu plus chance que lorsqu'il était avec Takao.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant sa maison, Kagami remarqua que cette dernière était d'un style traditionnel comme elle s'y attendait venant de lui.

Avant qu'il ne s'avance vers sa maison, la rouge lui tendit un paquet.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Pour ta petite sœur, répondit-elle simplement avant de le laisser.

Midorima la regarda s'en aller, tournant au bout de la rue avec ses sacs dans les mains. Un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait le paquet que Kagami venait de lui donner. Ça l'étonnait de voir qu'elle avait achetée un cadeau pour elle alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. Au fond de lui, il pensait que la joueuse de Seirin avait méritée l'attention du blond tout comme son attention à lui.

En prenant en main le cadeau dans le sac, son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il lit le titre du livre dans sa poigne. « _Comment supporter son grand frère : Astuces et conseils. »_

Il retira tout ce qu'il avait dit. Cette fille ne méritait pas de recevoir de son attention plus que les autres !

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Comment était-il ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

A bientôt !


	22. Une bonne surprise

Bonsoir ou bonjour, ça fait longtemps pas vrai. Je m'excuse pour ma subite absence, mais j'avais des problèmes chez moi, un bloc de l'écrivain et avec la rentrée des classes qui vient d'arriver... Je n'ai plus pris le temps de me connecter et je m'en excuse vraiment. Je me sens un peu mal de ne rien avoir poster pendant près d'un mois et demi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprends du service.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je posterais un chapitre tout les jours, mais je ne vous laisserais pas sans au moins deux chapitres par mois, voir plus, j'essayerais en tout cas ^^

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre - qui a mit tant de temps à arriver :p -

 _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Une bonne surprise.**

* * *

Le lundi matin arriva rapidement, laissant le samedi s'effacer petit à petit. Lorsque Kagami arriva au gymnase, elle se rassembla avec les autres pour écouter ce qu'avait à leur dire Riko, leur capitaine debout à côté d'elle.

-Cette année, nous aurons au début et à la fin des vacances d'été deux camps, un à la place et un à la montagne, déclara-t-elle.

Hyuga à côté d'elle, continua.

-Les qualifications de la Winter Cup commencent juste après ! Il faut utiliser ces vacances au maximum. Donnons-nous à fond !

Kagami acquiesça avant de partir prendre les ballons de basket dans la réserve. Elle fixa du coin de l'œil Numéro 2 la suivant à la trace. La rouge avait commencée à s'habituer à la présence du chien dans le gymnase au cours de ces derniers jours, mais à le voir trop proche d'elle lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait acceptée, qu'elle l'appréciait !

La jeune fille se fit soudainement tirer de ses pensées, le tableau des scores cognant contre son tendon. Se retournant brusquement vers l'arrière, elle regarda mauvaisement Kuroko qui avait un air innocent sur le visage tout en regardant sa lumière.

-Hey, Kuroko, fais attention, ça fait mal ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Pardon, s'excusa le bleu en la fixant de son air impassible. Mais c'est toi qui étais sur le passage.

-Sur le passage ? Tu aurais pu me contourner au lieu de rouler sur mon pied !

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son ombre, Numéro 2 stoppa la rouge en lui sautant dessus, la faisant reculer rapidement. Kuroko voyant ceci, sourit légèrement.

-Coach m'a dit que nous allions pouvoir emmener Numéro 2 avec nous pour les camps. La pension l'autorise. N'est-ce pas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il un air heureux sur le visage.

-Quoi ? S'étonna la rouge en essayant d'échapper au chien. Ne l'amène pas, il est gênant !

-Kagami-san, tu es méchante. Prend le temps de connaître Numéro 2 et tu verras que c'est un bon chien.

-Comme si j'allais le faire, contra-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Kuroko, depuis vendredi soir, ne s'était pas empirée, mais pas améliorée non plus. Ils recommençaient seulement à se faire confiance l'un l'autre et cela prendrait un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne retrouvent le lien qui les liait ensemble avant l'inter-lycée.

La voix forte de Hyuga retentit dans la salle, stoppant la petite dispute du duo de première année. Kagami soupira en se dirigeant lentement vers son sempai et tendit l'oreille pour écouter les paroles du garçon à lunettes. Le bleu se plaça à côté d'elle et la rouge ne fit rien pour s'éloigner.

-Écoutez tous, nous faisons face à un grave danger, commença Hyuga d'une faible voix.

-Un... Grave danger ? Répéta Kagami, curieuse.

Le garçon à lunettes hocha de la tête. La joueuse se pencha en avant, impatiente d'entendre la suite. Qu'est-ce qui semblait le perturber autant ?

-Oui, un grave danger. Afin de pouvoir faire deux voyages cette année, nous avons choisis des logements peu cher, expliqua-t-il. Donc, nous devrons faire à manger nous-même. Et c'est ça le problème.

-En quoi faire à manger pose un problème, je peux très bien...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, la rouge se fit couper par son capitaine.

-Kagami, laisse-moi finir. C'est d'une grande importance.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et ne prononça plus un seul mot, attentive. A l'intonation que prenait son sempai, cela avait vraiment l'air important.

-La coach va cuisiner pour nous ! Lâcha-t-il avec force, sa voix résonant dans le gymnase.

Heureusement pour lui, la brune étant parti, cette dernière n'entendit pas sa déclaration. Kagami et Kuroko se lancèrent un regard. Et alors ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à ce que Riko prépare leur nourriture ?

-Et ce n'est pas bien ? Demanda Furihata.

-Bien sûr que non, le reprit Hyuga. Vous ne vous souvenez pas, lors du match contre Tōō, ces fameux citrons au miel.

-On ne peut pas appeler ça cuisiner, conclut Kiyoshi pour le première année.

Kagami regarda ses sempais sur sa gauche pour les voir avec un visage fermé. Elle ne les avait jamais vu avec si peu d'expression, sauf pour Mitobe qui semblait totalement traumatisé. Riko était vraiment incapable de cuisiner quelque chose de comestible ?

-Pourquoi ne pas cuisiner nous-même, sans laisser à Aida-sempai la chance de nous préparer quelque chose ? Proposa la rouge un doigt sur le menton.

-Kagami, soupira Izuki. Tu penses vraiment que l'on aura la force de le faire après les entraînements de Riko ?

La rouge grimaça. Il était vrai que les entraînements de leur coach était semblable à l'enfer. Izuki marquait un point.

-Rien que d'y penser...

Les premières années virent Koganei poser ses mains sur sa bouche et se pencher en avant alors que Mitobe tremblait de plus en plus fort. Kagami déglutit lentement. On pourrait dire qu'ils avaient vécus l'enfer, mais ils exagéraient un peu trop non... ?

* * *

Assise devant son assiette, Kagami se posait énormément de questions. Qu'est-ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette en ce moment ? Si elle se fiait à sa vue, il y avait des légumes crus ainsi que de la viande non cuite et ce qui ressemblait à du riz... Peut-être... Elle n'en savait trop rien...

-Voici du curry, déclara Riko joyeusement.

Un des sourcils de la jeune fille trembla doucement. C'était donc du curry...

-Bon, et bien, goûtons, dit-elle respirant profondément avant de mettre en bouche une cuillère de son repas.

Fermant ses lèvres sur le couvert, elle voulut instantanément tout recracher de suite. Quel horrible goût ! Détournant son regard vers sa droite, elle vit les garçons avec la même expression qu'elle. Eux non plus n'avaient pas dus apprécier.

La rouge leva ensuite ses yeux vers sa coach pour la voir un air déçu sur le visage. Elle la regarda cacher ses mains derrière son dos, mais la joueuse remarqua avant qu'elle ne les cache, les pansements qui entouraient ses doigts. Elle s'était vraiment donnée à fond pour leur cuisiner cela et ça n'avait rien donné. Kagami se sentait un peu compatissante pour la jeune fille plus âgée.

Alors qu'elle comptait avaler toute son assiette d'un coup, Hyuga la dépassa et finit son repas à la vitesse de la lumière. Il posa ses couverts sur la vaisselle et déclara qu'il avait trouvé cela un peu trop épicé pour lui et qu'il allait se chercher quelque chose à boire tout en sortant de la classe.

A ce moment là, elle comprit. Hyuga était vraiment un homme ! Et il semblait avoir quelque chose pour leur coach aux cheveux bruns... Sauf si elle se trompait.

Kiyoshi, lui, se resservit en citant les petites défauts de la préparation, mais en rajoutant que tout ce qui comptait, c'était la présence de l'ingrédient le plus important. _L'amour_.

Kagami se retint de donner une frappe sur le dos du garçon. Kiyoshi aussi était un vrai homme !

Elle se leva de sa chaise, son assiette à moitié fini, et s'avança vers sa sempai, souriante.

-Aida-sempai, si tu le souhaites, je peux t'apprendre à faire un bon curry en un rien de temps, lui offrit la rouge.

-Vraiment ? Se réjouit la brune.

-Kagami, tu sais cuisiner ? L'interrogea Izuki, toujours assis devant son curry à peine entamé.

Tout en emmenant la brune à une cuisinière derrière, elle répondit que depuis qu'elle vivait toute seule, elle se devait de cuisiner pour elle-même et qu'elle aimait faire cela.

-Et puis, j'ai essayée de vous le dire, mais Hyuga-sempai m'a interrompu.

-Ah bon, quand ça ? La questionna son capitaine, revenant du distributeur, le visage étrangement bleu.

-Tantôt, au gymnase.

Aida observa attentivement la rouge préparer du curry, prenant même des notes. La brune remercia sa cadette avant de s'en aller faire à nouveau du curry toute seule. En attendant, Kagami mangea ce qu'elle avait préparée en démonstration.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, dit Kuroko en apparaissant à sa gauche.

La nourriture passa dans le mauvais conduit et la rouge s'étouffa bruyamment. Reprenant son souffle difficilement, elle pivota vers le bleu, une aura meurtrière derrière elle.

-Tu m'as fais peur, idiot !

-Excuse-moi.

-...Et bien, comme je l'ai dis. Il faut bien que je sache cuisiner depuis que je vis seule. Et puis, tu ne me l'as jamais demandé donc tu n'aurais pas pu savoir, soupira-t-elle.

La jeune fille tendit son assiette au bleu en lui proposant ce qu'elle avait préparée. L'ombre accepta l'offre et goûta sa préparation. Il sourit en lui disant que c'était bon.

-Bien sûr que cela l'est, s'exclama-t-elle en ricanant.

Kuroko garda son regard fixé sur Kagami qui terminait rapidement son assiette. Il resta ainsi un moment avant que leur coach ne les appelle pour un second tour. Les joueurs goûtèrent une nouvelle fois ce que leur avait préparé la brune. Cependant, rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours aussi mauvais.

-Kagami, tu ne lui as pas montrée ? L'interrogea Hyuga, sombrement.

-Si, c'est étrange, souffla la joueuse. Aida-sempai a même prit des notes donc je ne comprends pas...

Elle se souvenait aussi l'avoir bien vue faire tout ce qu'il fallait. Finalement, Kiyoshi comprit que le problème venait de l'étape « dressage » de plat . Riko rajoutait des vitamines C et des protéines en poudre. Kagami se retint de se frapper le front de sa main. C'était bien Riko de faire cela.

Enfin bon, maintenant qu'ils savaient d'où venait l'étrange goût, ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'inquiéter. Les camps d'entraînements ne seront pas les derniers de leur vie.

En sortant de la classe, le ventre plein, Kagami se fit rejoindre pour Kuroko qui essaya de la rattraper rapidement. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre un moment avant que la rouge ne se retourne vers son ombre, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kuroko ?

Le bleu ne le répondit pas de suite, faisant s'impatienter la rouge. Il finit par s'arrêter et commença à lui parler, lentement.

-Kagami-san, penses-tu que je pourrais, une autre fois, manger à nouveau tes préparations ? J'aime ta cuisine, lui avoua-t-il.

L'américaine se retourna et le regarda longuement avant de se frotter les yeux.

-Est-ce les plats d'Aida-sempai qui me font délirer ou j'ai bien entendue ce que tu viens de me dire ?

-Je n'ai pas très envie de le répéter Kagami-san, déclara l'ombre, une petit moue sur le visage.

La rouge posa son bras sur l'épaule de Kuroko, le faisant agrandir légèrement ses yeux de surprise. Ses yeux glacés rencontrèrent ceux brûlants de Kagami après qu'il l'ait entendu rire.

-Même si je ne suis pas du genre à cuisiner pour d'autres personnes, à part en démonstration comme tu as pu le voir, pour toi, je ferais une petite exception.

Elle le força à reprendre leur marche dans le couloir, son bras toujours sur les épaules du garçon. Ce dernier sourit en fixant le sol. Il attendrait alors patiemment.

* * *

Le jour du camp à la plage arriva rapidement et l'équipe de basket de Seirin se retrouva devant une étendue de sable fin, observant la mer à perte de vue face à eux. Un bruit de voiture derrière eux les fit, cependant, tourner leur attention ailleurs que sur l'eau.

-Hey, les gamins, commença un homme dans la voiture noire juste en face d'eux. Posez une main sur ma Riko chérie et je vous tue.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la deuxième fille du groupe en souriant aimablement.

-Je compte sur toi Kagami. Ne laisse aucun de ses sauvages touchés à ma fille.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance, vieil homme, acquiesça-t-elle avec un pouce en l'air.

-Merci, papa, le remercia la brune en le voyant s'en aller.

Après le départ du père de la coach, elle les emmena sur la plage, face à deux paniers de basket installés sur cette dernière.

-Nous allons jouer au basket ici ? Demanda Izuki, surpris.

-C'est cela, confirma la deuxième année.

Les joueurs se regardèrent entre eux, étonnés. Ils allaient vraiment jouer sur la plage.

-Voyez l'équipe comme une équation, déclara la brune, attirant les regards de l'équipe sur elle. Si les chiffres sont faibles, nous n'aurons jamais un gros résultat. Ce dont Seirin a maintenant besoin c'est d'améliorer les talents individuels de chacun. Mais ne vous méprenez pas. Nous n'allons pas devenir une équipe de bons joueurs individuels, mais améliorer la force chacun pour la combiner en une équipe. Seirin gagnera en équipe ! Tirer, dribbler, passer,.. Pour améliorer toutes vos actions, nous allons commencer avec vos jambes et hanches. C'est pourquoi on s'entraîne sur la plage.

Kagami baissa son regard vers le sable, sous ses pieds, et sauta dessus.

-Le sable va nous fatiguer deux fois plus qu'un sol normal, comprit-elle.

Riko sourit.

-On va commencer par faire trois fois l'entraînement habituel.

-Trois fois ?!

Les garçons, et Kagami virent alors leur coach enlevée son t-shirt pour faire montrer un débardeur sous celui-ci. Elle prit son sifflet en main et souffla dedans.

-Le camp d'entraînement commence !

La rouge tira ses bras vers le ciel pour s'étirer avant de baisser son pantalon de training et d'enlever son t-shirt, imitant l'action de Riko.

-Woah, Ka... Kagami qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La questionna Koganei, détournant le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Bah, je me mets à l'aise. On est sur une plage non ?

Balançant ses vêtements sur le côté, elle fit montrer à ses coéquipiers ce qu'elle portait en-dessous de ses habits. Un bikini noire. Au dessus de son bas de maillot se trouvait un petit short de plage, de la même couleur.

-Comme le soleil tape assez fort, on va avoir vite chaud. Donc, j'avais mis un bikini sous mes habits. C'est mal ?

-Non, tu as bien fais Kagami, l'arrêta Riko. Mais je pense qu'il y en a certain qui vont être perturbés, rajouta-t-elle faisant détourner le regard de plusieurs personnes.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment reprocher aux sempais de laisser leurs yeux en peu balayer le corps de Kagami. Les seules fois où ils la voyaient avec aussi peu de vêtements, c'était quand elle portait sa tenue de basket.

Kuroko, à côté de sa lumière, la fixa sans gêne.

-Ce bikini te va très bien, avoua-t-il surprenant la rouge.

-Ah merci, remercia-t-elle. C'est le seul que j'ai pu trouver à ma taille.

 _A sa taille ?!_ Pensèrent les sempais aux mots de la jeune fille. Riko soupira au comportement de la plupart de ses joueurs. L'entraînement risquait d'être plus différent que d'habitude.

* * *

Kagami, Kuroko et les trois autres premières années se trouvaient dans une des chambres de l'auberge à l'intérieur duquel ils allaient dormir pour la nuit.

-Euh... Kagami, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre chambre ? Lui demanda Kawahara.

La rouge se retourna vers son coéquipier alors que Kuroko l'aidait dans ses étirements.

-Je demande de l'aide à Kuroko pour m'étirer et puis tu ne devrais pas être étonner, je suis déjà venue ici hier. Pourquoi est-ce que Aida-sempai ne veut pas m'aider ? Rouspéta-t-elle entre ses dents avant de gémir de douleur. Vas-y doucement Kuroko !

-Excuse-moi, déclara-t-il sans vraiment l'être.

-Idiot. Arrête de t'excuser sans cesse, ce n'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle.

Kuroko hocha de la tête, imperturbable, bien qu'un léger sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils jouaient sur le sable et Kagami était vraiment vidée de toute énergie. Plusieurs fois elle avait essayée de faire des dunks sans résultat, à part le fait de se faire traiter d'idiote par son capitaine. Son dos la faisait souffrir et son visage pareille. Vu le nombre de fois où elle était tombée cela n'était pas très étonnant.

La jeune fille tourna ensuite son regard vers son ombre qui semblait être étrangement soucieux.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? L'interrogea-t-elle. A ton nouveau style ? Supposa-t-elle ensuite.

Le bleu regarda dans le vide quelques instants, laissant le silence pour seule réponse à la rouge.

-...Ça m'inquiète un peu, lâcha-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore une seule idée.

La joueuse le regarda un moment sans rien dire avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre des quatre garçons.

-Bon bah, bonne nuit les gars, dit-elle en faisant glisser la porte.

Elle traîna dans les couloirs quelques minutes puis rejoignit la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Riko. Elle installa son lit et se changea.

Elle repensa un peu à l'entraînement en salle qu'ils avaient faits après les différents matchs sur le sable. Ils avaient commencés seulement un deux jours plus tôt, mais les changements étaient déjà présents. Certes minimes mais présents. Elle ne se focalisait plus trop sur les dunks pour marquer et prenait un peu plus d'appui sur ses orteils, utilisant toute la surface de son pied pour avancer. Était-ce ce que Riko cherchait à faire depuis qu'elle leur avait proposée les matchs sur la plage ?

Kuroko vint s'immiscer dans ses pensées alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il ne semblait pas encore avoir d'idée pour son nouveau style, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Même s'il lui disait cela, elle avait confiance. Il trouverait forcément une réponse à son problème.

* * *

Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, Kagami remarqua l'absence de sa coach dans la pièce et en déduit qu'elle devait déjà être réveiller. Elle se leva et prit sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice, ainsi qu'un produit pour la peau. De la crème réhydratante. Comme ils passaient assez de temps dehors et que le soleil tapait sur sa peau, elle s'asséchait plus vite que d'habitude. La rouge ne prit pas la peine de se changer, ne se sentant pas la force de chercher ses affaires dans son sac.

Elle s'arrêta devant les éviers dans le couloir et mit du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents, lentement. Elle était encore à moitié réveillée donc lorsqu'elle essaya de mettre sa brosse à dent en bouche, elle visa son œil. Lâchant un juron, elle lança ce qu'elle tenait un main, énervée.

Elle regretta bien vite en entendant une plainte à proximité d'elle. La rouge avait s'en le faire exprès touchée quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'une brosse à dent vient de me frapper-nanodayo ?

-Quelqu'un t'en veut sûrement, plaisanta une autre voix.

La joueuse de Seirin fronça ses sourcils. Elle connaissait ses voix. En se retournant, elle croisa les regards surpris de Midorima et Takao, le plus grand tenant sa brosse à dent dans les mains et ayant une tâche de dentifrice sur la joue.

-Tiens, mais c'est Kagami, dit Takao, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama le vert en la pointant du doigt.

Le tireur la fixa un instant avant de détourner le regard.

-...Et comment peux-tu te promener dans l'auberge habiller ainsi ? Franchement, tu n'as aucune gêne, comme je le disais.

-Tu ne comptes pas me lancer un coussin cette fois-ci, ricana la rouge en reprenant ce qui lui appartenait.

Le vert la fixa méchamment, semblant se rappeler d'une chose.

-Quoi ? Le questionna-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Enfin, on pourrait pas en dire autant de toi...

Midorima frotta vivement son visage, faisant partir la marque de dentifrice avant de parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit d'acheter ce livre pour ma petite sœur ? Et moi qui croyait que tu faisais une bonne action, je me suis totalement trompé !

-Quoi, elle n'a pas appréciée ?

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que j'allais lui donner ton cadeau-nanodayo, répliqua le vert.

Takao qui les regardait depuis en moment, leur demanda de quoi ils parlaient.

-Il ne te l'a pas dit ? S'étonna Kagami.

-Dis quoi ? S'exclama impatient le garçon à l'œil d'aigle.

-Quand tu nous as quitté, samedi, on est allé faire les magasins pour trouver un cadeau pour sa soeur. Et j'ai pensé que lui offrir un livre sur comment supporter un grand-frère telle que Midorima lui ferait plaisir, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Sérieux ?!

Kagami et Takao se regardèrent avant d'éclater dans un fou rire synchroniser. Se fut Kagami qui se reprit en premier laissant Takao plier en deux, se tenant le ventre. Ce dernier finit par se reprendre en respirant un bon coup. Il se retint de rire à nouveau en sentant le regard de son coéquipier sur lui. Midorima soupira et se tourna après vers la rouge.

-Kagami, l'appela-t-il. J'ai toujours le pull que tu m'as prêté, quand souhaites-tu le récupérer ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

-Ah ça, tu peux le garder, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas très important, je te le laisse.

Midorima acquiesça, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent encore une fois en voyant l'expression du visage de Takao.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a-nanodayo ?

-Tu dois lui rendre son pull..., répéta Takao malicieusement. Je me demande ce que vous avez fait tout les deux lorsque je suis parti. Si je me souviens bien, vous deviez retourner à l'appartement de Kagami... Oh, les coquins !

Midorima et Kagami rougirent à l'allusion que faisait Takao avant que le vert ne le prenne par le col de sa veste orange et ne le tire plus loin dans le couloir, disparaissant au détour de celui-ci. Kagami pouvait entendre les protestations du garçon à l'œil d'aigle jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent au son d'une fermeture de porte.

La rouge se retourna vers le lavabo pour voir Kuroko en face d'elle. Elle sursauta et recula précipitamment, finissant par se cogner le dos au mur du couloir.

-Wah ! Depuis quand tu es là ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Je viens seulement d'arriver, mais est-ce bien Midorima-kun et Takao-kun que je viens de voir partir ?

-Oui, c'est bien eux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils sont là d'ailleurs, soupira-t-elle. J'aurais du leur demander.

Elle prit en main sa brosse à dent et commença à se laver les dents, imité bien vite par le bleu. Son action fut malgré tout bien vite stopper par des cris effrayés venant de sa gauche. N'était-ce pas par là que Midorima et Takao avaient quittés le couloir ?

Croisant le regard de son ombre, elle se dirigea avec lui vers la fin du couloir, ouvrant la porte se trouvant devant elle.

Les deux joueurs de Seirin remarquèrent avec surprise, et effarement pour Kagami, un couteau planté dans le mur et couvert d'une substance rouge. Les yeux de la jeune fille furent attirés par les deux formes assises au sol.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle à un Midorima paniqué.

-C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question-nanodayo, s'écria furieusement le vert.

-Coach ? Dit Kuroko en regardant une forme couchée sur le sol plus loin devant eux.

Les quatre personnes virent Riko soulevée sa tête, un petit air enfantin sur le visage, et s'excuser pour le couteau qu'elle avait malencontreusement lancée en tombant au sol.

-Elle...Elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un, marmonna Takao, regardant le couteau planté dans le mur, dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que votre école ? Demanda, interrogateur, Midorima en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Celui-ci avait encore des frissons rien que de revoir le projectile tranchant volant dans sa direction.

-C'est Seirin, répondit simplement Kuroko à son ancien coéquipier.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais !

-Calme-toi, le stoppa Kagami en tapant dans son dos. Tu devrais être content, tu as encore une longue vie devant toi, ricana-t-elle.

Le tireur se retourna vers elle, ses joues prenant une petite teinte rouge en observant la tenue qu'elle portait encore, non-changée.

-C'est de votre faute ! A venir passer vos vacances ici alors que nous nous entraînons sérieusement, commença-t-il avant qu'il ne se fasse couper par la rouge.

-Des vacances ? Nous ne sommes pas en vacances, nous nous entraînons aussi ici, apprit-elle aux deux joueurs de Shutoku.

Ils eurent l'air surpris par cela, mais finirent par partir pour rejoindre leur équipe, non sans donner un regard suspicieux à la coach de Seirin. Elle pourrait encore essayer quelque chose contre eux...

-C'est tout de même une assez grande surprise, lâcha Riko. Mais bon, c'est une bonne surprise pour nous. Nous pourrons arranger des matchs d'entraînement avec eux pour nous renforcer, sourit la brune en retournant à la cuisine, prévenant le duo de rejoindre la salle sous peu.

Kagami serra son poing, impatiente. Elle pourrait ravoir un match contre Midorima. Elle avait hâte. La jeune fille sentit une main se poser sur son épaule alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Kuroko ?

-Nous devrions finir de nous préparer pour rejoindre les autres le plus vite possible.

La rouge acquiesça à son partenaire et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête était Midorima. _Un match contre Midorima._

 _Le camp d'entraînement prend une autre tournure quand Shutoku s'ajoute. Kagami réussira-t-elle une seconde fois à vaincre le tireur de la « Génération des Miracles » ? Kuroko trouvera-t-il la réponse à ses questions ?_

* * *

Voici la fin du chapitre 21. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que les autres ^^ La prochaine mise à jour sera aléatoire, mais j'espère que je pourrais vous poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin du mois.

Commentez pour me donner votre avis, je n'attends que ça :D

Au cas de fautes d'orthographes, elles seront corrigés durant ma relecture.

Ajoutez en favoris, commentez et attendez avec impatience le prochain chapitre :3 A bientôt !


	23. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici enfin le tant attendu chapitre 22. Ça fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai rien posté et je m'en excuse. Je ne vais pas me trouver d'excuse cette fois et vous dire clairement que je m'étais désintéressé du Fandom. Même si _Kuroko no Basket_ ne m'intéresse plus autant qu'avant, je regarde à nouveau les épisodes et essaye de revenir une nouvelle fois dans le monde du basket.

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont encouragés à continuer. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir des personnes commenter qu'elles veulent la suite et qu'elles aiment cette fiction. Merci beaucoup !

Donc, je reviens,

Merci à **Lili7711, Kyara17, eiko, Saemoon et aux visiteurs** pour leur message.

 **Lili7711 :** Et voici le prochain chapitre ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire te plait. Et pour un éventuel KagamiXAkashi, pourquoi pas ? Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement. Merci de suivre cette fiction et d'avoir commenter.

 **eiko :** C'est reparti, oui, mais pas trop. Excuse-moi de prendre autant de temps dans la publication des chapitres. L'aventure avancera, mais lentement. J'essayerais d'accélérer un peu le tempo. Merci d'avoir commenter et merci de suivre :3

 **Saemoon :** Voici le chapitre 22. J'espère que tu le liras et que tu me donneras ton avis comme pour les précédents. Je m'excuse d'avoir attendu autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre ( Raison au-dessus ) Merci d'avoir commenter et j'espère que tu suivras toujours les aventures de cette chère Kagami.

 _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?.**

* * *

L'heure de l'entraînement arriva rapidement. Kagami et les autres se changèrent rapidement et enfilèrent les vareuses que leur laissa Riko avant d'entrer dans le gymnase.

Seirin vit alors toute l'équipe de Shutoku. Riko, qui était aussi présente, aux côtés de l'entraîneur de Shutoku, souriait.

-Plutôt que de faire notre entraînement habituel, nous allons nous entraîner avec le lycée Shutoku, déclara la brune.

Kagami laissa un sourire croître sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tendait ses bras vers le plafond, s'étirant déjà pour le match sur le point de commencer. Elle marcha pour entrer sur le terrain avant de se faire arrêter par sa coach.

-Kagami-san, attends une seconde, l'appela la brune.

Déconcertée, la rouge se stoppa et pivota vers son aînée, avant de la rejoindre en plusieurs pas.

-Qu'y a-t-il senpai ? Ce n'est pas pour te presser, mais il y a un match qui m'attend, répondit la jeune fille sautant presque sur place pour rejoindre le terrain.

-Quel match ? Demanda la brune en souriant.

La plus âgée s'avança vers l'américaine et lui tendit une pochette.

-Toi, tu vas aller acheter à boire pour tout le monde.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle prise au dépourvue. Mais...

Elle tourna sa tête vers l'arrière pour voir que le match était sur le point de commencer.

-...Et le match ?

-Oublie-le pour l'instant. Cours jusqu'au magasin près de la plage, qui est à 500 mètres d'ici, lui ordonna Riko.

-Mais pourquoi faire ça ? L'interrogea Kagami toujours interrogatrice.

Sa coach ignora sa question et continua.

-Ce sera sûrement trop lourd pour toi. Je te conseille vivement d'aller chercher une canette à la fois.

-Une à une ?

-Vas-y maintenant Kagami, sinon les autres auront finis avant que tu ne reviennes, ajouta la brune.

La rouge soupira en prenant le chemin de la sortie, laissant ses pieds traînés au sol, bruyamment.

-Mais ça fait combien de tours tout ça ? Se demanda-t-elle en regardant ses mains et en comptant.

Cela lui prendrait toute la journée pour chercher autant de canettes que le nombre de personnes qu'il y avait dans le gymnase. Elle avait au moins 20 tours... Non, 25... Plus ? Elle ne savait pas trop... Dans tous les cas, au plus tôt elle commençait à courir au plus tôt elle aurait finie, non ?

* * *

C'était sa dernière. Si elle avait bien comptée le nombre de personnes, c'était la dernière canette qu'elle aurait à aller chercher. Son souffle était aussi bruyant que les vagues se jetant sur le sable et on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était jetée dans l'eau tellement elle suait. Mais pour quelle raison Riko l'avait-elle envoyée chercher toute ces canettes ? Elle se le demandait bien.

En plus de cela, la nuit avait finie par tomber avant même qu'elle n'ait pu rentrer à l'auberge pour son plus grand malheur. Enfin bon, c'était son dernier tour et ensuite, elle irait prendre un bon bain pour se détendre un peu.

En arrivant près de l'auberge, puisque le gymnase était vide à son arrivée, la rouge fit coulisser la porte d'entrée. Elle tenait dans une main un sac en plastique rempli de canettes et de son autre main, elle essuyait la sueur présente sur son front avec un bout de son débardeur.

Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec sa coach, cette dernière la regardant étonnée.

-Ah, Aida-sempai, je viens de finir, lui expliqua Kagami en déplaçant le sac en plastique vers sa sempai.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? Déclara la brune, ahurie.

-Il n'y avait plus personnes au gymnase quand je suis revenue, bouda-t-elle en entrant et en soufflant un bon coup. Tu peux distribuer les boissons ou les garder pour toi, je m'en fiche un peu. La seule chose à laquelle je pense est au bon bain que je vais bientôt prendre.

Kagami laissa alors sa coach là et prit la direction de sa chambre pour ramasser des affaires de rechange. Riko, elle, fixa le dos de la joueuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour du couloir. La rouge avait fait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne lui avait demandée en achetant ainsi toutes ces canettes non seulement pour Seirin, mais aussi pour Shutoku.

L'américaine, de son côté, se pressa de rejoindre le bain, ne faisant pas attention à la séparation majeure entre les deux vestiaires. Elle retira ses vêtements humides de sueur et s'enroula autour d'une grande serviette blanche, douce et immaculée. Elle attacha ses cheveux et entra dans le bain, marchant rapidement vers l'étendue, certes petite, mais quand même, d'eau chaude.

Elle entra dans l'eau bouillante et lâcha un gémissement de pur bonheur. Elle l'avait attendue ce moment et enfin elle y était. Qu'elle était heureuse...

Un raclement à sa gauche se fit entendre alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et qu'elle se retournait lentement dans la direction du bruit.

-Tiens, les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Déclara la rouge.

-C'est plutôt à nous de te le demander-nanodayo ! S'exclama furieusement Midorima ses joues rouges et non pas à cause de la chaleur.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours dans ce genre de situation avec cette fille. Il avait pourtant son objet chanceux du jour avec lui : Un bracelet.

-C'est le côté des hommes ici, la prévint Takao tout aussi choqué que le vert.

La rouge les écouta avant de se laisser couler plus profondément dans l'eau. Les deux garçons virent à quel point elle semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.

-Et alors, maintenant que je suis là, je ne bouge plus, les avertit-elle.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors dans le bain avec d'un côté Kagami qui en profitait à fond bien que ce soit celui des hommes et de l'autre, Midorima et Takao qui la fixaient d'un air gêné, le vert s'éloignant le plus possible de la rouge.

-Au faite, Kagami, où étais-tu passé jusqu'à présent ? Je ne t'ai pas vu durant le match, la questionna Takao.

-Je suis parti courir, répondit-elle.

-Courir ? Et tu préfères courir que de jouer un match ? Dit Takao incertain.

-Aida-sempai m'a fait faire tout le trajet jusqu'au magasin de la plage pour acheter une à une des canettes pour l'équipe. Ça me fait penser, j'en ai aussi pris pour votre équipe, mais quand je suis revenu au gymnase, plus personne, les informa-t-elle, les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Sinon, dîtes-moi, comment s'est passé le match ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Midorima fut celui qui répondit.

-Shutoku a gagné. Cependant, Seirin n'était pas si loin derrière nous.

-Et Kuroko ? Comment a-t-il joué ?

Le vert leva un sourcil à la question. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela ? Il poussa cette question loin dans son esprit et répondit à nouveau à la jeune fille.

-Il a tenté quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, tout simplement, lâcha-t-il durement.

Midorima ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cherchait à réaliser l'ombre. Cela ne lui servirait à rien de s'entraîner tout seul alors qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer seul. C'était une perte de temps considérable, surtout s'il le faisait sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il devrait améliorer.

-Hum ? Il finira bien par trouver, déclara la rouge ne semblant pas s'en soucier plus que ça.

-Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ? L'interrogea Takao.

-Mah, pas vraiment. Il m'a dit qu'il trouverait une solution à son problème. Je lui fais confiance.

Le vert la regarda sourire et il soupira. Elle était bien trop naïve. La réussite de Kuroko ne reposait pas entièrement sur la confiance qu'elle avait envers lui. La confiance... Était-ce vraiment important ?

-Pourquoi fais-tu tant confiance à Kuroko ? La questionna Midorima.

-...Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que c'est depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il serait mon ombre et moi, sa lumière. On est des partenaires et on se doit de faire confiance à l'autre, non ? En même temps de tisser des liens, on améliore nos capacités de duo.

Le vert prit en compte son explication et fixa ses yeux dans le vague. Peut-être que...

-Bon, je vais peut-être sortir maintenant, j'ai du travail à faire, les prévint-elle bien qu'elle fut déjà debout.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte pour voir Miyaji et Otsubo juste devant elle. Elle les salua et les laissa entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Les deux troisièmes années se regardèrent, les yeux exorbités et les joues légèrement rosies avant de fixer Takao et Midorima.

-C'était bien Kagami ? Kagami Taïga de Seirin? Demanda ahuri Miyaji. Que faisait-elle dans le bain des garçons ?

Il chercha des réponses du côté des deux premières années. Son capitaine n'aurait sûrement pas pu lui répondre.

-Comme si on le savait-nanodayo, répondit gênée le vert. Elle est apparue comme ça.

-Et vous n'avez rien fait ? S'étonna Otsubo.

Le tireur rougit et détourna son regard. Maintenant qu'Otsubo le disait, aucun des deux n'avaient fait quelque chose pour la sortir d'ici. Ils l'avaient laissés faire...

-Moi je dis, elle voulait sûrement venir te voir, plaisanta Takao, reprenant son attitude espiègle.

Si jamais il avait dit ça en présence de Kagami, il ne sait pas ce qu'aurait pu lui faire Midorima à l'extérieur des bains.

-Takao, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, le menaça le tireur de Shutoku.

Le garçon à l'œil d'aigle ne fit que ricaner et sortir du bain, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

-Je t'attendrais, Shin-chan~

* * *

Le lendemain, Kagami reprit son habituelle course sur la plage pour son plus grand malheur. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle aucun match ? Elle en avait pourtant énormément envie.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle revenait au gymnase plus personne n'était là. Ça l'énervait encore plus.

Alors qu'elle rangeait les balles de basket qu'avaient utilisés les autres durant l'entraînement de cette après-midi, Kagami en prit une en cachette et se dirigea vers le panier de basket qui se trouvait sagement sur le parking en face de l'auberge. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas touchée un ballon de basket. Quel bonheur !

Elle fit rebondir doucement la balle orange sur le sol et tira pour un panier. La balle rentra facilement. La rouge ne s'en étonna pas, elle se trouva assez proche du panier. Ensuite, elle commença à dribbler puis à faire des dunks. Ça lui avait manquer de faire cela.

Et alors qu'elle courrait pour un un nouveau dunk, la voix de sa coach la stoppa.

-Tu travailles dur, sourit la brune.

-Ah sempai, pas vraiment, la salua l'américaine. Je...Je rangeais juste cette balle.

-En jouant au basket ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris, se plaignit la rouge en faisant une petite moue avant de se reprendre.

Elle fit tourner le ballon sur un de ses doigts avant de se retourner vers sa sempai.

-Je me demandais, pourquoi n'ai-je fais que courir durant ce camp ? Je n'ai eu droit à aucun match, déclara-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas, l'ignora la brune, un regard innocent collé au visage.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, sempai. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

-Je vais t'expliquer dans ce cas, dit la brune redevenant légèrement sérieuse.

Kagami la regarda, toute ouïe à ce qu'elle comptait lui dire.

-Essaie de sauter.

-...Pourquoi ? Répondit-elle sans comprendre.

-Fait ce que je te dis, soupira la coach.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges hocha de la tête avant de marcher vers le panier de basket. Elle s'arrêta devant le panier et prit un peu d'élan avant de sauter. Elle toucha le panneau un peu plus haut que l'anneau et retomba au sol.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour l'instant. Après tout, tu es fatiguée. Maintenant, essaie de sauter avec ton autre pied.

-Mon pied droit ?

Sa sempai acquiesça et la rouge se remit en place. Elle prit un peu d'élan et sauta sur sa jambe droite. Sa main gauche toucha le panneau avant qu'elle ne retombe au sol. Mais avec le trop plein de force qu'elle avait mit dans ce saut, elle trébucha en avant et fit tomber le panier de basket, elle avec.

-Kagami, tu vas bien ? L'appela Riko, un peu inquiète.

-Tout va bien sempai, je pense que j'ai mis trop de force pour sauter et au moment de me rattraper, je n'ai pas su me retenir, rit-elle doucement.

Cependant quelque chose clignota dans sa tête. Kagami regarda sa main puis le panneau qui était tombé devant elle. Elle avait sautée beaucoup plus haut que le saut précédent.

-Sempai, c'est...

-Tu sembles avoir comprit. Ta meilleure arme est ta capacité innée à sauter, mais tu ne t'en sers pas à ta pleine puissance. Pour l'instant, tu dois entraîner ton physique. Le reste est entre tes mains, Kagami.

La rouge vit alors sa coach s'en aller, la laissant méditer sur cette révélation. Son pied droit était celui qui l'amenait à sauter le plus haut. Et sa capacité de saut... Un style qui utilise cette force... Elle avait finalement trouvée une réponse. Une chose qui pourrait la faire avancer. C'était la seule solution pour qu'elle puisse s'améliorer. Le combat aérien, c'était cela la réponse. Le combat aérien était le seul domaine sur lequel elle avait peut-être une chance contre la « Génération des Miracles ».

En entendant, soudainement, des bruits de pas derrière elle, Kagami sortit de ses pensées et se retourna pour faire face à Midorima.

-Oh, Midorima, le salua-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de remettre en place le panneau qu'elle avait fait tomber.

Le vert lui jeta un coup d'œil, se retenant de rougir. La scène du jour d'avant revenait dans sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est plutôt ma question, qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici ? Lui retourna le vert, sortant de ses pensées.

-J'essaye de replacer ce panneau de basket à sa place, répliqua-t-elle difficilement, tirant du plus fort qu'elle pouvait pour remonter le panneau sans y arriver.

Le tireur de Shutoku, la regardant faire, prit pitié d'elle et marcha dans sa direction, tirant vers lui le panneau qu'elle tentait désespérément de replacer.

-Merci, sans toi j'y serais pas arriver, déclara-t-elle bien que plutôt réticente à la faire.

Le vert ne lui répondit pas, ne faisant que mettre un rictus sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas de ces remerciements parce que lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa canette qu'il avait déposé au sol, le talon de Kagami shoota dedans et renversa tout son contenu.

-Oups, lâcha-t-elle en voyant toute la boisson par terre.

-...Ma boisson, dit Midorima avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille lentement. Tu l'as fait exprès ?

-Non, c'était un accident ! Se précipita-t-elle de dire. Si tu veux, j'irais même t'en racheter une.

La rouge ramassa la canette vide et regarda le type de boisson que le vert buvait avant de froncer des sourcils.

-Je suis surprise de voir que tu bois ce genre de chose pendant l'été, s'étonna l'américaine en voyant que c'était une soupe de haricot rouge.

-C'est froid, idiote, soupira-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

La jeune fille se renfrogna avant de ramasser en plus le ballon de basket se trouvant au sol. Le regard de Midorima se détourna ensuite vers le panneau qu'il venait de remettre en place. Il vit alors la trace de main de la jeune fille sur le haut du panneau, dépassant largement l'endroit où se trouvait l'anneau. Il garda un visage impassible bien qu'il fut surpris de ce qu'il voyait. Aussi haut ? Elle sautait bien plus haut que la fois où elle jouait ce match contre Aomine. Mais une chose le dérangeait. Pensait-elle peut-être que ces sauts lui seraient d'une grande utilité contre le bleu foncé ? Elle était vraiment naïve.

-Kagami ne me dis pas que tu comptes battre Aomine dans les airs ? L'interrogea-t-il sérieusement.

-Je...

-Tu ne sais que sauter, imbécile ?

-Je ne te permet pas, commença à s'énerver la rouge.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Il l'aidait et ensuite il se moquait d'elle. C'était pas un tsundere pour rien.

-Tu sais que juste sauter haut ne fera pas changer les choses autant que tu ne le penses, débuta Midorima.

-Pourtant, j'ai pu arrêter tes tirs grâce à mes sauts, lui remémora la jeune fille.

Cette remarque au le don d'irriter le vert qui se retint de répliquer autre chose.

-Je ne prenais pas cela en compte. Je parlais pour Aomine. Ce que tu penses n'es que la moitié de la réponse finale.

Il ouvrit ses mains vers Kagami qui lui lança le ballon instinctivement. Que voulait-il faire ?

-Ce dont tu es capable n'est pas encore totalement une arme, continua le tireur. Viens à moi Kagami. Je vais corriger ta pensée limitée.

La rouge fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était que... la moitié de la réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas encore se servir de ses sauts comme arme véritable ?

Kagami vit Midorima se placer devant le panneau, en défense, alors qu'il lui disait de se mettre en attaque. Il lui relança le ballon.

-Nous allons jouer en dix actions. Si tu marques une fois, tu gagnes.

-Quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle.

Il la sous-estimait ou quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as à l'esprit, mais ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter dix fois de suite, lâcha-t-elle, sa fierté de joueuse blessée.

Lâchant un soupir, le vert la regarda ennuyé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas perdre contre toi. L'horoscope du jour indique que ma chance et mon bien-être sont au-dessus des tiens. C'est pourquoi je ne perdrais pas aujourd'hui.

L'américaine serra la balle orange entre ses mains, se positionnant devant le vert. Elle lui ferait regretter d'être aussi confiant.

Commençant à dribbler, Kagami tenta de passer une première fois Midorima, sans y arriver cependant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise alors qu'elle se reculait un peu. C'était différent de la dernière fois qu'elle avait jouée contre lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle jouait en un contre un contre lui, mais là, elle avait une impression totalement différente.

Le vert sembla comprendre ce qu'elle pensait et soupira.

-C'est vexant, Kagami. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je n'étais que bon en trois points ?

Le jeu continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une action à la rouge. Kagami ne pouvait le nier, Midorima était incroyablement bon en défense.

En arrivant près du panier, la rouge tenta une dernière fois un dunk. Elle devait sauter haut, toujours plus haut, sans ça elle...

-Tu ne gagneras pas qu'avec la hauteur de tes sauts, lui dit le tireur de Shutoku en frappant la balle de sa main avant qu'elle n'arrive à la rentrer dans le panier.

Kagami regarda la balle rebondir derrière elle alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Comment avait-il fait ? Elle était sûr à 100% d'avoir sauter plus haut que lors de son match contre lui, alors comment arrivait-il à la stopper ?

-Encore une fois, cria-t-elle à Midorima.

-C'est fini. Tu as usé de tes dix actions, la prévint le garçon aux lunettes. Et peu importe combien de fois nous recommençons, le résultat sera toujours le même.

-Non, pour sûr, cette fois..., commença la rouge avant de se faire couper.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

Kagami se tut et fixa Midorima, dos à elle.

-Peu importe à quel point tes sauts sont hauts, il est relativement facile de t'arrêter parce que je sais que tu vas forcément dunker.

La rouge resta sans voix devant ce qu'il lui disait. Il savait qu'elle allait dunker à chaque fois... C'était ce qui lui avait permit de l'arrêter ?

-Tant que tu ne sais rien faire d'autres que des dunks, tu n'auras aucune chance contre Aomine, ni le reste d'entre nous, conclut le vert avant de s'en aller, la laissant seule sur le parking.

* * *

La rouge se retrouvait désormais à courir de toutes ses forces sur la plage, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable à chaque pas. Elle fronça des sourcils et essaya de ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Kagami-san, pourrais-tu ralentir un peu le rythme ?

-Kuroko ?! S'exclama la rouge de surprise.

Elle se rattrapa avant de s'étaler dans le sable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu te réconforter, lui avoua-t-il alors qu'elle grimaçait.

-Tu as vu ?

Elle soupira, mais ralentit tout de même sa course. Elle se déplaça à côté du bleu et respira profondément.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ton aide, Kuroko. Mais c'est gentil de ta part, sourit-elle légèrement. Je sais déjà pourquoi j'ai perdu, alors ça ne me démoralise pas plus.

-...Tu aurais pu feinter, lui dit Kuroko ne comprenant pas vraiment.

-J'aurais pu, mais seulement en sautant avec ma jambe gauche et en tenant la balle dans la main droite. Mais pour tout t'avouer, si je saute de la jambe droite et que je tiens la balle dans ma main gauche, je ne sais faire que des dunks.

Kuroko la regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle plissait des yeux et qu'un rictus se formait sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais qu'il faut que je renforce mes jambes et mes hanches et que j'améliore ma prise de la main gauche. Mais ce qui m'énerve est le fait que ce soit Midorima qui m'ait fait comprendre ma faiblesse. C'est aussi pourquoi je cours.

Elle tourna sa tête vers le bleu et tapota un de ses doigts sur sa tempe.

-Je me vide un peu l'esprit pour ne plus y songer. Maintenant que j'y repense, Midorima a quand même un bon fond, ricana-t-elle.

Son ombre lui sourit légèrement.

-Tout cela pour dire que les membres de la « Génération des Miracles » sont vraiment forts. Même si j'ai réussis à passer la défense de Midorima, il m'a forcé à sauter de la jambe droite, souffla-t-il ennuyée.

-D'un côté, cela veut dire que tu lui fais peur, déclara Kuroko.

-Midorima, peur de moi ? S'étonna la rouge.

Soudainement, le bleu s'arrêta de courir. L'américaine se retourna et observa, interrogatrice, son ombre.

-Kuroko ?

Elle pouvait voir les yeux de Kuroko écarquillés. Qu'avait-il ? Il semblait avoir eut une révélation.

-Tu pourrais être capable de battre la « Génération des Miracles » en l'air, Kagami-san. Mais tu risques de ne pas pouvoir les battre au sol.

Le poing de Kagami la démangea brusquement alors qu'elle se retenait d'en mettre une au bleu. Même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Midorima l'avait déjà assez énervé.

-Mes passes ne fonctionnent pas contre eux. Et si tu ne peux pas le faire, Seirin n'aura aucune chance.

La rouge l'écouta sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Mais je viens de penser à quelque chose, continua l'ombre. À un nouveau style de basket pour utiliser le meilleur de toi et de l'équipe. En pouvant avancer moi-même en plus de mes passes, je pourrai surpasser la « Génération des Miracles ».

Le coin des lèvres de la rouge s'étirèrent vers le haut alors qu'elle pouvait voir une détermination inébranlable dans les yeux de son partenaire.

-Il semblerait que tu aies enfin trouvé la réponse que tu cherchais, sourit-elle.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

-Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Faisons de notre mieux pour cet hiver, lui dit-elle en avançant son poing vers lui.

Et ce ne fut non pas pour le frapper, mais pour lui montrer qu'elle était avec lui. Kuroko leva le sien et le cogna contre celui de Kagami.

 _Ils avaient tout deux trouvés la réponse qu'ils cherchaient. Le reste était désormais entre leurs mains. Ils allaient s'améliorer jusqu'au point où ils ne faibliraient plus devant personne._

* * *

Voici la fin du chapitre 22. Comment était-il ? Après tout ce temps, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main avec le temps. Comme je le dis à chaque fois je pense, les fautes disparaîtront après la correction, si j'arrive à les repérer.

Donnez-moi vos impressions en commentaires et à bientôt pour le chapitre 23 !


	24. Ton basket et le mien

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici enfin le chapitre 23. Ce chapitre aborde le match entre Kaijo et Too, cependant, je ne le décris pas. C'est un match très intéressant et incroyable à regarder, mais ici, j'ai préféré le passer, me concentrant plus sur des scènes sur le côté avec Kise et Midorima, ainsi que Kuroko. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

 _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **.Ton basket et le mien.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kagami fut réveillée par une Riko en colère.

-Bakagami, si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, on te laisse ici !

La forte voix de la brune ne manqua pas de finir la rouge qui se tint les oreilles de douleur.

-Aida-sempai, que se passe-t-il ? Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

-Si tu n'étais pas rentré aussi tard hier soir, tu ne serais pas aussi fatigué, soupira sa coach.

La joueuse repensa alors à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Kuroko, pendant que sa coach continuer son monologue sur la façon dont elle devait prendre soin d'elle. Son ombre avait trouvé la réponse à sa question et de son côté, grâce à Midorima, même si elle n'aimait pas trop l'accepter, elle avait compris comment s'améliorer. Elle arrivera à améliorer sa prise avec sa main gauche sur le ballon, coût que coût.

-Kagami ?

Riko fixa la rouge inquiète, ne l'entendant pas lui répondre, alors que d'habitude elle était plus active que cela.

-Aida-sempai, j'ai compris ce que vous vouliez me dire hier soir. Mais je n'arrive pas à sortir de ma tête, le cas où, même si j'arrive à maîtriser une balle de la main gauche, cela ne suffise pas à battre la « Génération des Miracles » et à nous faire gagner. Je veux vraiment m'améliorer pour l'équipe, mais...

Une claque sur l'arrière de sa tête fit taire l'américaine, qui fixa la brune d'un air surpris.

-Que dis-tu là, Bakagami ? Ta détermination se serait enfuit durant la nuit ?

Riko lui sourit, ensuite, gentillement.

-Il ne faut pas que tu doutes maintenant. Et puis, que dirais Kuroko s'il t'entendait dire ça ? Il ne laisserait sûrement pas cela passer.

La rouge rit légèrement avant de se lever de son futon et de s'étirer. Son aînée avait raison. Le doute n'était plus permis désormais. Elle allait tout donner pour vaincre la « Génération des Miracles » avec l'aide de Kuroko et de son équipe.

-Au fait, Aida-sempai, pourquoi étais-tu aussi pressée en venant me réveiller ?

L'air se fit soudainement plus lourd alors que le visage de Riko s'assombrit. Kagami déglutit en voyant des yeux bruns la fixer.

-C'est parce que nous allons rater notre bus ! Comme tu n'étais pas à l'extérieur pour le départ, je suis venu chercher.

-Notre bus ? Pour aller où ?

-Voir les quarts de finale de l'Inter-High. Nous allons voir le match entre le lycée Kaijo et celui de Tōō.

Les yeux de la rouge s'agrandirent à cette nouvelle. Kise contre Aomine ?

* * *

En sortant de l'auberge, son sac sur l'épaule, Kagami retint un bâillement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle est vraiment fatiguée. Pourquoi avaient-ils courus aussi loin lors de leur jogging, la nuit précédente ?

Lançant un dernier regard à l'auberge, la rouge commença à marcher vers son équipe un peu plus loin, avançant déjà vers l'arrêt de bus.

-Kagami, l'appela une voix.

La jeune fille se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Midorima. Elle fronça des sourcils, se renfrognant un peu de le voir avant de partir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle ennuyée.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce sera Shutoku qui gagnera, l'avertit-il, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Un ricanement de la part de la rouge irrita le vert.

-Nous t'avons déjà battu une fois, on pourra le refaire une deuxième fois sans problèmes, le provoqua Kagami.

-C'est ce que nous verrons lors de notre prochaine rencontre. Sur ce, la salua-t-il.

La jeune fille se détourna du tireur de Shutoku tout comme il le faisait pour elle. Cependant la voix du vert l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

-Kagami, attrape.

La rouge rattrapa au vol un petit porte-clé représentant un tigre. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Midorima, mais celui-ci s'était déjà retourné et rejoignait Takao. Elle ne l'entendit que préciser que cet objet était son porte-bonheur du jour, en rajoutant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse avant qu'il ne l'ait battu à leur prochain match.

Souriant légèrement, elle plaça ce porte-bonheur à son sac et marcha rapidement vers son ombre, qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle ne vit alors pas Takao taquiner le vert sur son comportement étrange.

-Et bien, Shin-chan~, c'est la première fois que je te vois agir ainsi.

-Idiot, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois-nanodayo, le contredit Midorima, en détournant le regard vers ses doigts bandés, comme toujours.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, ricana le garçon à l'œil d'aigle.

* * *

Assise dans le bus, Kagami regarda la route par delà la vitre, repensant encore au camp qui venait de se dérouler. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle sentit un regard sur elle qu'elle sortit de ses pensées. Elle vit les yeux bleus de Kuroko la fixer depuis son siège, juste en face d'elle.

-Ku...Kuroko ?! Quoi ?

-Je me disais juste que ce camp nous a été d'une grande aide, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sous le regard de l'ombre, Kagami sourit un peu.

-Tu as raison. En y pensant... J'aurais peut-être dû remercier Midorima, murmura-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Moi, le remercier, je suis sûr qu'il se moquerait de moi.

-Kagami-san, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir comprit quelque chose à ce camp, commença Kuroko.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsque j'ai parlé à Midorima avant que l'on ne parte, il m'a semblé plus conscient de ce qui était autour de lui.

Le froncement de sourcils de Kagami fit comprendre à Kuroko que cette dernière n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il disait.

-Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que Midorima a lui aussi tiré une chose important de ce camp, autant que nous deux. Et je suis sûr que cela le rendra plus fort par la suite.

-Hum... Sans doute, acquiesça Kagami. Mais dis-moi Kuroko...

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi Nigou se trouve couché à côté de moi ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Il t'aime bien, sourit Kuroko.

Un déglutissement de la rouge fit voir à Kuroko qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Vraiment pas. La blancheur de sa peau confirma ses pensées.

-Kagami-san, tout va bien ?

-Je... Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

-Kagami ! Dit paniqué Kiyoshi qui était une place derrière la rouge qui venait de s'effondrer.

* * *

-Kagami, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? L'interrogea Izuki, inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Izuki-sempai. Tout va comme sur des roulettes, le rassura-t-elle.

-Mais tes jambes tremblent encore, la contra Hyuga à côté d'elle.

Riko, qui tenait Nigou dans ses bras, soupira.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ta peur des chiens soit aussi grande.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, juste... J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec, déclara-t-elle avant de blanchir dangereusement.

Tout le monde se tut face à cela. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu autant effrayer l'as de leur équipe ? Quelle était cette fameuse mauvaise expérience ?

Entrant dans les gradins, l'équipe de Seirin s'installa à des places libres. Kagami s'assit à côté de Kuroko et d'Izuki.

-Kuroko, d'après toi, qui va gagner ? Demanda soudainement la rouge alors qu'elle regardait le terrain plus bas devant elle. Entre Kise et Aomine, qui est le plus fort ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le bleu. C'est la première fois que je vois un match entre deux joueurs de la « Génération des Miracles ».

Le bleu ferma quelques secondes ses yeux se remémorant les moments où ils étaient tous à Teiko, ensemble.

-Kise-kun s'inspirait d'Aomine pour jouer avant, avoua l'ombre.

-Vraiment ? S'exprima la jeune fille étonnée.

-Ils jouaient souvent en un contre un, mais Kise-kun n'a jamais gagné une seule fois.

La rouge regarda son coéquipier fixer le terrain sur lequel apparaissait lentement les joueurs des deux équipes. Elle vit finalement Kise et Aomine arrivé, ce dernier pas en retard cette fois.

Le match commença quelques minutes plus tard, sous l'œil attentif de Seirin. Surtout sous ceux de Kuroko et Kagami.

* * *

La fin du second quart-temps retentit sur un panier d'Imayoshi. Tōō menant 43-34 Kaijo. Kagami ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du terrain. Le match avait été intense, ses yeux ne savaient pas qui regarder. Aomine tout comme Kise était incroyable.

-Kagami-san, je vais faire sortir Nigou. M'accompagnes-tu ?

La rouge fixa prudemment le chien dont la tête dépassait du sac de Kuroko avant d'accepter. Elle resterait le plus éloigné de cet animal, elle le jurait.

En sortant du stade, Kagami respira un grand coup. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Et alors qu'elle se retournait pour parler avec Kuroko, ce dernier n'était plus là.

-Kuroko ?

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, le cherchant, mais finit par abandonner en voyant le monde qu'il y avait. En soupirant, elle décida de marcher un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes et en même temps trouver son ombre. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant de sa part, il disparaissait tout le temps après tout.

Arrivée à l'arrière du stade, la rouge se demanda intérieurement comment elle avait fait pour atterrir là.

-Où est l'entrée ? Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même énervée.

Elle vit alors des cheveux blonds, scintillant au soleil. Il n'y avait qu'une personne avec de telle cheveux.

-Kise, l'appela-t-elle.

Elle vit le blond sursauter et se retourner vers elle, surpris.

-Kagamicchi, sourit-il. Tu es venu voir le match ?

-Bien sûr, toute l'équipe est là d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-elle.

-Kurokocchi aussi ?

-Même s'il disparaît tout le temps, on ne se déplace jamais sans lui, rit-elle en imitant Kise et s'accoudant au muret en face d'elle.

Un fin silence s'installa sur les deux joueurs. Kagami ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire en ce moment. Devait-elle encourager Kise ? Lui dire qu'il avait les capacités de battre Aomine ? Non. Elle ne devait rien dire dans ce genre là, il n'apprécierait sûrement pas.

Se creusant la tête pour trouver quoi dire, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges ne vit pas Kise la fixer.

-Kagamicchi, commença-t-il, attirant son attention.

-Hum ?

-Tu sais pour quelle raison j'ai commencé le basket ?

-Non, mais la seule chose que je sais c'est que tu admirais Aomine à ton temps à Teiko, pas vrai ?

Un hochement de tête lui confirma sa déclaration.

-Pour être encore plus exacte, c'est parce qu'il y avait Aominecchi que j'ai commencé à jouer au basket, déclara le blond à la surprise de la rouge.

Elle savait qu'il l'admirait, mais pas que cette admiration était aussi profonde.

-J'ai toujours excellé dans tous les sports que j'ai essayé. Le basket est le seul sport où je peux rencontrer des adversaires à ma taille.

Il la regarda en souriant avant de reprendre.

-A Teiko, j'avais l'habitude de défier Aominecchi à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Et à chaque fois, je perdais. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est imbattable. Et pourtant, j'ai cette envie au fond de moi. Cette envie de lui faire montrer que je suis là, de lui prouver que je peux être aussi fort que lui.

La rouge l'écouta calmement. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Lorsqu'elle était en Amérique, son maître, Alexis, était un peu comme ce qu'était Aomine pour Kise. C'était son inspiration.

-C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, à ce match, j'ai l'intention d'abandonner.

-D'abandonner ?

-L'admiration que j'ai pour lui. Je vais l'abandonner et lui faire montrer mon envie de gagner contre lui, dit-il avec une détermination sans failles.

Le copieur se retourna ensuite vers la joueuse aux cheveux rouges pour la voir avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Je suis contente de t'entendre dire ça Kise. Montre moi ton basket. Donne-toi à fond, l'encouragea-t-elle vivement.

Brusquement, sans s'y attendre, Kagami se sentit tirer dans une douce étreinte. Elle pouvait sentir les cheveux de Kise lui chatouiller l'épaule et son souffle chaud dans son cou. Un de ses bras était autour de ses épaules alors que l'autre l'entourait au niveau de la taille. Kagami ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ça. Elle savait juste, qu'à cette instant, son visage devait être aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Kise... ?

-Kagami...

La voix du blond était différente de d'habitude. Plus rauque, plus grave. Les bras du blond la serra plus fortement contre lui avant qu'il ne recule d'un pas, la lâchant.

-Je ferais de mieux, je te le promet, murmura-t-il en se détournant vers le stade, le match reprenant sous peu.

Kise laissa alors la rouge seule. Les pensées de cette dernière se bousculèrent dans sa tête à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Que venait-il de se passer ? Kise l'avait... serré contre son torse ? Et cette voix... Elle avait eut l'impression de se retrouver en présence d'une tout autre personne.

Kagami se reprit finalement et prit le même chemin que Kise. Son équipe et Kuroko devait sûrement l'attendre à l'intérieur, elle devait se dépêcher. Mais, malgré cela, ce qu'il venait de se passer tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Kise...

* * *

Finalement le match se finit sur la victoire de Tōō, bien que Kaijo se soit très bien défendu tout au long du match. Kagami avait été surprise de voir que Kise ne pouvait plus se relever à la fin du match, Aomine le regardant de loin, le visage fermé.

-Il s'est trop donné, déclara Riko, observant Kasamatsu, le capitaine de Kise, l'aider à se relever.

La rouge qui continuait d'observer le blond sur le terrain pu remarquer les larmes qu'il tentait de cacher, même de loin. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Perdre était incroyablement douloureux. Elle avait déjà perdue contre Aomine une fois, mais la prochaine fois pour sûr...

-Kagami-san, allons-y, l'appela Kuroko, qui l'attendait.

Elle se leva de son siège et rejoignit le bleu. En sortant des gradins, la jeune fille vit de loin une personne aux cheveux vert. Midorima. Elle sourit en pensant que finalement il était venu, même s'il voulait qu'on croit qu'il ne se préoccupait de rien et surtout pas de ses anciens coéquipiers.

Dans les couloirs qui menaient à la sortie, Kagami remarqua un garçon anormalement grand pour son âge, avec des cheveux mauves. Elle ne s'en étonna pas vraiment, Midorima ayant les cheveux vert, Aomine, les cheveux bleu foncé et Kuroko, les cheveux bleus ciel. Mais quelque chose dans son aura la dérangeait. Il semblait dangereux, omettant bien sûr le fait qu'il tenait un paquet de marshmallows.

-Murasakibara...

-Kuroko ?

Le bleu se retourna vers la rouge et lui fit un simple sourire avant de reprendre sa marche, tenant Nigou dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. J'ai juste oublié de saluer quelqu'un, expliqua l'ombre.

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur du stade, Kagami s'étira et regarda le ciel bleu. Il faisait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui. Du coin de l'œil, la rouge vit son équipe se réunir sous un arbre, Riko vérifiant que tout le monde était bien là. Et Kagami remarqua bien vite que Kuroko manquait à l'appel, à nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle avait une petite idée d'où il pouvait être.

S'éloignant de ses aînés discrètement, la rouge marcha plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce retrouver devant un terrain de basket. Elle l'avait repéré avant de rentrer dans le stade. Et si son intuition était bonne, Kuroko n'était là que pour une seule raison.

Kagami entra dans le terrain et posa son sac au sol, observant son ombre tenté un tir au panier... Qu'il rata évidemment.

-Tu es toujours aussi nul, sauf pour les passes, dit-elle, attirant l'attention de Kuroko.

-Kagami-san... Comment as-tu su que je serais ici ?

-Mah, je me suis dit qu'après ce match, tu n'aurais qu'une seule envie. Jouer au basket, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Kuroko la fixa quelques instants sans répondre.

-... Je me suis échauffé.

-Si tu es seulement échauffé, moi je suis en train de littéralement bouillir, ricana-t-elle, posant une de ses mains sur sa hanche.

Marchant jusqu'à la balle, Kuroko continua.

-Leur match à ce genre de pouvoir sur les gens. Ça a été le cas et ce le sera toujours.

La rouge le regarda ramasser la balle et fixer un point dans le vague. Elle soupira et se rapprocha de lui, lentement.

-Dis Kuroko, à quoi ressemble le reste de la « Génération des Miracles » ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

-Je ne sais que comment ils étaient au collège. Kise-kun, Midorima-kun et Aomine-kun ont beaucoup progressé depuis ce temps là. Je suis sûr que les deux autres ont en fait autant. Murasakibara-kun et Akashi-kun... Je n'imagine même pas comment ils doivent être maintenant.

-Murasakibara...

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

-N'est-ce pas le nom que tu as murmuré lorsque nous étions dans les couloirs, tout à l'heure ? Se souvint la rouge.

-Si. Je ne l'ai vu qu'un court instant, mais Murasakibara-kun était présent au détour du couloir que nous avons empruntés.

-...Ne me dis pas que le géant au cheveux mauves était...

-Si.

La mâchoire inférieure de Kagami se décolla de la supérieure pour rejoindre le sol. Sérieusement ?! Ce géant était un des anciens coéquipiers de Kuroko ? Il n'y avait que des géants dans la « Génération des Miracles » ou quoi ?!

-J'espère que ce Akashi dont tu parles n'est pas aussi grand que tous les autres, sinon je compatis un peu pour toi. Tu as dû te sentir vraiment tout petit face à eux, souffla Kagami en réfléchissant.

Une image d'Akashi vint à l'esprit de Kuroko et ce dernier se retint de lâcher un petit rire. Akashi n'était pas aussi grand que les quatre autres, mais faisait quelques centimètres en plus que lui. Kagami étant à peu près à sa taille, elle se sentira soulager lorsqu'elle le rencontrera.. Ou pas.

Il n'était plus la même personne. Il avait changé depuis cette époque. Tout avait changé. Mais petit à petit, Kuroko retrouvait ses anciens coéquipiers. D'abord Kise, puis Midorima... Il avait encore des efforts à faire pour qu'Aomine redevienne comme avant. Murasakibara, lui, n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il était juste devenu plus blasé. Et enfin, Akashi...

-Je m'y suis habitué avec le temps, répondit finalement Kuroko en souriant légèrement.

Kagami lui sourit en retour avant de commencer à courir sur le terrain, levant sa main vers Kuroko, demandant la balle. Le bleu sourit et lança la balle vers l'anneau. La rouge sauta pour la rattraper et la rentrer dans le panier. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant. Bleu et Rouge. Eau et Feu.

Mais tout deux la même détermination s'y reflétant.

Retombant au sol, Kagami se tourna vers son coéquipier.

-Je les écraserai tous. Montrons le leur Kuroko. Ton basket et le mien.

-Oui, acquiesça le bleu.

 _Une guerre commencera cet hiver. Une bataille pour la victoire._

* * *

 ** _\- Fin de la première partie -_**

* * *

Fin du chapitre 23 -, qui est aussi le dernier chapitre de la première partie ( Saison 1 ). Comment était ce chapitre ? Bon ? Mauvais ? N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me faire part de votre avis.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	25. J'ai fais exprès de perdre

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici le chapitre 24. Le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie. Nous allons enfin rencontrer Himuro ainsi que Murasakibara et j'ai quelques petites surprises pour vous aussi dans ce chapitre...

Juste une chose, je répondrais désormais aux reviews en message privée, comme ça vous avez tous votre réponse personnalisé et je ne perds pas de temps à tous les réécrire dans le chapitre. Et puis, ainsi, vous pouvez lire plus rapidement le chapitre, non ?

Merci tout de même à **Saemoon, Kyara17, sheast** et **krisyeol77** pour leur commentaire ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir des avis, pour comprendre ce qui vous a plus et ce qui gêne.

A part cela, ça fait jour pour jour, un an depuis la publication du premier chapitre de cette fiction. Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et qui commentent cette fanfiction. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante. J'espère que vous suivrez encore pour un moment les aventures de notre chère Kagami aux côtés de Kuroko et de la Génération des Miracles.

 _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _\- Début de la deuxième partie -_**

* * *

 **.J'ai fais exprès de perdre.**

* * *

Deux journalistes se trouvaient accoudés aux barrières qui les séparaient des gradins au terrain. Le plus vieux des deux regardait attentivement le match se déroulant sous ses yeux, alors que le plus jeune, à côté de lui, tenait un petit carnet dans ses mains, un stylo entre les doigts.

-L'une des équipes les plus fortes de la Winter Cup sera le lycée Kaijo, commença le plus vieux. Kaijo sera mené par son capitaine Kasamatsu Yukio. Ils ont aussi Kise Ryota, leur prodigieux atout.

Le jeune hocha de la tête et écrit plusieurs phrases dans son carnet. Cependant il releva la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Oui, mais Kaijo a perdu l'autre jour, non ?

-Ils ont perdu contre l'académie Tōō, précisa l'aîné. Après un combat acharné. Le prodigue Aomine Daiki joue pour eux.

-En parlant de prodigues, le lycée Shutoku..., déclara le jeune incertain.

-Oui, Midorima Shintarou. Un effroyable tireur.

-Ils sont tous issus du collège Teiko, constata le plus jeune. La « Génération des Miracles », c'est ça ?

-Exact. Et cette génération a donné naissance à deux membres supplémentaire. Murasakibara Atsushi, qui est parti à Akita, au lycée Yosen, et Akashi Seijuro, à Kyoto, au lycée Rakuzan.

Le jeune inscrit rapidement toutes ces informations dans son carnet, avant de relever la tête vers son supérieur.

-C'est donc l'une de ces équipes qui gagnera.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, le contra le plus vieux.

Les deux journalistes concentrèrent leur yeux sur le terrain en face d'eux. Deux équipes s'affrontaient. Une aux couleurs rouge, noir et blanche. L'autre à la couleur verte. Seirin contre Komada.

-Kiyoshi Teppei, déclara l'aîné. Il n'a pas pu participer à l'Inter-High à cause de sa blessure au genou, mais c'est un excellent pivot.

-Ne faisait-il pas parti de l'équipe de basket que l'on surnommait « Les Rois sans couronne », il y a deux ans ?

-Si. Ensuite, il y a Hyuga Junpei, excellent clutch shooter.

-Clutch Shooter ?

Lâchant un soupir le plus vieux expliqua à son collègue ce que voulait dire cette appellation.

-Hyuga Junpei est un joueur qui tire dans le « clutch time », c'est-à-dire sous pression. Dans les dernières secondes par exemple. Ce garçon peut rentrer un panier, même s'il ne lui reste que 3 secondes pour le mettre, tout au plus, en supportant la pression qui pèse sur ses épaules.

-Je vois, acquiesça le jeune, en notant cette explication.

-Il y a aussi leur meneur et son œil d'aigle, Izuki Shun. Et leur nouvelle joueuse qui est au coude à coude avec la « Génération des Miracles », Kagami Taïga. Elle est une des deux seules filles à participer à ce tournoi, avec Hanamiya Makoto.

-Des filles ?

-Ça t'étonne ?

-Et bien la majorité des joueurs sont des garçons...

Le plus vieux sourit à la perplexité de son collègue.

-Il n'y a pas que les garçons qui sont forts au basket, rappelle le toi. L'année dernière comptabilisait plus de filles dans les joueurs, mais la plupart étant des troisièmes années, elles sont à l'université maintenant.

Le plus jeune hocha de la tête et écouta la suite.

-Mémorise bien les noms que je viens de te dire. Les outsiders de la Winter Cup, l'équipe de basket du lycée Seirin.

Le plus vieux des deux commença à marcher vers la sortie, alors que le match venait de se terminer. Le jeune, lui, lança un dernier coup d'œil au terrain.

-Mais...

Plissant ses yeux, il remarqua la présence d'un jeune garçon au cheveux bleus, habillé du maillot de Seirin. Il se demanda un instant qui il était avant d'entendre la voix de son supérieure l'appelé. Plaçant sa question dans un coin de sa tête, il le rejoignit. Mais petit à petit le visage du garçon disparu de son esprit et lorsqu'il souhaita poser sa question à son aîné, rien ne lui vint.

-Ça ne devait pas être quelque chose d'important...

* * *

Assise à une table avec devant elle un brocoli, Kagami Taïga se concentrait. Lentement, elle emprisonna ce petit brocoli entre ses deux baguettes et l'éleva doucement vers sa bouche avant que le légumes ne glisse et retombe dans son assiette.

-Ça m'énerve, cria-t-elle en cassant ses baguettes dans sa main gauche.

Recevant une tape sur l'arrière de sa tête, la rouge se retourna brusquement pour voir son capitaine.

-Hyuga-sempai, déglutit-elle.

-Kagami, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de baisser d'un ton ? Si tu continues...

La jeune fille acquiesça rapidement et se calma, en reprenant une nouvelle paire de baguette.

-Kagami-san ça fait déjà ta cinquième paire, lui fit remarquer Kuroko, assis à côté d'elle.

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est celui de ce brocoli. Il ne veut pas se laisser faire, soupira-t-elle.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de l'ombre alors qu'il observait sa lumière recommencer une nouvelle fois. Mais à nouveau, elle échoua. Cependant le petit brocoli rebondit sur le bord de son assiette et finit sa route dans la bouche de Nigou, qui aboya de plaisir. La rouge l'observa ahurie puis énervée, avant de prendre quelques centimètres de recul. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait lui reprocher quelque chose, elle avait bien trop peur.

-Bon, tant pis, abandonna-t-elle en étirant ses bras vers le haut.

Ce petit entraînement lui servait à utiliser sa main gauche. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle devait l'utiliser plus souvent, elle devenait gauchère à part entière.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire demain ? Demanda Kawahara.

Cette question attira l'attention du duo d'ombre et de lumière.

-On a enfin un jour de repos, continua-t-il.

-Je pense passer la journée à dormir, répondit Fukuda.

-Hé, pourquoi ne pas nous inscrire à ça ? Proposa Furihata.

Il sortit de son sac une affiche d'un concours de basket de rue, 5 contre 5. Riko qui les avait entendu, les appela.

-Hé, les premières années. Vous ne savez pas à quoi sert un jour de repos ? Vous reposez. Vous devez vous reposer. Pas faire du basket.

-On sait cela, mais...

Furihata baissa un peu la tête avant de reprendre.

-Kagami et Kuroko sont toujours alignés pendant les matchs, mais nous aussi on aimerait bien jouer de temps en temps.

La jeune fille assise en face d'eux mordit sur sa lèvre inférieur et baissa le regard coupable. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de penser aux sentiments des joueurs qui ne rentraient pas sur le terrain. Elle se sentait un peu mal pour eux.

-Excellent, s'exclama Kiyoshi.

Son exclamation fit retourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

-Gardez cet état d'esprit, les premières années ! Les encouragea-t-il. N'est-ce pas Hyuga ?

-Ouais..., répondit le capitaine surpris.

-Riko, laisse les faire. Par respect pour leur état d'esprit, demanda le pivot à la coach.

-Attends, je...

-Ils veulent vraiment y aller, insista-t-il. Laissons-les y participer.

Riko réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

-Uniquement les premières années alors.

-Super, j'ai obtenu son autorisation, s'enjoua Kiyoshi. Faites de votre mieux.

Les trois premières années se regardèrent avant de sourire de bonheur.

-Oui !

Kagami leva sa main vers l'affiche posée sur la table et la fixa longuement. Elle se sentait mieux de savoir que Furihata, Fukuda et Kawahara avait obtenu l'autorisation pour participer à ce concours.

Le basket de rue... Ça la rendait nostalgique. Elle avait hâte d'y être.

-Kuroko, Kagami, rejoignons-nous demain devant le parc, les informa Furihata.

Le bleu hocha positivement de la tête alors que Kagami sourit.

-Tu peux compter sur nous !

* * *

En sortant du fast-food, accompagnée de Kuroko, Kagami cacha un petit soupire. Elle s'étira à nouveau, mains vers le ciel qui devenait petit à petit plus sombre. Les étoiles commençaient déjà à apparaître.

-Kagami-san ?

La rouge se retourna vers son ombre qui ajustait son sac sur son épaule et qui la fixait d'un air interrogatif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kuroko ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, répliqua-t-il doucement. Tu sembles ailleurs. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'américaine prit une grand respiration et souffla un peu. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air préoccupé.

-C'est juste, qu'avant que Furihata n'avoue aux autres qu'ils voulaient eux aussi jouer, je n'en savais rien. Je me sens un peu coupable ne pas l'avoir remarquer. Si j'étais à leur place, je n'aurais pas su rester calme, tout le temps assise sur le banc durant les matchs.

Le bleu sourit un peu devant sa lumière. Il commença à marcher, Kagami le talonnant surprise. Il n'allait pas lui répondre ? Peut-être n'avait-il rien à dire...

-Kagami-san, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire pour se retrouver sur le terrain. Ils ne sont pas aussi faibles que ça.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient faibles, le contra-t-elle précipitamment. Je sais ce dont ils sont capables.

-Je sais.

Le portable de Kagami sonna soudainement la faisant sursauter alors que Kuroko lui lança un regard en biais. Elle grogna un peu en le sortant de son sac. _Alexis Garcia._

-Alex ? Murmura-t-elle surprise.

« _Hey, Taïga, comment vas-tu ?_

 _Je voulais savoir si depuis la dernière fois rien n'avait changé. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Tatsuya ? Il est parti il y a quelques semaines déjà au Japon. J'espère qu'il est venu te rendre visite._

 _Avec toi, puis Tatsuya qui part, je me sens tout seul. Peut-être penserais-je aussi à prendre un vol pour le Japon prochainement ?_

 _Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite et la prochaine fois parle-moi un peu de tes coéquipiers._

 _Alexis »_

-Tatsuya est au Japon ?

Son portable faillit lui tomber des mains. Elle n'avait reçue aucun message de sa part. En fait, depuis qu'ils avaient fait ce match et qu'elle était partie, il ne l'avait plus contacté. Et maintenant, il était au Japon...

-Pourquoi... ?

-Kagami-san ?

La rouge ferma son portable et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle fit un sourire forcé à son coéquipier.

-Tout va bien, j'ai juste reçu un message assez surprenant. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, rit-elle faussement. Allons-y.

Kuroko la regarda avancer, avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle lui avait semblait déstabilisée... Et qui était ce Tatsuya ? Plaçant toutes ces questions dans un coin de sa tête, le bleu rattrapa sa lumière. Il se demandait intérieurement si cela était plus grave qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Il vit aussi, du coin de l'œil, Kagami jouer avec sa bague, autour de son cou. Était-ce un lien avec cette fameuse personne ? Encore une question sans réponse.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'entrée du parc, Kagami vit venir Furihata et Fukuda accompagné de, non pas Kawahara, mais Kiyoshi.

-Kiyoshi-sempai, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Quoi ? C'est interdit ?

-Non, c'est juste que... Où est Kawahara ? Et Aida-sempai n'avait autorisé que les premières années, fit-elle remarquer.

-Il a attrapé un rhume, l'informa Fukuda.

La rouge se renfrogna en ne quittant pas des yeux Kiyoshi. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment, bien que tendu devant le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

-Un problème Kagami-chan ?

-... Je voulais vraiment que l'on ne soit que tous les premières ensemble, avoua-t-elle cachant un rougissement. Ce n'est pas contre toi, sempai.

Furihata et Fukuda se lancèrent un regard surpris avant de sourire. Kiyoshi, lui-aussi, sourit. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, le pivot remarqua l'absence de quelqu'un.

-Où est Kuroko ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis là, déclara le bleu, derrière le groupe.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers son ombre.

-Où étais-tu passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle. On devait se rejoindre au fast-food, tu t'en souviens.

Le bleu posa un doigt sur son menton, repassant la conversation qu'il avait eu hier avec la rouge. Il se souvenait vaguement l'accord qu'ils avaient conclus pour s'attendre au fast-food avant de rejoindre le parc ensemble.

-J'ai dû oublié, déclara-t-il monotonement.

-Sens toi un peu coupable, soupira Kagami.

De son côté, Kiyoshi fixait le groupe joyeusement. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec eux, un moyen d'apprendre à les connaître un peu plus en profondeur.

-Bon les jeunes, allons nous amuser !

-Ouais..., acquiesça lentement Kagami en attachant rapidement ses cheveux.

Les quatre premières années suivirent alors Kiyoshi dans le parc, jusqu'au lieu d'inscription. Un grand sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Kagami alors qu'elle regardait tout le monde réunit pour ce concours. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau en Amérique. Elle se sentait nostalgique. Et à nouveau, sa main se porta inconsciemment à sa bague, accrochée autour de son cou.

Ils atteignirent enfin le lieu d'inscription.

-Onee-chan !

Une voix retentit dans le dos du groupe alors qu'une petite fille courrait vers eux. Elle avait ses cheveux attachés en deux couettes et un grand sourire sur le visage. Les quatre garçons la virent s'approcher de Kagami et la prendre dans ses bras.

-Onee-chan, merci pour la dernière fois, la remercia la petite.

La rouge, après s'être remise de sa surprise, s'accroupit et tapota sa main sur la tête de la plus jeune.

-De rien. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je viens voir mon grand-frère jouer, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Tu es aussi ici pour jouer ?

-Oui, avec mes coéquipiers.

La rouge montra du pouce le reste de son équipe qui était derrière elle. La fillette leur fit un signe de la main rapide avant de retourner son attention vers la rouge.

-Je t'encouragerai, Onee-chan, reprit-elle énergiquement.

-Izumi, cria une voix masculine non loin d'eux.

-Ah, Oni-chan.

La petit fille, nommée Izumi, s'éloigna de Kagami pour sauter dans les bras d'un garçon aux cheveux qui tombaient en peu plus haut que ses épaules, d'une couleur brun clair.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas partir sans me prévenir. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Tu sais, la Onee-chan dont je te parlais, celle qui m'a aidé au parc, elle est là.

Izumi leva son doigt vers Kagami qui fit une sacré tête en reconnaissant le grand-frère de la petite.

-Kasuga de Seiho, dit-elle en coeur avec son équipe.

-Seirin, déclara-t-il surpris.

Le reste de l'équipe de Seiho arriva et eut la même réaction que Kasuga.

-Et bien, rit Kasuga. Quelle coïncidence. Que faîtes-vous ici ? N'êtes-vous pas à l'entraînement ?

-On a un jour de repos aujourd'hui, l'informa Kuroko.

-Avant de commencer à discuter, ne serait-il pas mieux que nous allions d'abord nous inscrire ? Proposa Iwamura, le capitaine de l'équipe, en remarquant qu'ils bloquaient tout.

Les joueurs acquiescèrent.

* * *

Après s'être inscrit, ils s'assirent tous à une place libre sur la pelouse et déballèrent de quoi manger. Kagami était installée à côté de Kuroko et de Izumi, qui ne voulait plus la lâcher.

-Je te remercie de l'avoir aider, commença Kasuga en regardant Kagami.

-Je n'allais pas la laisser se faire embêter, refusa-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça.

-Mah, maintenant elle tient vraiment à toi, rit-il.

Tsugawa, assis non loin d'eux, les dévisagea. Comment Kasuga pouvait parler aussi tranquillement à ceux qui les avait battu ? Il n'en revenait pas. Se levant précipitamment, il s'approcha de Kagami et Kuroko avant de les pointer du doigt.

-Je veux une revanche, s'exclama-t-il.

Kagami leva sa tête vers lui et ricana.

-Pourquoi ? Pour perdre à nouveau ? Lâcha-t-elle moqueusement.

Les autres joueurs de Seiho se demandèrent s'ils devaient l'applaudir pour son sens de la repartie ou se sentir vexer de sa remarque. Tsugawa, lui, le prit mal et de la fumée commença à sortir de ses oreilles. Heureusement, Iwamura le calma et le première année reprit sa place, boudeur. Le capitaine de Seiho soupira et se retourna vers Kiyoshi, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Tu as pu recommencer à jouer ? L'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

L'instant qu'il venait de se passer s'effaçant facilement de son esprit, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Tsugawa, susceptible, se renfrogna un peu plus dans son coin.

-En fait, oui. Un peu, acquiesça Kiyoshi.

-Tant mieux.

La rouge de son côté s'amusait avec la petite fille. Puis, se retournant vers Kasuga, elle parla.

-Et vous, vous n'êtes pas à l'entraînement ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Tu sais, Kagami-chan..., commença Kiyoshi qui l'avait entendu poser sa question.

-Les troisièmes années prennent leur retraire, déclara Iwamura, coupant le pivot de Seirin.

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils et se pencha un peu en avant.

-Vous n'allez pas participer à la Winter Cup ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Soupira Kasuga. Seules les huit meilleurs équipes de l'Inter-High peuvent participer aux éliminatoires de la Winter Cup.

-Autrement dit, uniquement les premiers et deuxièmes de chaque poule. Dans la notre, ce seront Seirin et Shutoku.

-Je ne savais pas, souffla-t-elle gênée.

-Pas besoin de l'être, rit Kasuga. Aujourd'hui on prenait une pause dans nos révisions d'examens.

Ce dernier se leva, ramassant sa bouteille et posant une main sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur. Iwamura l'imita et prit le col du t-shirt de Tsugawa.

-Si on se retrouve face à face dans ce tournoi, on pourra jouer le match qu'on a manqué l'an dernier, annonça le capitaine de Seiho au pivot de Seirin.

-Ne soyez pas trop durs, répliqua Kiyoshi.

En s'éloignant, Izumi fit de grands signes à Kagami qui y répondit. S'ils voulaient une revanche, Seirin les attendait de pied ferme.

* * *

La rouge courrait derrière ses coéquipiers, les bras remplis de nourriture. Ils avaient décidés de regarder le match que jouait Seiho contre une autre équipe, mais à cause d'elle, ils avaient prit beaucoup de retard. Le match devait probablement être déjà terminer.

-C'est à cause de toi Kagami, si seulement tu avais eu assez avec ton sandwich un peu plus tôt on n'en serait pas là, lui reprocha Furihata.

-Je parie que Seiho a déjà gagné ! Soupira Fukuda alors que le terrain de basket approchait.

Cependant, arrivés au terrain, les scores les surpris. Seiho avait perdu son match 32 à 51.

-C'est impossible. Seiho s'est fait battre trop facilement, lâcha Furihata déconcerté.

Kagami, de son côté, sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Le garçon debout sur le terrain, joueur de l'équipe adversaire à celle de Seiho, elle le connaissait. Que faisait-il ici ? Son sac de nourriture tomba au sol alors qu'elle fit un pas vers le terrain.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Kuroko à côté d'elle, la regarda surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec ce genre d'expression.

-Himuro Tatsuya...

Ce Himuro Tatsuya était un garçon aux cheveux noirs, avec une mèche qui cachait la partie gauche de son visage. Il avait un point de beauté sous l'œil droit. Celui-ci se retourna dans la direction de la rouge et ses yeux s'élargirent l'espace d'une seconde avant de revenir à la normale.

-Taïga ? Reconnut Himuro.

La rouge s'avança sur le terrain, s'arrêtant à quelques pas du garçon au point de beauté.

- _Taïga,_ _what a surprise to find you here,_ dit Himuro en anglais _._

 _-You don't look surprise that all with this poker face,_ répliqua la rouge.

- _I don't have a poker face, it's just my nature_.

Les coéquipiers de Kagami écoutèrent la conversation, surpris. La plupart d'entre eux n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient tout les deux. La seule chose qu'ils savaient était que ces deux-là se connaissaient.

Kiyoshi s'avança vers eux et entra dans la conversation.

- _Are you Himuro ? Kagami's friend ?_

Himuro, voyant le mal qu'il se donnait, repassa à la langue japonaise.

-Je peux parler japonais, ne vous forcer pas à utiliser l'anglais, sourit Himuro. J'ai juste vécu si longtemps là-bas que j'ai perdu le réflexe.

-Tant mieux, ce sera plus pratique.

-Pour répondre à la question, Taïga et moi ne sommes pas amis.

Kuroko vit Kagami serrer ses mains en poings, tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

-Il faut plutôt me considérer comme son grand-frère.

Le bleu fut surpris de cette information. Kagami avait un grand-frère ? Il n'en savait rien.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un grand-frère Kagami-chan, déclara Kiyoshi.

-Je... Ce n'est pas vraiment mon frère, avoua-t-elle lentement. En fait, Tatsuya était mon premier ami en Amérique et aussi celui qui m'a enseigné le basket. Après nous avons finit par avoir un maître, mais c'est Tatsuya qui m'enseigna les bases du sport. Grâce à lui j'ai su me faire des amis dans un pays que je ne connaissais pas et dont je parlais mal la langue, rit-elle doucement.

Son ombre l'écouta attentivement, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Tatsuya, lui, resta fermé.

-C'est vraiment grâce à Tatsuya que j'en suis où je suis aujourd'hui. Et puis, un jour, je lui ai fait part de ce que je ressentais. Comme je suis fille unique, Tatsuya était pour moi le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, alors nous le sommes devenus. Frère et Sœur. C'est cette bague qui nous lie.

La rouge montra la bague qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Kuroko comprit enfin l'importance de ce bijou au yeux de sa lumière.

-Ensuite, durant plusieurs années nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Jusqu'à ce jour. J'ai intégré une équipe pour les aider à gagner un match. Le vainqueur gagnait le droit d'utiliser le terrain durant toute une semaine. Et lorsque le match arriva, Tatsuya faisait parti de l'équipe adverse. Et ce jour-là, je l'ai battu pour la première fois. Mais notre niveau était pratiquement équivalent. On s'affrontait chaque semaine, tantôt gagnant, tantôt perdant. Et puis, à un moment, nous nous sommes retrouvés à 49 victoires chacun. Tatsuya m'a avoué que s'il perdait le prochain match, il ne serait plus mon frère. S'il se faisait battre par sa petite sœur, quel intérêt il y avait à rester son grand-frère.

Kuroko fixa sa coéquipière, son visage vers le sol. Que s'était-il passé ?

-J'ai fais exprès de perdre, déclara-t-elle. Quand j'ai vu qu'il s'était blessé au bras, j'ai fais exprès de perdre. Pour sa blessure, mais aussi pour le lien qui nous unissait. Je ne voulais pas le perdre.

* * *

 _Kagami regarda Tatsuya en face d'elle. Il était vraiment énervée. Elle se recula de quelque pas avant de sentir le mur toucher son dos. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger que les deux bras d'Himuro se trouvaient de chaque côté de sa tête._

 _-Pourquoi as-tu raté ton tir ? Par pitié, c'est ça ? Cria Tatsuya. Parce que j'étais blessé ?_

 _Kagami baissa les yeux. Ce geste agaça encore plus le garçon._

 _-Ne baisses pas les yeux, Taïga ! Je ne t'ai pourtant pas demandé de me ménager à ce match._

 _-Je... Je ne veux pas devenir ton ennemie, Tatsuya. Je veux que les choses restent telles qu'elles sont. Je ne veux pas que ça change._

 _Himuro se tut quelques instants, avant de reprendre, sous l'appréhension de la rouge._

 _-Je vois. Si tu comptes me ménager, tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

 _Portant sa main à son cou, Tatsuya brisa la chaîne qui retenait sa bague._

 _-Je parierai cette bague sur notre prochain match ! Aujourd'hui, c'était un match nul, d'accord. Si tu perds le prochain match, on fera comme si cette bague n'avait jamais existé._

 _-Mais... C'est notre..._

 _-N'essaies pas de fuir, Taïga._

 _-Tu ne peux pas faire ça..._

 _La laissant là, Tatsuya se recula et partit. Pourtant, Kagami sentit comme si ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il cherchait. Comme s'il y avait une autre raison à son comportement. Mais quoi ?_

* * *

-Mais je suis rentré au Japon peu après et je n'ai jamais joué ce match contre Tatsuya, finit le rouge.

-J'ai été drôlement déçu à l'époque, mais je suis rentré au Japon il y a quelques semaines et j'étudie désormais au lycée Yosen.

Au nom de l'école, Kiyoshi fronça ses sourcils. Il connaissait cette école.

-Je pensais bien qu'on finirait par se croiser, continua Tatsuya. Tenons notre promesse aujourd'hui.

Le garçon au point de beauté entama son chemin vers sa positon avant que Kagami ne l'arrête.

-Tatsuya !

-Quoi ?

-Je... Je ne veux...

Cependant, un soudain coup de patte de la part de Nigou fit taire Kagami. Himuro regarda la scène assez surpris.

-Aïe, s'exclama bruyamment Kagami en se retournant vers Kuroko, avant de prendre quelques pas de recul. Pourquoi as-tu apporter Nigou ici ?

-Kagami-san, je n'aime pas quand tu es indécise comme ça.

-Quoi ?!

-Je comprends à peu près la situation. De mon avis, je pense que c'est de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas dû le ménager.

-Mais si... Si j'avais gagné...

-Tu n'aurais plus pu considérer Himuro-san comme ton frère. Et gagner alors qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer à 100%, ce n'est pas ce que tu désirais. Mais personne ne veut être ménagé par son adversaire quand il pratique le basket, lui fit remarquer Kuroko, d'un ton sérieux.

Kagami cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant ce que lui disais Kuroko. Il avait raison, mais quand même...

-De plus, même si vous n'êtes plus frères et sœurs, cela ne signifie pas forcément que vous allez changer.

-... Tu as raison, Kuroko, soupira la joueuse. J'aime le basket, car j'aime affronter des adversaires forts. Même si mon adversaire est Tatsuya.

Sa main serra sa bague contre elle, alors qu'une mystérieuse confiance prenait place en elle.

-Merci Kuroko. J'ai pris ma décision, dit-elle avec détermination. Si on se retrouve face à face, je ferais de mon mieux, Tatsuya !

-Je me réjouis d'avance de jouer contre toi, sourit-il. Et, au fait...

Himuro se tourna vers Kuroko, lui adressant la parole.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya. Ravi de te rencontrer, répondit le bleu impassiblement.

-Je vois. Donc c'est toi. Tu t'es trouvé un partenaire intéressant, Taïga.

Le cerveau de la rouge prit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tatsuya, tu as entendu parler de Kuroko ?!

-Oui, un peu. Il se trouve que j'ai aussi un type intéressant dans mon équipe.

-Un type intéressant ?

Un petit rire d'Himuro attira son attention.

-Tu le rencontreras bien vite, Taïga.

Il partit ensuite rejoindre les membres de son équipe. Kagami se retourna vers ses coéquipiers et soupira. Tout se passait trop vite, elle n'arrivait pas à suivre.

-Le match va commencer, nous devrions nous aligner, les avertit Kiyoshi.

« _Les deux équipes restantes dans le tournoi sont des équipes de lycée ! Alors qui l'emportera ? »_

-Jouons notre cinquantième victoire.

-Ouais, acquiesça Kagami.

Le vent se leva brusquement, soulevant les cheveux de Kagami retenus dans sa queue. Elle continua, cependant, de fixer Tatsuya. C'était leur dernier match. Elle voulait gagner, mais ne voulait pas perdre le lien qui la liait encore avec Tatsuya.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kagami-san. Souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dis. Rien ne changera entre vous, lui rappela son ombre.

-Je l'espère vraiment Kuroko.

L'arbitre leur demanda alors de saluer leur adversaire. Avant que la rouge ne se mette en place, le bleu lui parla d'une dernière chose.

-Ne sois pas offensé par ce que je vais te dire Kagami-san. Tu es forte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me sortir ? Souffla la jeune fille.

-C'est juste qu'Himuro-san dégage la même chose que les membres de la « Génération des Miracles ». Je ne crois pas que tu puisses le battre seule.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la rouge alors qu'elle soupira de soulagement.

-Moi qui me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien avoir à me dire. C'est tout, idiot ? Je le savais déjà ça.

Avec un sourire pour Kuroko, elle se détourna.

Il est complètement différent de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il change autant. Elle se mit à l'entre-deux, face à face avec Himuro, et attendit que le ballon soit lancé en l'air. Lorsque le sifflet retentit et que la balle s'éleva dans les airs, elle sauta. Mais avant de ne pouvoir l'atteindre, une personne externe au match l'attrapa dans sa main.

-Désolé, mais est-ce que vous pourriez attendre une minute ?

Un géant aux cheveux mauves venait d'apparaître et les yeux de Kagami s'ouvrirent grand. N'était-ce pas... ?

-Tu es en retard, Atsushi, le gronda Himuro.

-Désolé, je me suis perdu.

-Ça fait un moment, Murasakibara-kun.

Les soupçons de Kagami se révélèrent vrais. Il était bien un des membres de la « Génération des Miracles ».

-Oh ? Kuro-chin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as l'air toujours aussi sérieux.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges vit le géant se rapprocher dangereusement du bleu, levant sa main vers le dessus de la tête de ce dernier.

-Tu es tellement sérieux que j'ai envie de t'écraser.

Kagami, dans un geste défensif, se plaça entre le mauve et son ombre, tapant sur le dos sa main. Kuroko fut surpris de cette action, mais ne dit rien. Murasakibara, lui, regarda sa main, puis la jeune fille devant lui.

-... Ça fait mal tu sais ? Lui dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Un froid s'installa dans le court, les coéquipiers de Kagami regardant prudemment le géant. Ils avaient peur pour la rouge. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

-Je t'interdis de toucher à Kuroko, répliqua-t-elle sombrement.

Un sourire fatigué apparut sur le visage du mauve alors que sa grande main se posa sur la tête de Kagami. Cette dernière leva ses yeux vers ceux du pivot de la « Génération des Miracles ». Ils étaient sombre, très sombre...

-Alors, c'est toi que je vais écraser..

 _Murasakibara Atsushi vient d'entrer en scène. Le match décisif entre Kagami et Himuro sera-t-il interrompu ?_

* * *

Fin du chapitre 24. Alors, comment était-il ? J'aime recevoir vos avis alors ne soyez pas timide. Que ce soit des compliments ou des critiques, j'accepte tout. Tant que ce n'est pas du dénigrement gratuit. Les avis sont très importants pour moi, comme je le précisais au-dessus, ils m'aident à progresser ou à tout simplement comprendre ce qui vous a plu. C'est pour cela que je vous invite à me donner votre avis. C'est un échange que l'on fait, non ? ;)

Je ne vous oblige pas à le faire, mais c'est toujours sympa de lire les commentaires de ceux qui suivent mes histoires !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 25 - Et oui, déjà -


	26. Ne doutes pas de toi

Bonsoir ou bonjour, ça fait un moment. J'espère que je vous surprends avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci à **Saemoon, krisyeol77, eiko12, Regina lily Swan** et **Renbo ARKEL** pour leur commentaire. Merci aussi au Guest ! J'ai bien lu vos commentaires et j'ai été contente de voir que vous étiez toujours là, derrière moi. Merci à vous !

Maintenant place au nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les précédents.

 _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Ne doutes pas de toi.**

* * *

Kagami regarda Murasakibara dont la grande main était posée sur sa tête. Le court était silencieux. C'est alors que le géant ébouriffa les cheveux rouges de la lycéenne avec un sourire passif.

-Je plaisantais, déclara-t-il lentement.

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement face à sa réaction. La plupart avait cru que ça allait mal tourner entre lui et la rouge. Cette dernière, elle, retira la main du mauve de sa tête en grognant.

-Ne m'ébouriffe pas les cheveux, je ne suis pas une enfant.

Murasakibara regarda à nouveau sa main et fit un sourire fatigué avant de la regarder attentivement. Il reposa sa main sur les cheveux rouges de Kagami et se pencha légèrement en avant. La jeune fille se raidit et fronça les sourcils, curieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec ses cheveux ? Est-ce qu'il était un de ces maniaques ?

-Tes cheveux... Ils ont presque la même couleur que ceux d'Aka-chin, dit le géant monotonement.

-Aka-chin ? Répéta Kagami avant que le nom ne tilte. Le capitaine de la « Génération des Miracles », pensa-t-elle.

-Mais en plus sombre, continua-t-il en tirant sur une des mèches de la chevelure de l'américaine, l'arrachant presque.

-Hey, ne tire pas dessus.

-Oh... Pardon, s'excusa-t-il avec lenteur.

Il enleva sa main et la replongea dans le paquet de bonbons qu'il tenait, alors que le ballon de basket reposait dans le creux de son coude. Kagami arrangea ses cheveux, regardant décontenancé le mauve. Il faisait vraiment parti de la « Génération ds Miracles »... ?

-Atsushi, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, dit Himuro en marchant vers le géant.

-C'est de ta faute, Muro-chin. Tu as changé notre lieu de rendez-vous à la dernière minute, lui fit remarquer le centre.

Murasakibara lança le ballon à Tatsuya, qui le rattrapa habilement, et continua de manger.

-Je suis venu parce que tu avais dit que tu voulais visiter Tokyo, maintenant que tu es de retour au Japon, ajouta le mauve. Mais, à la place de visiter la ville, tu joues au basket de rue.

-Excuse-moi, sourit tranquillement Himuro. Mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils leur manquaient un joueur et ça avait l'air amusant, expliqua-t-il en désignant les joueurs de l'équipe qu'il avait intégré.

Furihata et Fukuda qui écoutait le conversation, se lancèrent un regard.

-Yosen a participé à l'Inter High, non ? Demanda Furihata.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que lui aussi a joué pendant l'Inter High ? Comprit Fukuda, surpris.

Murasakibara qui avait entendu leur conversation, se retourna dans leur direction, mâchant un chips.

-Non, je n'ai pas joué, avoua-t-il.

-... Pourquoi ? Tenta de comprendre Furihata.

-Mah, j'en sais rien...

Kagami fixa le géant devant elle. Il n'avait pas joué ?

-En fait, si j'ai pas joué, c'est juste parce qu'Aka-chin m'a dit de ne pas le faire.

La rouge se retourna vers Kuroko qui avait les sourcils froncés à cette explication, de même que Kiyoshi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Akashi lui aurait demandé une chose pareille ?

-Oh, j'allais oublier, continua le mauve. On ne peut pas jouer hors des compétitions officielles, Muro-chin. C'est pour ça que je suis venu t'en empêcher.

-Ah bon ? Quel dommage, soupira Tatsuya.

-Donc, allons-y, termina Murasakibara.

Le centre posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Himuro et le mena jusque la sortie. Kagami les regarda faire, étonnée. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'en aller en laissant le match en plan ? Et puis, il y avait un autre membre de la « Génération des Miracles » devant elle, qu'elle n'avait pas encore affrontée... Elle n'allait pas le laisser partir sans le défier.

Rattrapant le duo, Kagami attrapa le bras du mauve, son épaule étant trop haute pour elle. Le géant tourna sa tête dans sa direction, curieux.

-Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici et t'en aller comme ça, lâcha-t-elle déterminée. Reste et viens jouer un match.

Elle n'allait pas non plus le laisser interférer dans son match contre Tatsuya. Le mauve la regarda longuement, la faisant déglutirent d'appréhension. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Était-il lent à ce point ?

-J'ai pas envie, c'est trop fatiguant, répondit-il simplement.

-Ah ? Fut-elle, prise au dépourvue.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, Kagami l'en empêcha une seconde fois.

-J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois fatigué, viens jouer un match. Et toi aussi Tatsuya, tu viens jouer, les prévint-elle tous les deux, les flammes de la détermination brillants dans ses yeux.

-Yada, refusa enfantinement Atsushi. J'ai pas envie.

Himuro les regarda faire avec un sourire aux lèvres. Kagami continua de forcer le mauve à jouer un moment, mais ce dernier refusait à chaque fois. Finalement, Murasakibara se tourna vers Himuro qui les regardait en cachant un rire et fit la moue.

-Muro-chin, allons-y, dit le mauve en marchant vers la sortie du terrain.

Kagami l'observa s'en aller, un rictus contrarié sur les lèvres. Comment allait-elle l'empêcher de partir... Elle sourit en trouvant l'idée parfaite. Personne n'aimait être provoquer.

-Je suis déçue, commença-t-elle de vive voix. Je savais pas qu'au fond tu n'étais qu'un sale lâche. Tu t'enfuis parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre, rit-elle hautainement. Froussard !

Kiyoshi, Kuroko, Furihata et Fukuda derrière elle, la regardèrent surpris. Les deux première années avaient un de leur sourcil qui tremblait devant la scène à laquelle il assistait. Kuroko garda un air impassible, attendant la suite et Kiyoshi cacha un sourire derrière sa main. Kagami l'amusait vraiment.

Murasakibara, de son côté, s'arrêta de marcher et pivota vers elle, l'air sombre.

-Hein ? Je ne m'enfuis pas, répliqua-t-il mauvaisement.

Himuro leva son visage vers Murasakibara, un peu surpris. Le mauve était tombé dans le piège de Kagami, la tête la première. Mais après mûres réflexions, Himuro sourit. Le géant était rapidement irritable après tout.

-Tu ne t'enfuis pas ? C'est bon, fais pas semblant. En fait, tu as la trouille, continua la rouge.

-Je fais pas semblant, répondit Murasakibara, concerné. Et j'ai pas peur.

-Ah bon ? Prouve moi ça en venant jouer un match contre nous, déclara-t-elle en montrant son équipe et elle-même.

Le mauve se retourna vers Himuro et ce dernier comprit. Ils allaient finalement jouer un match contre Seirin. Murasakibara était facilement manipulable si on savait sur quel bouton appuyé.

* * *

Seirin se retrouva en ligne debout devant l'équipe adverse où se trouvaient Himuro et Murasakibara. La rouge se trouva devant Murasakibara et sourit narquoisement. Le match allait commencer, mais elle avait encore un peu de temps pour se moquer de lui.

-Crétin, murmura-t-elle en tirant la langue.

-C'est celui qui dis qui est, répliqua énervé le mauve.

Elle ricana avant de se concentrer. Elle était vraiment mal là. Ce mec faisait plus de deux mètres alors qu'elle avait au moins trente-cinq centimètres de moins. La coupant de ses pensées, Kiyoshi posa une main sur son épaule.

-Kagami-chan, en tenant compte de nos positions, c'est moi qui le marquerai, lui dit-il.

-Hein ? Mais...

Elle voulait l'affronter.

-Kagami-chan, tu ne peux pas te charger des deux toute seule, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

La rouge regarda Himuro, derrière Murasakibara. Il avait raison, Kiyoshi avait raison. Ce à quoi elle devait penser en premier était son match contre Himuro, son dernier match contre lui. Kagami sourit à son aîné. Kiyoshi, lui, regarda le mauve.

-Ça faisait longtemps, commença-t-il. On ne s'est pas revus depuis le collège.

-... Qui es-tu ? L'interrogea le géant.

Kiyoshi fut quelques secondes surpris avant de sourire.

-Je vois. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-On a joué l'un contre l'autre au collège ? J'ai oublié. Après tout, je ne me fatigue pas à me souvenir des mauvais joueurs, répondit le centre de la « Génération des Miracles ».

La rouge fronça des sourcils avant de se placer au centre, face à Murasakibara. L'arbitre se mit à leur côté, la balle en main. Kagami leva sa tête vers le géant en face d'elle et grimaça. Il était vraiment, vraiment grand. Et elle était vraiment, mais vraiment mal. Elle entendit le murmure du public, mais n'y tint pas compte. Elle leur montrera et elle lui montrera que la taille ne faisait pas tout au basket.

-Que le match commence, annonça l'arbitre en lançant le ballon et en sifflant dans le sifflet.

Kagami sauta le plus haut qu'elle pu et rattrapa la balle pour son équipe, surprenant Murasakibara. Il n'avait pas vraiment prit d'élan et avait juste soulevé son corps, mais voir la jeune fille lui piquer la balle en sautant aussi haut... Il était très surpris. Mais... Elle se donnait du mal pour rien...

La balle arriva dans les mains de Fukuda qui fit la passe à Furihata. Ce dernier la passa à Kuroko à qui personne ne faisait attention. La balle se dirigea alors rapidement vers Kiyoshi qui rattrapa la passe plutôt difficilement. C'était la première fois que Kuroko faisait une passe enflammée à quelqu'un d'autre que Kagami.

L'aîné marqua alors un panier, Murasakibara en-dessous de l'anneau ne faisant rien. Il ne fit que fixer le ballon passer dans le filet, rien d'autre.

-Je n'y peux rien si tu m'as oublié, déclara Kiyoshi face au mauve. Mais je vais t'aider à te souvenir de moi à travers le basket.

Murasakibara lui fit un sourire fatigué et refusa.

-C'est bon, je me souviens de toi, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Le géant repensa au match qu'il avait fait contre lui et le sentiment qu'il éprouvait. Il avait détesté la détermination de Kiyoshi alors que leur défaite était déjà officiel. Murasakibara n'avait jamais aimé les gens qui gaspillaient leur énergie et Kiyoshi était ce genre de personne. Il trouvait ennuyeux et insupportable tout ceux qui étaient passionnés de basket. Alors il lui avait montré son écrasante puissance, pour qu'il comprenne.

-Je me sens motivé maintenant, rajouta le mauve. Pourtant, il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je ne me rappelle de rien.

Le géant marcha vers le ballon au sol et le ramassa alors qu'Himuro marchait vers lui. Le ciel commença à se couvrir doucement et le vent se leva. Himuro demanda le ballon au mauve et mit tout au clair. Il allait en défense pendant que le mauve défendait.

Le garçon au point de beauté s'avança sur le terrain, faisant rebondir de sa main droite la balle. Il se retrouva en face de Kagami qui l'attendait. Ses coéquipiers d'équipe improvisés lui avaient demandés si ça allait aller sans Murasakibara pour marquer. Tatsuya sourit.

-Je suis largement suffisant, souffla-t-il en se concentrant.

La rouge l'empêcha de passer, mais Himuro fit un pas en arrière et sauta pour faire un tir. Kagami resta figée en voyant la finesse de ses mouvements. Ce tir était si fluide qu'elle ne pouvait que l'admirer.

Le ballon rentra dans le panier pourtant tout le monde resta silencieux. Ce tir avait été magnifique. Kagami avait eut l'impression de tout voir au ralenti. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Tournant son regard vers Tatsuya, qui lui souriait doucement, elle serra son poing. Il avait beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés.

Soudainement, des gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber sur le terrain, mais le match ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Fukuda fit la passe à Kuroko qui envoya le ballon à Kagami. Le rouge rattrapa le ballon et fonça vers le panier, vers Murasakibara.

-Prépare-toi, Murasakibara, le prévint-elle en se tenant devant lui.

-Tu me fatigues à être si énergique, répliqua-t-il ennuyé.

Le mauve leva sa grande main au-dessus de Kagami.

-Ça me donne vraiment envie de t'écraser, vraiment...

La rouge plissa ses yeux en essayant de trouver un moyen de marquer, mais avec lui cela semblait impossible. Il était tellement grand... Cependant, le sifflet de l'arbitre retentit, annonçant que le match était suspendu à cause de la pluie. Kagami prit la balle dans ses deux mains et leva ses yeux au ciel. Il pleuvait trop pour continuer le match.

-Désolé, on réglera ça une prochaine fois Taïga, retentit la voix d'Himuro dans son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et l'arrêta alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Attends Tatsuya... !

-J'aimerais aussi continuer à jouer, mais le match va être annulé à cause de la pluie, dit-il un peu déçu. C'est dangereux de jouer sur un terrain glissant. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton coéquipier se blesse à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant Kiyoshi du menton.

Kagami regarda du coin de l'œil Kiyoshi, qui se trouvait derrière elle. Il avait l'air surpris de voir que Tatsuya connaissait l'existence de sa blessure. Kagami aussi d'ailleurs.

-Mais j'ai enfin eu l'occasion de te voir Taïga, continua le garçon au point de beauté. J'aimerais te faire un petit cadeau.

Tatsuya se plaça sur le court, ignorant les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur eux. La rouge vint lui faire face automatiquement.

-C'est une technique que tu ne connais pas. Essaye de la contrer comme tu le souhaites.

Kagami le vit alors sauter en l'air, levant les bras pour lancer le ballon dans le panier. Elle le rejoignit dans les airs, voulant le stopper. Ce n'était qu'un tir en suspension... Elle n'aurait aucun mal à le bloquer.

Mais alors qu'elle était persuadé de l'avoir, le ballon passa sa main et finit sa course dans le panier. Son souffle se coupa. Elle n'avait rien vu d'étrange venant de Tatsuya et pourtant, sans qu'elle ne le remarque, la balle était passée. Qu'avait-il fait ?

La rouge retomba au sol, ne détournant pas le regard de son opposant. C'était donc cela sa nouvelle technique...

-Ne fais pas cette tête Taïga, sourit Tatsuya en posant sa grand main sur sa tête.

Elle ne réagit pas à sa phrase, essuyant juste l'eau qui coulait sur son visage. La pluie s'intensifiait. Elle sentit alors quelque chose recouvrir ses épaules et vit Tatsuya la couvrir d'un gilet.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

-Mais et toi ? Rétorqua-t-elle surprise.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de sa technique et là, il venait gentillement la protéger de la pluie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il t'est plus utile. Bon, on se reverra cet hiver, déclara-t-il.

Il s'en alla alors, Murasakibara à ses côtés. Kagami le fixa partir, serrant plus près d'elle le vêtement de Tatsuya qui la recouvrait. Oui, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient ils seront en uniforme, l'un contre l'autre, s'affrontant pour leur équipe respective.

* * *

De retour à la gare avec les autres, Kagami sentit son téléphone vibré dans sa poche. Elle le sortit pour voir un texte de Riko.

-Qui est-ce ?

La rouge pivota vers Kuroko, qui essuyait ses cheveux mouillés à l'aide d'une serviette qu'elle lui avait prêté. Heureusement qu'elle en avait pris une avec elle en partant le matin même.

-C'est la coach. Elle nous demande de revenir le plus vite possible à l'école, expliqua-t-elle attirant l'attention des autres premières années et de Kiyoshi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas la moindre idée, soupira-t-elle.

Ramassant son sac, Kagami entra dans la station et s'avança vers les quais de trains. Ses coéquipiers se regardèrent entre eux. Kagami n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était plus silencieuse.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et ce Himuro ? Demanda Furihata à Kiyoshi.

Les première années n'avaient pas trop fait attention à ce qu'il s'était passé après que le match ce soit arrêté.

-Himuro-san lui a montré sa nouvelle technique, commença Kiyoshi. Elle n'a rien su faire et je pense que ça la préoccupe.

-Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, ce n'était qu'un tir en suspension, répondit Fukuda.

-On dirait un tir en suspension, mais c'est autre chose, contra l'aîné. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'a vu Kagami-chan, mais à la tête qu'elle faisait après le tir, ça devait être surprenant. J'ai été moi-même étonné de voir le ballon rentrer dans le panier alors que j'étais sûr que Kagami le stopperait.

La conversation se finit là, voyant qu'ils allaient presque rater leur train.

Kuroko qui avait écouté la conversation, silencieusement, partit rejoindre sa lumière. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le train et trouvèrent une place assise, il se retourna vers sa coéquipière, voulant lui poser une question, mais se fit dépasser par elle.

-Vos retrouvailles étaient plutôt menaçantes. Vous ne vous entendez pas toi et Murasakibara ? Déclara-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ça. En réalité je l'apprécie, répondit le bleu.

-Vraiment ? On dirait pourtant le contraire, marmonna-t-elle surprise.

Le bleu sourit légèrement avant de reprendre.

-Je ne l'apprécie pas en tant que sportif. Il n'aime pas le basket. Mais même s'il n'aime pas cela, il est doué. Il se débrouille très bien, mais ça lui est égal. Et malgré son manque d'intérêt, il est devenu un pivot terriblement fort. Il ne voit pas d'importance dans le fait d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer ce qu'il fait du moment qu'il y a du talent. Qui plus est, il déteste les joueurs qui aiment ce sport mais qui sont faibles. Il me l'avait déjà dit.

Kagami hocha de la tête et regarda à l'extérieur du train. Le temps n'était pas près de s'améliorer.

Elle aurait tant voulu faire ce match contre eux, mais la météo n'était pas de leur côté. La rouge baissa ses yeux vers le gilet qui la recouvrait. Celui de Tatsuya. Il était plus grand qu'elle mais elle se sentait à l'aise dedans. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ne s'étaient-ils pas disputés avant de se revoir sur le terrain...

Elle soupira en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut.

-Et toi Kagami-san ? Que penses-tu de tes retrouvailles avec Himuro-san ?

L'américaine tourna ses yeux dans la direction de son ombre et serra ses lèvres en une ligne droite.

-... Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je suis contente de le revoir et en même temps, j'aurais préféré ne pas le voir. Il m'a manqué, je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Lui demanda son ombre.

-La nouvelle technique qu'il a utilisé, peu importe le nombre de fois que je la revoit dans ma tête, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de la contrer. Je veux qu'on se revoit lors de la Winter Cup, mais j'appréhende.

Kuroko la fixa, silencieux.

-Parfois tu me laisses sans voix, avoua-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi commences-tu à douter de toi ? Tu n'as jamais pensé pareil même lorsque tu t'es retrouvé confronter à « La Génération des Miracles »... Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous connaissiez avant qu'il faut que tu penses ainsi.

-Mais Kuroko...

Le bleu secoua de la tête avant de lui sourire doucement.

-Ne doutes pas de toi. Tu es ma lumière et je te fais pleinement confiance.

La jeune fille sentit la main de Kuroko prendre la sienne. Ses joues se réchauffèrent et elle avait du mal à soutenir le regard de son coéquipier.

-Et tout d'abord, tu dois te concentrer sur les matchs à venir. Nous allons bientôt affronter de nouveau Midorima-kun.

Le visage de la joueuse se fit étirer par un grand sourire et sa détermination revint d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper d'Himuro pour l'instant. Elle avait tout le temps qu'il fallait pour penser à lui plus tard.

-Merci Kuroko, lui sourit-elle.

Le bleu ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Leurs mains restèrent liées le reste du trajet, sans qu'aucun des deux ne brisent le lien.

* * *

Alors, comment était ce chapitre ? Ça fait un an que je n'avais plus rien posté... J'espère ne pas avoir perdu le coup de main.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je veux savoir quel était votre moment préféré, ce qu'il faut changer et vos impressions ! Je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
